Placeres de la Noche
by sumaru100
Summary: Adaptacion del libro de la autora Sherrilyn Kenyon. Lo unico que Robin desea en la vida es vivir una vida normal, casarse con un hombre normal y ese tipo de cosas. Pero cuando el destino le pone a Zoro en su camino, sera capaz de desear continuar con su vida normal?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, hello, hallo, bonjour, kon´ichiwa :3

Les traigo una SUUUUUUPER adaptación de uno de ms recientes libros favoritos XD

La verdad a mi me encanto y lo ame, y lo desee y etcetc. Así que espero que ustedes igual.

Lo adapte a ZoRo porque… QUIEN NO AMA EL ZoRo!?

O sea por dios! Es hermoso :3

Jajajaja. Cierro la boca pues y… aquí comienzo….

Prólogo

Acostumbrado a las riquezas desde el momento de su nacimiento, Zoro de Tracia manejaba su carisma y su encanto con la misma destreza que empuñaba la espada. Valeroso y audaz, regía a los que lo rodeaban mostrando en toda ocasión el lado más apasionado de su carácter.

Ardiente, salvaje e impaciente, su vida siempre era arriesgada. No conocía el peligro, no establecía límites. El mundo era su alimento y había prometido saciarse.

Con la fuerza de Ares, el cuerpo y el rostro de Adonis y los sensuales dones de Afrodita se veía acosado por toda mujer que posase los ojos en él. Lo deseaban y soñaban con poseer al orgulloso príncipe guerrero cuyas caricias –según se aseguraba– eran lo más cercano al goce paradisíaco que una mujer pudiese conocer.

Pero no era un hombre cuyo corazón se domase con facilidad.

Vivía intensamente, aprovechando cada instante, gozando de todos sus sentidos y satisfaciendo todos y cada uno de sus salvajes deseos. Gozaba dando placer tanto como recibiéndolo.

Las escasas mujeres que habían logrado pasar una noche de éxtasis a su lado, trataban con despótico desprecio a aquéllas que sólo podían soñar con acariciar aquel exquisito cuerpo.

Porque él era la _Pasión_. El _Deseo_. Sensual y ardiente.

Un guerrero desde su nacimiento, respetado y temido por todo el que lo conocía. En la época en la que el Imperio Romano era invencible, se encargó él solo de rechazar su avance con la misma destreza que un héroe, y llenó su nombre y su reino de riquezas y gloria. Durante un tiempo, se dijo que sería el soberano de todo el mundo conocido.

Hasta que un brutal acto de traición lo convirtió en el Soberano de la Noche.

Ahora camina por el sombrío reino que separa la Vida del Inframundo. No es ni hombre ni bestia; su naturaleza es completamente diferente.

Es la _Soledad_. La _Oscuridad_. Una sombra nocturna.

Un espíritu incansable y solitario cuyo destino no es otro que salvar a los humanos que lo desprecian y lo temen. No conocerá la paz ni el descanso hasta que encuentre a la mujer que esté dispuesta a no traicionarlo. Un corazón puro que vea más allá de su lado tenebroso y lo devuelva a la luz.

Capitulo Uno

–Pues yo digo que deberíamos meterlo en un hormiguero y arrojarle unas miguitas de pan.

Robin Devereaux rió ante la sugerencia de Vivi. Su hermana mayor siempre conseguía hacerla reír, sin importar la tragedia en la que estuviese inmersa. Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, sentada en el puesto donde Vivi leía el tarot y la líneas de la mano en Jackson Square una fría tarde de domingo, en lugar de estar metida en la cama con las mantas hasta las orejas.

Todavía sonriendo ante la imagen de millones de hormigas mordisqueando el pálido y blandengue cuerpo de Law, Robin echó un vistazo a los turistas que atestaban la zona comercial de Nueva Orleáns, aun en un oscuro día de noviembre.

El aroma del café de achicoria caliente y de los _beignets_ llegaba flotando desde el Cafe Du Monde y cruzaba la calle, mientras los coches pasaban zumbando a unos metros de allí. Tanto las nubes como el cielo tenían un color gris plomizo que casaba a la perfección con el humor huraño de Robin. La mayoría de los vendedores ambulantes de Jackson Square ni siquiera se molestaba en colocar los puestos durante el invierno, pero su hermana Vivi consideraba que el suyo era un tesoro tan importante como la Catedral de San Louis, que se alzaba tras ellas.

Menudo tesoro...

La sencilla mesa donde echaba las cartas estaba cubierta por una faldilla púrpura que había hecho su madre, añadiendo unos «encantamientos» especiales conocidos tan sólo por su familia.

_Madam Viviane_ la «Señora de la Luna» –como Vivi era conocida–, estaba sentada tras la mesitacon una ancha falda de ante verde, un jersey de punto morado y un enorme abrigo negro y plateado.

La extraña indumentaria de su hermana contrastaba enormemente con los vaqueros desgastados de Robin, su jersey rosa de ochos y su polar color café. Pero Robin siempre había preferido vestirse de modo discreto. A diferencia de su extravagante familia, odiaba destacar. Prefería confundirse con el entorno.

–He terminado con los hombres –dijo Robin–. Law fue la última parada del tren a ninguna parte. Estoy cansada de desperdiciar mi tiempo y mis energías con ellos. De ahora en adelante, voy a dedicar toda mi atención a la contabilidad.

Vivi frunció los labios con disgusto mientras barajaba las cartas del tarot. –¿Contabilidad? ¿Estás segura de que no te cambiaron al nacer?

Robin soltó una débil carcajada.

–En realidad, estoy segura de que eso fue lo que ocurrió. Me gustaría que mi verdadera familia me reclamara antes de que sea demasiado tarde y se manifieste cualquier rareza.

Vivi se rió de ella, mientras disponía las cartas de tarot para leerlas. –¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?

–Soy demasiado remilgada e histérica –dijo Robin, con las mismas palabras que su madre y sus ocho hermanas mayores solían usar para referirse a ella.

–Bueno, sí, eso también. Pero estoy pensando que lo que necesitas es ampliar tus horizontes. Deja de ir detrás de esos tipos con corbata apretada, que no dejan de quejarse y llorar a su mami porque no tienen vida. Tú, hermanita, necesitas una _sexcapada_ con un hombre que acelere tu corazón. Me refiero a alguien verdaderamente imprudente y salvaje.

–¿Alguien como Ace? –preguntó Robin con una sonrisa, pensando en el marido de Vivi, que era aún más remilgado que ella.

Vivi negó con la cabeza.

–¡Oh, no!, eso es diferente. Mira, en nuestro caso, yo soy la salvaje y la imprudente, la que lo salva de caer en el aburrimiento. Por eso nos complementamos a la perfección. Pero tú no te complementas. Tú y tus novios ocupáis los primeros peldaños en la escalera que lleva a la Ciudad del Aburrimiento.

–Oye, me gustan mis tipos aburridos. Son dignos de confianza y no tienes que preocuparte por sus subidas de testosterona. Soy una chica beta; en todo.

Vivi resopló y siguió sacando cartas.

–Me da la sensación de que necesitas unas cuantas sesiones con Nami. Robin hizo una mueca burlona.

–¡Ja! como si necesitase una cita con una sexóloga que se ha casado con un esclavo sexual griego al que invocó a través de un libro… No, gracias.

A pesar de sus palabras, a Robin le caía bastante bien Nami Alexander. A diferencia de la multitud de amigos extravagantes de Vivi, Nami siempre había sido felizmente normal y con los pies bien plantados en el suelo.

–Por cierto, ¿cómo le va?

–Estupendamente. Niklos aprendió a andar hace dos días y ahora no hay quien lo pare. Robin sonrió al imaginarse al adorable bebé y a su hermana melliza. Le encantaba hacer de canguro cuando Nami y Luffy salían.

–¿Cuándo está previsto que dé a luz?

–A primeros de marzo.

–Supongo que estarán encantados –dijo, con un pequeño aguijonazo de celos. Siempre había deseado una casa llena de niños, pero a los veintiséis sus perspectivas parecían ser escasas. Especialmente, porque no encontraba ningún hombre dispuesto a tener descendencia con una mujer cuya familia al completo era demente.

–¿Sabes? –siguió Vivi con esa mirada especulativa que hacía que Robin se estremeciera–. Luffy tiene un hermano, también víctima de una maldición que lo condena a permanecer en un libro. Podrías intentar…

–Rotundamente no, gracias. Recuerda que soy la única que aborrece toda esta basura paranormal. Quiero un hombre _humano_, normal y agradable, no un demonio.

–Príapo es un dios griego, no un demonio.

–En mi manual, las dos cosas se parecen bastante. Créeme, ya me he cansado de vivir en una casa con nueve personas lanzando hechizos y todo ese rollo del _abracadabra_. Quiero normalidad en mi vida.

–La normalidad es aburrida.

–¿Por qué no la pruebas antes de darle la patada?

Vivi se rió.

–Algún día, hermanita, vas a tener que aceptar la otra mitad de tus genes.

Robin hizo caso omiso de esas palabras mientras sus pensamientos regresaban a su ex- prometido. Había creído sinceramente que Law era el hombre de su vida. Un administrativo agradable, tranquilo y medianamente atractivo, al que ella había tomado por su media naranja.

Hasta que conoció a su familia.

¡Uf! Durante los seis últimos meses había dado largas a la presentación, sabiendo lo que podría ocurrir. Pero él había insistido tanto que, al final, la última noche cedió.

Cerró los ojos y se estremeció al recordar a su hermana gemela, Hancock, recibiéndolo en la puerta ataviada de pies a cabeza con la vestimenta gótica que usaba para perseguir vampiros. El conjunto se completaba con una ballesta que Hancock se empeñó en mostrarle, además de su colección completa de _shurikens_.

_«Ésta es especial. Puede abrir la cabeza de un vampiro a más de doscientos metros»._

Por si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, su madre y sus tres hermanas mayores estaban preparando un hechizo de protección para Hancock en la cocina.

Y lo peor, lo más horrible, llegó cuando Law bebió inadvertidamente de la taza de Hancock, que contenía su poción energética hecha a base de cuajada, tabasco, yema de huevo y hojas de té.

Tuvo arcadas durante una hora.

Más tarde, Law la llevó a casa en su coche.

_«No puedo casarme con una mujer con semejante familia», _le dijo mientras ella le devolvía el anillode compromiso. «_¡Dios Santo! ¿Y si tuviésemos hijos? ¿Te imaginas que ocurriría si alguno de ellos_ _fuese así de rarito?»_

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Robin pensó que aún sería capaz de matar a toda su familia por la vergüenza que le hicieron pasar. ¿Tanto les habría costado comportarse con normalidad tan sólo durante una cena?

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no había nacido en una familia corriente, en la que nadie creyese en fantasmas, duendes, demonios ni brujas?

Pensándolo bien, ¡dos de sus hermanas aún creían en Papá Noel!

¿Cómo aguantaba su padre, un hombre maravillosamente normal, todas esas necedades? Definitivamente, se merecía que lo santificaran por su paciencia.

–¡Eh, chicas!

Robin abrió los ojos para ver cómo Hancock se acercaba.

_Vale, genial._

¿Qué vendría después? ¿La atropellaría un autobús?

_El día de hoy va mejorando…_

Quería muchísimo a su hermana gemela, pero no en ese preciso momento. En ese momento deseaba que le ocurrieran cosas espantosas. Que le ocurriese algo desagradablemente doloroso.

Como era habitual, Hancock iba vestida íntegramente de negro. Pantalones de cuero, jersey de cuello vuelto y abrigo largo, también de cuero. Llevaba la abundante y ondulada melena negra con recogida en una larga coleta y sus ojos, de un azul pálido, lanzaban destellos. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y caminaba alegremente.

¡Ay, no! ¡Iba de cacería!

Robin suspiró. ¿Cómo demonios podían proceder del mismo óvulo?

Hancock rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, sacó un trozo de papel y lo colocó sobre la mesa, frente a Vivi.

–Necesito tus conocimientos. Esto es griego, ¿verdad?

Sin responder a la pregunta, Vivi apartó las cartas y echó un vistazo a la nota. Frunció el ceño.

–¿De dónde lo has sacado?

–Lo tenía un vampiro que pulverizamos anoche. ¿Qué dice?

–«_El Cazador Oscuro está cerca. Flamingo debe prepararse_».

Hancock se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras sopesaba las palabras.

–¿Alguna idea sobre el significado?

Vivi se encogió de hombros mientras le devolvía el papel.

–Nunca he oído hablar de ningún Cazador Oscuro, ni del tal Flamingo.

–Eric dice que «Cazador Oscuro» es una clave con la que se refieren a uno de nosotros. ¿Qué crees? –preguntó Hancock.

Robin ya había escuchado bastante. ¡Por Dios! Cómo odiaba cuando empezaban con toda esa basura ocultista, demoníaca y vampírica. ¿Por qué no maduraban y se incorporaban al mundo real?

–Chicas –dijo levantándose–, os veré luego.

Hancock la agarró del brazo cuando comenzaba a alejarse. –¡Oye! No estarás todavía dolida por lo de Law, ¿verdad?

–Por supuesto que lo estoy. Sé que lo hicisteis todo a propósito.

Sin preocuparse en absoluto por haber sido la culpable de la ruptura del compromiso de su hermana, Hancock le soltó el brazo.

–Lo hicimos por tu bien.

–¡Oh, claro! Muy bien –le dijo con una falsa sonrisa–. Gracias por cuidar de mí. ¿Por qué no me metes un dedo en el ojo cuando quieras divertirte?

–Venga, Roby –le dijo Hancock con su expresión más adorable, la que conseguía que su padre le perdonara cualquier cosa. Pero con ella no funcionaba; al contrario, la irritaba más–. Puede que no te guste lo que hacemos, pero nos quieres. Y no puedes casarte con un administrativo estirado que no acepta lo que somos.

–¿Lo que _somos_? –preguntó Robin perpleja–. No me incluyas en esa locura. Yo soy la única con los genes recesivos normales y corrientes. Vosotras sois las que…

–¡Hancky!

Robin se alejó al ver que el novio de Hancock –tan gótico como ella– se acercaba a la carrera. Eric St. James era sólo un par de centímetros más alto que ellas, pero no resultaba extraño, teniendo en cuenta que medían un metro setenta y cinco. Tenía el pelo negro y lo llevaba de punta, con un mechón morado. Podría haber sido muy mono si no llevase un pendiente en la nariz, y si se dedicara a buscar un trabajo a tiempo completo… o a mantenerlo.

¡Y dejase de cazar vampiros, claro!

–Gary ha averiguado algo sobre ese grupo de vampiros –le dijo Eric a Hancock–. Vamos a intentar pillarlos antes de que oscurezca.

–¿Estáis preparados?

Si Robin seguía poniendo los ojos en blanco de aquella forma, se quedaría ciega.

–Chicos, algún día vais a matar a un humano sin querer. ¿Os acordáis de aquella ocasión en la que atacasteis a un grupo de fanáticos de Anne Rice y Lestat, en el cementerio?

Eric le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha.

–Nadie acabó herido, y a los turistas les encantó.

Hancock volvió a dirigirse a Vivi.

–¿Puedes investigar un poco y ver si averiguas algo sobre Flamingo y el Cazador Oscuro?

–Venga, Hancky, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes eso? –le dijo Eric enfadado–. Los vampiros están jugando con nosotros. Lo de «Cazador Oscuro» no es más que un término tonto que no significa nada.

Vivi y Hancock lo ignoraron.

–Claro–dijo Vivi–, aunque es posible que Gary pudiese ayudarte. Eric suspiró disgustado.

–Dijo que tampoco lo había oído nunca. –Miró a Hancock indignado–. Lo cual significa que no es nada.

Hancock apartó la mano de Eric de su hombro y continuó ignorándolo.

–Puesto que está escrito en griego, apuesto que uno de tus amigos profesores de la universidad podría sernos de más utilidad.

Vivi asintió.

–Esta noche le preguntaré a Luffy cuando vaya a casa de Nami.

–Gracias. –Hancock miró a Robin, que se encontraba a su espalda–. No te preocupes por Law. He encontrado al chico perfecto para ti. Lo conocimos hace un par de semanas.

–¡Oh, Señor! –jadeó Robin–. Ni una sola cita a ciegas más preparada por ti. Todavía no me he recuperado de la última, y eso que fue hace cuatro años.

Vivi se rió.

–¿Te refieres al domador de caimanes?

–Sí –contestó Robin–. _Crocodile_; el que intentó que acabase como merienda de su mascota, Big Marthe.

Hancock resopló.

–No es cierto. Sólo intentaba mostrarte lo que hacía para ganarse la vida.

–Déjame decirte algo: el día que dejes que Eric te meta la cabeza entre las mandíbulas de un caimán vivo, podrás protestar. Hasta entonces, siendo yo la experta en la halitosis de caimán, mantengo la opinión de que Crocodile sólo buscaba un aperitivo fácil.

Hancock le sacó la lengua antes de agarrar la mano de Eric y salir disparada calle abajo, con él a remolque.

Robin se frotó la frente mientras observaba a aquellos dos haciéndose ojitos el uno al otro; eso probaba que había alguien reservado para cada persona. Sin importar lo rara que pudiese ser esa persona.

Muy mal le tenía que ir para no encontrar a ese alguien.

–Me voy a casa a ponerme de mal humor.

–Escucha –le dijo Vivi antes de que pudiese marcharse–. ¿Por qué no cancelo mi cita de esta noche con Nami y nos vamos tú y yo a hacer algo? ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos unas diminutas salchichas a la brasa en honor a Law?

Robin sonrió, agradecida por la idea. No era de extrañar que adorase a su familia. A pesar del caos, todos la cuidaban con mucho cariño.

–No, gracias. Puedo hacer las Vienesas a la brasa yo misma. Además, Hancock empezará a repartir golpes y se morirá si no le preguntas a Luffy por su Cazador Oscuro.

–Vale, pero si cambias de idea, dímelo. ¡Ah!, y mientras estás en casa, ¿por qué no llamas a Hina y le dices que prepare un hechizo para encoger el pene de Law?

Robin se rió a carcajadas. Vale, había ocasiones en las que tener una hermana que era Suma Sacerdotisa de vudú, resultaba bastante útil.

–Confía en mí, no podría encogérselo más. –Le guiñó un ojo a Vivi–. Nos vemos luego.

Esa misma tarde, Robin se sobresaltó al escuchar el teléfono; la había despertado de sus ensoñaciones. Dejando el libro a un lado, descolgó el auricular.

Era Hancock.

–Oye, hermanita, ¿puedes ir a mi casa y sacar a Terminator a dar una vuelta?

Robin rechinó los dientes ante la petición que solía recibir, como mínimo, dos veces a la semana. –¡Venga, Hancky! ¿Por qué no lo has sacado tú?

–No sabía que se me iba a hacer tan tarde. Por favor. Se hará pis en mi cama como protesta si no vas a por él.

–¿Sabes, Hancky? Tengo una vida.

–Sí, ya. Como si no estuvieses sentada sola en el sofá, leyendo la última novela de Kinley MacGregor y poniéndote morada de trufas de chocolate, como si el mañana no existiera.

Robin arqueó una ceja al fijarse en la cantidad de envoltorios de trufas esparcidos sobre la mesa, y en la novela «Sólo a ti» que estaba junto al teléfono.

¡Joder! Odiaba cuando sus hermanas hacían eso.

–¡Venga! –le pidió Hancock–. Te prometo que seré simpática con tu próximo novio.

Dejó escapar un suspiro; sabía que no podía negarles nada a sus hermanas. Ésa era su mayor debilidad.

–Si no vivieses al final de la calle te mataría por esto.

–Lo sé. Yo también te quiero.

Con un gruñido atascado en la su garganta, colgó el teléfono. Echó una melancólica mirada al libro. ¡Joder!, justo cuando empezaba a meterse en la historia.

Suspiró de nuevo. Bueno, al menos sólo tendría que hacerle compañía a Terminator durante unos minutos. Era un pitbull francamente horroroso, pero en esos momentos, era el único varón al que podía

soportar.

Agarró el polar que había dejado sobre el sillón y salió por la puerta delantera. Hancock vivía a dos manzanas y, aunque la noche era extremadamente oscura y fría, no le apetecía conducir.

Se puso los guantes mientras se encaminaba calle abajo, deseando que Law estuviese allí para sacar al perro. No podía recordar las incontables ocasiones en las que lo había embaucado para que le diese un paseo a Terminator, camino de su casa.

Se tropezó con un adoquín y se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en Law por primera vez desde hacía horas. Lo que realmente le sentaba mal de su ruptura era que no lo echaba de menos. En ningún sentido. Echaba de menos tener a alguien con quien charlar por las noches; echaba de menos a un compañero con el que ver la televisión. Pero, sinceramente, no podía decir que lo echase de menos a él como persona.

Y eso era lo que más la deprimía.

Si no hubiese sido por su estrafalaria familia, habría acabado casándose con él, y habría descubierto, demasiado tarde, que realmente no lo amaba.

Esa idea le producía más escalofríos que el gélido viento de noviembre.

Alejando a Law de sus pensamientos, se concentró en el vecindario. A las ocho y media, estaba todo sorprendentemente tranquilo para ser una noche de domingo. Había numerosos coches aparcados en la calle y las ventanas de las casas iluminaban la estropeada acera. Todo era normal, no obstante, había algo espectral en el ambiente. La luna menguante, bien alta en el cielo, proyectaba retorcidas sombras a su alrededor. De vez en cuando, llegaban hasta ella los lejanos ecos de las risas que transportaba el viento.

Era una noche perfecta para que las fuerzas del mal…

–¡Fuera de mi cabeza! –dijo en voz alta.

¡Por culpa de Hancock estaba pensando en esas cosas! ¡Jesús!

¿Qué iba a ser lo siguiente? ¿Se dedicaría a rastrear el pantano con sus hermanas, en busca de extrañas plantas y caimanes para los rituales de vudú?

Temblando ante la idea, llegó por fin a la espeluznante y antigua casa que Hancock y su compañera habían alquilado, justo en la esquina de la calle. Pintada de un morado chillón, era una de las más pequeñas de la vecindad. A Robin le sorprendía que ningún vecino se quejase de ese horrible color. A Hancock le encantaba, por supuesto, ya que resultaba muy fácil de encontrar para quien no conociese la zona.

_«Solo tienes que localizar la casita morada de estilo Victoriano, con la verja negra de hierro forjado. No tiene pérdida.»_

No, a menos que fueses ciego.

Tras abrir la puerta de la verja, atravesó el jardín y siguió el sendero que llevaba hasta el porche. Una enorme y siniestra gárgola de piedra hacía las veces de vigilante.

–¡Hola Ted! –saludó a la estatua; Hancock juraba que podía leer los pensamientos–. Sólo voy a sacar al chucho, ¿vale?

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo del polar y abrió la puerta principal. Cuando entró al vestíbulo, arrugó la nariz al notar un olor apestoso. Una de las pociones de su hermana debía haber salido mal.

O eso, o Hancock había intentado cocinar de nuevo. Escuchó los ladridos de Terminator en el dormitorio.

–Ya voy –le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, encendía las luces y cruzaba la salita de estar.

Robin tenía un pie en el pasillo, cuando escuchó su voz interior, aconsejándole que corriera. Antes de poder siquiera parpadear, se apagaron las luces y alguien la agarró por detrás.

–Bueno, bueno –le dijo una voz sedosa al oído–. Por lo menos te tengo a ti, brujilla –e intensificó su «abrazo»–. Ha llegado la hora de hacerte sufrir.

Algo la golpeó en la cabeza un segundo antes de ver cómo el suelo se acercaba.

**Pues este fue el primer cap. Espero que no haya habido demasiado errores x.x**

**Me refiero a errores de que me haya equivocado en los nombres y eso, porque como es una adaptación… pues sería muy estúpido cambiar algo XD**

**No se uds. Pero yo desde que comencé a leer el libro me quede asi de**

**omfg omfg omfg! **

**Jajajajaja, bueno pues nos vemos en el próximo cap :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, hello, hallo, bonjour, Kon´ichiwa!

Vine de Nuevo con el Segundo cap de esta emocionante y excitante (en ambos sentidos) historia XD

GOGOGO!

Capitulo Dos

Robin se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sintiéndose fatal. ¿Qué había pas…?

Se puso rígida al recordar al tipo oculto en casa de su hermana. Al recordar sus palabras.

Aterrorizada, intentó incorporarse y descubrió al instante que se encontraba tendida en el suelo –que por cierto, estaba bastante frío– en una habitación cubierta de polvo.

Y _esposada_ a un desconocido de pelo verde.

Tenía un grito atascado en la garganta, pero logró contenerlo.

_Que no cunda el pánico. Por lo menos hasta que descubras lo que ha sucedido. Según parece, Hancock ha cumplido la amenaza de arreglar una cita a ciegas; como en aquella ocasión en la que «accidentalmente» te encerró en la despensa con Randy Davis durante tres horas. O cuando te «secuestró» y te metió en el maletero del coche con aquel músico extraño._

Hancock siempre le arreglaba citas muy poco ortodoxas con chicos. Aunque, para ser justos, su hermana no solía dejar al tipo en cuestión inconsciente antes de obligarlos a quedarse a solas.

Aunque con Hancock siempre había una primera vez para todo. Y una cita «completamente a ciegas» era muy de su estilo.

Obligándose a no perder la calma hasta tener más información, Robin echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaban en un cuarto pequeño, sin ventanas y con una puerta de hierro oxidada. Una puerta a la que no podía acercarse sin arrastrar a su «amigo» por el suelo.

No había muebles ni nada más. La única luz en la estancia procedía de una bombilla que colgaba del techo, justo en el centro de la habitación.

Vale, al menos el peligro no era inminente.

No obstante, esa idea no ofrecía mucho consuelo. Echó un vistazo al cuerpo que estaba a su lado. Se encontraba tumbado de costado, de espaldas a ella; y una de dos: o estaba muerto o estaba inconsciente.

Pensando que la segunda posibilidad sería mucho más agradable que la primera, se acercó a él. Parecía bastante alto y, por la postura, se podía decir que lo habían arrojado al suelo sin muchos miramientos.

Se puso de rodillas lentamente; le temblaban las piernas. Se acercó al tipo de modo que al aproximarse pudiera estirarle el brazo que, hasta ese momento, tenía doblado en un ángulo extraño a causa del grillete.

El hombre no se movió.

Lo miró de los pies a la cabeza. Llevaba un abrigo de cuero negro, vaqueros del mismo color y un jersey de cuello vuelto, también negro, que le daban un aspecto extremadamente peligroso, aun en estado inconsciente y tumbado en el suelo. Calzaba botas negras de motorista, con unas extrañas incrustaciones plateadas en las suelas, bajo el talón.

El pelo, Verde y ondulado, le caía sobre el rostro y le llegaba hasta la solapa del abrigo, ocultando sus rasgos.

–¿Disculpe? –susurró, mientras le tocaba el brazo–. ¿Está vivo?

Tan pronto como su mano tocó el duro y bien formado bíceps le falló la respiración. Ese cuerpo postrado era como acero al tacto. No había un lugar que pareciese blando; rezumaba fuerza y agilidad.

_¡Vaya, vaya!_

Y antes de poder contenerse, deslizó la mano a lo largo del brazo. ¡Qué gustazo! Dejó escapar el aire de forma lenta.

–¿Oiga? ¿Señor? –lo llamó de nuevo, mientras le sacudía el hombro–. Colega, ¿te importaría mucho recuperar el conocimiento para que pueda marcharme? No me apetece estar encerrada en una habitación con un muerto más tiempo del necesario, ¿vale? Venga, por favor, no hagas que esto parezca _Un fin de semana con Bernie . _Aquí sólo estoy yo y eres un hombre muy, muy grande.

Ni se movió.

_De acuerdo, tendré que intentar otra cosa._

Mordiéndose el labio, tiró del hombre hasta dejarlo tumbado sobre su espalda. Al girarlo, el pelo cayó hacia los lados, junto al cuello del abrigo, y el rostro quedó a la vista.

Y Robin se quedó sin aliento. Vale, ahora sí que estaba impresionada de verdad.

Era guapísimo. Tenía un mentón fuerte y cuadrado y los pómulos marcados. Sus rasgos eran aristocráticos, con un minúsculo hoyuelo en la barbilla.

¡Oh, Señor! El tipo poseía esa clase de belleza masculina que solo un puñado de mujeres tenía la suerte de ver en carne y hueso alguna vez en la vida.

Sus labios eran los más atractivos que había visto jamás; llenos y expresivos. Esa boca estaba hecha para dar besos largos y abrasadores…

En realidad, el único defecto de su rostro era una delgada cicatriz que descendía desde la oreja hasta la barbilla, a lo largo de la mandíbula.

Podía rivalizar en apostura con el marido de Nami. Y Luffy, el semidiós, era un duro competidor.

Jamás le había impresionado tanto la apariencia de un hombre. Siempre había preferido la mente al cuerpo, especialmente porque cualquier hombre con la mitad de atractivo del que poseía el que estaba tumbado delante de ella en esos momentos, no solía tener un coeficiente intelectual mayor que el número de sus zapatos.

Al contrario de lo que le ocurría a su hermana Hancock, un culo bonito y unos hombros anchos no conseguían llamar su atención, necesitaba algo más. Aunque…

Paseó la mirada por ese cuerpo esbelto y musculoso. Con este hombre estaba más que dispuesta a hacer una excepción.

Si es que no estaba muerto, por supuesto.

Alargó el brazo, insegura, y colocó la mano sobre la piel morena de su cuello, para comprobar el pulso. Sus dedos encontraron una latido fuerte y regular.

Aliviada por el hecho de que estuviese vivo, intentó sacudirlo de nuevo. –Guapetón, ¿me oyes?

El tipo lanzó un quejido y abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando varias veces. Robin se sobresaltó al ver aquellos ojos. Eran tan oscuros que parecían negros y, cuando se fijaron en ella se dilataron de forma amenazadora.

La agarró por los hombros al tiempo que soltaba una maldición.

Antes de que tuviese oportunidad de moverse, el hombre ya había girado en el suelo llevándola consigo y la tenía atrapada bajo su cuerpo sujetándole las muñecas a ambos lados sobre la cabeza.

Esos cautivadores ojos negros la estudiaban con suspicacia.

Robin no podía respirar. Cada centímetro del cuerpo del desconocido estaba íntimamente pegado al suyo y acababa de darse cuenta de que sus brazos no eran la única parte que estaba dura como una piedra. El tipo era sólido como una roca.

Sus caderas reposaban justo sobre las de ella y el duro y liso vientre masculino estaba apoyado sobre su cuerpo de tal forma que la hizo sonrojarse sin remedio. Comenzaba a desear a ese hombre; estaba muy excitada y le costaba trabajo respirar.

Por primera vez en su vida, quería alzar la cabeza y besar a un completo desconocido. ¿Quién era?

Para su total asombro, él bajó la cabeza hasta ponerla muy cerca de su rostro y aspiró con fuerza sobre su pelo.

Robin se tensó.

–¿Me estás olisqueando?

El cuerpo del hombre se agitó de la cabeza a los pies con la carcajada, profunda y ronca, que siguió a su pregunta, y ella sintió un extraño estremecimiento.

–Sólo estoy admirando tu perfume, _ma fleur_ –le susurró suavemente al oído, con una voz insinuante y un acento extraño que hicieron que Robin se derritiera. Tenía una voz tan grave que le recordaba al sonido de un trueno… y provocaba en su cuerpo un efecto tan devastador como el de una tormenta.

De acuerdo, el tipo la ponía muy caliente y su aliento sobre la oreja le erizaba la piel y le provocaba continuos escalofríos.

–Tú no eres Hancock Devereaux –dijo en voz tan baja que, a pesar de que tenía los labios pegados a su oreja, ella tuvo que esforzarse por escucharlo.

Robin tragó saliva.

–Conoces a Hancock.

–Shh –le susurró al oído mientras sus pulgares le acariciaban las muñecas, que todavía mantenía sujetas.

El ritmo de esos dedos enviaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas a lo largo de sus brazos. Los pezones se le endurecieron y sintió que el deseo la abrasaba.

El desconocido movió la cabeza, acariciándola suavemente con la mejilla, de tal forma que el roce de su barba volvió a hacer que se le erizara la piel. Jamás en su vida había sentido algo tan excitante como el peso de ese cuerpo sobre ella, ni había percibido un olor tan embriagador como el aroma especiado y masculino de su piel.

–Nos están escuchando –le dijo Zoro. Acto seguido volvió a inspirar hondo de nuevo para disfrutar de su olor.

Ahora que estaba seguro de que la mujer no representaba ninguna amenaza debería apartarse de ella, pero…

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo entre los muslos de una mujer. Y una eternidad desde que se había atrevido a acercarse tanto a una. Había olvidado la suavidad de unos pechos aplastados bajo su torso; la dulce sensación de un aliento cálido en el cuello.

Pero ahora que la tenía debajo…

¡Por los dioses! Sí que lo recordaba. Recordaba lo que se sentía cuando unas manos femeninas se deslizaban por su espalda desnuda; cuando una mujer se retorcía bajo sus expertas caricias.

Por un instante se abstrajo por completo e imaginó que se desnudaban allí mismo y que podía explorar todas esas curvas femeninas de forma más placentera.

Y mucho más íntima.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó que deslizaba la lengua por sus pechos y jugueteaba con un pezón erguido mientras ella enterraba las manos en su pelo.

La mujer se revolvió bajo él, haciendo que la fantasía cobrase vida.

Mmm…

Estaba claro que si ella descubriese quién era él, o lo que era, se desmayaría de terror. Y, si se parecía en algo a su hermana, no dejaría de atacarlo hasta que uno de los dos acabase muerto.

Una pena, en realidad. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo temiera. Era a la vez la salvación y la maldición de los suyos.

–¿Quién nos escucha? –susurró ella.

Abrió los ojos y saboreó el sonido de esa voz suave y armoniosa. Cómo le gustaba el cadencioso acento sureño… y el de esta mujer se deslizaba por su piel como la seda más fina.

Haciendo caso omiso de su férrea voluntad, su cuerpo se agitó en perversa respuesta. La necesidad de probar esos labios llenos y entreabiertos mientras ella se abría de piernas para permitirle hundirse en su calor, creció hasta el límite.

Sí, cómo deseaba saborear a esta mujer… Todo su cuerpo.

Se retiró un poco para estudiar mejor su rostro. Tenía una melena de un negro profundo. Los ojos azul mostraban confusión y furia, un fiel reflejo de todo su carácter. En el seductor rostro se apreciaba un diminuto lunar bajo el ojo derecho. Esa marca era lo único que la distinguía de su hermana.

Eso y su olor.

Hancock llevaba perfumes caros que saturaban sus agudizados sentidos, mientras que esta mujer olía ligeramente a flores.

En ese instante, Zoro la deseó con una necesidad tan acuciante que se quedó petrificado. Hacía siglos que no deseaba así a una mujer. Siglos desde que había sentido algo, cualquier cosa.

El rostro de Robin se encendió al notar cómo su erección le presionaba la cadera. Puede que el tipo no estuviese muerto, pero no había duda de que estaba duro. Y _eso_ no tenía nada que ver con el _rigor mortis_.

–Mira tío, creo que necesitas encontrar otro sitio donde descansar.

Los ojos de él se posaron hambrientos sobre sus labios y Robin percibió el fiero deseo que ardía en la profundidades de esa mirada negra como la noche. Al instante, contrajo la mandíbula con fuerza, como si estuviese luchando consigo mismo.

Su fuerza masculina y su abierta sexualidad la abrumaban.

Allí, debajo de él, se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que era. Y de lo mucho que deseaba probar esos hermosos labios.

La idea la excitaba a la par que la aterrorizaba.

Él parpadeó y, como si se hubiese cubierto con un velo, toda emoción despareció de su rostro. Entonces la liberó.

Cuando se apartó de ella, Robin vio una mancha de sangre en su jersey rosa.

–¡Oh, Dios mío! –jadeó–. ¿Estás herido?

El hombre respiró hondo y se sentó a su lado. –Ya sanará.

Robin no podía dar crédito a ese tono de voz tan impasible. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de sangre que manchaba su ropa, estaba claro que la herida era grave y aún así él no daba señales de estar dolorido.

–¿Dónde tienes la herida?

No contestó. En lugar de hacerlo, se pasó la mano izquierda por el cabello verde. Se detuvo para mirar con furia el enorme grillete de plata que le rodeaba la muñeca derecha y, acto seguido, comenzó a

tirar airadamente de él.

Por la expresión letal y fría de sus ojos, Robin supo que los grilletes le molestaban más que ella.

Ahora que estaba despierto, y no encima de ella, Robin se quedó extasiada por la oscura melancolía que reflejaban sus rasgos. Había algo muy romántico y atrayente en su rostro.

Algo muy heroico.

Se lo imaginaba, sin ningún esfuerzo, vestido como un libertino de la regencia o como un caballero medieval. Sus facciones clásicas le conferían una cualidad indefinible que parecía estar fuera de lugar en este mundo moderno.

–Bueno, bueno –dijo una voz sin rostro–. El Cazador Oscuro se ha despertado.

Robin reconoció esa voz diabólica; era la misma persona que la había golpeado en casa de Hancock.

–Flami, corazón –dijo con tono gélido el hombre que se alzaba junto a ella mientras observaba los muros cubiertos de orín–. Aún sigues con tus jueguecitos, por lo que veo. Ahora, ¿por qué no te comportas como un buen Daimon y te apareces ante mí?

–Todo a su debido tiempo, Cazador Oscuro, todo a su debido tiempo. Te habrás dado cuenta de que no soy como los demás, que se limitan a correr para ocultarse del gran lobo feroz. Soy el leñador malo que se encarga de matar al lobo.

La voz incorpórea hizo una pausa teatral.

–Hancock Devereaux y tú habéis sometido a los míos a una persecución implacable. Ha llegado la hora de que sepáis lo que es el miedo. Cuando haya acabado con vosotros, me suplicaréis que os mate.

El Cazador Oscuro bajó la cabeza y se rió.

–Flami, cielo, en mi vida he suplicado por nada; y es bastante posible que el sol se desintegre antes de que le pida clemencia a alguien como tú.

–_Hubris_ –dijo Flamingo–. Me encanta castigar ese pecado.

El Cazador Oscuro se puso en pie y Robin vio la herida que tenía en el costado. La camisa estaba ligeramente desgarrada y había una mancha de sangre en el suelo, donde había estado sentado.

Pero no dio muestras de estar dolorido.

–Dime, ¿te gustan tus grilletes? –preguntó Flamingo–. Son de la fragua de Hefesto. Sólo un dios, o una llave hecha por el mismo Hefesto, pueden abrirlos. Y puesto que los dioses te han abandonado…

El Cazador Oscuro estudió la habitación. La ferocidad que reflejaban sus ojos habría espantado al mismísimo diablo.

–Voy a disfrutar tanto matándote… Flamingo soltó una carcajada.

–Dudo mucho que tengas la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando tu amiguita descubra lo que eres.

El Cazador Oscuro lanzó una rápida mirada a Robin, avisándola que se mantuviera callada. Pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera. Lo último que pretendía era traicionar a su hermana.

–¿Por eso nos has encadenado? –preguntó al desconocido–. ¿Quieres vernos luchar?

–Uf, no –dijo Flamingo–. Nada más lejos de mi intención. Por mí no habría problema en que os mataseis el uno al otro, pero lo que pretendo es liberaros al amanecer. Para entonces, el Cazador Oscuro se convertirá en la presa, y yo voy a disfrutar _enormemente_ con la persecución y la tortura a la que pienso someterte. No hay ningún escondite donde no pueda encontrarte.

El Cazador Oscuro sonrió con arrogancia. –¿Te crees capaz de darme caza?

–Claro. Por supuesto que sí. Por si no lo sabes, conozco tu punto débil mucho mejor que tú.

–No tengo ningún punto débil.

Flamingo se rió.

–Así habla un verdadero Cazador Oscuro. Pero todos tenemos nuestro talón de Aquiles, especialmente aquellos que servís a Artemisa. Y tú no eres ninguna excepción.

Robin juraría que había escuchado al tal Flamingo relamerse de satisfacción.

–Tu debilidad es tu nobleza. Esa mujer te odia y, aun así, no la matarás, por mucho que suponga una amenaza para ti. Mientras ella intenta matarte, tú la protegerás de mí con tu propia vida. – Flamingo lanzó una siniestra carcajada–. No puedes soportar que un humano esté en peligro, ¿no es cierto?

–Flami, Flami, Flami… –rezongó el Cazador Oscuro–. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

–No te _atrevas_ a hablarme así.

–¿Y por qué no?

–Porque no soy ningún Daimon asustado que huye de ti temblando de miedo. Soy tu peor pesadilla.

El Cazador Oscuro soltó un bufido de burla.

–¿Por qué utilizas tantos tópicos? Venga, Flamidesastre, ¿no eres capaz de decir algo original en lugar de recurrir al guión de una película de serie B?

Un furioso gruñido resonó en la estancia. –Deja de burlarte de mi nombre.

–Lo siento, tienes razón. Lo menos que puedo hacer es mostrarte algo de respeto antes de matarte.

–¡Ja! No vas a matarme, Cazador Oscuro. Eres tú el que va a morir en esta ocasión. ¿No has pensado en lo mucho que ella va a retrasarte? Por no mencionar a sus amiguitos. Se echarán sobre ti como una manada de perros salvajes. Y, si yo fuese tú, rezaría para que fuese eso exactamente lo que me sucediese. Jamás has experimentado el sufrimiento que voy a infligirte la próxima vez que nos encontremos.

El Cazador Oscuro sonrió sin despegar los labios al escuchar las amenazas de Flamingo. –Estás sobrevalorando tus habilidades.

–Ya lo veremos.

Robin escuchó el clic de un micrófono.

El Cazador Oscuro volvió a tirar con fuerza de los grilletes.

–Voy a matar a ese desecho de película de terror.

–¡Eh, eh, eh! –bufó Robin al ver que su propia mano era zarandeada mientras él intentaba liberarse

–Ese brazo está unido al mío.

El desconocido se detuvo y la miró. Al instante, sus ojos se suavizaron.

–Gemelas. Jamás se le habría ocurrido. ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar tu hermana?

–Ni siquiera sé dónde _estoy yo_ ni la hora que es. Y ya que nos ponemos, no sé lo que está sucediendo. ¿Quién eres y quién es ese tipo? –Al instante, bajó la voz y añadió–: ¿Puede oírnos?

Zoro negó con la cabeza.

–No, ha apagado el micrófono. Por ahora debe estar ocupado planeando su venganza al mejor estilo Igor . No sé tú, pero yo lo imagino frotándose las manos y riéndose a carcajadas como Dexter; ya sabes, el del _Laboratorio de Dexter_.

Zoro la estudió un momento. No parecía estar histérica… todavía, y ojalá siguiera así. Decirle que

Flamingo era un demonio que sobrevivía extrayendo el alma a los humanos –y que iba tras su hermana– no era la mejor manera de mantenerla calmada.

Claro que, dada la inclinación que su gemela demostraba hacia la caza de vampiros, para la chica no supondría ninguna sorpresa saberlo.

Cerrando los ojos, se introdujo en la mente de su forzosa compañera y encontró la confirmación de sus sospechas: en el fondo tenía miedo, como era natural.

Pero al contrario que su gemela, ésta no se apresuraba a sacar conclusiones, aunque era innegable que sentía curiosidad por la situación en la que se encontraban y también la enfurecía. Posiblemente pudiese contarle toda la verdad sin que ella alucinara, pero claro, tenía que tener en cuenta que era su naturaleza de Cazador Oscuro lo que le obligaba a conocer todos los hechos para poder analizar una situación. En ese momento, la chica no necesitaba saberlo todo; lo esencial sería suficiente. Con suerte, podría librarlos a ambos de los grilletes sin tener que revelarle nada sobre sí mismo.

–Me llamo Hunter –le dijo solemnemente–. Y _ese tipo_ es el hombre que quiere hacer daño a tu hermana.

–Gracias, pero eso ya lo he captado –le contestó Robin, frunciendo el ceño. Debería estar asustada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no era así. Estaba demasiado furiosa para asustarse. Lo último que quería era verse mezclada en las locuras de su hermana.

Por otro lado, le alegraba que la hubieran cogido a ella por error, ya que Hancock no habría dudado en hacer cualquier maniobra kamikaze que la hubiese llevado a la muerte. Alzó la mirada para observar al Cazador Oscuro y frunció aún más el ceño. ¿Cómo es que conocía a Hancock? Y pensándolo bien, ¿cómo es que podía distinguirlas cuando su propia madre tenía problemas para hacerlo?

–¿Eres uno de los amigos de mi hermana?

Él la miró sin ningún tipo de expresión antes de ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

–No –contestó mientras se daba pequeñas palmaditas en el pecho, las caderas, la espalda y las piernas.

Robin intentó no fijarse en ese cuerpo tan increíblemente atlético cuando su mano fue arrastrada por el grillete. Pero, al rozar por accidente la parte interna de su muslo, creyó que acabaría gimiendo. Ese hombre había sido creado para disfrutar del sexo y de la velocidad. Una lástima que no fuese su tipo. De hecho, era la antítesis de lo que ella encontraba deseable en un hombre.

¿O no?

El Cazador Oscuro lanzó una maldición.

–Por supuesto, me ha quitado el teléfono –murmuró, antes de moverse y arrastrarla con él hasta la puerta.

Después de comprobar el pomo de la cerradura, observó atentamente los goznes. Robin arqueó una ceja al ver que se desataba la bota izquierda y se la quitaba. – ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Preparándote para darte un chapuzón?

Él le contestó con una sonrisilla de suficiencia muy masculina antes de inclinarse para recoger la bota del suelo.

–Intentando salir de aquí. ¿Y tú?

–Intentando no irritarme por tu presencia.

Una chispa de diversión se reflejó en sus ojos antes de concentrarse de nuevo en la puerta.

Robin observó cómo apretaba una de las extrañas incrustaciones plateadas del talón de la bota y, de repente, una afilada hoja de unos doce centímetros surgió de la puntera. Definitivamente, este tipo era de los que le gustaban a su hermana. Comenzó a preguntarse si también llevaría _shurikens_ en los bolsillos.

–Ooooh –exclamó ella con sequedad

–_Escalofriante._

Él la miró muy serio.

–Nena, aún no has visto nada escalofriante.

Robin sonrió ante su comportamiento de chico duro al más puro estilo Ford Fairlane, y soltó un bufido muy poco femenino.

Él la ignoró. Usando la hoja retráctil, intentó hacer saltar los goznes oxidados. –Vas a romper la hoja si no tienes cuidado – le advirtió ella.

Él la miró con una ceja alzada.

–No hay nada en este mundo que pueda romper esta hoja. –Apretó los dientes y golpeó la bota con el puño–. Y parece ser que tampoco hay nada en este mundo que mueva los goznes. –Pero siguió intentándolo un poco más–. ¡Joder! –masculló dándose por vencido. Replegó la hoja y se inclinó para ponerse de nuevo la bota. La parte de atrás del abrigo se abrió al moverse y Robin fue premiada con una encantadora vista de su trasero.

_¡Uf, sí! Bonito culo._

La boca se le secó cuando lo vio alzarse de nuevo hasta alcanzar su metro noventa y cinco de estatura.

_Vaya, vaya, vaya._

_Vale, lo retiro_. Sí que tenía un rasgo que le resultaba irresistible: su altura. Siempre le habíanchiflado los hombres más altos que ella. Y con este tipo podría calzarse sin dificultad unos tacones de ocho centímetros sin ofender su ego.

Le sacaba una buena cabeza. Y eso le gustaba.

–¿Cómo es que conoces a mi hermana? –le preguntó, intentando mantener sus pensamientos ocupados en esa cuestión y no en lo mucho que deseaba probar esos labios tan apetecibles.

–La conozco porque no deja de cruzarse en mi camino. –Volvió a dar un tirón a los grilletes–. ¿Qué os pasa a los humanos que tenéis una necesidad constante de meteros en asuntos que deberíais ignorar?

–Yo no me meto en asuntos que… –su voz se desvaneció cuando las palabras que él acababa de pronunciar penetraron en su cerebro–. «_Humanos_», ¿a _nosotros_ los _humanos_? ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

El tipo no contestó.

–Mira –siguió ella, alzando el brazo para mostrarle el grillete–. Estoy encadenada a ti y quiero una respuesta.

–No, tú no quieres ninguna respuesta.

Vale, eso sí que no. Aborrecía a los machos alfa. Esos tipos dominantes que parecían decir con su actitud «_Yo soy el tío, nena: yo conduzco_» le daban arcadas.

–Muy bien, _machoman_ –le dijo irritada–. No soy ninguna descerebrada ligera de cascos que se dedique a hacer ojitos y pestañear a los chulos vestidos de cuero. No intentes tus tácticas de _musculitos_ conmigo. Por si no lo sabes, en mi oficina me llaman la _rompepelotas_.

Zoro la miró con el ceño fruncido.

–¿_Machoman_? –repitió, incrédulo.

Jamás en su extremadamente larga vida se había encontrado con alguien que tuviera la osadía de enfrentarse a él. Durante su etapa mortal, había conseguido que ejércitos enteros de romanos huyeran aterrorizados antes de llegar a enfrentarse a ellos. Pocos hombres se habían atrevido a mirarlo frente a frente. Desde que se convirtiera en Cazador Oscuro, legiones de Daimons y apolitas temblaban ante su

mera presencia. Su nombre era susurrado con temor y reverencia, y esta mujer acababa de llamarlo…

–_Chulo vestido de cuero_ –repitió en voz alta–. Creo que jamás me había sentido tan insultado.

–Entonces es que has sido hijo único.

Él soltó una carcajada por el comentario. En realidad, había tenido tres hermanas más pequeñas que él, pero ninguna se había atrevido a insultarlo nunca.

Deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo femenino. No era una belleza clásica, pero esos ojos almendrados le conferían una apariencia exótica y le recordaban los de una hechicera. El pelo, de color negro, le caía desordenado alrededor de los hombros. Pero habían sido esos ojos azules los que lo cautivaron. Cálidos e inteligentes, lo observaban, entornados, con una mirada maliciosa.

Un ligero rubor le cubría las mejillas, oscureciendo el azul de sus ojos. A pesar del peligro en el que se encontraban, Zoro se preguntaba si tendría la misma apariencia después de toda una noche entera de puro sexo agotador. Se imaginaba esos ojos oscurecidos por la pasión, el pelo enredado, las mejillas enrojecidas por el roce de su barba y los labios húmedos e hinchados por sus besos.

La idea hizo que su cuerpo se incendiase.

Hasta que sintió el familiar cosquilleo en la nuca. –Pronto amanecerá.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Lo sé. –Tiró de ella hasta ponerla en pie y comenzó a examinar los herrumbrosos muros en busca de una salida–. Una vez que nos liberen tendremos que encontrar el modo de librarnos de los grilletes.

–Gracias por señalar lo obvio. –Robin miró la herida que tenía en el costado y que se veía a través del desgarrón de la camisa–. Antes necesitas que te miren eso.

–No quiera Dios que me desangre hasta morir, ¿eh? –preguntó con ironía–. Porque si no, tendrás que arrastrar mi pútrido cadáver.

Ella arrugó la nariz, asqueada.

–¿Podrías ser un poco más morboso? ¡Jesús! ¿Quién era el ídolo de tu infancia?, ¿Boris Karloff?

–En realidad era Hannibal.

–Estás intentando asustarme, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó ella–. Pues que sepas que no va a funcionar. Crecí en una casa llena de _poltergeist _ furiosos y con dos hermanas que solían invocar demonios por el placer de luchar con ellos. Tío, he visto de todo y tu humor negro no funciona conmigo.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo, Robin agarró el borde de la camisa y la alzó. Se quedó helada al ver su estómago desnudo. Era liso y duro, con unos fantásticos abdominales, bien marcados, que cualquier atleta envidiaría. Pero lo que la dejó boquiabierta fueron las cicatrices que le cubrían la piel.

Y, lo que parecía peor, la horrible herida que le atravesaba el costado y que llegaba por debajo las costillas.

–¡Dios santo!, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Él se bajó la camisa de un tirón y se alejó de ella.

–Si te refieres a las cicatrices, tardaría años en contártelo. Si lo dices por la herida, me la hizo un apolita de unos trece años al que confundí con un niño que necesitaba ayuda.

–¿Te tendieron una trampa? Él se encogió de hombros.

–No es la primera vez.

Robin tragó saliva y lo miró de la cabeza a los pies. Lo rodeaba un aura poderosa y letal. Se movía como un depredador ágil y sigiloso, y esos ojos… Parecían fijarse no sólo en lo que se veía a simple vista. Esos crueles ojos negros brillaban de forma espectral.

Y le robaban el aliento cada vez que se posaban en ella.

Nunca había visto a un hombre de pelo verde con unos ojos tan oscuros. Ni tampoco había visto a un hombre tan apuesto. Sus rasgos eran perfectos, como si hubieran sido modelados por un artista. Exudaba virilidad; una sexualidad puramente masculina que parecía casi sobrenatural. Conocía a muchos hombres que se esforzaban por proyectar lo que la madre naturaleza le había concedido a éste a manos llenas.

–¿Qué es un Cazador Oscuro? –le preguntó–. ¿Se parece en algo a _Buffy, la Cazadora de Vampiros_? Él se rió.

–Sí. Soy una adolescente bajita y emancipada que vaga por ahí luchando contra los vampiros, con unos pendientes que los malos utilizarían para desgarrarme las orejas y tirar de ellos hasta…

–Ya sé que no eres una chica, pero ¿qué es un Cazador Oscuro?

Dejo escapar un suspiro y tiró de ella para continuar examinando las paredes de la habitación en busca de una puerta oculta.

–Resumiendo: acabo con las criaturas que merodean durante la noche.

Robin sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su somera explicación, pero supo que había mucho más. Parecía un tipo letal, aunque no había en él rastro alguno de crueldad o vileza.

–¿Por qué quieres matar a Flamingo?

Él la miró un instante antes de intentar forzar la puerta de nuevo. Sacudió con tanta fuerza el pomo que a Robin le sorprendió que no arrancara la cerradura de cuajo.

–Porque no sólo se dedica a matar humanos, también roba sus almas.

Ella se tensó al escucharlo.

–¿Eso es cierto?

–Acabas de decir que lo has visto todo –se burló él–. Dímelo tú.

Robin sintió el repentino deseo de estrangularlo. Jamás en su vida se había encontrado con un tipo más engreído y exasperante.

–¿Por qué acabo siempre metida en todos estos fenómenos paranormales? –se preguntó en un murmullo–. ¿Es demasiado pedir un día normal y corriente?

–La vida rara vez es como desearíamos que fuese.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, confundida por el extraño tono de voz. Zoro ladeó la cabeza y alzó la mano para indicarle que guardara silencio. El pomo de la puerta hizo un sonido metálico.

–Toc, toc –dijo Flamingo–. Tenéis todo el día para buscar refugio. Cuando caiga la noche saldremos de caza.

–Sí, sí –contestó Hunter–. Tú y tu perrito, supongo.

El tono jovial sorprendió a Robin. Las inquietantes palabras de Flamingo no habían hecho mella en él.

–¿No te asustan sus amenazas? Hunter la miró con severidad.

–_Chère_, el día que alguien como él consiga asustarme, me pondré de rodillas y le daré mi puñal para que me arranque el corazón. Lo que temo es el momento de enfrentarnos a tu hermana y convencer a la Reina de la Testarudez de que se mantenga alejada de todo esto hasta que yo sea capaz de localizar a Flamingo y mandar su alma al olvido, que es donde debe estar.

Robin se rió, a pesar del peligro que les rodeaba.

–¿La Reina de la Testarudez? Ya veo que conoces muy bien a Hancock.

Hunter hizo caso omiso de su comentario mientras utilizaba su cuerpo para protegerla y abría la puerta con precaución. Acto seguido, se detuvo y echó un vistazo.

Al otro lado de la puerta se extendía un estrecho pasillo, flanqueado por enormes ventanas cubiertas de una espesa capa de polvo que oscurecía la luz del sol del amanecer.

–Joder –gruñó Hunter en voz baja, mientras volvía a entrar a la habitación.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Robin con el corazón desbocado a causa del terror–. ¿Hay alguien ahí fuera?

–No.

–Entonces vámonos –dijo, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Él no se movió ni un milímetro. Con los dientes apretados volvió a mirar el pasillo y dijo algo en un idioma que Robin desconocía.

–¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó ella–. Está amaneciendo y no hay nadie ahí fuera. Vámonos de aquí.

Hunter respiró hondo, como si estuviese irritado.

–El problema no es que haya gente. El problema es el sol.

–¿Y qué problema puedes tener con el sol?

Dudó unos instantes antes de abrir la boca y pasarse la lengua sobre unos colmillos largos y afilados.

**Yyyyyyy?**

**Sienten la emoción que se aproxima?**

**OMFG! Yo si jajajajaja siento como si ya supiera que va a pasar… o, espera… ya lei el libro…. ;_;**

**Y yo que me sentía con poderes psíquicos ~(*3*)~**

**Espero les haya gustado, intentare subir un nuevo capitulo diariamente, pero a veces tengo problemas como por ejemplo, que la vecina apague su modem (es el mas frecuente) o que no tenga tiempo de adaptar.**

**NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO CAP! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, hello, hallo, bonjour, Kon´ichiwa! **

**Aqui ya vine otra vez a pervertir y satisfacer sus mentes (no se hagan, se que si ;D )**

**Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar algo…. Posiblemente algunos se pregunten "¿Por qué carajos pones Hunter en lugar de Zoro?"**

**Bueh, hago eso porque su nombre es Zoro de Tracia (creo XD ) y su… sobrenombre es Hunter. Ok?**

**A lo mejor no sirvió, pero antes de que comiencen a disgustarse, sigan leyendo y entenderán ;_;**

**Ahora…. GOGOGOGO!**

Tres

_¡El maravilloso tío bueno es un vampiro!_

–¡No, no, no y no! –El cuerpo de Robin era presa de continuos estremecimientos de terror y le estaba costando un esfuerzo supremo contener los chillidos–. ¿Vas a chuparme la sangre?

Él alzó una ceja en un gesto sarcástico. –¿Es que tengo pinta de abogado?

Robin ignoró el mordaz comentario. –¿Vas a matarme?

Él soltó un suspiro exasperado y su rostro adoptó una expresión irritada.

–Si tuviese intención de hacerlo, ¿no crees que ya estarías muerta?

Se acercó a ella y le ofreció un amago de sonrisa maliciosa que Robin reconoció como un intento de intimidación. Y vaya si funcionó.

Hunter alzó la mano que tenía libre para acariciarle la piel del cuello, bajo la que latía la yugular. El roce, ligero como una pluma, provocó una oleada de escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

–Puestos a pensarlo, podría dejarte seca y después arrancarte la mano de un bocado, para librarme de ti.

Aterrorizada, abrió los ojos de par en par.

–Pero… estás de suerte; tampoco tengo intención de hacer eso.

–Deja el sarcasmo, ¿vale? –balbució con el corazón desbocado, ya que no estaba muy segura de que estuviese bromeando y de que en el momento menos pensado, se abalanzara sobre ella con el rostro desencajado y comenzara a chuparle la sangre–. Me resulta difícil hacer frente a esta situación. Ponte en mi lugar. Lo único que hice fue ir a casa de Hancock para sacar a su perro porque si no iba a hacerse pis en su cama. De ahí pasé a ser golpeada en la cabeza y he acabado encadenada a un vampiro. Perdóname si parezco un poco trastornada en este momento.

Para su sorpresa, Hunter alzó una mano y dio un paso hacia atrás.

–Tienes razón. Supongo que no estás acostumbrada a que la gente te ataque sin motivo aparente.

Por su tono, Robin supo que él –muy al contrario– tenía una amplia experiencia en encontrarse en medio de este tipo de situaciones.

Hunter le respondió con una sonrisa forzada que no le llegó a los ojos. –Si te sirve de consuelo, no me alimento de humanos.

Por alguna razón, la confesión sirvió para mejorar su ánimo. No es que acabara de creérselo pero, aun así, se sentía más tranquila.

–Entonces, ¿eres como Ángel? Él puso los ojos en blanco.

–Ves demasiada televisión –murmuró y añadió en voz más alta–: Ángel tiene alma. Yo no.

–Me estás asustando de nuevo.

La expresión de su rostro indicó que estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho antes: _«Nena, todavía_ _no has visto nada escalofriante»._

Volvió a mirar al pasillo.

–De acuerdo. Vamos a tener que salir corriendo antes de que el sol avance. –Hunter le dedicó una mirada penetrante–. El problema más grave es que no sé adónde lleva este pasillo. En el caso de que nos condujera a un lugar al aire libre y sufriera una agonizante muerte por combustión espontánea, necesitaría que me hicieras un favor.

–¿Un favor? –preguntó con incredulidad. Desde luego qué _cojones_ tenía el tío_._ La intimidaba, la amenazaba ¿y se atrevía, después de todo, a pedirle un favor?–. Claro, ¿por qué no? –le preguntó.

Se quitó el anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha y se lo ofreció. –Necesito que lo guardes y que busques un árbol.

Amanda miró el anillo con el ceño fruncido. Estaba rayado y tenía bastantes abolladuras, lo que indicaba que había sido bastante maltratado. O que la mano que adornaba había sufrido muchas vicisitudes.

Los rubíes se engarzaban en la parte superior y sostenían una espada de diamantes, rodeada por diminutas esmeraldas con forma de hojas de laurel y rematada por un zafiro a modo de corona. Estaba claro que era una joya antigua y muy valiosa. ¿Por qué se lo confiaba a ella? Sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él, se lo metió en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

–¿Sirve cualquier árbol? –le preguntó.

–Cualquiera. Cuando estés debajo del árbol, pronuncia las siguientes palabras: _«Artemisa, yo te_ _invoco en tu forma humana»._

–_Artemis…_

Hunter le puso la mano sobre los labios.

–Por Zeus, no lo digas hasta que yo haya desaparecido. Una vez hayas pronunciado las palabras, espera hasta aparezca una mujer pelirroja, muy alta, y le dices que necesitas protección frente a Flamingo.

Robin arqueó una ceja.

–¿Quieres que invoque a una diosa para que me proteja?

–Si no lo haces, os atrapará a ti y a tu hermana.

–¿Es que te importa?

–Mi trabajo consiste en proteger a los humanos de los Daimons; eso es lo que hace un Cazador

Oscuro.

Aunque había adoptado una expresión dura, sus ojos brillaban de un modo que le decía que tras aquella historia se ocultaba mucho más.

–¿Qué son los Daimons? –le preguntó.

–Son vampiros con sobredosis de esteroides y complejo de dioses. Prométeme que lo harás.

¿Por qué no? Era una petición muy extraña pero, teniendo en cuenta que estaba encadenada con unos grilletes a un vampiro, ¿quién era ella para decidir lo que era extraño y lo que no?

–Vale.

–Bien. Ahora, salgamos de aquí a toda prisa.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Hunter agarró el grillete que rodeaba su muñeca y corrió hacia la derecha, siguiendo el pasillo. Mientras corrían sobre el suelo oxidado, Robin se dio cuenta que estaban en una especie de fábrica abandonada.

Al final del pasillo encontraron unas escaleras que bajaban al piso inferior. Hunter tiró de ella hasta llegar al último escalón y aparecieron en una habitación enorme con suelo de cemento. Las antiguas paredes metálicas estaban abolladas y los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las grietas.

El Cazador Oscuro retrocedió hasta quedar en las sombras, lejos de la luz. Su rostro parecía ligeramente quemado por el sol pero, en conjunto, no se veía muy mal tras su loca carrera.

–¿Y ahora qué? –le preguntó ella mientras recobraba el aliento.

Él ni siquiera tenía la respiración alterada. Pero había clavado los ojos en sus pechos con sumo interés y la miraba de forma un tanto… ardiente.

Robin cruzó los brazos como barrera de protección.

Y, por primera vez, le vio esbozar una verdadera sonrisa cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la mano de Hunter estaba peligrosamente cerca de su pecho. Tan cerca que las puntas de sus dedos le rozaban el pezón.

Robin sintió que el fuego corría por sus venas. Bajó los brazos de inmediato hasta dejarlos a ambos lados del cuerpo, todo ello bajo la sonrisa burlona de él que, aunque malvada y de labios firmemente apretados, seguía siendo devastadora. El brillo de diversión en sus ojos quitaba el aliento y su rostro se había suavizado hasta mostrar un encanto juvenil que podría derretir el corazón de cualquier fémina.

Echó un vistazo alrededor de la fábrica vacía.

–Ahora echo de menos un móvil o una línea de metro. Sabía que debería haber aceptado la plaza de Nueva York.

Confundida, Robin alzó la mirada.

–¿Plaza? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es que lo de cazar es un empleo regularizado?

–Sí, incluso me pagan.

–¿_Quién_ te paga?

En lugar de contestar, Hunter alzó una mano indicando que guardara silencio; un gesto que estaba empezando a cabrearla. Básicamente, porque siempre presagiaba algún tipo de problema. Y ya estaba cansada de enfrentarse a los problemas de Hancock.

Dos segundos después, se escucharon los pasos de alguien que rodeaba el edificio desde el exterior. Hunter la ocultó entre las sombras, junto a él, mientras escuchaban con atención. Había colocado el brazo libre alrededor de sus hombros, para poder mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo.

Robin se quedó petrificada cuando su espalda se apoyó por completo en el pecho masculino y la asaltó una oleada de inoportuno deseo. La tibieza que emanaba del cuerpo de Hunter la ayudaba a entrar en calor, y esa aura de virilidad y poder masculino la subyugaban. Y aún más inquietante era el agradable aroma a cuero y sándalo que comenzaba a invadir sus sentidos.

Deseaba a este hombre.

_¿Estás loca? ¡Este tipo es un vampiro!_

_Vale, pero un vampiro que está como un tren._

Zoro no podía respirar debido a la proximidad del cuerpo de Robin. Sus agudizados sentidos la percibían por completo. Escuchaba el ritmo alocado de su corazón, la sequedad de su boca y, lo que era peor, podía paladear su deseo.

Y eso lo estimulaba aún más. Y le recordaba por qué había establecido el hábito de evitar a las mujeres tanto como le resultaba posible. _Maldito seas, Flamingo._ Porque, en esos instantes, le resultaba muy difícil recordar que no podía poseerla. Y aún más difícil era olvidar su aroma. O su forma de moverse, como la de una bailarina segura de sus pasos. Su cuerpo esbelto era la personificación de la elegancia y no le costaba mucho esfuerzo imaginarla sentada a horcajadas sobre él mientras le proporcionaba un placer sexual que, estaba completamente seguro, ningún otro hombre le había dado antes.

Su entrepierna se tensó hasta un punto cercano al dolor. No podía recordar la última vez que se había puesto tan duro por una mujer. Y tenía que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besarla; y para no enterrar los labios en su garganta e inhalar ese aroma dulce y cálido mientras… Flexionó los dedos, aumentando la presión que ejercía sobre los hombros de la chica, al darse cuenta de que sólo tenía que bajar la mano unos centímetros y podría acariciar su pecho. Tan sólo _unos_ centímetros…

De repente, el sonido de un _walkie-talkie _ rompió el silencio.

–Es un albañil –susurró Robin, echando a correr hacia una ventana.

Zoro siseó cuando ella lo arrastró hacia la luz del sol y volvió bruscamente a la sombra.

–Lo siento –murmuró. Se acercó con cuidado a la ventana, asegurándose de no exponer a Hunter a los rayos del sol–. ¡Eh! –exclamó para llamar la atención del trabajador, que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, hurgando en un viejo tractor.

El albañil la miró, perplejo. Se acercó a la ventana con el ceño fruncido y miró hacia el interior. Entrecerró los ojos al encontrarlos.

–¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Esta zona está cerrada al público.

–Es una larga historia –le contestó Robin – La versión resumida es que me dejaron tirada. ¿Por casualidad no tendría un móvil? Necesito hacer una llamada. ¿Le importaría prestármelo?

Aún frunciendo el ceño, el tipo le pasó el móvil a través de la ventana. Hunter se lo quitó de inmediato.

–¡Oye! –le espetó, alargando el brazo para volver a cogerlo.

Poniéndolo fuera de su alcance, la ignoró mientras marcaba un número.

–¿Dónde estamos? –le preguntó al trabajador mientras se colocaba el teléfono en la oreja.

–En la antigua planta Olson.

–¿En Slidell?

Robin alzó una ceja, atónita al comprobar que el Cazador Oscuro había reconocido el lugar. Ella llevaba toda la vida viviendo en Nueva Orleáns y no tenía ni idea de que existiese este sitio.

–Sí –contestó el hombre. Hunter asintió con la cabeza.

–Oye –le dijo a su interlocutor– soy yo. Estoy en la antigua planta Olson, en Slidell. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Hizo una pausa para escuchar lo que tuviese que decirle la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

Robin lo observó atentamente. Le sorprendía que fuese capaz de hablar sin enseñar los colmillos, pero los disimulaba muy bien. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo podía un vampiro estar tan bronceado y su piel ser cálida al tacto? ¿Cómo tenía pulso? ¿Cómo es que su corazón seguía latiendo? ¿No se suponía que los vampiros eran no-muertos, pálidos y fríos?

–Sí –dijo Hunter–. Necesito que me saques de aquí, preferiblemente antes de que el día avance.

El Cazador Oscuro cortó la llamada y arrojó el teléfono al trabajador, que esperaba al otro lado de la ventana.

–¡Eh! –le gritó Robin, sacando el brazo por la ventana para reclamar el teléfono–. Lo necesito.

–¿A quién vas a llamar? –le preguntó Hunter de modo amenazador.

–No es asunto tuyo.

Él le quitó el teléfono de nuevo.

–Mientras estemos encadenados es asunto mío.

Robin lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y agarró el teléfono.

–Tócame las narices, tío, y doy dos pasos a la derecha.

La furiosa y candente mirada que le dedicó el Cazador Oscuro hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

–No te atrevas a llamar a tu hermana.

La furia que reflejaba su rostro consiguió que Robin recapacitara y retrocediera, ya que no quería tentar a la suerte. Le entregó el teléfono al hombre.

–Gracias –le dijo.

El tipo se colocó el móvil en el cinturón y la miró de forma acusadora. –Tienen que marcharse, ya saben que esto es…

El Cazador Oscuro alzó la mano y los ojos del hombre perdieron toda expresión. –No hay nadie en el edificio. Ve a hacer tu trabajo.

El tipo se alejó sin decir una palabra más.

¿Control mental? Robin miró boquiabierta a Hunter. Por supuesto que tenía poderes mentales. Era un vampiro.

–Será mejor que no uses ese truco conmigo –le dijo Robin.

–No te preocupes. Eres demasiado obstinada para que funcione.

–Bien.

–No, desde mi punto de vista no es bueno.

Aunque las palabras fueron más bien cortantes, había una luz en la profundidad de sus ojos que indicaba que no estaba tan molesto como pretendía hacerla creer.

Ella lo miró con recelo. Estaba apoyado sobre una columna, con aire despreocupado y, aun así, Robin tenía la impresión de que estaba absolutamente atento a todo lo que los rodeaba, tanto en el interior del edificio como en el exterior.

–¿Por qué te convertiste en un vampiro? –le preguntó antes de pensar lo que iba a decir– ¿Has convertido a alguien en contra de su voluntad?

Él abrió los ojos y alzó una ceja.

–Nadie se convierte en Cazador Oscuro a menos que lo desee.

–Y tú estuviste de acuerdo porque querías… –su voz se desvaneció mientras esperaba que él le explicara.

–…acabar con las humanas entrometidas que no dejan de darme lata con sus preguntas.

Robin debería estar asustada, pero aún resonaban en sus oídos las palabras de Flamingo, según

las cuáles Hunter jamás haría daño a un humano. ¿Sería cierto?

Recorrió con la mirada su delicioso cuerpo, deseando poder estar completamente segura.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos instantes, hasta que fue incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo.

–Entonces –dijo, intentando romper el incómodo silencio–, ¿cuánto crees que tendremos que esperar?

–No lo sé.

–¿A quién llamaste? –Un nuevo intento de conversación.

–A nadie.

Robin respiró hondo y luchó por controlar el súbito impulso de estrangularlo.

–No te gusta que te hagan preguntas, ¿verdad?

–¿Quieres que te sea sincero? Ni siquiera me gusta hablar. Prefiero esperar en silencio.

–¿Ensimismado?

–Sí.

Robin sopló un resoplido.

–Bueno, pues resulta que estoy aburrida, y si tengo que estar aquí esperando a que vengan a por nosotros, me gustaría entretenerme con algo.

La mirada de Hunter descendió hasta sus labios y, muy despacio, siguió bajando hasta sus pechos y sus caderas. Después cerró los ojos, pero Robin había visto el deseo voraz en aquellas profundidades oscuras. Podía sentir su deseo; un deseo violento y exigente.

–Se me ocurre un modo de entretenerte… Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

–No irás a morderme, ¿verdad?

Hunter le contestó con una pícara sonrisa.

–No quiero morderte, _agapeemenee_. Quiero desnudarte y mordisquear cada centímetro de tu piel, especialmente tus pec…

Robin alargó un brazo y le tapó la boca con la mano para hacerlo callar. La suavidad de esos labios, en contraste con la aspereza de su barba, la dejó aturdida. Y el contacto de su piel bajo la mano provocaba una especie de descarga eléctrica. Tragando saliva, se apartó de él.

–Pensaba que los vampiros no podían tener relaciones sexuales.

Él alzó una ceja y la miró con expresión burlona.

–¿Qué tal si tú y yo llevamos a cabo un pequeño experimento, sólo para probar?

Robin pensó que debería sentirse molesta. Debería enfadarse. Debería sentirse de cualquier forma, salvo excitada por sus palabras.

Pero, mientras recorría con la mirada ese cuerpo esbelto y perfecto, la idea comenzaba a resultarle cada vez más atractiva.

Zoro notó su confusión. Estaba considerando su oferta. Si el ardor en su entrepierna no hubiese sido tan insoportable, incluso se habría reído. Pero, tal y como estaban las cosas, ni él mismo estaba muy seguro de si su proposición había sido un simple jueguecito o de si lo había dicho en serio. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que su cuerpo respondía al de ella. Era exactamente el tipo de mujer que siempre le había atraído: inteligente y valiente.

En pocas palabras: fascinante.

Echó un vistazo a la pared que se alzaba tras ella e imaginó lo que sentiría al apoyarla allí mientras la penetraba fuerte, rápido y salvajemente. Casi podía sentirse ya en su interior. Podía escucharla gemir en su oído y él… Zoro sacudió la cabeza para alejar las imágenes. Había ocasiones en las que odiaba sus habilidades psíquicas. Y ésta era, definitivamente, una de ellas.

Pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos, recordó la época de su vida en la que no habría dudado en llevarse a una mujer como ésta a la cama. Una época en la que le habría quitado esa ropa conservadora y anodina y hubiese besado cada centímetro de su piel desnuda hasta que se entregara al deseo y se comportara con salvaje desenfreno. Una época en la que la hubiese acariciado hasta llevarla al borde de la locura una y otra vez, mientras ella se aferraba a él pidiéndole más.

Apretó los dientes al sentir que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle. Cómo le gustaría volver a vivir aquellos días.

Pero eso había sido mucho tiempo atrás. Y no importaba lo mucho que la deseara, ella no estaba disponible para él.

Jamás conocería su cuerpo.

Jamás la conocería a _ella_. Punto. Por eso no le había preguntado el nombre ni le había dicho el suyo. No tenía ninguna intención de usarlo. Ella no era nada más que otra persona anónima a la que había jurado proteger. No habría más intimidad que ésa entre ellos. Era un Cazador Oscuro, y ella una humana no iniciada. No les estaba permitido mezclarse.

Alzó la vista al escuchar el lejano aullido de una sirena que se aproximaba y dio las gracias silenciosamente a Chopper por su don de la oportunidad.

Robin echó un vistazo por la ventana al escuchar la ambulancia. Era muy raro que se detuviera frente a la fábrica. Al instante, las puertas del edificio se abrieron, dejando paso a la ambulancia.

–¿Nuestro taxi? –preguntó. El Cazador Oscuro asintió.

Una vez la ambulancia estuvo en el interior de la fábrica, de modo que la luz del sol no la alcanzara, un joven medio alto salió de ella y se acercó. Dejó escapar un largo silbido al ver el rostro de Hunter, quemado por el sol.

–Tío, estás hecho un desastre. ¿Debería preguntar por los grilletes?

Hunter echó a andar hacia el conductor de la ambulancia, precediendo a Robin

–No, a menos que quieras morir.

–Vale –dijo el hombre, de buen humor–. Puedo imaginármelo, pero tenemos un problema: no vais a pasar desapercibidos en una bolsa para cadáveres, con eso puesto. La gente va a notarlo sin ninguna duda.

–Ya lo he pensado –dijo Hunter–. Si alguien pregunta diles que morí de un infarto durante una salvaje _sexcapada_ con ella.

Una escalofriante sensación descendió por la espalda de Robin al recordar esa misma palabra en boca de Vivi el día anterior.

–¿Cómo has dicho?

Hunter la contempló con una mirada divertida y le hizo saber que estaba disfrutando enormemente con su tormento.

–Y que no puede encontrar la llave.

Chopper soltó una carcajada.

–De eso nada –le dijo Robin acaloradamente.

Hunter le dedicó esa sonrisa pícara suya que la dejaba totalmente derretida. La forma en que sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo le provocó un estremecimiento.

–Mira el lado bueno: tendrás una fila de hombres interesados en pedirte una cita.

–No tiene gracia.

Hunter se encogió de hombros.

–Es la única manera de salir de aquí.

–Será para ti –le contestó ella–. Yo puedo salir caminando ahora mismo y hacer que te desintegres.

Él alzó una ceja.

–Inténtalo.

Y lo hizo. Para darse cuenta al instante de que los vampiros altos y peligrosos no se mueven ni un milímetro a no ser que quieran hacerlo.

–Vale –dijo ella, frotándose la muñeca que el grillete acababa de marcar–. Nos vamos en la ambulancia entonces.

Hunter abrió la marcha.

Cuando llegaron a la parte trasera del vehículo, él la alzó con tal facilidad que la dejó perpleja. Ella se colocó en el lado izquierdo, intentando dejarle sitio, pero era tan alto que tuvo que agacharse y, con un movimiento grácil, se tumbó en la camilla, en el interior de la bolsa negra que estaba abierta para resguardarlo.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Chopper cerró la cremallera.

–¿Hacéis esto con mucha frecuencia? –preguntó Robin. Chopper sonrió de forma indolente a su amigo.

–De vez en cuando.

Robin frunció el ceño cuando Chopper ajustó la cremallera de modo que su mano quedara en el exterior y la de Hunter cubierta por el plástico negro. Le parecía muy extraño que el hombre estuviese tan dispuesto a ayudar a un vampiro.

–¿Cómo os conocisteis vosotros dos? –le preguntó a Chopper.

–Me estaba alimentando de un cadáver cuando él llegó –le contestó Hunter desde el interior de la bolsa.

Chopper rió mientras se ponía en pie.

–Una noche, tras recibir una llamada, fui a recoger un cadáver que resultó estar vivo. Si no llega a ser por Hunter, hubiese sido yo el que acabara en la bolsa.

–Cierra la boca, Chopper –masculló Hunter–, y conduce.

–Ya voy –dijo Chopper, totalmente ajeno al modo dictatorial en el que Hunter lo trataba.

–¿Sabes una cosa? –comenzó a decirle Robin a Hunter en el instante que Chopper arrancó el motor

– Podrías intentar ser más amable con la gente. Especialmente si te están ayudando.

Incluso a través del plástico se escuchó el suspiro de irritación. –¿No deberías aplicarte el consejo a ti misma?

Robin abrió la boca para responder y, acto seguido, la cerró. Estaba en lo cierto. Se había comportado de un modo bastante desagradable con él desde el comienzo.

–Supongo que tienes razón. Quizás los dos deberíamos intentar no hacerlo más difícil.

Robin no supo si él llegó a contestar, ya que la sirena comenzó a aullar de nuevo. Chopper los llevó hasta el hospital en un tiempo récord, pero el viaje distaba mucho de haber sido placentero. Cuando llegaron, tenía la sensación de haber pasado por el centrifugado de una lavadora.

Chopper llevó la ambulancia hasta la parte trasera del hospital y aparcó bajo un toldo que los protegería de los rayos del sol. Con la advertencia de que permaneciera callada, sacó la camilla con mucho cuidado para no hacerle daño en el brazo y descendieron a la par de la ambulancia.

Una vez cruzaron las puertas del edificio, Robin mantuvo cerrado el polar para ocultar las manchas de sangre de su jersey.

Hunter permaneció completamente inmóvil y en silencio mientras Chopper empujaba la camilla por las zonas más concurridas. Robin caminaba junto a ellos pero, a decir verdad, quería morirse de la vergüenza dado lo obvios que resultaban los grilletes.

¿Tenían que brillar tanto bajo la luz de los tubos fluorescentes? ¿No podía Flamingo haber elegido unas esposas pequeñitas y coquetonas, como las de la policía?

Claro que no, tenían que medir doce centímetros y llevar una inscripción en griego a su alrededor, más una cadena que medía sus buenos diez centímetros. Cualquiera que las viera pensaría, sin duda alguna, que las había conseguido en uno de los catálogos de juguetitos sexuales de Hancock. ¡Menudo espanto! Ella jamás había entrado en un _Frederick's of Hollywood_ 7_._ Es más, se ponía roja como un tomate cada vez que entraba en un _Victoria's Secret_…

Además, todos los que pasaban a su lado se giraban para mirarlos boquiabiertos.

–No había visto _eso_ desde hace por lo menos seis meses –dijo uno de los celadores cuando pasaron junto al mostrador de admisiones.

–Ya me lo contaron –le contestó un compañero–. ¿Sabes cuántos años tenía el desafortunado? –No lo sé; pero por el aspecto de la chica yo firmaba ahora mismo.

Sus carcajadas hicieron que le ardiera la cara. Por las miradas interesadas que los hombres lanzaban a su cuerpo, supuso que la predicción de Hunter acerca de sus posibles citas no iba muy desencaminadas.

–¿ Chopper? –lo llamó un joven médico según se aproximaban a los ascensores –. ¿Debería preguntar?

Chopper negó con la cabeza.

–Ya sabes que toda la mierda ésta siempre acaba en mi oficina.

El médico rió mientras Robin se tapaba la cara con la mano. Tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tras ellos, murmuró:

–Hunter, te juro que voy a matarte por esto.

–Querida –le dijo una anciana que ayudaba como voluntaria en el hospital y que estaba justo a su lado–. Me parece que ya lo has hecho. –Y le dio unas palmaditas a Robin en el brazo–. A mi Harvey y a mí nos ocurrió lo mismo. Pobre. Yo también lo echo de menos.

Chopper estuvo a punto de ahogarse por el esfuerzo de sofocar la risa.

Robin lanzó un gruñido y rezó para que el horrible suplicio llegase a su fin.

Una vez en el depósito de cadáveres, Chopper los llevó a un laboratorio poco iluminado, de paredes metálicas, y cerró la puerta con llave. Hunter abrió la cremallera desde dentro.

–Gracias –le dijo a Chopper mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a salir de la bolsa. La dobló y la colocó sobre una mesa.

Chopper abrió uno de los cajones del armarito situado junto a la puerta.

–De nada. Ahora, quítate la camisa y déjame que vea lo que te ha pasado.

–Ya se curará.

Chopper apretó la mandíbula con firmeza. –¿Y la infección qué?

Zoro lanzó una carcajada.

–Los inmortales no mueren de una infección. _Ninguna_ enfermedad puede afectarme.

–Puede que no mueras, pero eso no quiere decir que no te duela y que no sane más rápido si la tratamos. –Dedicó una mirada a Zoro que decía bien a las claras que no iba a dejarse intimidar–. No

aceptaré un no por respuesta. Déjame curar esa herida.

Zoro abrió la boca para seguir discutiendo pero, si algo tenía claro, era lo testarudo que Chopper podía llegar a ser. Para no malgastar el tiempo, decidió obedecer… y entonces se dio cuenta de que no podría quitarse el abrigo y la camisa a causa de los grilletes.

Con un suspiro de exasperación, dejó que la ropa colgase del brazo y se acercó de nuevo a la camilla para tumbarse y esperar a Chopper apoyado sobre los codos. Mientras lo veía reunir el material necesario, escuchó cómo el corazón de Robin comenzaba a latir más rápido y su respiración se aceleraba. Sintió el agudo interés que despertaba en ella la visión de su cuerpo. Lo deseaba; y ese ávido deseo estaba causando estragos en él.

Se movió un poco, deseando que sus vaqueros fueran un par de tallas más grandes, ya que la tela negra estaba empezando a molestarle bastante debido a su erección.

Joder, había olvidado el dolor, tanto literal como alegórico, que sufría su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de una mujer atractiva. Y ella _era_ atractiva. Cómo no iba a serlo, con ese fascinante rostro élfico y esos enormes ojos azules y…

Los ojos azules siempre habían sido su debilidad.

Aun sin mirarla, supo que se estaba humedeciendo esos labios exuberantes, del color de las ciruelas, y al imaginar su sabor se le quedó la garganta seca. Imaginaba cómo sería sentir su aliento sobre el rostro y su lengua contra la suya mientras la besaba.

¡Por los dioses! Y él creía que los romanos lo habían torturado… el trabajo del mejor de sus inquisidores había sido una minucia comparado con la agonía física y mental que la cercanía de Robin le estaba causando.

Pero lo que más lo trastornaba no era sentir sus ojos fijos en él, sino el hecho de que había llevado la situación admirablemente. La mayoría de las mujeres habrían chillado de terror al descubrir su naturaleza, o se habrían puesto a llorar.

O ambas cosas a la vez.

Pero ella había sobrellevado la experiencia con una valentía y un coraje que hacía mucho que no veía.

La chica le gustaba de verdad; y eso era lo que más lo sorprendía.

Robin dio un respingo cuando la mirada de Hunter se cruzó con la suya. Esos profundos ojos negros se clavaron en ella e hicieron que se acalorara y se quedara sin aliento.

Estaba tumbado en la camilla con una pierna doblada y la otra colgando sobre el borde. Los estrechos vaqueros negros se pegaban a su poderoso y enorme cuerpo.

Y esos brazos tan musculosos…

Era un modelo de belleza masculina, todo fibra y músculos. Tenía los bíceps flexionados, ya que estaba apoyado sobre los codos, y el deseo de acercarse para acariciarlos era tan fuerte que casi le dolía el cuerpo. No tenía la más mínima duda de que serían duros como una roca y tendrían la textura del satén.

Sus hombros eran increíblemente anchos y los músculos que sobresalían hablaban de su fuerza, rapidez y agilidad. Sus pectorales y sus brazos estaban igual de desarrollados y definidos.

Y su vientre… ¡Oh Señor! Esos abdominales habían sido creados para dejar un reguero de besos húmedos sobre ellos.

De forma inconsciente, su mirada se deslizó por la delgada línea de vello de color castaño que comenzaba bajo su ombligo y descendía hasta desaparecer bajo los vaqueros. Por el tamaño del bulto que se apreciaba en los pantalones, Robin podía afirmar que estaba generosamente dotado y que su interés hacia ella era más que evidente.

Y eso avivó aún más su deseo.

El color dorado de su piel desafiaba las ideas que tenía acerca de los de su especie. ¿Cómo era posible que un vampiro estuviera bronceado y su piel fuera tan incitante?

Pero más tentadora que la visión de los prominentes músculos, que pedían a gritos ser acariciados, era la multitud de cicatrices que lo cubrían. Daba la sensación de haber sido atacado por un tigre enorme, o de haber sido azotado con un látigo en algún momento de su vida.

O ambas cosas.

Hunter se echó hacia atrás cuando Chopper se acercó y Robin vio un pequeño símbolo que parecía haber sido grabado a fuego en su hombro izquierdo; un arco doble con una flecha. Se encogió mentalmente al imaginar lo mucho que le habría dolido y se preguntó si él lo habría consentido o si alguien lo había marcado en contra de su voluntad.

–Me da la sensación, por tus cicatrices, de que tus amigos vampiros no te cuidan demasiado bien –le dijo.

–¿Tú crees? –replicó él.

–¿Siempre es así de sarcástico? –preguntó Robin, dirigiéndose a Chopper.

–En realidad creo que contigo estaba siendo bastante agradable. – Chopper estaba limpiando la horrible herida con alcohol. Preparaba la zona para inyectarle una dosis de anestesia local.

Hunter lo cogió por la muñeca antes de que pudiera clavarle la aguja. –No te molestes.

–¿Por qué? –le preguntó Chopper con el ceño fruncido. –No me hace efecto.

Robin se quedó boquiabierta.

Chopper alargó el brazo para coger el material necesario y comenzar a suturar. –No puedes hacer eso –le dijo Robin, interrumpiéndolo–. Lo va a sentir todo.

–Necesita que le cierre la herida –insistió Chopper –. ¡Jesús! Si se le ven las costillas por el agujero. –Sigue –le dijo Hunter con una tranquilidad que dejó pasmada a Robin.

Petrificada, observó cómo Chopper comenzaba a coser y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. Hunter mantuvo la mandíbula firmemente apretada y no dijo nada.

Ella siguió observando el proceso. Se le encogía el corazón al pensar en el dolor que debía estar sufriendo.

–¿No te duele? –le preguntó.

–No –le contestó él con los dientes apretados.

Ella sabía que estaba mintiendo; sólo había que fijarse en las venas que se marcaban en su cuello y en el modo en que apretaba los puños.

–Toma –le dijo, ofreciéndole de la mano–. Aprieta fuerte.

Zoro se quedó perplejo al sentir la suavidad de la mano de Robin bajo la suya. No recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había tocado de aquel modo. Llevaba tanto tiempo siendo un Cazador Oscuro que había olvidado lo que era la delicadeza.

Chopper actuaba movido por la gratitud y un cierto sentido de la obligación. Pero ella…

No había ningún motivo para que le diera la mano. Apenas si le había dicho dos palabras civilizadas y, sin embargo, allí estaba, cerca de él cuando nadie más lo habría hecho. La situación empezaba a despertar extraños sentimientos en él. Le daban ganas de protegerla. Y sentía una enorme ternura.

Pero no era sólo eso, había mucho más; una simple caricia de Robin lo abrasaba y le llegaba al corazón. Tragó saliva y se puso rígido. No podía dejar que se acercara demasiado. Robin era una criatura de luz y él procedía de las sombras.

Eran incompatibles.

–Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que eres un vampiro? –preguntó ella.

–Ya te lo he dicho –le dijo él con la mandíbula apretada– no soy un vampiro. Soy un Cazador Oscuro.

–¿Y cuál es la diferencia? Zoro la miró con severidad.

–La diferencia está en que no tengo por norma asesinar humanos, pero, si no dejas de interrogarme, es posible que haga una excepción.

–Eres una insoportable Criatura de la Noche.

–Yo también te quiero.

Robin le soltó la mano.

–¡Ah, con que de eso se trata! –exclamó–. Sólo estaba tratando de consolarte. ¡No lo permita Dios! Deberías dejar que la gente fuese amable contigo de vez en cuando.

Irritada, se dio cuenta de que Chopper la miraba sorprendido.

–¿No puedes cortarle el brazo, ya que estamos, para que pueda librarme de él?

Chopper soltó un bufido.

–Podría hacerlo, pero creo que lo necesitará. Antes te lo cortaría a ti.

–¡Genial! ¿Pero qué eres tú, su Igor?

–Te has equivocado de película –la corrigió Chopper –. Igor era el lacayo de Frankenstein. Te refieres a Rendfield. Y no, no soy Rendfield. Me llamo Chopper Bennett; juez de primera instancia e instrucción de este distrito.

–Ya había imaginado lo de tu trabajo. Es bastante obvio, ya que estamos en un laboratorio muy frío, lleno de _muertos_.

Chopper alzó una ceja.

–¿Y tú lo llamas sarcástico?

Hunter dio un respingo al sentir que Chopper tiraba demasiado fuerte del hilo. –Lo siento –se disculpó Robin–. No lo distraeré más.

–Te lo agradecería.

Una vez que Chopper hubo finalizado, Hunter volvió a colocarse la camisa y el abrigo. Se bajó de la camilla dejando escapar un imperceptible siseo, el único indicio de que le dolía el costado.

El busca de Chopper comenzó a sonar. –No tardaré. ¿Necesitáis algo, chicos?

–Estoy bien –le contestó Hunter–. Pero ella necesitará algo para desayunar y un teléfono. Robin arqueó una ceja al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Por qué la dejaba ahora utilizar el teléfono? Chopper limpió todo el desorden con rapidez.

–El teléfono está en la pared del fondo. Marca el nueve para conseguir línea con el exterior. Cogeré algo de la cafetería y regresaré tan rápido como pueda. Quedaos aquí y cerrad la puerta con llave.

Tan pronto como se quedaron solos, Hunter se movió para que ella pudiese sentarse en el banquillo que había junto al teléfono. Parpadeó varias veces y se frotó los ojos, como si fuesen demasiado sensibles a la luz de los fluorescentes.

–Necesitamos un plan –le dijo en voz baja–. ¿No conocerás a alguien en la ciudad que sepa el modo

de romper unos grilletes forjados por un dios griego? Robin sonrió; se estaba acostumbrando a su sarcasmo. –En realidad, creo que conozco a alguien.

El rostro de Hunter se animó de inmediato. ¡Por el amor de Dios! El tipo era increíble cuando no estaba ladrando o frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Una de tus hermanas? –Uno de sus amigos.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

–Bien. Necesitamos hacerlo preferiblemente antes de la puesta de sol, o al menos no mucho después. También tendrías que llamar a Hancock y decirle que no se deje ver durante unos cuantos días.

–Te recuerdo, por si se te ha olvidado, que no acepto órdenes de nadie. ¡Pero…! –exclamó, alzando la voz, antes de que él pudiese interrumpirla–… soy consciente de que todo esto me supera. No sabes cuánto odio toda esta basura sobrenatural. Así es que estoy deseando escucharte, pero será mejor que comiences a comportarte como si te dirigieras a una persona, y no a una muñeca hinchable sin cerebro.

Sacó el anillo de Hunter del bolsillo y se lo devolvió – Y otra cosa, necesito ir al baño ya.

Hunter soltó una carcajada.

–A mí no me hace gracia –le espetó ella mientras lo observaba colocarse de nuevo el anillo en el dedo–. ¿Alguna sugerencia acerca de cómo podemos hacerlo sin que me muera de vergüenza en el proceso?

–Eso no es lo peor, ¿qué sugieres para que no me arresten por estar en el aseo de señoras?

Ella le lanzó una mirada afilada.

–Si crees que voy a entrar en el aseo de caballeros, olvídalo.

–Entonces supongo que tendrás que aguantarte.

–¡No pienso entrar en el aseo de caballeros!

Cinco minutos más tarde, Robin se encontraba en el aseo de caballeros maldiciendo a Hunter en voz baja.

–Lo de comportarte como un tirano te sale de forma natural, ¿verdad?

–Es lo que da sentido a mi vida –le contestó él, mientras le daba la espalda, con un tono de voz que denotaba su aburrimiento. Había doblado el brazo esposado hasta colocarlo tras su espalda para, de ese modo, permitir que Robin tuviese más libertad de movimientos.

Lo miró airada. Sentía la vejiga a punto de estallar, pero le resultaba muy difícil aliviarse, embutida entre él y la puerta del servicio. ¡Y todo porque Hancock no se había acordado de sacar a su maldito perro! Si salía de ésta iba a asesinar a su hermana. A matarla. ¡A descuartizarla!

–¿Por qué tardas tanto? –le preguntó él con tono acusador.

–No puedo hacerlo contigo ahí plantado.

–¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

–¡Espérate! Antes o después te tocará a ti y voy a disfrutar mucho viéndote sufrir.

Hunter se tensó ante sus palabras.

–Nena, nunca podrías hacerme sufrir. La frialdad de su voz la asustó.

Le llevó unos minutos más pero, finalmente, acabó. Sentía el rostro más acalorado que si se encontrara en pleno ecuador durante una tarde de verano. Se lavó las manos intentado no mirar a Hunter.

–Tienes papel higiénico pegado al zapato –le dijo él, mirándole los pies.

–¡Vaya, cómo no! –exclamó ella–. ¿Algo más que consiga hacer esto aún más embarazoso para mí? ¿Qué te parece si pasas a un terreno más íntimo?

Una malvada sonrisa se reflejó en sus ojos antes de que esa mirada oscura y penetrante descendiera hasta sus labios. Robin hubiese jurado que podía sentir su avidez, la profunda necesidad de tocarla.

Antes de que ella fuese consciente de sus intenciones, Hunter le agarró la cabeza con la mano libre, le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar y se inclinó para capturar sus labios.

Atónita, fue incapaz de pensar ni de moverse mientras los cálidos labios de Hunter separaban los suyos.

El olor del cuero y el sabor del vampiro invadieron sus sentidos. Jamás en su vida había sentido algo parecido a lo que estos labios le estaban provocando. El beso de Hunter era tórrido y feroz mientras la mantenía fuertemente abrazada, asaltándola como un atracador a su víctima. Todas y cada una de las hormonas de su cuerpo respondieron al instante. Un gemido gutural escapó de sus labios. ¡Cielos! El tipo sabía besar. Y la sensación de ese sólido cuerpo contra el suyo era tan increíble que no pudo evitar aferrarse a sus hombros, ansiosa y desesperada por seguir saboreándolo.

La lengua de Hunter jugueteaba con la suya mientras esos firmes músculos se contraían bajo sus manos y, al rozarle accidentalmente los colmillos con la lengua, una descarga de placer la recorrió de arriba abajo.

Por primera vez desde que se había enterado de qué tipo de criatura era, empezó a resultarle atractiva la idea de que le mordiera el cuello. Pero más sugestivo aun era pensar en él tendido en el duro y frío suelo, excitándola con todos esos poderosos músculos y ese cuerpo esbelto hasta que los dos se pusieran a cien y acabaran sudorosos y extenuados.

Zoro se tensó al probar el primer bocado de ambrosia que se permitía en dos mil años. Al instante, fue consciente de todas esas curvas suaves y femeninas que se apoyaban contra su masculinidad; del aroma a flores y sol que desprendía. Cosas que le habían sido arrebatadas hacía siglos.

Había magia en el beso de Robin. Y una pasión descontrolada y básica. La habían besado antes, pero Zoro sabía que nadie le había hecho sentir lo que estaba experimentando en esos momentos. Con el cuerpo en llamas, le recorrió la espalda con la mano y la apretó aún más contra él. La deseaba con una intensidad que le era desconocida desde los días en que había sido mortal. Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas acariciarla de los pies a la cabeza y pasar con suavidad los colmillos por su cuello y sus pechos.

Y sentirla agitarse entre sus brazos…

Cerrando los ojos, inhaló ese aroma dulce y femenino mientras su cuerpo palpitaba de deseo, con una necesidad básica y ancestral que casi rayaba en el dolor.

Robin jadeó al sentir la mano de Hunter deslizarse por su costado, desde el pecho hasta la cintura, para rodear después su trasero. Nunca había dejado que un hombre la tocara de esa manera, pero el Cazador Oscuro tenía algo a lo que era incapaz de resistirse. Cuando la aprisionó contra la pared con toda la fuerza de la pasión que sentía y se pegó a ella, creyó que iba a derretirse… literalmente. El roce de este torso contra su pecho le hacía ser más conciente de sus fuertes músculos.

Hunter le separó las piernas utilizando uno de sus muslos y lo alzó hasta presionarlo con su sexo, provocando que Robin se estremeciera aún más y que siseara de placer cuando él profundizó el insaciable beso.

Le rodeó el cuello con el brazo libre para tenerlo más cerca mientras sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor. ¿Cómo sería hacer el amor con un indómito depredador como Hunter y acariciar todos esos músculos que se contraían cada vez que se movía?

Hunter abandonó sus labios y trazó una húmeda senda con la lengua desde la boca hasta la oreja. Amanda sintió el roce de sus colmillos sobre el cuello y se estremeció. Sus pechos se hincharon aún más, anhelando sus caricias. Y, mientras tanto, él no dejaba de presionar el muslo entre sus piernas, haciéndola que ardiera aún más. Las rodillas se le aflojaron de tal manera que tuvo que apoyarse por completo en él.

Súbitamente, alguien golpeó la puerta.

–Eh, vosotros dos –se escuchó la voz de Chopper y la puerta se abrió con un crujido–. Viene alguien.

El Cazador Oscuro se apartó de ella con un gruñido. Y Robin fue consciente, en ese momento, de lo que había hecho.

–¡Por Dios! –jadeó–. ¡Acabo de besar a un vampiro!

–¡Por los dioses! ¡Acabo de besar a una humana! Robin lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¿Te estás burlando de mí?

–¡Chicos! –los llamó Chopper de nuevo.

Hunter la tomó del brazo y la precedió al salir de los aseos. El conserje los miró de un modo raro, pero no dijo nada al entrar al baño una vez ellos salieron.

Chopper los guió hasta su pequeño despacho, situado fuera del depósito.

Había un viejo escritorio de madera colocado junto a la pared del fondo, con dos sillas dispuestas frente a él. Un sofá con una almohada y una manta pulcramente doblada ocupaba la pared de la derecha y a la izquierda había unos cuantos archivadores metálicos. Chopper le señaló el teléfono del escritorio y los dejó para ir a atender sus asuntos.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder en los aseos y en lo estupendamente bien que se había sentido abrazando a Hunter, llamó a Hancock mientras él permanecía de pie a su lado.

Por supuesto, su hermana comenzó a echarle la bronca por no haber sacado al perro.

–Vale –le contestó Robin, irritada–. Siento mucho que Terminator se meara en tu colcha nueva.

–Seguro –le dijo Hancock–. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasó anoche?

–¿Cómo? ¿Es que tus habilidades psíquicas fallan? Fui atacada en tu casa por uno de tus colegas vampiros.

–¿¡Qué!? –gritó Hancock–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Robin alzó la vista hasta Hunter y no supo muy bien qué decir. Físicamente estaba bien, pero él le había hecho algo extraño que no podía definir con palabras.

–Sobreviví. Pero te están buscando, así que tienes que ocultarte en un lugar seguro durante un par de días.

–Ni lo pienses.

Hunter le quitó el teléfono de las manos.

–Escúchame, niñata. Tengo a tu hermana en mi poder y, si no sales de tu casa y desapareces durante los próximos tres días, me encargaré de que tu gemela desee que me hubieras obedecido.

–Si la tocas, te atravesaré con una estaca.

Él soltó una carcajada teñida de amargura.

–Será si consigues acercarte a mí. Ahora, sal de tu casa y deja que yo me encargue de esto.

–¿Y Amanda?

–Está a salvo en tanto tú me obedezcas. –Le pasó el teléfono a Amanda. –Hancky –le dijo a su hermana con timidez.

–¿Qué te ha hecho? –exigió saber Hancock.

–Nada –le contestó Robin con el rostro cada vez más ruborizado al pensar en el beso que habían compartido. No le había hecho nada… salvo ponerla increíblemente cachonda.

–Vale, escúchame –le dijo su hermana–. Voy a casa de Eric; reuniremos a los chicos y saldremos en tu busca. –¡No! –exclamó Amanda cuando vio que la mirada oscura y furiosa de Hunter descendía hasta su rostro. El corazón casi se le detuvo al recordar que podía escuchar a su hermana.

_¿Puedes escucharla? _–le dijo, articulando las palabras con labios.Él asintió.

Robin sintió un escalofrío.

–Escúchame, Hancky. Estoy bien. Haz lo que te dice, ¿vale?

–No sé qué hacer.

–Por favor, confía en mí.

–Confío en ti, pero ¿y él? Joder, ni siquiera sé quién es.

–Yo sí lo sé –le dijo–. Vete a casa de mamá; me mantendré en contacto, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –accedió Hancock de mala gana–, pero si no escucho tu voz antes de esta noche a las ocho, saldré de caza.

–Muy bien, hablaremos entonces. Te quiero.

–Yo también. –Robin colgó el auricular–. ¿Lo has oído?

Hunter se inclinó sobre ella; se acercó tanto que Robin podía percibir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. La oscura mirada la inmovilizó.

–Todos mis sentidos están _extremadamente_ desarrollados. –Sus ojos descendieron hasta el pecho de Amanda. Observó cómo se le endurecían los pezones por la intensidad de su mirada–. Puedo sentir cómo tu corazón se acelera y tu sangre corre con más rapidez por tus venas mientras estás ahí sentada, preguntándote si voy a hacerte daño o no.

El tipo era ciertamente aterrador. –¿Lo harías? –susurró.

Él volvió a mirarla a los ojos. –¿Tú qué crees?

Robin mantuvo la vista fija en él, tratando de descubrir sus intenciones por sus gestos o su comportamiento. Pero el tío era como un muro de ladrillos.

–Si te soy sincera, no lo sé.

–Eres más lista de lo que pensaba –le dijo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

Robin no supo qué contestarle. De modo que llamó al trabajo y les contó que estaba enferma y que se tomaba el día libre.

Hunter volvió a restregarse los ojos.

–¿Te molestan las luces? –le preguntó ella. Él bajó la mano.

–Sí.

Robin recordó el comentario acerca de sus agudizados sentidos.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle cualquier otra cosa, él cogió el teléfono y marcó un número.

–_Hola, Rosa. ¿Cómo está?_

_¿Español?_, pensó, perpleja. ¿Hablaba español correctamente?

Pero lo que resultaba más inquietante era escuchar el increíblemente atractivo sonido de su voz con aquel extraño acento.

–_Sí, bien. Necesito hablar con Nick, por favor._

Hunter sostuvo el teléfono apoyándolo entre el hombro y la mejilla, mientras se masajeaba la muñeca, donde el grillete le estaba dejando una marca rojiza. Robin se preguntó si se daría cuenta de la ferocidad que reflejaban sus ojos cada vez que miraba los grilletes.

–Oye, Nick –continuó hablando tras la pausa–. Necesito que recojas mi coche que está en la esquina de Iberville y Clay, y lo traigas a St. Claude. Puedes dejarlo en el estacionamiento reservado para los médicos. –Dejó el grillete y volvió a coger el teléfono–. Sí, sé que es un asco trabajar para un imbécil como yo, pero no te olvides del sueldo y del resto de compensaciones. Ven a las tres y, una vez que dejes aquí el coche puedes irte a casa temprano.

Hizo una breve pausa y después continuó:

–Coge el maletín del armario… Sí, _ése_. Necesito que lo traigas y que lo dejes en el hospital, junto con mi juego de llaves de emergencia, a nombre de Chopper Bennett. –Se tensó, como si el tal Nick hubiese dicho algo que lo molestase–. Sí, puedes tomarte el día libre mañana, pero mantén el busca encendido y el móvil también, por si necesito algo.

Hunter soltó un gruñido.

–Chico, no me cabrees. No olvides que sé dónde duermes. –Aunque las palabras fueron afiladas, estaba claro que en el fondo no eran más que una broma–. Vale, pero no se te ocurra volver a quemar el embrague. Nos vemos luego.

Robin lo miró y alzó una ceja mientras él colgaba el teléfono.

–¿Quién es Nick?

–El chico de los recados. Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

–¡Dios mío! ¿Acabas de responder una pregunta? Cielos, será mejor que llamemos urgentemente a Chopper antes de que te desplomes muerto, o no-muerto, o lo que sea que os pase a los vampiros.

–Ja, ja –le contestó Hunter con una sonrisa.

_Joder, cuando sonríe es un vampiro muy sensual…_

–¿Nick sabe lo que eres? –le preguntó.

–Sólo las personas que necesitan saber lo que soy tienen esa información. Robin sopesó su respuesta durante un instante.

–Supongo que, en ese caso, me encuentro entre los privilegiados.

–«Malditos» sería más apropiado.

–No –dijo ella al analizarlo más a fondo–. Cuando dejas el sarcasmo de lado y no te comportas de forma terrorífica ni dictatorial, no resulta tan insoportable estar a tu lado. –Y añadió con malicia–: Claro que, desde que te conozco, ésas han sido tus actitudes más habituales, exceptuando quizás un par de ocasiones, de modo que… ¿quién soy yo para juzgarte?

El rostro de Hunter se suavizó.

–No sé tú, pero yo necesito dormir. Ha sido una noche muy larga y estoy exhausto.

Robin también se encontraba bastante cansada pero, al observar el sofá de piel sintética, se dio cuenta de que no podrían dormir allí los dos juntos.

Hunter le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Para ti el sofá; yo duermo en el suelo.

–¿Podrás?

–He dormido en sitios peores.

–Sí, pero ¿no necesitas un ataúd?

Hunter la miró con una chispa de diversión en los ojos, pero no dijo nada al acercarse al sofá. Robin no había hecho más que tumbarse cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a funcionar.

–Esto es muy incómodo. No puedo dormir con el brazo colgando y además necesito un sofá el doble de largo que éste.

–¿Y qué sugieres?

Agarró la manta y la almohada y se estiró en el suelo, a su lado.

Zoro se encogió cuando la cercanía de sus cuerpos le hizo ser consciente del calor que desprendía Robin. Lo peor era que para poder dormir con comodidad, tendría que pasarle el brazo por la cintura.

Como si fuesen amantes.

La idea lo atravesó y se clavó en su corazón con tal impacto que durante un minuto se olvidó de respirar. En ese momento, recordó la última vez que había cometido el error de acercarse a una mujer y bajar la guardia. De forma involuntaria, acudieron a él las imágenes de la sangre y los recuerdos de un dolor brutal e interminable. La sensación fue tan real que volvió a encogerse.

_Eso es el pasado_, se dijo a sí mismo._ Recuerdos que son historia._

_Pero algunas cosas resultan imposibles de olvidar_. Y ni siquiera un hombre con poderes psíquicoshiperdesarrollados podía enterrarlas.

_No pienses en lo que sucedió._

No era momento para recordar. Tenía que ser práctico. Flamingo iría tras él en cuanto cayera la noche y, si quería salvar a Robin y a su hermana, tendría que estar bien despierto y alerta.

Cerró los ojos y se obligó a relajarse.

Hasta que Robin se movió y su trasero le rozó la entrepierna.

Zoro apretó los dientes. Se sentía a punto de estallar en llamas tan sólo por el aroma a flores que desprendía. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se acostaba con una mujer… Tanto tiempo desde que se atreviera a cerrar los ojos con una mujer a su lado…

La necesidad era una puta traicionera. Pero ya había aprendido la lección mientras luchaba contra los romanos. Tragó saliva y se obligó a dejar la mente en blanco. No había nada en su pasado que fuese digno de recordar. Nada, excepto un sufrimiento tan hondo que, aún después de dos mil años, lo dejaba postrado de rodillas.

_Concéntrate_, se dijo, echando mano de su firme entrenamiento militar._ Es hora de descansar._

Robin se tensó cuando Hunter se movió y se acomodó tras ella. Cuando le pasó el brazo por encima se le aceleró el corazón. Ese cuerpo fuerte y esbelto presionaba su espalda de un modo muy inquietante. Miró fijamente su mano, que yacía delante de su rostro. Hunter tenía dedos largos y elegantes; dedos que podrían pertenecer a un artista o a un músico. Dios santo, resultaba muy duro recordar que no era un hombre en realidad.

_¡Estás acostada con un vampiro!_

_No. Es un Cazador Oscuro. _Aunque todavía no tenía muy clara la diferencia. Pero ya lo aclararía.Encontraría el modo de hacerlo.

Durante horas, permaneció tendida, escuchando la respiración de Hunter. Supo el momento exacto en el que por fin se quedó dormido, ya que sintió cómo su brazo se relajaba y la respiración sobre su cuello se hizo más pausada.

Escuchaba los ruidos de la gente que iba y venía por el pasillo del despacho de Chopper y las voces de los conserjes, informando a través del sistema de megafonía o llamando a los doctores. Poco después del mediodía, Chopper le trajo el almuerzo, pero ella no quiso que despertara a Hunter. Se comió la mitad del sándwich y continuó echada en el suelo, preguntándose cómo podría sentirse tan segura junto a un vampiro al que apenas conocía.

Giró con cuidado para quedar tendida de espaldas y poder observarlo. Era magnífico. El pelo le caía sobre los ojos mientras dormía y sus facciones tenían un encanto muy juvenil. Observó su boca y recordó el sabor y las poderosas sensaciones que había despertado en ella cuando se posó en su cuello. El recuerdo de aquel beso aún abrasaba sus labios y la hacía estremecerse. La habían besado en más ocasiones de las que podía recordar, pero ningún hombre había conseguido que sintiera aquello. El roce de la boca de Hunter sobre la suya había incendiado su cuerpo.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Qué tenía Hunter que despertaba su deseo hasta extremos casi dolorosos en contra de su voluntad? ¿Tendría algo que ver con sus poderes de inmortal?

Ella no era una ninfómana. Llevaba una vida sexual saludable y muy normal, no demasiado esporádica pero tampoco excesiva. Aun así, cada vez que lo miraba deseaba tocar su piel, sus labios, su pelo…

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

_Destiérralo de tu mente. _Cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar desde el cien hacia atrás.Cuando llegó a menos sesenta, se dio cuenta de que era inútil.

Con un suspiró, alargó el brazo de modo inconsciente y comenzó a juguetear con el anillo que él llevaba de nuevo en la mano. Antes de darse cuenta sus dedos estaban entrelazados.

Hunter murmuró en sueños y se acurrucó más contra ella. Robin abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió su cálido aliento en el cuello y su erección presionándole perturbadoramente la cadera. Él le apretó la mano con fuerza un momento antes de abrazarla hasta rodearla por completo con su cuerpo. Susurró algo en una lengua extraña y se quedó quieto, aún dormido profundamente.

El corazón de Robin latía desbocado. Nadie la había abrazado nunca de ese modo. De forma tan posesiva; tan completa. Se sentía protegida, rodeada por su fuerza. Lo más extraño de todo era que, en el fondo, le gustaba la situación mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Finalmente se quedó dormida, acurrucada entre sus brazos.

Robin se despertó y sintió que la pierna de Hunter descansaba entre sus muslos y que una de sus manos, que parecía quemarla con su contacto, vagaba bajo su sudadera, acariciándole el estómago. La estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza que le costaba trabajo respirar.

–Te he echado de menos –susurró con ternura, segundos antes de deslizar la mano bajo el sujetador y rodearle el pecho.

Robin dejó escapar un siseo de placer al sentir que sus dedos la acariciaban trazando lentos círculos, despertando su deseo y marcándola como si se tratase de un hierro candente. Le costaba un enorme esfuerzo permanecer tendida de costado y no darse la vuelta para besarlo.

–Kuina –jadeó Zoro dulcemente.

–¡Eh! –exclamó ella. Al llamarla por el nombre de otra persona se había sentido ofendida hasta el alma. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Si quería meterle mano, joder, ya podría recordar con quién estaba–. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Zoro se tensó al despertarse por completo y abrir los ojos. Fue consciente del pecho suave y cálido que estaba acariciando e, inmediatamente después, de un dolor punzante que le exigía buscar un alivio inmediato.

_¡Mierda!_

Apartó la mano como si se hubiese quemado. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo?

Su trabajo era protegerla, _no_ tocarla. Y menos aún cuando parecía encajar a la perfección entre sus brazos. La última vez que había cometido ese error con una mujer le había costado el alma.

Robin percibió la confusión en el rostro de Hunter mientras se separaba de ella y se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado.

–¿Quién es Kuina? –preguntó.

El odio llameó en sus ojos. –Nadie.

Vale, no le gustaba mucho la tal Kuina cuando estaba despierto, pero hacía un momento… Hunter se puso en pie despacio y la ayudó a levantarse.

–No tenía intención de dormir tanto. Casi está anocheciendo.

–¿Lo tuyo con el sol es algún tipo de conexión psíquica extraña?

–Puesto que mi vida se rige por su presencia o su ausencia, sí. –Tiró de ella mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta–. Entonces, ¿conoces a alguien que puede ayudarnos a librarnos de esto?

–Sí. Deberían estar en casa, ¿quieres que llame para comprobarlo?

–Sí.

Robin se acercó al escritorio, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Nami Alexander.

–Hola, Nami –la saludó tan pronto como Nami cogió el auricular–. Soy Robin. ¿Vais a estar en casa esta noche? Necesito pediros un favor.

–Claro. Mis suegros estarán aquí un rato, pero así los niños estarán entretenidos. ¿Quieres pedirme…?

–Por teléfono no. No tardaremos. –¿Quiénes? –preguntó Nami.

–Iré con un amigo, si no te importa.

–No, para nada.

–Gracias. Hasta ahora. –Y colgó el teléfono.

–Vale –le dijo a Hunter–. Viven pasando St. Charles. ¿Conoces el lugar?

Antes de que él contestara, Chopper entró en el despacho con un maletín negro en la mano.

–Hola –le dijo a Hunter–. Suponía que ya estarías despierto. Un chico llamado Nick vino hace un par de horas y dejó esto para ti.

–Gracias –le contestó Hunter mientras cogía el maletín. Lo dejó sobre el escritorio y lo abrió.

A Robin casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas al ver el contenido: dos pistolas pequeñas, una repetidora, un par de pistoleras, un móvil, tres navajas de aspecto peligroso y unas gafas de sol pequeñas y de cristales muy oscuros.

– Chopper –le dijo Hunter, con un tono tan amistoso que extrañó a Robin–, tú sí que vales.

–Espero que Nick no haya olvidado nada.

–No, no. Lo ha pillado todo.

Robin alzó una ceja ante ese lenguaje tan informal, en un hombre con una voz tan profunda y seductora.

Chopper se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de cabeza y se marchó.

Robin observó cómo se colocaba las pistoleras alrededor de las caderas, quitaba el cargador y metía una bala en cada una de las armas. Acto seguido, les puso el seguro, las hizo girar en ambas manos y las metió en las fundas, de modo que el abrigo las mantuviera ocultas.

Después, cogió una navaja automática y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Las otras dos fueron a parar a los bolsillos del abrigo antes de que asegurara el móvil y la PDA al cinturón.

Robin volvió a alzar una ceja ante semejante arsenal.

–Pensaba que bastaba una estaca de madera para matar a un vampiro.

–Una estaca de madera en el corazón acabaría con cualquiera. Y si no lo hace, sal corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo –dijo Hunter suavemente–. Vuelvo a decirle, señora, que ve usted demasiada televisión. ¿Es que no tienes vida?

–Sí, al contrario de lo que te ocurre a ti, tengo una vida felizmente aburrida en la cual nadie intenta matarme. ¿Y sabes qué? Me gusta, y quiero que siga siendo así cuando salga de ésta.

El humor chispeó en los ojos de Hunter.

–Muy bien, entonces vamos a ver a tus amigos para que nos separen, de modo que puedas recuperar tu aburrida vida y yo pueda volver a tomar las riendas de mi peligrosa existencia.

Recorriéndola de arriba abajo con una mirada ardiente y lujuriosa, se pasó la lengua por los colmillos y se colocó las gafas de sol.

El pulso de Robin se aceleró. Con esas gafas de sol, su apariencia de poeta romántico resultaba aún más intensa. Y le estaba costando la misma vida no regresar a sus brazos y exigirle que la besara de nuevo.

Hunter cogió la mano de Robin, la ocultó en el bolsillo de su abrigo, junto con la suya –para ocultar los grilletes– y la guió hasta el exterior del despacho de Chopper y a lo largo del pasillo del hospital.

Mientras caminaba, percibió el modo de andar, ligero y ágil, de Hunter. Su elegancia. El tipo se desenvolvía con una gracia innata. Había desarrollado unos andares arrogantes y peligrosos que llamaban la atención de toda mujer que pasara a su lado. Pero él no parecía ser consciente de la atracción que ejercía y continuó caminando hasta llegar a la salida posterior.

Una vez en el oscuro estacionamiento, Robin dejó escapar un silbido al ver un Lamborghini Diablo en uno de los aparcamientos para empleados. La luz de la farola se reflejaba sobre la chapa negra y lo rodeaba con una especie de halo. Normalmente, pasaba por completo de los coches, pero el Lamborghini siempre había sido una excepción.

Debía ser de uno de los cirujanos.

O eso pensaba hasta que Hunter se acercó a él. –¿Qué haces? –le preguntó.

–Abriendo mi coche.

Robin lo miró boquiabierta.

–¿Este coche es tuyo?

–No –le contestó con ironía–. He sacado la llave para robarlo.

–Por Dios –jadeó–. ¡Debes estar forrado!

Hunter se bajó las gafas de sol y la miró, furioso, por encima de los cristales.

–Es sorprendente lo mucho que puedes ahorrar durante dos mil años.

Robin parpadeó mientras su cerebro registraba la información. ¿En serio podía tener…?

–¿De _verdad_ eres tan viejo? –le preguntó con escepticismo.

Él asintió.

–En julio cumplí dos mil ciento ochenta y dos años, para ser exactos.

Robin se mordió el labio inferior mientras deslizaba la mirada por el fantástico cuerpo de Hunter.

–Tienes una pinta estupenda para ser tan viejo. Yo no te habría echado más de trescientos. Hunter soltó una carcajada mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura.

Ella no pudo evitar que el diablillo que llevaba dentro saliera a la luz en ese momento para tomarle el pelo.

–¿Sabes una cosa? Dicen que los tíos que compran estos coches lo hacen para compensar una _equipación …_–dijo mientras sus ojos descendían por la parte delantera de su cuerpo y se detenían en laprotuberancia que se apreciaba bajo los vaqueros– pequeña.

Él alzó una ceja y la miró con una sonrisilla cálida y traviesa mientras abría la puerta.

Antes de que Robin sospechara lo que iba a hacer, se acercó a ella y, abrumándola con su poder y aroma masculinos, le cogió la mano apresada por el grillete y la apretó contra su hinchado miembro.

No. Allí no había que compensar nada. Hunter bajó la cabeza y le susurró al oído: –Si aún no lo tienes muy claro…

Se quedó sin respiración al sentirlo bajo la mano. Eso no era un calcetín.

Hunter la miró a los labios y atrapó su rostro con la mano que tenía libre. Robin supo en ese instante que iba a besarla de nuevo.

_¡Sí, por favor!_

–Toc, toc –se escuchó la voz de Flamingo desde las sombras.

**Se como se quedaron… yo también puse la cara de FUUUUUUUUUUUUU…..! Maldito Flamingo!**

**Pero No se preocupen, ya habrá mas climax después *n***

**Tanto climax que se quedaran asi de *T* :Hemorragia-Nasal: Y necesitaran transfusiones de sangre, créanme, tuve que terminar de leerlo en el hospital jajajaja ;P**

**Bueno… noos vemos el proximo cap :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, hello, hallo, bonjour, Kon´ichiwa!**

**Aqui de Nuevo molestandolos XD**

**Emmmm…. (no se que decir)**

**Comencemos XD**

Cuatro

–Esto sí que es una putada –dijo Hunter con voz serena mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol y las guardaba en el bolsillo del abrigo.

Sus movimientos eran deliberadamente lentos y Robin supo al instante que era la forma en la que el Cazador Oscuro hacía saber a Flamingo lo insignificante que le resultaban sus amenazas.

–Aquí estoy, intentando besar a mi chica y tienes que llegar tú a interrumpirnos. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿es que te criaste en un establo?

Con una calma que dejó pasmada a Robin, Hunter se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Flamingo.

–Por cierto, toca a la chica, o al Lamborghini, y eres hombre muerto.

Flamingo salió de entre las sombras y se detuvo bajo un rayo de luna. El contraste con la amarillenta luz de las farolas le confería una apariencia siniestra, a pesar de su belleza angelical.

–Bonito coche el tuyo, Cazador Oscuro –dijo Flamingo–. Gracias a él es muy fácil seguirte la pista. Y, con respecto a tu amenaza, ya estoy muerto. –Sus hermosos labios se curvaron con una sonrisa burlona–. Igual que tú.

Vestido con un traje de rayas azul, muy a la moda, Flamingo tenía toda la apariencia de un modelo. Su piel tenía un color dorado, sin ningún defecto, y su cabello rubio era de un de un tono ligeramente claro. Era tan apuesto que no parecía real. Y no aparentaba más de veinticinco años. Un hombre en la cúspide de su magnetismo sexual y de su fuerza.

Robin sintió que el miedo le erizaba la piel y tragó saliva con fuerza.

Esa belleza sublime en un hombre tan perverso acrecentaba su aura malévola. La única indicación de su verdadera naturaleza eran los dos largos colmillos que no se molestaba en ocultar mientras hablaba.

–Casi me fastidia matarte, Cazador Oscuro. Tienes un sentido del humor muy especial del que carecían los anteriores.

–Eso intento –dijo Hunter colocándose entre Flamingo y Robin–. ¿Por qué no haces esto aún más interesante y dejas que la mujer se vaya?

–No.

Y surgiendo de la nada, los secuaces de Flamingo atacaron en ese momento. Robin escuchó un chasquido metálico.

Agarrando la muñeca que la mantenía unida a él, de modo que no pudiera hacerle daño, Hunter golpeó al primer vampiro rubio con la punta de la bota. Cuando vio que el Daimon se desintegraba en el aire dejando una nube de polvo, Robin se dio cuenta que el chasquido lo había producido la hoja retráctil oculta en la bota. Al instante, el arma volvió a su escondite.

Con un movimiento sacado directamente de Hollywood, Hunter golpeó a otro vampiro con el codo y lo envió volando de espaldas al suelo. A la velocidad del rayo, se arrodilló, sacó una navaja y la clavó profundamente en el pecho del Daimon; cuando éste también se evaporó, la plegó y se puso en pie.

Un tercer atacante surgió de las sombras.

Dejándose guiar por el instinto, Robin se giró y le dio una patada. Lo alcanzó en la ingle y lo envió al suelo entre gemidos.

Hunter la miró y alzó una ceja.

–Cinturón negro en aikido –le dijo ella.

–Si las circunstancias fueran otras, te daría un beso. –Sonrió y miró por encima del hombro de Robin–. Agáchate.

Ella lo hizo y él lanzó una navaja directa al pecho de otro vampiro. La criatura se desintegró dejando una nube negra.

Hunter desenfundó la pistola.

–Métete en el coche –le ordenó, empujándola hacia el asiento del conductor.

Robin entró tan rápido como le permitieron los grilletes, presa de continuos estremecimientos provocados por la sobrecarga de adrenalina. Pasó por encima del cambio de marchas y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto mientras Hunter disparaba a los Daimons.

Él entró al coche cuando ella estuvo lista, cerró la puerta y encendió el motor. Dios santo, estaba sorprendentemente calmado. Jamás en su vida había visto algo así. El tipo era imperturbable.

Otro apuesto vampiro rubio saltó al capó en el instante en que Hunter daba marcha atrás y pisaba el acelerador. Enseñando los colmillos, el Daimon intentó golpear el parabrisas.

–¿No os he dicho que _no_ tocaseis el Lamborghini? –se quejó Hunter segundos antes de tomar una curva cerrada haciendo que el vampiro volara por los aires–. Y yo que pensaba que no podíais volar… – dijo mientras enderezaba el Lamborghini y salía a la carretera–. Supongo que Mihawk necesita actualizar el manual.

Robin se dio cuenta de que los perseguían dos coches.

–¡Dios mío! –jadeó, rodeando la ancha y fuerte muñeca de Hunter con la mano para que éste tuviera más movilidad y pudiera maniobrar mejor con el cambio de marchas. La cosa se ponía fea y no quería ser un estorbo para él, que era el único que podía sacarla del atolladero.

–Agárrate fuerte –le dijo él mientras ponía la radio y aceleraba.

La música de Lynyrd Skynyrd con su «That Smell» resonó con fuerza en el interior del coche justo cuando salían del aparcamiento y se internaban en el tráfico. Con el cuerpo rígido, Robin comenzó a rezar el rosario, aunque ni siquiera era católica.

–¡Las luces! –le gritó a Hunter al darse cuenta de que conducía con los faros apagados y el coche tenía los cristales tintados, cosa que era ilegal–. ¡Las luces vendrían muy bien en este momento!

–No lo creo, ya que me molestan hasta el punto de no ver nada. Confía en mí.

–¿Que confíe en ti? Y un cuerno –soltó Robin, agarrándose con la mano libre al cinturón de seguridad como si le fuese la vida en ello–. Por si no lo recuerdas, no soy inmortal.

Hunter soltó una carcajada.

–Sí, bueno, en un coche aplastado tampoco lo soy yo.

Robin lo miró con la boca abierta.

–Odio tu sentido del humor, en serio.

La sonrisa de Hunter se intensificó.

Atravesaron las atestadas calles de Nueva Orleáns a toda velocidad, pasando de un carril a otro hasta que Robin creyó que iba a ponerse a vomitar. Por no mencionar que en un par de ocasiones pensó que se quedaría sin mano debido a los movimientos bruscos de Hunter. Tragó con fuerza, en un intento por calmar las nauseas, y se pasó el brazo por la cintura, luchando por mantenerse derecha a aquella velocidad.

Un enorme Chevy negro se colocó a la altura del Lamborghini e intentó desviarlos para que se estrellaran contra un trailer. Robin contuvo un chillido apretando con fuerza los dientes.

–No te dejes llevar por el pánico –le dijo Hunter, alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar por encima del ruido de la música mientras giraba bruscamente para pasar por debajo del trailer y pisaba a fondo el acelerador–. He hecho esto un montón de veces.

Robin apenas podía respirar cuando se internaron en otro carril, donde un Firebird les esperaba para intentar chocar con ellos. El Cazador Oscuro esquivó un coche aparcado a duras penas. Estaba tan aterrorizada que sólo podía emitir pequeños jadeos. Y rezar. Cientos y cientos de oraciones. Cuando llegaron a la interestatal, había visto toda su vida pasar ante sus ojos. Y no le gustó nada lo que vio. Era demasiado breve y aún había muchas cosas que quería hacer antes de morir… incluyendo agarrar a Hancock y darle una buena paliza.

Súbitamente, el Chevy negro apareció junto a ellos e intentó sacarlos de la carretera. Hunter pisó el freno y el coche derrapó hacia un lado.

A Robin se le revolvió el estómago.

–¿Sabes una cosa? –le dijo Hunter muy tranquilo–. Odio a los romanos, pero debo reconocer que sus descendientes han fabricado un vehículo extraordinario.

Cambió de marcha y aceleró de nuevo, dejando atrás al Chevy. Atravesando la mediana, se internaron en el tráfico y tomaron una de las salidas a tal velocidad que lo único que Robin vio fueron los destellos de las luces en una especie de mancha borrosa. Los chirridos de los frenos y las pitadas de las bocinas llenaron sus oídos, seguidos por el estridente sonido del metal cuando el Firebird, lleno de Daimons, chocó contra el Chevy negro. El Firebird empujó al otro vehículo hasta el muro de contención, donde dio una vuelta de campana y cayó sobre la autopista. Aún no era capaz de respirar con normalidad cuando el Chevy de los Daimons se detuvo al lado de la calzada sin golpear a ningún otro coche.

Hunter dio un alarido de júbilo mientras hacía girar al Lamborghini bruscamente hasta dejarlo en dirección contraria. Pisó los frenos a fondo y echó un vistazo al caos que acababan de dejar atrás.

Robin se limitó a mirarlo con la boca abierta y todo el cuerpo temblando. Él quitó la radio y la miró con una sonrisa triunfal.

–Y sin un solo arañazo en el Lamborghini… ¡Ja! Morded el polvo, cabrones chupa-almas.

Redujo marcha, pisó a fondo el acelerador y dio una vuelta completa en mitad de la calle, haciendo chirriar las ruedas antes de dirigirse al Barrio Francés.

Robin permaneció en silencio, sin dar crédito a lo sucedido, y trató de relajarse tomando profundas bocanadas de aire.

–Te has divertido de lo lindo, ¿verdad?

–Joder, sí. ¿Les has visto la cara? –preguntó, soltando una carcajada–. Adoro este coche.

Ella miró al cielo suplicando ayuda divina.

–Dios mío, por favor, apártame de este loco antes de que muera de un susto.

–Venga ya –le dijo con voz juguetona–. No me digas que no te ha hecho correr la sangre.

–Sí, sí, claro. De hecho, me la ha acelerado tanto que no estoy segura de cómo ha logrado sobrevivir mi corazón. –Lo miró fijamente–. Eres un ser humano totalmente desquiciado.

La risa de Hunter murió al instante. –Solía serlo, al menos.

Robin tragó saliva al percibir el vacío de su voz. Sin quererlo, acababa de encontrar un punto débil. El humor de ambos decayó bastante y Robin le dio las indicaciones precisas para llegar a la casa de Nami, en St. Charles.

Pocos minutos después, aparcaban en el camino de entrada tras el Range Rover negro de Luffy Alexander. El guardabarros trasero estaba ligeramente hundido tras su último encuentro con una farola. Pobre Luffy, era un peligro en la carretera.

Robin miró de soslayo a su compañero. Después de todo, y siguiendo con las comparaciones, Luffy no era tan malo. Al menos, jamás la mataría de un infarto.

Hunter la ayudó a bajar del coche a través de la puerta del conductor y la precedió camino de la puerta. La antigua casa estaba completamente iluminada y, a través de las ligeras cortinas que cubrían las ventanas, Robin pudo ver a Nami sentada en un sillón de la salita de estar.

Mediana y de piel blanca, Nami llevaba la larga melena recogida en una cola de caballo y su tripa había aumentado el doble desde la última vez que la vio. Aunque faltaban nueve semanas para que saliera de cuentas, la pobre Nami tenía todo el aspecto de ir a dar a luz en cualquier momento. Se estaba riendo de algo, pero no había señales de Luffy ni de sus invitados.

Robin se detuvo para acomodarse el pelo con la mano, enderezar su ropa sucia y abrocharse el polar para ocultar las manchas de sangre.

–Nami dijo que tendrían compañía, así es que creo que deberíamos intentar pasar desapercibidos, ¿de acuerdo?

Hunter asintió con la cabeza en el mismo momento en que ella tocaba el timbre. Tras una breve espera, la puerta se abrió y Luffy Alexander apareció en el vestíbulo. Con su casi uno noventa de altura, Luffy era tan deslumbrante como Hunter. Tenía el cabello de color negro, pero sus ojos eran del azul más profundo que ella hubiese visto jamás. Sus rasgos parecían esculpidos pero, teniendo en cuenta que era el hijo de la diosa Afrodita, no era de extrañar. La sonrisa de bienvenida se borró del rostro del hombre cuando miró a Hunter y al instante se quedó con la boca abierta.

Robin comprobó que Hunter reaccionaba de la misma forma; parecía estar perplejo.

–¿Luffy de Macedonia? –preguntó Hunter con incredulidad.

–¿Zoro de Tracia?

Antes de que Robin pudiera moverse, los dos hombres se fundieron en un abrazo, como si se tratara de dos hermanos largo tiempo separados. Su brazo siguió el movimiento del de Zoro al abrazar a Luffy.

–¡Por todos los dioses! –jadeó Luffy–. ¿De verdad eres tú?

–No puedo creerlo –dijo Hunter apartándose un poco para mirar a Luffy de arriba abajo–. Pensaba que estabas muerto.

–¿Yo? –le preguntó Luffy–. ¿Y tú qué? Oí que los romanos te habían ejecutado. ¡Por Zeus! ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? –En ese momento, bajó la mirada y vio los grilletes–. ¿Qué…?

–Por eso hemos venido –dijo Robin–. Nos han encadenado y esperaba que tú pudieras separarnos.

–Los forjó tu padrastro –añadió Hunter–. ¿No tendrás una llave en algún lado, por casualidad?

Luffy se rió.

–Supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Por lo menos esta vez no has traído a una princesa amazona con una madre iracunda exigiendo que se te corten ciertas partes de tu cuerpo… –Luffy meneó la cabeza como si se tratase de un padre regañando a su hijo–. Dos mil años después y aún sigues metiéndote en líos increíbles.

Hunter lo miró con una sonrisilla forzada.

–Algunas cosas no cambian jamás. Si consigues separarnos te deberé una, ¿no te importa?

Luffy ladeó la cabeza.

–La última vez que hice recuento, me debías dos favores.

–¡Ah, sí! No me acordaba de lo de Prymaria.

Por la expresión del rostro de Luffy, Robin supo que a él no se le había olvidado y la verdad era que mataría por enterarse de lo que había sucedido. Pero ya habría tiempo para eso más tarde. Lo primero era liberar su brazo. Movió la cadena, haciendo que tintineara.

Luffy retrocedió y los invitó a entrar a la casa.

–Habéis tenido suerte –les dijo mientras los acompañaba hasta la salita.

Nami no se había movido del sillón; ahora sostenía a Vanessa en su regazo mientras la madre de Luffy, rubia y espléndida, ocupaba un lugar en el sofá y jugaba con Niklos y uno de sus peluches. Un hombre moreno y alto estaba sentado junto a Afrodita y sostenía al pequeño en sus brazos, riéndose de los dos.

El Cazador Oscuro jadeó al ver la poco corriente escena familiar y apartó a Robin con un brusco empujón, momentos antes de que Afrodita alzara la vista y maldijera.

Antes de Robin pudiera entender lo que sucedía, la diosa alargó un brazo y de su mano surgió una especie de rayo luminoso que golpeó directamente a Hunter. El impacto lo tiró al suelo de espaldas, arrastrándola junto a él.

Robin aterrizó sobre el pecho de Hunter y en ese momento vio la quemadura que el rayo le había provocado en el hombro. Olía a piel y carne quemada. Sabía que el dolor de la herida tenía que ser horroroso, pero él no parecía notarlo. Muy al contrario, Hunter se quitó las gafas de sol con rapidez, la apartó de su pecho e intentó alejarla de él tanto como fuera posible. Poniéndose en pie se colocó entre la diosa y Robin.

–¡Cómo te atreves! –gritó Afrodita con el hermoso rostro desfigurado por la ira. Con los ojos entrecerrados se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Hunter como si se tratase de una bestia mortal acechando a su presa–. Sabes que te está prohibido mostrarte ante nosotros.

Luffy agarró el brazo de su madre antes de que pudiera llegar hasta Zoro.

–¡Madre, detente! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella lo miró furiosa.

–¿Cómo te has atrevido a traer a un Cazador Oscuro ante mi presencia? ¡Sabes que está prohibido!

Luffy frunció el ceño y observó a Hunter. La incredulidad se reflejaba en su rostro.

Hunter miró a Robin por encima de su hombro.

–Estás a punto de ser libre, pequeña –le susurró. Afrodita alzó la mano.

Aterrorizada, Robin se dio cuenta de que la diosa pretendía acabar con él. _¡No!_, el grito se atascó en su garganta mientras su corazón latía a toda velocidad, presa del pánico.

Luffy atrapó la muñeca de su madre antes de que pudiera herir a Hunter de nuevo.

–No, mamá –la increpó Luffy–. Cazador Oscuro o no, da la casualidad de que es el único hombre que me guardó las espaldas mientras todos los demás rezaban para verme muerto. Si lo matas, _jamás_ te perdonaré.

El rostro de Afrodita adoptó una expresión pétrea. Luffy la soltó.

–Nunca te he pedido nada antes. Pero ahora lo hago, como tu hijo que soy. Ayúdalo. Por favor.

Afrodita miró a Luffy y a Hunter alternativamente. La indecisión en su mirada era tangible.

–¿Hefesto? –llamó Luffy al hombre sentado en el sofá–. ¿Los liberarás?

–Está prohibido –contestó el dios bruscamente– y lo sabes. Los Cazadores Oscuros no poseen alma y están más allá de nuestro alcance.

–No pasa nada, Luffy –dijo Hunter en voz baja–. Pídele que el rayo no me atraviese para que no hiera a la mujer.

Fue entonces cuando Afrodita vio a Robin. Y su mirada se posó sobre los grilletes.

–¿Mamá? –le pidió Luffy de nuevo.

Afrodita chasqueó los dedos y los grilletes desaparecieron. –Gracias –le dijo Luffy.

–Sólo lo he hecho para ayudar a la humana –dijo la diosa con gravedad antes de volver al sofá–. El Cazador Oscuro puede apañárselas solo.

Hunter le dijo las gracias en silencio a Luffy, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. –Zoro, espera –le dijo Luffy, deteniéndolo–. No puedes marcharte estando herido.

La expresión del Cazador Oscuro era impasible.

–Ya conoces las normas, _adelphos_. Me las apaño solo.

–No, esta noche no.

–Si él se queda –dijo Afrodita–, tenemos que marcharnos. Luffy miró a su madre y asintió con la cabeza.

–Lo sé, mamá. Gracias de nuevo por ayudarlo. Hasta luego.

La diosa desapareció con un destello luminoso. Hefesto dejó a Niklos en el suelo y acto seguido también se evaporó.

–¿Luffy? –lo llamó Nami desde la salita–. ¿Corre peligro Vanessa si la dejo en el suelo? –No –le contestó él.

Robin observó la mirada de tristeza en los ojos de Hunter cuando los gemelos se acercaron corriendo a su padre.

Niklos se apartó, feliz de ver a Robin, y comenzó a parlotear mientras le tendía los brazos. Ella lo cogió y lo abrazó con fuerza antes de darle un beso sobre los suaves rizos negros.

Dando saltos entre sus brazos, el niño soltó una carcajada y la abrazó.

Vanessa se dirigió directamente a Hunter, cosa absolutamente normal en ella; la pequeña hechicera no se arredraba ante los extraños. Extendió el brazo y le ofreció la galleta a medio comer que llevaba en la mano.

–¿Ga-lleta? –le preguntó con su hablar titubeante, propio de un bebé.

Arrodillándose ante ella, Hunter sonrió con ternura, cogió la galleta y acarició con suavidad el cabello oscuro de la niña.

–Gracias cielo –le dijo con suavidad antes de devolverle la galleta–, pero no tengo hambre.

Vanessa dio un gritito y se arrojó a sus brazos.

Aunque Robin viviera toda una eternidad, jamás sería capaz de olvidar la mirada desesperada, de profundo dolor, que se reflejó en los ojos de Hunter mientras abrazaba a la niña contra su pecho. Había anhelo. Sufrimiento. Era la mirada de un hombre que sabía que sostenía entre sus brazos algo que no deseaba que le arrebataran.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabecita de Vanessa mientras apretaba los puños y la abrazaba aún más fuerte.

–Por los dioses, Luffy, siempre haces unos niños tan hermosos…

Luffy no contestó mientras Nami se acercaba, pero Robin reconoció la angustia en sus ojos al observar cómo su amigo abrazaba a su hija.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada.

Recordaban algo, alguna pesadilla vivida por ambos de la que Robin no sabía nada. Luffy tomó a Nami de la mano.

–Nami, éste es mi amigo Zoro de Tracia. Zoro, ésta es mi esposa.

Hunter se puso en pie con la misma agilidad que una pantera negra, sosteniendo a Vanessa con mucho cuidado en sus brazos.

–Es un honor conocerte, Nami.

–Gracias –le contestó ella–. Lo mismo digo. Luffy ha hablado tanto de ti que es como si ya te conociera.

Hunter miró a Luffy con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que siempre ha censurado mi comportamiento, tiemblo al pensar lo que ha podido contarte.

Nami se rió.

–Nada malo. ¿Es cierto que en una ocasión incitaste a toda una casa de putas a que…?

–¡Luffy! –masculló Hunter–. No puedo creer que le contaras eso.

Sin inmutarse siquiera, Luffy se encogió de hombros e ignoró la irritación de su amigo. –Siempre has sabido sacar a relucir tu ingenio bajo presión.

Nami jadeó y se llevó la mano hacia el voluminoso vientre. Su marido se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo, observándola con preocupación.

Respirando entrecortadamente, Nami se frotó el vientre y los miró con una débil sonrisa. –Lo siento. El bebé da patadas como una mula.

Hunter miró el vientre de Nami y una extraña luz iluminó sus ojos. Por un instante, Robin hubiese jurado que los había visto brillar.

–Es otro niño –les dijo en voz baja y distante.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó Nami, sorprendida, mientras continuaba frotándose arriba y abajo–Sólo lo sé desde ayer mismo.

–Puede percibir el alma del bebé –le dijo Luffy suavemente–. Es uno de los poderes protectores de un Cazador Oscuro.

Hunter miró a su amigo.

–Éste va a tener un carácter fuerte. Generoso y tierno, pero muy imprudente.

–Me recuerda a alguien que conocí en una ocasión –comentó Luffy.

Esas palabras parecieron torturar a Hunter.

–Venga –dijo Luffy, tomando a Vanessa de los brazos de Zoro y poniéndola en el suelo, sin hacer caso a sus lloriqueos de protesta–. Necesito que me acompañes arriba para curarte esa herida.

Robin se quedó en el pasillo, sin saber qué hacer. Un millón de preguntas bullían en su interior en busca de respuestas y, si no hubiese sido por la herida de Hunter, estaría de camino al piso superior para formularlas todas. Pero Luffy tenía razón. Esa herida tenía un aspecto muy feo y necesitaba ser atendida. Tras echar una mirada pensativa a las escaleras, se dio la vuelta para hablar con Nami.

–Pareces asombrosamente tranquila, a pesar del caos que se ha formado aquí. Dioses desvaneciéndose, gente que llega cubierta de sangre y a la que lanzan un rayo en tu recibidor… Cualquiera pensaría que a estas alturas deberías estar de los nervios, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta tu estado.

Nami rió mientras conducía a una llorosa Vanessa de vuelta a la salita de estar.

–Bueno, durante los últimos años casi me he acostumbrado a ver a dioses apareciendo y desapareciendo de repente. Y a otras cosas en las que no quiero ni pensar. Estar casada con Luffy es,

sin duda, un buen modo de aprender a mantener la calma.

Robin se rió sin mucho entusiasmo y volvió a mirar hacia la escalera, preguntándose de nuevo acerca de su enigmático Cazador Oscuro.

–Hunter, o Zoro, ¿es también un dios?

–No lo sé. Por lo que Luffy me ha contado, siempre he creído que era un hombre; pero estoy tan a oscuras como tú.

Mientras Nami tomaba asiento, Robin escuchó a los hombres hablar a través del transmisor colocado en la habitación de los bebés.

Nami extendió el brazo para apagar el receptor. –Por favor, espera.

Robin se sentó y jugueteó con Niklos mientras escuchaba la conversación que se desarrollaba en el piso superior.

–Joder, Zoro –le dijo Luffy tan pronto como éste le dio su camisa–. Tienes más cicatrices que mi padre.

Zoro dejó escapar el aire lentamente mientras rozaba la quemadura que el rayo de Afrodita le había causado en el hombro.

Se encontraban en la habitación de los gemelos, al fondo del pasillo. Zoro entornó los ojos, molesto por el brillo de la luz sobre el papel que cubría las paredes –amarillo y con ositos– y sacó las gafas de sol. Luffy debió recordar parte de la antigua mitología griega, porque apagó la luz y encendió una lamparita pequeña que inundó la habitación con un suave resplandor.

Debilitado por el dolor, Zoro notó que su reflejo en el espejo apenas si era perceptible. La capacidad de no reflejarse en los espejos era una de las medidas de protección de las que gozaba un Cazador Oscuro. Para conseguir verse en uno de ellos, tenían que proyectar una imagen mental, algo que resultaba muy duro estando herido o excesivamente cansado.

Zoro se apartó un poco del armario pintado de blanco y se encontró con la interrogante mirada de Luffy.

–Dos mil años de lucha suelen dejar huella en el cuerpo.

–Siempre tuviste más pelotas que cerebro.

Un espeluznante escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Zoro al escuchar esas palabras tan familiares. Era imposible recordar las innumerables ocasiones en las que Luffy las había pronunciado en griego antiguo.

Cómo había echado de menos a su amigo y mentor a lo largo de los siglos… Luffy había sido el único al que había prestado atención. Y uno de los pocos hombres a los que había respetado de verdad. Se frotó el brazo y continuó hablando.

–Lo sé. Pero lo gracioso es que siempre escucho tu voz en mi mente pidiéndome que tenga paciencia. –Hablando con una voz más ronca, imitó el acento espartano de Luffy–: _«Maldición Kyrian,_ _¿es que no puedes pensar nunca antes de actuar?»_

Luffy no respondió.

Zoro sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo. Los mismos recuerdos agridulces que le perseguían a él cada noche cuando se relajaba el tiempo suficiente como para dejar que el pasado regresara. Imágenes de un mundo desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo; de gente y de familia que no eran más que sombras difusas y sentimientos perdidos.

El suyo había sido un mundo muy especial, pero su elegancia primitiva aún caldeaba sus corazones. Zoro todavía podía oler el aceite de las lámparas que iluminaban su hogar y sentir la brisa fresca y fragante del Mediterráneo que perfumaba su villa.

En una extraña contradicción con los pensamientos de Zoro, Luffy abrió el pequeño botiquín y buscó un moderno paquete de hielo. Cuando lo encontró, quitó el cierre para liberar el gel y lo sostuvo

sobre el hombro de Zoro. Éste siseó al sentir el frío sobre la herida.

–Siento mucho lo de la descarga astral –se disculpó Luffy–. Si lo hubiese sabido…

–No tienes la culpa de nada. No había modo de que supieras que había entregado mi alma. No es precisamente el modo de comenzar una conversación. «Hola, soy Zoro. No tengo alma. ¿Qué tal estás?»

–No tiene gracia.

–Claro que sí, lo que pasa es que nunca has entendido mi sentido del humor.

–Lo que pasa es que siempre salía a relucir cuando estábamos a un paso de la muerte.

Zoro se encogió de hombros y deseó no haberlo hecho cuando el dolor le recorrió el brazo.

–¿Qué puedo decir? Vivo para fastidiar al viejo _Apollyon_. –Cogió el paquete de las manos de Luffy y retrocedió un paso–. ¿Qué te ocurrió Luffy? Me dijeron que Escipión te capturó junto a tu familia y que os asesinó.

Luffy soltó un bufido.

–¿Y tú lo creíste? Fue Príapo quien mató a mi familia. Cuando los encontré muertos me dejé llevar por un «momento Zoro» y fui tras él.

Zoro alzó una ceja. Que él supiera, Luffy nunca había cedido a un impulso en toda su vida. El tipo era la calma y la reflexión personificadas, sin importar el caos que hubiera a su alrededor. Y eso había sido una de las cosas que más apreciara de su amigo.

–¿_Tú_ hiciste algo impulsivo?

–Sí. Y lo pagué muy caro –dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando a Zoro a los ojos

–Príapo me maldijo y me encerró en un pergamino. Pasé dos mil años como esclavo sexual antes de que mi esposa me liberara.

Zoro soltó un silbido de incredulidad. Había oído hablar de tales maldiciones. El sufrimiento era agónico, y su orgulloso amigo debía haberlo pasado realmente mal. Luffy nunca había permitido que nadie dirigiese su camino. Ni siquiera los dioses.

–Y tú me llamas loco a mí… –dijo Zoro–. Yo me limité a provocar el odio de los romanos. Tú fuiste tras el panteón griego al completo.

Luffy le pasó un tubo de crema para las quemaduras. Cuando habló, su voz sonó ronca. –Me estaba preguntado… cuando me marché, ¿qué sucedió con…?

Zoro lo miró a los ojos y vio la agonía reflejada en ellos. Descubrió que para su amigo era demasiado doloroso el hecho de mencionar lo sucedido. Él todavía sentía el dolor al recordar las muertes de los hijos de Luffy. De cabellos rubios y mejillas sonrosadas, habían sido dos niños preciosos y vivaces; resultaba imposible hacerles justicia con simples palabras. Su simple presencia hacía que el corazón de Zoro se encogiera de envidia.

¡Por los dioses! Cómo había deseado poder tener su propia familia, sus propios hijos. Cada vez que visitaba el hogar de Luffy, anhelaba poder vivir una existencia como la de su amigo. Era lo único que había querido siempre. Un hogar acogedor, unos hijos a los que amar y una esposa que lo quisiera. Cosas sencillas, en realidad, pero que siempre habían resultado imposibles para él.

Y ahora, como Cazador Oscuro, esos deseos no eran más que sueños irrealizables.

Zoro no podía ni imaginarse el horror que Luffy debía sentir cada vez que recordara a sus hijos. Dudaba mucho de que cualquier otro hombre pudiera amar a unos niños tanto como su amigo. Recordaba el día en que Atolycus, con cinco añitos, había cambiado la cola de caballo del yelmo de Luffy por unas plumas, como regalo para su padre antes de cabalgar a la batalla. Luffy había sido uno de los generales más temidos de todo el ejército macedonio, pero por no herir los sentimientos de su hijo, había llevado su regalo con orgullo delante de todos sus hombres.

Nadie se atrevió a reírse. Ni siquiera Zoro.

Se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada de la de su amigo.

–Enterré a Calista y a Atolycus en el huerto desde el que se veía el mar, donde solían jugar. La familia de Penélope se hizo cargo de su cuerpo, y envié el cadáver de Jasón a casa de su padre.

–Gracias.

Zoro asintió con la cabeza.

–Era lo menos que podía hacer. Eras un hermano para mí.

Luffy se rió con tristeza.

–Supongo que eso explica por qué tenías esa fijación por hacerme la vida imposible.

–Alguien tenía que hacerlo. Con veintitrés años eras demasiado duro y serio.

–No como tú.

Zoro apenas recordaba al hombre que una vez fue y del que Luffy estaba hablando. Despreocupado y siempre listo para la batalla. De sangre caliente y con cabeza de chorlito. Era un milagro que Luffy no lo hubiese matado. La paciencia de ese hombre no tenía límites.

–Mis gloriosos días de desperdiciada juventud –dijo Zoro con melancolía.

Mirándose el hombro, comenzó a extender la crema sobre la quemadura. Dolía, pero ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor físico. Y se había enfrentado a sufrimientos mucho peores que ese minúsculo dolor.

Luffy arqueó una ceja y lo miró de forma inquisitiva.

–Los romanos te capturaron por mi culpa, ¿no es cierto?

Zoro se detuvo al ver el remordimiento en los ojos de su amigo. Después, siguió extendiéndose la crema.

–Siempre fuiste muy duro contigo mismo, Luffy. No fue por tu culpa. Tras tu desaparición continué con la sangrienta cruzada contra sus ejércitos. Me forjé mi propio destino en ese aspecto, y tú no tuviste nada que ver.

–Pero si hubiese estado allí, podría haber evitado que te cogieran.

Zoro resopló.

–Eras muy bueno sacándome de los problemas, no hay duda. Pero ni quisiera tú podrías haberme salvado de mí mismo. Si hubieses estado allí, los romanos habrían tenido a otro general macedonio al que crucificar. Créeme, estabas mucho mejor en ese pergamino que enfrentándote al destino que Escipión y Valerius tenían en mente para nosotros.

A pesar de sus palabras, Zoro aún veía la culpa reflejada en el rostro de su amigo, y quería librarlo de ella.

–¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Luffy–. Según los historiadores Valerius te capturó en plena batalla. Pero no puedo creerlo. No luchando como luchabas.

–Y la historia dice que tú fuiste asesinado por los hombres de Escipión. Los ganadores escriben su versión de los hechos.

Por primera vez desde hacía siglos, Zoro dejó que los recuerdos lo transportaran de vuelta a aquel aciago día del pasado. Apretó los dientes cuando una oleada de angustia y rabia lo invadió al recordar vívidamente por qué había encerrado esos recuerdos en el fondo de su mente.

–Ya sabes que las Parcas son unas putas traicioneras. No fui capturado por Valerius; me tendieron una trampa y me ofrecieron a él como un regalo.

Luffy frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo?

–Mi pequeña Clytemnestra . Mientras tú y yo luchábamos contra los romanos, mi esposa los recibía en su lecho, en nuestra casa.

El rostro de Luffy perdió el color.

–No puedo creer que Kuina hiciese algo así, después de todo lo que sacrificaste por ella. –Toda buena acción tiene un precio.

Luffy miró a Zoro con el ceño nuevamente fruncido ante la amargura de sus palabras. Éste no era el mismo hombre que había conocido en Macedonia. Zoro de Tracia siempre había estado lleno de alegría, generosidad y ternura. El hombre que se alzaba ante él carecía de entusiasmo. Se mantenía en guardia. Era muy suspicaz y su comportamiento rayaba en la frialdad.

–¿Te convertiste en un Cazador Oscuro a causa de la traición de tu esposa? –le preguntó Luffy. –Sí.

Luffy cerró los ojos cuando sintió que la compasión por su amigo se abría paso hacia su corazón de la mano de la ira. Veía a su amigo en sus recuerdos tal y como había sido siglos atrás. Sus ojos siempre habían tenido una mirada alegre y traviesa. Zoro amaba la vida como muy pocas personas lo hacían. De espíritu generoso, amable por naturaleza y de corazón valeroso, Zoro siempre lograba desarmarlo y, en incontables ocasiones, había deseado poder odiar al malcriado muchacho.

Pero le había resultado imposible.

–¿Qué te hizo Valerius? –preguntó Luffy.

Zoro respiró hondo.

–Créeme, no te gustaría conocer todos los detalles.

Luffy observó cómo Zoro hacía un leve gesto de dolor cuando un repentino recuerdo asaltó su mente.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Nada –contestó Zoro malhumorado.

Los pensamientos de Luffy volvieron a la esposa de Zoro. Grande y de pelo negro, Kuina había sido más hermosa que Helena de Troya. Sólo la había visto una vez, y de lejos. Pero aún así, supo al instante lo que había llamado la atención de Zoro. Kuina poseía un aura irresistible que hablaba a las claras de su amplia experiencia sexual y de su habilidad en esos menesteres. Cuando la conoció, con apenas veintidós años, el joven Zoro se había enamorado de ella al instante; de una mujer ocho años mayor que él. No le importó lo que los demás dijeran sobre ella; Zoro jamás escuchaba a nadie. Había amado a esa mujer con locura, con toda su alma.

–¿Qué pasó con Kuina? –preguntó Luffy–. ¿Descubriste por qué lo hizo? Zoro arrojó el paquete de hielo a la bolsa.

–Me dijo que lo hacía por temor a que no pudiera protegerla.

Luffy soltó una maldición.

–Yo dije algo más fuerte –contestó Zoro en voz baja–. Estuve tres semanas allí tendido, intentando descubrir qué era lo que ella odiaba tanto de mí como para entregarme a mi peor enemigo. Jamás me había dado cuenta antes de lo imbécil que fui.

Zoro mantuvo la mandíbula fuertemente apretada al recordar la mirada de su esposa mientras comenzaba su ejecución. Lo había mirado frente a frente, sin demostrar ni pizca de remordimiento.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, aunque él le había dado lo mejor de sí mismo, todo su corazón y su alma, ella no le había dado nada. Ni siquiera su ternura. Si sus ojos hubiesen mostrado ese día un pequeño destello de remordimiento, un poco de pena…

Pero su rostro sólo reflejaba una morbosa curiosidad.

Y eso había destrozado su corazón. Si Kuina no fue capaz de amarlo después de todo lo que él le había dado, sólo podía significar una cosa: que no era digno de ser amado.

Su padre había estado en lo cierto.

_«Ninguna mujer puede amar a un hombre de tu posición y riqueza. Afróntalo. Muchacho, para ellas sólo serás un bolsillo bien repleto.»_

Desde entonces, su corazón sangraba por la verdad que encerraban esas palabras. Jamás volvería a permitir que una mujer tuviese ese tipo de poder sobre él. Se negaba a que el amor –o cualquier otro motivo– lo cegara, apartándolo de sus necesidades. Su trabajo era lo único que importaba.

–Lo siento muchísimo –susurró Luffy.

Zoro se encogió de hombros.

–Todos tenemos algo de lo que arrepentirnos –le contestó mientras recogía la camisa.

–Escúchame –le dijo Luffy, deteniéndolo–, ¿por qué no te das una ducha y me dejas que te preste algo de ropa?

–He desaparecido en mitad de una cacería.

–No te ofendas Zoro, pero estás hecho un desastre. Reconozco que hace mucho que no participo en una lucha, pero sé que es mucho más fácil enfrentarse a la batalla después de un baño caliente y con el estómago lleno.

Zoro dudó.

–¿Quince minutos?

–De acuerdo, que sea rápido.

Zoro dejó que el agua caliente relajara su magullado cuerpo. La noche aún era joven, pero estaba muy cansado. El hombro le daba punzadas y no dejaba de dolerle y la herida en el costado no estaba mucho mejor.

Pero aún dolorido, toda su atención estaba puesta en la mujer que lo esperaba escaleras abajo.

¿Por qué lo atraía tanto? Había salvado a numerosos humanos a lo largo de los siglos y no había sentido nada por ellos, aparte de una simple curiosidad.

Pero esta mujer, con su mirada franca y abierta y su sonrisa hechicera, le había llegado al corazón. Un corazón que había perdido siglos atrás. Pero no lo necesitaba. A los Cazadores Oscuros se les prohibía mantener una relación estable. En caso de necesidad, sus encuentros sexuales se limitaban a una sola noche.

Volvían a nacer para caminar en soledad a lo largo de los siglos. Todos y cada uno de ellos lo tenía muy presente. Lo habían jurado.

Y nunca antes le había molestado que fuese así.

Sólo había habido una ocasión, a lo largo de su vida, en la que la sonrisa de una mujer le había provocado esta extraña y vertiginosa sensación en la boca del estómago.

Lanzó una maldición ante el recuerdo.

–Venga, Zoro –se dijo a sí mismo mientras se duchaba–. Sal de esta casa, mata a Flamingo y vuelve a tu hogar. Olvida que la has visto.

La mera idea de no volver a verla nunca más hacía que el dolor lo partiera en dos. Pero tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer. Ésta era su vida y adoraba la oscuridad de la noche a la que estaba ligado por un juramento. Sus obligaciones eran su única familia. Su juramento, su corazón.

Su trabajo era su amor y lo seguiría siendo durante toda la eternidad.

–¿Robin?

Alejando su pensamiento del atractivo Cazador Oscuro, Robin miró a Nami, que estaba sentada en el sillón.

–¿Te importaría subir a la habitación de los gemelos y traerme un pañal? –le preguntó Nami–. Si subo esas escaleras de nuevo creo que no volveré a bajar.

Robin se rió.

–Claro. No tardaré.

Subió las escaleras y atravesó el pasillo. Pasó por delante de la puerta del baño en el mismo instante en que Zoro salía de él con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Y chocaron.

Zoro le puso las manos sobre los hombros para sujetarla y las pupilas se le dilataron al reconocerla.

Robin se quedó helada cuando se dio cuenta de que el brazalete de plata que llevaba en la muñeca se había trabado en uno de los flecos de la toalla de Zoro.

Y, lo que era aún peor, se le estaba haciendo la boca agua al contemplar toda aquella piel morena y sensual, al sentir sus fuertes manos sobre ella.

El poder y la fuerza que emanaban de él hacían que se le acelerara el corazón. Y el aroma fresco y limpio de su piel… Llevaba el pelo húmedo peinado hacia atrás, lo que dejaba los fuertes rasgos del rostro bien a la vista, y dudaba mucho de que pudiese haber un hombre más apuesto.

Los ojos oscuros de Zoro, rodeados de pestañas pecaminosamente largas, la miraban con intensidad. El deseo voraz que se leía en ellos la puso a cien e hizo que se estremeciera. Tenía todo el aspecto de poder devorarla y, de hecho, Robin deseaba que la devorara. Completamente. Por entero.

Y que la saboreara.

–Esto sí que se pone interesante –dijo él con un asomo de diversión en la voz.

Robin no sabía qué hacer, allí de pie, con la muñeca peligrosamente cerca de la súbita protuberancia que había surgido bajo la toalla. ¿Qué pasaba con ellos que acababan unidos cada dos por tres? Deslizó la mirada por la multitud de cicatrices que cubrían el cuerpo de Hunter y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas de ellas habrían sido causadas por la tortura que le había mencionado a Luffy un rato antes.

–La mayoría –le susurró mientras alzaba un brazo para posar la mano sobre su nuca.

Amanda sintió cómo sus dedos le acariciaban el cabello. La otra mano, que aún estaba sobre su hombro, la sujetó con más fuerza, aunque de modo muy sutil.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó ella alzando la vista.

–La mayoría de las cicatrices son de los romanos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

–¿Cómo sabías lo que estaba pensando?

–Estaba espiando tus pensamientos, del mismo modo que tú hiciste con Luffy y conmigo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Robin al caer en la cuenta de los poderes psíquicos de Zoro.

–¿De verdad puedes hacer eso?

Él asintió sin mirarla a la cara. Tenía los ojos clavados en el lugar donde su mano le acariciaba el cabello, como si estuviese memorizando su tacto.

La miró a los ojos de forma tan repentina que Robin emitió un jadeo.

–Y con respecto a la pregunta que temes formular, lo único que tienes que hacer es mover el brazo y lo sabrás.

–¿Saber qué?

–Si cuando me quite la toalla voy a estar igual de bueno que con ella.

Robin se ruborizó intensamente al escuchar sus aterradores pensamientos en boca de Zoro. Antes de que pudiera moverse, él la soltó y dejó caer la toalla, que quedó colgando de su brazalete.

Al ver a Zoro completamente desnudo delante de ella, se quedó con la boca abierta. Su cuerpo, de músculos duros y perfectamente definidos, parecía obra de un escultor. Y al instante descubrió que su piel era de color dorado en todos sitios. No era producto de la exposición al sol, sino natural.

Robin lo deseaba de forma desesperada.

Lo único que tenía en mente era llevarlo a la habitación y tirar de él para tenerlo encima, luego al lado y luego debajo durante el resto de la noche.

¡Ay! La de cosas que quería hacerle a este hombre.

Una ligera sonrisa curvó los labios de Zoro y, por el brillo que adquirieron sus ojos, Robin descubrió que estaba leyéndole el pensamiento. Otra vez.

Él se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus mejillas se tocaron y su cálido aliento le rozó el cuello, abrasándola.

–El nudismo nunca fue un problema para los antiguos griegos –le susurró al oído. Los pezones de Robin se endurecieron.

Muy lentamente, Zoro movió la mano y le alzó la barbilla. Sus ojos la atraparon; daba la sensación de querer sondear su mente en busca de algo. Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, bajó la cabeza y la besó.

Robin gimió al sentir el roce de sus labios. Este beso era muy diferente al anterior. Era tierno. Dulce.

Y la hacía arder.

Zoro abandonó sus labios y dejó un reguero de abrasadores besos desde el mentón hasta el cuello, mientras su lengua le humedecía la piel con suaves caricias. Robin colocó los brazos sobre sus hombros desnudos y apoyó todo su peso sobre él.

–Eres tan tentadora –susurró Zoro antes de trazar la curva de su oreja con la lengua–. Pero tengo trabajo que hacer, y tú odias todo lo que no sea humano. Y _todo_ lo relacionado con el mundo paranormal. –Se alejó un poco y la miró apesadumbrado–. Es una lástima.

Desenganchó la toalla del brazalete y, echándosela sobre un hombro, comenzó a andar hacia la habitación. Robin apretó los dientes al contemplar ese delicioso y magnífico trasero.

Con el cuerpo en llamas, recordó el pañal.

Tan pronto como pensó en él, Zoro abrió la puerta, le arrojó uno y cerró de nuevo.

Zoro se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada, luchando contra el ardiente deseo que lo atravesaba. Era una sensación voraz y traicionera que le hacía anhelar cosas que jamás podría tener. Cosas que sólo conseguirían acrecentar su sufrimiento. Y ya había sufrido el equivalente a diez mil vidas humanas.

Tenía que sacársela de la cabeza.

Pero mientras estaba allí plantado, la soledad de su existencia se posaba sobre él con saña.

_«Muchacho, te dejas guiar por el corazón con demasiada frecuencia. Algún día te llevará a la ruina.»_

Se encogió al recordar la advertencia de su padre. Ninguno de los dos sabía en aquel momento lo ciertas que acabarían siendo esas palabras.

_Soy un Cazador Oscuro._

Tenía que aferrarse a la realidad. Era lo único que se interponía entre Robin y lo que sería su aniquilación.

Flamingo estaba ahí fuera y él debía detenerlo.

Pero lo que en realidad deseaba hacer, era bajar las escaleras, alzar a Robin entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta su casa donde pasaría la noche entera explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo con los labios, con las manos. Con la lengua.

–Soy un imbécil –masculló mientras se obligaba a ponerse la ropa que Luffy le había prestado.

No volvería a pensar en Robin ni en el pasado. Tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer. Algo que no podía dejar de lado. Protegía a la gente. Y viviría y moriría protegiéndolos, lo que significaba que los deseos físicos que despertaba una mujer como Robin estaban estrictamente prohibidos.

Unos minutos después, vestido con unos vaqueros de Luffy y un jersey negro de cuello de pico, salió de la habitación con el abrigo de cuero sobre el hombro y bajó hasta el recibidor, donde lo esperaban Luffy, Nami, Robin y los niños.

Luffy le ofreció una pequeña bolsa de papel.

–¡Jolines! –dijo Zoro al cogerla–, gracias papi. Te prometo que seré un buen chico y que me portaré bien con los otros niños.

Luffy soltó una carcajada. –Payaso.

–Es mejor que ser un hazmerreír. –Zoro mantuvo la compostura cuando miró a Robin y sintió que el deseo lo abrasaba. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que le resultaba imposible mirarla sin desear probar sus labios o sentir su cuerpo entre los brazos? Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar–. Aseguraos de que se queda aquí hasta que amanezca. Los Daimons no podrán entrar sin una invitación.

–¿Y qué pasará mañana por la noche? –preguntó Nami.

–Flamingo estará muerto para entonces.

Luffy asintió.

Zoro se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero, antes de que llegar a la puerta, Robin lo agarró del brazo con suavidad y lo detuvo.

–Gracias –le dijo.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

_Márchate_. Porque si no lo hacía, acabaría sucumbiendo a la exigente necesidad que sentía en suinterior.

Apartó los ojos de Robin y miró a Nami.

–Ha sido un placer conocerte, Nami.

–Lo mismo digo, general.

Antes de que pudiera moverse para acercarse a la puerta, Robin volvió a sujetarlo y tiró de él hasta que quedó frente a ella y, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Ten cuidado –le dijo en un susurro mientras se alejaba de él.

Petrificado, Zoro sólo atinó a parpadear. Pero lo que más lo conmovió fue la preocupación que vio en esos ojos de un azul cristalino; la preocupación que Robin sentía en su corazón. No quería que le hicieran daño.

_Flamingo está esperando._

Ese pensamiento pasó veloz por su mente. _Tenía_ que marcharse. Pero alejarse de Robin era lo más difícil que había hecho jamás.

–Sé feliz, _bombón_ –le deseó él.

–_¿Bombón?_ –preguntó Robin, ofendida. Él sonrió.

–Después de lo de « _chulo vestido de cuero»_, te debía una –le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la mano antes de apartarla de su brazo–. Son casi las ocho, será mejor que llames a tu hermana.

Zoro le soltó las manos y, al instante, la echó en falta.

Intercambió una mirada con Luffy. Ésta sería la última vez que se vieran y ambos lo sabían.

–Adiós, _adelphos_.

–Adiós hermano –le contestó Luffy.

Zoro se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y se dirigió en solitario hacia el coche. Una vez en el interior del vehículo, no pudo resistir la tentación de mirar atrás. Aunque no pudiera ver a Robin, aún podía sentir su presencia al otro lado de la puerta, mirándolo.

Era incapaz de recordar la última vez que alguien se había entristecido al ver cómo se marchaba. Y tampoco recordaba haber sentido antes esa absurda necesidad de mantener a su lado a una mujer a cualquier precio.

**Ehhhh! Ya comenzaron a surgir los detalles oscuros del pasado –w-**

**XD. Nuevamente graciotas por leer, yo seguire actualizando para hacerlos felices, y también para hacerme feliz…**

**Quiero que sepan que ya hice cita en el hospital porque ahora si se aproxima lo BUENO *q***

**Jajajaj Hasta la otra XD!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, hello, hallo, bonjour, Kon´ichiwa!**

**Ando de vuelta con otro cap. Mas :3**

**Quiero disculparme porque estos días no estare actualizando a diario (posiblemente) ya que me estoy en la casa de mi abuela y, desgraciadamente, no hay internet por aquí (a veces llega al cel, pero no puedo subirlos x.x).**

**Asi que hare tooooodo lo posible por actualizar pronto, pero tengan algo seguro, el sábado sigo actualizando normalmente (regreso a casa) :3**

**Ya basta de mi vida personal ;D **

**Comencemos!**

Cinco

Después de que Zoro se marchara, Robin llamó a Hancock y la tranquilizó, asegurándole que se encontraba a salvo. Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con una sudadera y unos pantalones deportivos de Nami. Cuando ésta y los niños se retiraron para dormir, ella se sentó en el sofá con un plato de espaguetis.

Luffy salió de la cocina y le ofreció una Coca-Cola antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones. –Bien –dijo–, ¿por dónde empiezo?

Robin no tuvo que pensarlo.

–Por el principio. Quiero saber exactamente qué es un Cazador Oscuro y qué son los Daimons. De dónde vienen los apolitas y qué relación hay entre todos ellos.

Luffy soltó una carcajada.

–Vas directa al grano, ¿verdad? –Mientras giraba el vaso de té helado entre las manos pareció sopesar la mejor forma de contestar sus preguntas–. En momentos como éste me gustaría que la _Kynigostaia _de Homero hubiese sobrevivido al paso del tiempo.

–¿Kyni qué?

Él se volvió a reír y tomó un sorbo de té.

–Recogía el nacimiento de los _Kynigstosi_, los Cazadores Oscuros, y podría haber respondido a la mayoría de tus dudas. Narraba con detalle el nacimiento de las dos razas que una vez dominaron la tierra: los humanos y los apolitas.

Robin asintió brevemente.

–De acuerdo. Sé de donde vienen los humanos, pero no sé nada de los apolitas.

–Hace eones, Apolo y Zeus caminaban por la ciudad de Tebas cuando, de repente, Zeus declaró la grandeza de la raza humana y la llamó «el pináculo de la perfección terrenal». Apolo soltó un bufido y dijo que podía mejorarse en muchos aspectos. Se jactó de poder crear fácilmente una raza superior y Zeus lo retó a que lo hiciera. Así es que Apolo buscó una ninfa que estuviese de acuerdo en dar a luz a sus hijos.

»En tres días nacieron los primeros apolitas. Tres días más tarde esos niños habían alcanzado la madurez y tres días después estaban preparados para ser los regentes de la tierra.

Robin se limpió los labios con la servilleta.

–Entonces, los apolitas son los hijos de Apolo. Lo he pillado. ¿Y por qué algunos de ellos se convierten en Daimons?

–¿Por qué no te esperas? Soy yo el que está contando la historia –le dijo Luffy pacientemente, con la misma voz que Robin suponía que usaba con sus alumnos de la facultad–. Puesto que los apolitas nacieron con un intelecto, una belleza y una fuerza superiores a los de los humanos, Zeus los envió a vivir a la isla de la Atlántida, donde esperaba que vivieran en paz. No sé si has leído los _Diálogos_ de Platón...

–No te ofendas, pero me pasé toda la carrera evitando las asignaturas de letras…

Luffy sonrió.

–Da igual. De todos modos, la mayoría de lo que Platón escribió acerca de la Atlántida es cierto. Eran una raza agresiva que quería dominar la tierra y, como broche final, también el Olimpo. A Apolo no le importaba ya que, una vez cumplidos sus propósitos, él se convertiría en el dios supremo.

Robin supo a dónde llevaba todo esto.

–Apuesto a que el viejo Zeus estaba contentísimo con esa idea.

–Estaba encantado –le contestó Luffy irónicamente–. Pero no tanto como los pobres griegos que estaban siendo abatidos por los apolitas. Los humanos se dieron cuenta de que luchar no los llevaría a ningún sitio, por lo que idearon un plan para que Apolo cambiara de bando. Eligieron a la mujer más hermosa nacida entre la raza humana, Ryssa y se la entregaron a Apolo como amante.

–¿Era más hermosa que Helena de Troya?

–Todo esto sucedió muchísimo antes de que Helena naciera y, sí, según las crónicas ella era la mujer más hermosa que el mundo ha visto jamás. De cualquier forma, Apolo –siendo como es…– no pudo resistirse a Ryssa. Se enamoró de ella y, finalmente, la mujer quedó embarazada. Cuando la reina de los apolitas escuchó lo que sucedía, se enfureció tanto que envió a un grupo de asesinos para que acabaran con la vida de la madre y del niño. La reina dio instrucciones a sus hombres para que el crimen pareciera ser el ataque de un animal salvaje, de modo que Apolo no se vengara de los apolitas.

Robin soltó un silbido e imaginó lo que ocurrió después.

–Apolo lo descubrió.

–Exacto, y no le sentó muy bien. No sé si sabrás que Apolo es también el dios de las plagas. Destruyó la Atlántida y hubiese destruido a todos y cada uno de sus habitantes si Artemisa no lo hubiera detenido.

–¿Y por qué lo hizo?

–Porque los apolitas eran carne y sangre de Apolo. Destruirlos hubiese significado acabar con el propio dios y eso habría supuesto el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos.

–¡Vaya! –exclamó Robin con los ojos abiertos de par en par–. Qué desastre. Menos mal que lo detuvo.

–Eso pensó el resto del panteón griego. Pero Apolo quería vengarse. Y lo hizo. Prohibió a los apolitas caminar bajo la luz del sol para no tener que verlos nunca más y recordar su traición. Puesto que habían intentado hacerle creer que Ryssa había sido atacada por un animal salvaje, les dio características animales: colmillos, sentidos muy desarrollados…

–¿Y la velocidad y la fuerza?

–Ya la tenían; junto con las habilidades psíquicas que Apolo no pudo quitarles.

Robin frunció el ceño.

–Pensaba que los dioses podían hacer cualquier cosa que se les antojase. ¿No consiste en eso lo de ser dios?

–No siempre. Tienen leyes a las que atenerse, igual que nosotros. Pero en el caso de los poderes psíquicos es diferente; una vez ese canal se abre no puede volver a cerrarse. Por eso Apolo no pudo quitarle a Cassandra el don de la adivinación del futuro cuando ella lo rechazó. Lo que hizo fue enmarañarlo todo, de modo que nadie creyera en sus profecías.

–¡Claro!, eso tiene sentido –dijo Robin antes de beber un sorbo de Coca-Cola–. Vale, entonces los apolitas tienen poderes psíquicos, son muy fuertes y, además, no resisten la luz del sol. ¿Y lo de beber sangre? ¿Lo hacen o no?

–Sí. Beben sangre, pero sólo si proviene de otro apolita. De hecho, a causa de la maldición de Apolo, están condenados a alimentarse los unos de los otros cada pocos días para no morir.

–¡Puaj! –exclamó ella arrugando la nariz–. Eso es asqueroso –dijo, temblando ante la mera idea de tener que vivir de ese modo–. Algunos de ellos beben sangre humana, ¿no es cierto?

Luffy vaciló antes de contestar.

–No exactamente. Si se convierten en Daimons, beberán de los humanos; pero no es la sangre lo que buscan… es el alma.

Robin alzó una ceja y sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Zoro no había estado bromeando en ese aspecto. Genial.

–¿Y por qué necesitan robar nuestras almas?

–Los apolitas sólo viven veintisiete años. El día de su vigésimo séptimo aniversario mueren de forma lenta y dolorosa; sus cuerpos se desintegran, literalmente, y se convierten en polvo en un plazo de veinticuatro horas.

En esta ocasión, Robin hizo un gesto de dolor.

–Eso es horrible. Supongo que la moraleja de la historia es que no hay que cabrear al dios de las plagas.

–Sí –contestó Luffy sombríamente–. Para evitar su destino, la mayoría de los apolitas se suicidan el día anterior a su cumpleaños. Otros deciden convertirse en Daimons. Como tales, burlan la sentencia de muerte apropiándose de almas humanas y manteniéndolas en sus cuerpos. En tanto las almas humanas vivan en su interior, podrán seguir existiendo. Pero el problema reside en que el alma de un humano no puede vivir mucho tiempo en el cuerpo de un apolita, y comienza a morir casi en el mismo instante en que es robada de su verdadero dueño. Como resultado, los Daimons se ven obligados a perseguir y matar humanos cada pocas semanas para poder seguir viviendo.

Robin era incapaz de imaginarse el tormento que debía suponer ser asesinado por un apolita y perder no sólo la vida, sino también el alma.

–¿Qué sucede con las almas que mueren?

–Están perdidas para siempre. Por eso existen los Cazadores Oscuros. Su trabajo consiste en buscar a los Daimons y liberar las almas antes de que expiren.

–¿Y lo hacen de forma voluntaria?

–No, más bien son obligados.

Robin lo miró, ceñuda.

–¿Obligados de qué forma?

Luffy bebió otro sorbo de té y miró al suelo con una expresión extraña. Daba la sensación de estar recordando su pasado. Algo doloroso.

–Cuando alguien sufre una horrible injusticia –explicó en voz baja–, su alma grita tan fuerte que el sonido llega hasta el Olimpo. Si Artemisa lo escucha, se acerca a la persona que acaba de gritar y le ofrece un trato: un solo Acto de Venganza en contra de aquellos que hicieron el mal y, a cambio, ella obtiene un juramento de lealtad y un nuevo integrante para su ejército de Cazadores Oscuros.

Robin respiró hondo intentando procesar toda la información.

–¿Y tú cómo sabes todo esto?

Luffy alzó la cabeza y la abrasó con su intensa mirada.

–Porque mi alma gritó así el día que mis hijos murieron.

Ella tragó saliva al observar el odio y el dolor que reflejaban los ojos de Luffy. Eran tan evidentes que hasta ella se sentía embargada por el sufrimiento.

–¿Fue Artemisa hasta ti para ofrecerte el trato?

–Sí, pero la rechacé.

–¿Y por qué?

Luffy apartó la mirada.

–Mi venganza iba dirigida a otro dios y sabía que ella no podía permitirlo.

Robin sabía que Luffy había estado atrapado en un pergamino, conocía muy bien su historia, pero ahora le interesaba más Zoro.

–Zoro vendió su alma a cambio de poder vengarse de su esposa, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

–Pero no lo juzgues muy duramente.

–No lo hago –le dijo ella con honestidad. No sabía qué le había ocurrido a Zoro y, hasta que no lo averiguara, no podía juzgarlo responsable de nada–. Dime una cosa, Luffy, ¿hay algún modo de que un Cazador Oscuro recupere su alma?

–Sí, pero casi nadie lo ha conseguido. La prueba es diferente para cada uno de ellos.

–Lo que significa que no puedes decirme el modo de liberar a Zoro.

–Lo que significa que no tengo la más remota idea de cómo liberar a Zoro. Robin asintió y cambió el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

–¿Los Cazadores Oscuros también tienen que beber sangre?

–No. Puesto que en un principio eran humanos, no tienen necesidad de hacerlo. Además, si tuviesen que preocuparse de alimentarse de ese modo, sus habilidades para detectar a los Daimons se verían afectadas.

–¿Y entonces por qué tienen colmillos?

–Para poder detectar a los Daimons y darles muerte se les otorgaron las mismas características que a éstos. Los colmillos van en el paquete.

Robin no tuvo problemas en entenderlo.

–¿Por eso les resulta mortal la luz del sol?

–Más o menos. Pero en el caso de los Cazadores Oscuros es más una consecuencia de servir a Artemisa, que es la diosa de la luna, y de resultar abominables para Apolo.

–Pero eso no parece justo.

–Los dioses rara vez lo son.

Horas más tarde, Zoro permanecía sentado en su coche, maldiciendo el rumbo traicionero de sus pensamientos. Todavía podía ver a Robin. Escuchar el sonido de su dulce y suave voz. Sentirla contra su cuerpo mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

Habían pasado siglos desde que deseara a una mujer de ese modo. Creía que esa parte de sí mismo había quedado olvidada el día que se convirtió en un Cazador Oscuro. Según pasaban los siglos, había ocasiones en que sentía un ligero interés por una mujer, pero había aprendido a controlarlo. A enterrarlo.

Pero todas esas necesidades, olvidadas hacía tanto, habían despertado con las caricias de una hechicera que estaba resultando ser letal para su cordura. Su recuerdo lo distraía. Lo atormentaba.

La deseaba de un modo que rayaba la desesperación.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía Robin que él anhelaba tanto? No sabía nada de ella, excepto que poseía un gran sentido del humor y que bajo su fuego se ocultaba una dulzura increíble.

Y la deseaba como jamás había deseado a una mujer. Ni siquiera a su esposa. No tenía sentido.

Apagó el motor antes de bajarse del coche y entrar en casa. Arrojó las llaves sobre la encimera de la cocina y se detuvo. La casa estaba en completo silencio, excepto por los sonidos que llegaban del piso

superior.

Zoro atravesó las habitaciones oscuras y subió la escalera de caoba tallada hasta llegar a la segunda planta y detenerse ante la puerta de su despacho. Un haz de luz se derramaba sobre la alfombra persa, por debajo de la puerta cerrada.

Sin hacer ruido, giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta. –Nick, ¿qué coño estás haciendo aquí?

Lanzando una sonora maldición, su Escudero se levantó de la silla giratoria de un salto. Zoro tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver a ese hombre de un metro y noventa y dos centímetros dispuesto a matarlo. Los ojos azules de Nick lanzaban fuego y un músculo palpitaba en su mandíbula, firmemente apretada. El joven se mesó la melena castaña que le caía hasta los hombros.

–¡Jesús, Zoro! ¿Es que nunca vas a aprender a hacer ruido cuando te mueves? Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Zoro se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

–Pensaba que te irías a casa temprano.

Nick enderezó la silla y se sentó de nuevo, tomando impulso para colocarse de nuevo tras el escritorio.

–Tenía intención de hacerlo, pero quise terminar la investigación sobre Flamingo.

Zoro sonrió. Nick Gautier podía ser un listillo impetuoso y un coñazo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero se podía confiar en él. Por eso lo había elegido como Escudero y lo había introducido en el reino de los Cazadores Oscuros.

–¿Algo nuevo?

–Podría decirse que sí. He descubierto que tiene doscientos cincuenta años. Sorprendido, Zoro alzó una ceja. Que él supiera, ningún Daimon había vivido tanto. –¿Cómo es posible?

–No lo sé. Todos los Cazadores Oscuros que van tras él acaban muertos. Parece que a tu amiguito Daimon le gusta haceros sufrir. –Volvió a mirar el monitor–. No hay nada en la base de datos de Mihawk sobre su _modus operandi_ y cuando hablé con el hace ya un rato me dijo que no tenía ni idea de dónde procedía Flamingo ni de qué buscaba. Pero lo estamos investigando.

Zoro asintió.

–¡Ah, por cierto! –dijo Nick mirándolo por encima del hombro–. Estás hecho un desastre.

–Ya lo sé, todos os empeñáis en decirme lo mismo.

Nick sonrió hasta que se fijó en la ropa de Zoro.

–¿Por qué no llevas tu uniforme de tipo-malo-mata-Daimons?

Zoro no estaba de humor para explicárselo.

–Hablando de eso, necesito que me compres un abrigo de cuero hoy.

La sospecha oscureció los ojos azules de Nick.

–¿Por qué?

–El viejo tiene un agujero en el hombro.

–¿Y eso?

–Me atacaron. ¿Por qué si no?

Nick no pareció muy contento con las noticias.

–¿Estás bien?

–¿Qué aspecto tengo?

–Horrible.

No había modo de esconderse de Nick.

–Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no te vas a una de las habitaciones de invitados a dormir? Ya son las cuatro de la madrugada.

–Dentro de un rato. Primero quiero dejar esto acabado. Además, estoy a punto de descubrir qué hizo Sundown para cabrear a Mihawk.

Zoro escuchó el sonido que avisaba a Nick de que tenía un nuevo mensaje en el ordenador. –Dile a Jess que deje de burlarse de Mihawk si no quiere acabar chamuscado.

Nick frunció el ceño.

-Jess?

–El verdadero nombre de Sundown es William Jessup Brady. Creía que lo sabías.

Nick soltó una carcajada.

–Joder, no. Pero conozco a unos cuantos escuderos que pagarían bastante por saberlo –dijo con una mirada especulativa–. Rogue tampoco es el verdadero nombre de Rogue, ¿verdad?

–No. Se llama Christopher «Kit» Baughy.

Nick soltó una risilla satisfecha.

–Eso sí que me reportaría serios beneficios.

–No –le corrigió Zoro–. Eso te reportaría una buena patada en el culo si Rogue descubre que lo sabes.

–Tú ganas. Lo guardaré en el archivador de chantajes, para cuando necesite que un Cazador Oscuro me haga un favor.

Zoro meneó la cabeza. El chico era incorregible. –Hasta la noche.

–Vale, que descanses.

Zoro cerró la puerta y cruzó el largo pasillo que llevaba hasta su cuarto. La enorme y suntuosa habitación, de colores oscuros y relajantes que no herían los ojos, le dio la bienvenida. Nick había encendido las tres velas del pequeño candelabro de pared y el suave resplandor creaba sombras sobre el papel color borgoña.

Esa estancia era el santuario donde Zoro se ocultaba de la luz del día.

Había ordenado que sellaran las ventanas y las cubrieran tan pronto como compró la antigua casa colonial de estilo neoclásico. Ningún Cazador Oscuro dormiría en un lugar donde el sol pudiera penetrar accidentalmente.

Se quitó la ropa y se tumbó en la enorme cama en la que dormía desde el siglo XIV, pero su mente insistía en seguir dándole vueltas a sus tribulaciones.

Flamingo le había dado esquinazo y, durante los próximos días, estaría fuera de su alcance.

_Joder._

No podía hacer nada. Excepto esperar y estar preparado en el momento en que Flamingo emergiera. Al menos estaba tranquilo porque sabía que el Daimon iría primero a por él. Eso le daría algo más de tiempo para mantener a salvo a Robin y a Hancock.

_Robin._

El nombre flotaba en su mente, junto con el recuerdo de sus brillantes ojos azules. La entrepierna se le tensó al instante bajo las frescas sábanas de seda. Gruñó al sentir el dolor del deseo no saciado.

–No es mía –murmuró.

Y, por todos los dioses del Olimpo, jamás lo sería, sin importar lo mucho que lo deseara su destrozado corazón.

**Que tal?**

**Aquí ya comienzan a haber pensamientos románticos e ilusiones amorosas jajajaja**

**Todos sabemos que va a pasar, pero lo que no sabemos, es como pasara –w- *se rie macabramente***

**Dios! Como me gustaría hacer Spoiler, pero no… mejor dejo que ustedes descubran, mientras… Hagan sus conclusiones ;D**

**Ohh. Por cierto, emmm, a Desiderius solo le puse FLAMINGO por las expresiones que le dedica Zoro, esque no se me hacia bien que le dijera algo como "Dofly" x.x… por eso solo puse Flamingo, espero y no haya problema con eso… ok?**

**Hasta la otra!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, hello, hallo, bonjour, Kon´ichiwa :3 ¡!**

**Ya volvi de Nuevo a dejarles otro capitulo de esta historia ( que cada vez se pone mas interesante) *3***

**Pasaran muchas cosas que… prefiero que las descubran leyendo jajajajaja ;D**

**Pues vamos a comenzar… PERVIERTANSE! ;)**

Seis

Robin gimió al sentir que una mano, cálida y fuerte, le acariciaba el estómago desnudo y se deslizaba hasta la cadera. De forma instintiva, se giró en dirección a las caricias, con el cuerpo enfebrecido por el deseo.

Zoro le dio la vuelta hasta dejarla tumbada de espaldas y capturó sus labios. Robin sintió que todo comenzaba a dar vueltas por el impacto de su fuerza y su poder. Jamás en su vida había experimentado nada semejante al roce de su lengua jugueteando entre sus labios. O a la sensación de ese cuerpo soberbiamente formado moviéndose de forma sinuosa contra ella.

El deseo se acrecentó.

El beso de Zoro era salvaje y ardiente, pero teñido de una extraña ternura. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del olor especiado de su piel, del calor de su boca. Enterró las manos en el cabello dorado y se deleitó al sentir cómo las ondas se deslizaban entre sus dedos.

Él se apartó y la miró con una avidez tan palpable que Robin se encendió aún más, mientras sentía los deliciosos músculos de los hombros de Zoro contrayéndose bajo sus manos.

–Serás mía –le dijo con tono posesivo y cierta agresividad.

–Y tú serás mío –le contestó ella, sonriendo, y entrelazó las piernas alrededor de sus estrechas caderas.

La diabólica sonrisa de Zoro, que dejó a la vista sus colmillos, le robó el aliento. Sin dejar de abrazarla, giró hasta quedar de espaldas con Robin sobre su cuerpo.

Mordiéndose el labio, ella observó su apuesto rostro mientras sentía ese cuerpo, duro y viril, entre los muslos. Con una necesidad abrumadora, comenzó a frotarse contra el largo y endurecido miembro de Zoro, que gimió en respuesta a sus caricias antes de recorrer su cuerpo con una mirada famélica e incorporarse un poco para cubrirle los pechos con la calidez de sus manos y apretarlos con suavidad, a lo que ella respondió cubriéndole las manos con las suyas.

–Podría estar toda la noche mirándote –le susurró Zoro.

Robin no encontró objeción alguna al comentario, puesto que nada la complacería más que contemplarlo durante el resto de la eternidad mientras se paseaba desnudo.

Esa forma de andar… ese cuerpo…

Eran mucho más de lo que una simple mortal podía soportar.

Zoro alzó las caderas, impulsándola hacia delante. Robin apoyó las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de él para sujetarse y se inclinó, dejando que el pelo cayera en cascada a su alrededor y les proporcionara un oscuro dosel.

–Ahora te tengo donde quería. –Zoro le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y buscó sus labios. Su boca la atormentaba, chupando el labio inferior y mordisqueándolo con suavidad.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando la mano de Zoro bajó desde el pecho, deslizándose por el costado, y llegó hasta el centro de su cuerpo.

–Y esto es lo que más deseo –dijo antes de introducir dos dedos en su interior.

Robin siseó de placer mientras esos dos dedos la torturaban sin piedad. Dentro y fuera, moviéndose en círculos, avivando el fuego que amenazaba con consumirla.

Él abandonó sus labios un

momento.

–Dime qué es lo que deseas.

–A ti –jadeó ella sin aliento.

–Entonces, me tendrás. –Zoro la agarró por las caderas y la acercó hasta su erección.

Robin anhelaba sentirlo en su interior y aguardaba, expectante, mordiéndose los labios. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tenerlo dentro y compartir la más íntima de las experiencias.

Sintió que el extremo de su miembro presionaba sobre la entrada. Y justo cuando pensaba que se deslizaría en su interior, la alarma del despertador comenzó a sonar.

Se despertó sobresaltada. Miró a su alrededor, aturdida, observando la desconocida habitación donde se encontraba. Tardó todo un minuto en recordar que estaba en la habitación de los mellizos, en casa de Nami. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Pero era tan real… juraría que aún sentía las manos de Zoro sobre el cuerpo y su aliento rozándole el cuello.

–No es justo –gimoteó mientras salía de la cama y apagaba el despertador. Se había despertado justo cuando llegaba lo _interesante_.

¿De verdad había sido sólo un sueño? ¿Tan sólo un sueño sobre un misterioso desconocido que ocultaba su sufrimiento tras el sarcasmo y que la había cautivado con unos ojos oscuros y letales?

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por olvidar la intensidad de las imágenes que había creado su subconsciente, se envolvió en el grueso albornoz de Nami y salió para ir al baño.

–¿Quién los envía? –preguntó Nami.

Robin se detuvo en mitad del pasillo al escuchar a Nami y Luffy, que estaban hablando en la planta baja.

–Supongo que son de Zoro –le contestó su marido.

Bostezando, Robin bajó las escaleras y los encontró a ambos en la sala de estar, rodeados de bolsas y paquetes. Luffy ya estaba vestido para ir a trabajar, con unos _chinos_ y un jersey. Nami llevaba un camisón premamá de color azul y, junto a ella, Niklos estaba haciendo trizas un trozo de papel que sobresalía de una bolsa.

–¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó Robin. Luffy se encogió de hombros.

–Tienes razón –dijo Nami al encontrar una nota en una de las bolsas–. Son de Zoro. –Se detuvo para leer la nota y se rió–. Lo único que dice es: «Gracias por la tirita». –Le pasó la nota a su marido.

Luffy dejó escapar un exagerado suspiro mientras la leía.

–En nuestra época existía la costumbre de llevar regalos cada vez que se visitaba a un amigo. Pero… joder, no tantos. –Se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras observaba la montaña de paquetes–. Zoro siempre ha sido un hombre generoso, pero… joder –volvió a repetir–. Supongo que volvió anoche y dejó todo esto aquí mientras dormíamos.

Robin estaba atónita. Parecía el día de Navidad… en casa de los Rockefeller. Observó cómo Nami sacaba docenas de juguetes para los mellizos: muñecas para Vanessa, un juego de construcción para Niklos, un tren, un caballito…

Nami sacó una caja pequeña de una de las bolsas.

–Éste es para ti –le dijo a su marido, ofreciéndole el regalo.

Luffy abrió la caja y su rostro perdió todo el color. Nami miró el contenido y jadeó.

–Es tu anillo de general –dijo, intercambiando una mirada perpleja con Luffy–. ¿Cómo lo habrá conseguido? –preguntó.

Robin se acercó para echarle un vistazo al anillo. Como el de Zoro, tenía una espada de diamantes y una corona de laurel formada por esmeraldas sobre un fondo de rubíes.

–Se parece al que lleva Zoro. Excepto que el suyo tiene una corona. Luffy asintió.

–El suyo lleva la marca de la realeza mientras que el mío es estrictamente militar.

Confundida, Robin alzó la vista y miró a Luffy.

–¿Realeza?

–Zoro era un príncipe –le contestó escuetamente–. El único heredero al trono de Tracia. Robin se quedó con la boca abierta.

–¿Los romanos crucificaron a un príncipe heredero? Pensaba que no podían hacerlo.

La mandíbula de Luffy se tensó.

–Teóricamente no podían, pero el padre de Zoro lo desheredó el día que se casó con Kuina.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Robin.

–Porque era una _hetaira_. –Luffy notó que Robin fruncía el ceño, confundida, y añadió–: Eran mujeres de clase baja, entrenadas para complacer a los hombres ricos y hacerles compañía.

–¡Ah! –exclamó ella, comprendiendo el motivo de la ira de la familia–. ¿Estaba buscando compañía cuando la conoció?

Luffy negó con la cabeza.

–Zoro la conoció en la fiesta de un amigo y quedó subyugado. Juraba que había sido amor a primera vista. Todos intentamos hacerle entender que Kuina sólo iba tras su dinero, pero se negó a escucharnos. –Soltó una carcajada teñida de amargura y continuó–. En aquella época no escuchaba a nadie, era muy típico de él. Su padre lo adoraba, pero cuando Alkis descubrió que Zoro había roto el compromiso con la princesa macedonia con la que estaba prometido, para casarse con Kuina, se puso muy furioso.

»Alkis le dijo que un rey no podía gobernar con una puta al lado. Discutieron y, finalmente, Zoro se fue a caballo del palacio de su padre, directo a casa de Kuina y se casó con ella ese mismo día. Cuando su padre lo descubrió, le dijo que estaba muerto para él.

Robin sintió una opresión en el pecho al escuchar a Luffy; compartía su sufrimiento y notó que el corazón se le desgarraba de dolor.

–Entonces, ¿lo dejó todo por ella?

Luffy asintió, ceñudo.

–Lo peor de todo es que Zoro jamás le fue infiel. Vosotras no podéis entender lo que eso significaba. En nuestros días no existía la monogamia. No se sabía de ningún hombre que fuese fiel a su esposa, especialmente uno de la posición y riqueza de Zoro. Pero una vez se casó con ella, jamás deseó estar con nadie más. Ni siquiera miró a otra mujer. –Los ojos de Luffy llamearon de furia–. En realidad vivió y murió por ella.

El corazón de Robin sufría por Zoro. Sabía que aún debía dolerle mucho. Nami le ofreció tres bolsas que contenían cajas envueltas en papel de regalo. –Éstas son para ti.

Robin abrió la caja más grande y encontró un vestido camisero, de diseño y tejido grueso. Deslizó la mano por la suave seda color azul marino. Jamás había tocado algo parecido. Mirando en el interior de las bolsas, encontró unos zapatos y otras cajas con el nombre de Victoria's Secret. Ruborizada, no se atrevió a abrirlas delante de Luffy y de Nami. No a menos que quisiera morir de vergüenza.

–¿Cómo sabía mi talla? –preguntó mientras comprobaba la etiqueta del vestido.

Luffy se encogió de hombros.

Robin se detuvo al encontrar una nota dirigida a ella. La letra era de trazo elegante y resuelto.

«Siento mucho lo de tu jersey. Gracias por haberlo soportado todo tan bien. Hunter.»

Robin sonrió, aunque se sintió un poco dolida por el hecho de que se negara a usar su verdadero nombre con ella. Sin duda era la forma que utilizaba para mantener las distancias entre ellos. Que así fuera. Tenía derecho a mantener su intimidad. Tenía derecho a vivir su peligrosa vida inmortal sin ningún tipo de relación con un humano. Si quería seguir siendo Hunter para ella, lo respetaría.

Pero aún así… después de todo lo que habían compartido la noche anterior…

En su corazón, le daba igual el nombre que usara. Ella sabía quién era, conocía la verdad.

Recogió los regalos y se encaminó escaleras arriba para arreglarse antes de irse a trabajar. No obstante, lo que en realidad deseaba era darle las gracias a Hunter por su amabilidad.

Después de la ducha, abrió los regalos y encontró un tesoro de lencería atrevida. Hunter le había comprado unas medias de color azul marino que hacían juego con un liguero. Como jamás había tenido uno, le llevó unos minutos imaginarse cómo se abrochaba. El conjunto se completaba con un sujetador de seda y un tanga.

–Mmm… –para ser un hombre que quería mantener las distancias, había elegido algo muy personal para ella. Pero claro, ¿qué era él sino un enigma?

Robin se mordió el labio y acarició el vestido. Se sentía increíblemente femenina con la suave lencería nueva y, cada vez que pensaba que las manos de Hunter habían tocado su ropa interior, un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Resultaba muy erótico saber que él había deslizado sus dedos por el delicado encaje del tanga que ahora descansaba íntimamente entre sus muslos. O por el interior del sujetador que ahora encerraba sus pechos.

Cómo deseaba tenerlo al lado para que la desvistiera ... Para que la tocara de forma tan íntima como había tocado la lencería. Al imaginar la expresión velada y oscura de su rostro mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y le hacía el amor, comenzó a respirar de forma entrecortada y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Los pezones se le endurecieron, doloridos, ante la idea.

Cogió el vestido, que estaba sobre la cama, y lo sostuvo sobre su cuerpo. Por un instante creyó reconocer en él el exótico aroma de Hunter. El deseo la atravesó como una daga. Mientras se lo ponía, la seda del vestido se deslizó sobre su piel y le hizo recordar el sueño. Volvió a sentir las manos de Hunter recorriendo su cuerpo.

Dios, cómo deseaba que estuviese allí… Cómo deseaba poder observarlo mientras le desabrochaba el vestido y descubría a la mujer que se escondía bajo él… Pero jamás sucedería. Zoro había desaparecido; había vuelto a su arriesgada existencia. Las punzadas de deseo desaparecieron al instante, reemplazadas por un dolor agudo. Un dolor para el que no encontraba explicación, pero que estaba allí. Profundo. Anhelante. Voraz.

Con un suspiro, se calzó los zapatos y bajó las escaleras; Luffy la esperaba para llevarla al trabajo.

…

–Siento mucho lo de Law.

Robin apartó la mirada del escritorio, alzó la cabeza y contó hasta diez. Si una sola persona más volvía a decírselo, se dejaría arrastrar por la locura, iría al despacho de Law y lo despedazaría en trocitos pequeños y sangrientos.

Le había contado a todo el personal de la empresa que habían roto y, arrogantemente, había esparcido el rumor de que estaba tan destrozada que no había podido ir a trabajar el día anterior.

¡Le daban ganas de matarlo!

–Estoy bien, Tammy –le dijo a la administradora de su sección con una sonrisa forzada.

–Eso es –contestó la mujer–. Mantén bien alto ese ánimo.

Robin frunció los labios cuando Tammy se marchó. Al menos el día tocaba a su fin. Podría irse a casa y…

Y soñar con el hombre alto y apuesto al que nunca volvería a ver.

¿Por qué le afectaba más la idea de no ver a Hunter que el hecho que de Law hubiera cortado con

ella? ¿Qué tenía Hunter que hacía que lo echara tanto de menos…?

En el fondo lo tenía muy claro: era guapísimo, inteligente y heroico; era misterioso y letal. Y hacía que su corazón se acelerara cada vez que le dedicaba esa deslumbrante sonrisa.

Se había ido para siempre.

Deprimida, se preparó para marcharse. Tras meter los documentos en su maletín, salió del despacho y se dirigió al ascensor. Pulsó el botón para bajar al vestíbulo; no quería dejar a Nami esperándola durante mucho rato en el estacionamiento, con los mellizos. Además, estaba cansada de estar en el despacho. Éste había resultado ser el día más largo de su vida. ¿Por qué habría querido ser contable? Vivi tenía razón, su vida era desquiciantemente aburrida.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, las puertas se abrieron y echó un vistazo alrededor de la estancia acristalada mientras salía. Aunque en el exterior ya había anochecido, las luces del estacionamiento eran bastante potentes y vio que Nami aún no había llegado. ¡Joder! Estaba deseando irse a casa.

Irritada, se acercó hasta la puerta para esperar allí. Mientras soltaba el maletín, Law salió de uno de los ascensores, rodeado de sus amigos.

Genial, sencillamente genial. El día iba mejorando a pasos agigantados. Al verla sola, Law se acercó a ella exhibiéndose como un pavo real. –¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó cuando se detuvo a su lado.

–No. Aún no han venido a recogerme –le contestó de forma educada.

–Bueno, si necesitas que te lleve a casa…

–No necesito nada de ti, ¿vale? –le espetó antes de cruzar la puerta y detenerse en el exterior del edificio. Era mejor esperar fuera y congelarse por el viento helado antes que pasar un solo minuto más al lado del último hombre al que le apetecía ver.

Law la detuvo al salir del edificio. Las luces de la calle arrancaban unos suaves destellos a su pelo dorado.

–Mira, Roby, no hay ningún motivo por el que no podamos ser amigos.

–No te atrevas a comportarte de forma caballerosa conmigo después de toda la basura que dijiste ayer. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle a todo el mundo de mi familia?

–Vale, Roby, venga ya…

–Deja de llamarme Roby cuando sabes que lo odio.

Él miró sobre su hombro y Robin se dio cuenta de que la mitad del personal de la empresa estaba escuchándolos.

–Vamos a ver, yo no fui el que se quedó ayer en casa porque estaba emocionalmente indispuesto a causa de lo sucedido el sábado por la noche.

La furia de Robin creció por momentos. ¿Emocionalmente indispuesta? ¿Ella? ¿Por _él_?

Lo miró de arriba abajo. Y, por primera vez, fue consciente del gusano que tenía delante.

–Disculpa, pero yo tampoco estuve en casa ayer. De hecho, ¿quieres saber dónde estuve? Me pasé todo el día en los brazos de un magnífico dios peliverde. Fíjate lo deprimida que estoy por ti.

Law soltó un resoplido.

–Ya veo. Sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que tu familia acabara influyendo en tu comportamiento. Estás tan loca como todos ellos. Apuesto a que no tardarás mucho en venir a trabajar vestida de cuero negro y hablando sobre desintegrar vampiros a estacazos.

Robin nunca había sentido un deseo tan fuerte de abofetear a alguien como el que bullía en esos momentos en su interior. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que eran compatibles? Era grosero y cruel. Peor aún, ¡juzgaba a la gente por las apariencias! Hancock podía ser una tarada, pero era su hermana ¡y nadie

que no fuese de la familia tenía derecho a insultarla!

De repente, todos los defectos que no había visto en Law salieron a la luz. Y pensar que había pasado todo un año de su vida intentando complacer a este cretino…

¡Era una idiota! Y una imbécil y una boba…

En ese momento notó cómo se le erizaba el vello de la nuca segundos antes de escuchar el rugido de un motor bien afinado que se acercaba hasta donde estaban ellos.

Law giró la cabeza, miró a la calzada y se quedó boquiabierto.

Ella miró en la misma dirección, buscando el motivo de su distracción, y se quedó petrificada al ver un impecable Lamborghini negro doblar para entrar en el estacionamiento y aparcar en la acera, justo delante de ellos.

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa. No podía ser…

El corazón se le aceleró cuando la puerta se alzó y Hunter bajó del coche. Vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados, un jersey gris y negro de cuello de pico y una chaqueta negra de cuero, estaba tan imponente que quitaba el hipo.

Ese andar firme, arrogante y letal le estaba aflojando las rodillas.

–¡Ay Dios! –escuchó susurrar a Tammy mientras Hunter rodeaba el coche. Él se detuvo delante de Robin y la devoró con la mirada.

–Hola preciosa –le dijo con esa voz profunda y seductora–. Siento llegar tarde.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Hunter la abrazó y le dio un beso sofocante. El cuerpo de Robin ardió en respuesta al roce de su lengua mientras él le presionaba la espalda con los puños cerrados. Al momento se agachó y la cogió en brazos.

–¡Hunter! –balbució mientras la llevaba, sin esfuerzo aparente, hasta el coche.

Él le dedicó esa sonrisa tan suya, maliciosa y de labios apretados. El humor y el deseo le daban un aspecto cálido y vivaz a esos ojos negros como la noche.

Con la punta del zapato abrió la puerta del asiento del acompañante y la dejó en el interior. Recogió el maletín y el bolso que ella había dejado caer en la acera y se los dio antes de darse la vuelta para mirar a Law con una sonrisa de complicidad.

–Es imposible no amar a una mujer cuyo único fin en la vida es verte desnudo.

La expresión del rostro de Law mientras observaba cómo Hunter cerraba la puerta del coche antes de rodearlo –con su característico andar elegante–para ocupar su asiento, no tenía precio.

Hunter se metió en el Lamborghini con un movimiento ágil y al instante abandonaron el estacionamiento.

Mil emociones bullían en el interior de Robin. Gratitud, felicidad y sobre todo, alegría por verlo de nuevo, especialmente después de que tanto Luffy como su propia mente hubieran intentado convencerla de que jamás volvería a encontrarse con él.

No podía creer lo que Hunter acababa de hacer por ella.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó mientras salían del estacionamiento.

–Me has estado volviendo loco durante todo el día –le contestó en voz baja–. Podía sentir tu confusión y tu dolor, pero no sabía el motivo. Así es que llamé a Nami y me enteré de que, supuestamente, tenía que recogerte a la salida del trabajo.

–Aún no me has explicado qué haces aquí.

–Tenía que comprobar que estabas bien. –¿Y eso?

–No lo sé. Tenía que saberlo.

Reconfortada por sus palabras, Robin comenzó a juguetear con el cinturón de seguridad.

–Gracias por la ropa. Y por lo que acabas de hacer con Law.

–Ha sido un placer.

En ese momento tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abalanzarse sobre él y acariciarlo. Para no besar a su guapísimo héroe.

Hunter aceleró y se alejó del distrito empresarial.

–Hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿por qué iba a querer una mujer como tú casarse con alguien como

él?

Robin alzó una ceja.

–¿Cómo sabes que…?

–Tengo ciertas habilidades psíquicas, ¿lo recuerdas? Tu mente no deja de dar vueltas a tus verdaderos sentimientos por el «estúpido cretino».

Robin se encogió, avergonzada, y deseó poder ser capaz de bloquear sus pensamientos.

–También lo he oído –bromeó Hunter, haciendo que se preguntara si lo habría dicho en serio.

–¿No puedes hacer algo para dejar de fisgonear en mi cabeza todo el tiempo? Me resulta muy incómodo.

–Si quieres puedo renunciar a ese poder en tu caso.

–¿En serio? ¿Puedes prescindir de un poder cuando te venga en gana?

Él resopló.

–No exactamente. El único poder del que puedo prescindir es de la habilidad de leer los pensamientos de otra persona.

–¿Y una vez que renuncias a él puedes recuperarlo?

–Sí, pero no es fácil.

–Entonces deshazte de él, tío.

Zoro soltó una carcajada e intentó concentrarse en la carretera, pero sólo era consciente de la abertura del vestido de Robin, que dejaba una buena porción del muslo cubierto de seda a la vista. Y, por si eso fuera poco, sabía lo que había debajo del vestido. Era otra de las imágenes que lo habían torturado durante todo el día mientras intentaba dormir.

Las lujuriosas curvas de Robin cubiertas por el liguero y el tanga… Sólo de pensarlo se le hacía la boca agua. Lo único que quería era deslizar la mano bajo el exquisito dobladillo hasta encontrar el pequeño trozo de seda que resguardaba la parte más privada de su cuerpo.

¡Uf, sí! Ya se imaginaba haciéndolo a un lado con los dedos para tener el camino despejado. O desgarrando esa frágil y minúscula barrera antes de arrancársela de las caderas y enterrarse en su cuerpo mientras ella lo rodeaba con las piernas enfundadas en las medias de seda.

Hunter se movió y recordó, demasiado tarde, que debería haberse comprado unos pantalones anchos.

Acariciarla sería llegar al paraíso.

Si el paraíso fuese una posibilidad para una criatura como él.

Apretó con más fuerza la palanca del cambio de marchas mientras la idea se abría paso en su interior.

_«Ninguna mujer te amará por otro motivo que no sea tu dinero. Recuerda lo que te digo, muchacho. Los hombres como nosotros nunca conseguimos algo tan sencillo. Tu mayor esperanza será tener un hijo que te quiera.»_

Emitió un pequeño jadeo cuando los recuerdos, hacía tanto tiempo reprimidos, volvieron a su mente con total claridad. Y al hilo de lo anterior rememoró las últimas palabras que le dijo a su padre.

_«¿Cómo podría amar a un hombre sin corazón como tú? No eres nada para mí, viejo. Y no lo serás jamás.»_

El dolor lo dejó sin aliento. La ira había sido la fuente de esas palabras, que ya jamás podrían ser retiradas. ¿Cómo pudo hablarle así a la persona que más había amado y respetado?

–Entonces –dijo Robin, distrayéndolo–, ¿qué pasó anoche con Flamingo? ¿Lo atrapaste?

Él agitó la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos y se concentró en el presente.

–Se metió en un _refugio_ tras nuestro enfrentamiento.

–¿En dónde?

–En un _refugio_; el santuario de un Daimon –le explicó–. Son aberturas astrales entre dimensiones. Los Daimons pueden quedarse en ellas durante un par de días, pero, cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse, se ven obligados a salir de nuevo.

Robin estaba perpleja. ¿Sería cierto lo que describía?

–No puedo creer que haya algún tipo de poder que permita utilizar a los Daimons un _refugio_ para eludir la justicia.

–Y no lo hay. Los Daimons descubrieron los _refugios_ por su cuenta. –La miró con una sonrisa pícara

– Pero no me quejo. Eso hace que mi trabajo sea infinitamente más interesante.

–Bueno, mientras no te aburras… –le dijo con sarcasmo–. No me gustaría que tu trabajo llegara a resultarte pesado algún día.

Hunter le lanzó una mirada que encendió su deseo.

–_Chère_, tengo la sensación de que sería imposible aburrirse contigo cerca.

Sus palabras tocaron uno de los puntos sensibles de Robin.

–Eres el único que opina de ese modo –le dijo mientras recordaba la conversación con Vivi– Siempre me han dicho que encabezo la fila que se dirige a la Ciudad del Aburrimiento.

Hunter se detuvo en un semáforo y clavó los ojos en ella.

–No entiendo el por qué de ese comentario; a mí no has dejado de sorprenderme desde el momento en que me despertaste y me llamaste «guapetón».

Con el rostro encendido por el rubor, Robin rió al recordarlo.

–Además –prosiguió él–, no puedes culpar a la gente por decir eso, cuando eres tú la que levanta la barrera protectora.

–¿Cómo dices?

Metió primera y continuó avanzando por la calle.

–Es verdad. Entierras la parte de ti misma que ansía las emociones bajo una profesión tan aburrida que algún día sustituirá a los tranquilizantes. Vistes con colores apagados y con jerseys de cuello vuelto que ocultan tu verdadera naturaleza.

–No es cierto –le contestó ella, temblando de rabia–. No me conoces lo suficiente para decir eso. Y sólo me has visto vestida con un atuendo de _mi_ elección.

–Cierto, pero conozco a la gente como tú.

–Sí, claro –murmuró con tono despectivo.

–Y he comprobado tu naturaleza apasionada de primera mano.

El rostro de Robin se ruborizó aún más ante el comentario. No podía negar la verdad. No obstante, eso no significaba que tuviera que gustarle el modo en que Hunter veía a través de ella, como si se tratara de un cristal.

–Creo que tienes miedo de tu otra mitad –continuó él–. Me recuerdas a la ninfa griega Lyta. Era un

ser formado por dos mitades separadas. Las dos partes luchaban entre ellas, haciéndola muy infeliz; y no sólo a ella, sino también a todo aquél que la conociese. Hasta que un día, un soldado griego se encontró con las dos mitades y las reunió. Desde aquel momento, Lyta vivió en armonía consigo misma y con los demás.

–¿Estás insinuando que te hago infeliz?

Él se rió a carcajadas.

–No. Me resultas muy divertida, pero creo que serías mucho más feliz si te aceptaras tal y como eres y no lucharas tan enconadamente contra ti misma.

–¿Y eso me lo dice un vampiro que no bebe sangre humana? Dime, ¿no será que tú también estás luchando contra tu verdadera naturaleza?

El comentario arrancó una sonrisa a Hunter.

–Quizás estés en lo cierto. Quizás yo también sería más feliz si liberara la bestia salvaje que hay en mi interior. –La miró con desconfianza–. Me pregunto si serías capaz de manejar esa parte de mí.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Él no contestó.

–¿Dónde te llevo, a casa de Luffy, a la de tu madre o a la tuya?

–Bueno, ya que vas camino de mi casa supongo que me puedes dejar allí. Vivo cerca de Tulane.

Zoro hizo un esfuerzo supremo para permanecer atento al tráfico, pero seguía rememorando una y otra vez escenas del sueño. Joder, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que tuvo un sueño tan real. Se había despertado muy temprano, duro y dolorido por el deseo. Y, en aquel momento, creyó oler el aroma de Robin en la almohada.

Sobre su piel.

Había pasado el resto del día intentando descansar todo lo posible, pero sólo había dormido a ratos. Deseaba a esa mujer de un modo tan intenso que su simple proximidad lo hacía temblar.

Nunca había anhelado algo con tanta fuerza como lo que ella había sugerido: liberarse y devorarla. Si se atreviera a hacerlo…

En cuanto oscureció salió de caza… a cazarla a ella. Era la primera vez en su vida como Cazador Oscuro que había perseguido a un mortal.

–¿Sabes una cosa? –le dijo ella con ese acento suave y cadencioso, provocándole una descarga eléctrica que descendió por su espalda hasta llegar a la entrepierna–. No tenías por qué recogerme. Podías haberme llamado a la oficina para saber si estaba bien.

Zoro se aclaró la garganta al sentir que se ruborizaba. ¡Joder! ¿Iba a hacer que se le subieran los colores? No se había ruborizado desde que era un jovenzuelo imberbe, hacía ya dos mil ciento sesenta años.

–No tenía tu número.

–Podías haberlo buscado en la guía telefónica o pedirlo en información. Y, por supuesto, Nami lo tiene.

Zoro percibió su sonrisa sin mirarla.

–Coño, si hasta podías haberlo sacado de mi cerebro. –Lo miró con suspicacia y con una súbita expresión perversa en el rostro–. Apuesto a que querías verme otra vez, ¿no es eso?

–No –contestó él demasiado rápido.

–Mmm… –La incredulidad se reflejó en su tono de voz–. ¿Por qué será que no acabo de creérmelo?

–Seguramente porque nunca he sabido mentir.

Ambos rieron al unísono.

Lo observó mientras conducía. Se había puesto las gafas de sol y no era nada justo que un hombre fuese tan guapo.

–¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? –inquirió.

Él arqueó una ceja, expectante, pero no dijo nada y siguió mirando al frente.

–¿De verdad te gusta ser un Cazador Oscuro?

Hunter la miró y sonrió con esa sonrisa que dejaba ver los colmillos.

–Dime ¿cuántos trabajos hay por ahí que te permitan ser un héroe todas las noches? Mi sueldo es astronómico y vivo eternamente. ¿Hay algo que _no_ resulte atractivo en este empleo?

–¿Pero no te sientes solo a veces? –insistió ella.

–Puedes sentirte solo en mitad de una multitud.

–Supongo, pero…

Hunter la miró de soslayo.

–¿Por qué no me preguntas lo que en realidad quieres saber?

–Teniendo en cuenta que puedes leer mis pensamientos, ¿por qué no me respondes directamente?

Él sonrió con deleite, con la misma expresión que un lobo que acabara de encontrar su próximo almuerzo.

–Sí, cielo, me pareces increíblemente sensual. Lo que más deseo en estos momentos es llevarte a mi casa y hacerte gritar de placer.

El rubor cubrió de nuevo el rostro de Robin.

–Odio cuando haces eso. Eres peor que Hancock. ¡Dios Santo! ¿Todos los Cazadores Oscuros compartís esta habilidad?

–No, nena, sólo la tengo yo. –Y después añadió–: Cada uno de nosotros tiene sus propias habilidades.

–Si te soy sincera, me encantaría que la tuya fuese totalmente diferente.

–Muy bien cariño. Contigo, se acabó. Ya no volveré a leerte la mente.

Mientras lo observaba, Robin se dio cuenta de que debajo de esa apariencia de chulo y fanfarrón había un buen corazón.

–Eres un buen hombre, Hunter.

–Soy un buen vampiro, querrás decir.

–Sí, pero no vas por ahí bebiendo la sangre de la gente.

Los labios de Hunter se curvaron en una sonrisa casi imperceptible. –Luffy te lo dijo, ¿no?

–Sí. Me dijo que los Cazadores Oscuros, al contrario que los apolitas, se libraron de esa parte de la maldición de Apolo.

–Para tu información –le dijo de forma inquietante–, no necesitamos sangre para vivir, pero un cierto número de Cazadores Oscuros, a los que llaman _Bebedores_, sí la toman. –Cambió de marcha–. Me parece que Luffy y tú pasasteis demasiado tiempo hablando anoche.

–Es posible.

Pero claro, Hunter se había convertido en su tema de conversación favorito. Había tenido al pobre Luffy despierto hasta bien entrada la madrugada, preguntándole cosas sobre Zoro y los Cazadores Oscuros–. ¿Es verdad que los apolitas sólo viven veintisiete años?

Él asintió.

–Eso es lo que los hace tan peligrosos. La mayoría de ellos darían cualquier cosa por vivir un solo día más.

Y ésa era la razón –según Luffy– de que los Cazadores Oscuros no tuvieran alma. Así se evitaba que los Daimons se hicieran con las almas más poderosas. Cuanto más fuertes fuesen las almas robadas, más podrían vivir los Daimons gracias a ellas.

–Alguien como tú –le dijo Zoro–, es un objetivo primordial para los Daimons. Cuando roban un alma como la tuya, obtienen todos los poderes psíquicos que la acompañan.

Robin resopló.

–Yo no tengo poderes.

–Si esa mentira te hace feliz…

–No es ninguna mentira –se defendió ella–. No tengo ninguna habilidad provechosa. Por lo menos ninguna que no esté relacionada con devorar números.

–Vale, devoradora de números, te creo. –Pero el tono con el que lo dijo desmentía sus palabras.

Robin miró con ojos entornados al pedazo de testarudo que tenía al lado y le dio las indicaciones precisas para llegar a su casa. Según se acercaban al lugar, comenzó a ver algunas nubes de humo que ascendían hacia el cielo.

–¿Eso es un incendio?

–Sí; y parece que es grande.

–¡Oh, no! –musitó al aproximarse y ver que era su casa la que ardía.

Pero Hunter no se detuvo allí, continuó bajando la calle hacia la casa de Hancock que también estaba siendo consumida por las llamas.

Robin se abalanzó para abrir la puerta con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas.

–¡Hancock! –chilló, aterrorizada ante la idea de que su hermana pudiera estar dentro del edificio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hunter salió del coche y entró corriendo en la casa. Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, Robin salió del Lamborghini a trompicones. Se quitó los zapatos de tacón de una patada y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el porche, pero no se atrevió a entrar en la casa descalza.

–¿Hunter? –lo llamó, intentando distinguir algo entre las llamas–. ¡Hancock!

_Por favor, que esté bien. Por favor, ¡que Hancock esté todavía en el trabajo!_

Mientras esperaba allí, intentando vislumbrar a Zoro o escuchar su voz, una moto entró en el jardín y se detuvo con un chirrido de frenos junto al camino de entrada.

A la velocidad del rayo, el motorista se quitó el casco negro, lo tiró al suelo y entró en la casa tan rápido que Robin no pudo verle la cara. Pero se dio la vuelta ya que, en ese mismo momento Hunter salía de la casa llevando en brazos a la compañera de su hermana.

Robin lo siguió hasta el jardín, donde Hunter dejó a Tashigi tumbada en el césped.

–Hancock no estaba dentro –le dijo él mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica–. Ha inhalado mucho humo. –Comprobó los alrededores; varios vecinos se habían asomado al lugar, pero ninguno hacía ademán de acercarse–. ¿Dónde está la maldita ambulancia? –masculló.

Terminator se acercó corriendo a ellos. Lamió la cara de Tashigi y después la de Robin. Mientras saludaba al animal con unas palmaditas, alzó la mirada para observar al tipo que había llegado en la moto. Era tan apuesto como Hunter, pero parecía estar envuelto en un aura etérea, casi mística.

Tenía el pelo rubio y corto, a excepción de dos largas trenzas que le caían desde la sien izquierda hasta la mitad del pecho. Iba ataviado con una chaqueta de cuero de motorista, cubierta con inscripciones celtas en tonos rojos y dorados. De su cuello pendía un grueso colgante de oro, también celta.

El hombre se arrodilló junto a Hunter y pasó una mano –aún cubierta por el guante– unos centímetros por encima del cuerpo de Tashigi.

–Tiene los pulmones abrasados –dijo en voz baja.

–¿Puedes ayudarla, Talon? –le preguntó Hunter.

El recién llegado asintió. Se quitó los guantes y colocó las manos sobre las costillas de Tashigi. Después de unos segundos, la respiración de la chica se hizo más tranquila y estable.

Talon buscó a Robin con la mirada y ella se estremeció al darse cuenta de que tenía los ojos exactamente iguales a los de Zoro.

Había algo muy inquietante, algo muy extraño, en este nuevo Cazador Oscuro. Era el sosiego personificado, decidió. Como un remanso de aguas oscuras pero insondables. Esa serena calma que lo rodeaba resultaba seductora y escalofriante a la vez.

De repente, cayó en la cuenta de que debía estar sucediendo algo horrible. ¿Por qué sino iba a aparecer otro Cazador Oscuro?

–Flamingo es el responsable de los incendios, ¿verdad? –les preguntó ella. Los dos hombres negaron con la cabeza. Hunter miró a Talon.

–¿Crees que ha sido tu _objetivo_?

–En mi opinión, se han aliado. Mi _objetivo_ está intentando quitarte de en medio mientras el tuyo se esconde.

Por fin llegaron los servicios médicos. Un equipo de urgencias se hizo cargo de Tashigi y ellos tres se apartaron hacia un lado.

–Bueno, joder, Talon. Esto es nuevo –dijo Hunter mesándose el cabello–. Y nos deja completamente expuestos.

Talon señaló con la cabeza la casa de Hancock.

–Sí, lo sé. Es una mierda que puedan unir sus fuerzas cuando nosotros no podemos hacerlo.

–¿Y por qué no?

Talon miró a Hunter.

–¿Qué es lo que sabe?

–Más de la cuenta.

–¿Podemos confiar en ella?

Hunter la miró con suspicacia. La incertidumbre que mostraban sus ojos la hirió. Jamás haría nada que pudiera perjudicar al hombre que le había salvado la vida.

–Esta tarde encontré un mensaje de Mihawk en el buzón de voz diciéndome que podía darle a Robin toda la información que necesitara.

Talon frunció el ceño.

–Eso no es propio del T-Rex.

–Sabes que Mihawk odia que lo llames así.

–Y por eso lo hago. Me resulta difícil creer que T-Rex le haya dado carta blanca.

–Sí, pero ya conoces a Mihawk. Debe haber un motivo y, a su debido tiempo, cuando menos lo esperemos, aparecerá para iluminarnos.

–Entonces decidme –los interrumpió Robin–, ¿por qué no podéis unir vuestras fuerzas?

–Para evitar luchas territoriales e impedir que nos aliemos en contra de los humanos o de los dioses –le explicó Hunter–. Como resultado, en cuanto estamos cerca nuestros poderes comienzan a disminuir. Cuanto más tiempo estemos juntos, más nos debilitamos.

Robin los miró boquiabierta.

–Eso no es justo.

–La vida rara vez lo es –le contestó Talon.

–¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar tu _objetivo_? –preguntó Hunter a Talon. –Perdí la señal justo aquí, así es que supongo que debe haber un _refugio_ cerca. –Genial –masculló Hunter.

–Sí, de puta madre –convino Talon–. Estaba pensando que deberíamos llamar a Kattalakis para que los sacara de sus escondrijos.

–No –le contestó Hunter con rapidez–. Éste no es el típico Daimon con el que solemos enfrentarnos; algo me dice que poner a un Cazador Katagari al alcance de Flamingo sería como arrojar una granada a un barril de dinamita. Lo único que nos hacía falta es que se hiciera con una de sus almas. ¿Te imaginas el daño que podría ocasionar?

–¿Cazador Katagari? –preguntó Robin–. ¿Es como vosotros? Talon se aclaró la garganta.

–No exactamente.

–Nosotros perseguimos a las criaturas nocturnas –le explicó Hunter–, de ahí lo de Cazadores Oscuros. Y ellos… –hizo una pausa y miró a Talon suplicando ayuda.

Talon continuó con la explicación.

–Los Cazadores Katagari son… –y también se detuvo para mirar a Hunter en busca de la palabra adecuada.

Hunter se encogió de hombros. –¿Hechiceros?

–No está mal –le dijo Talon.

Pero Robin no entendía nada, ya que no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

–¿Hechiceros? ¿Como Merlín?

–Joder –masculló Talon, mirando de nuevo a Hunter–. ¿Estás seguro de que T-Rex te dijo eso?

Hunter retiró el móvil del cinturón, buscó entre los mensajes y se lo pasó a Talon.

–Escúchalo tú mismo.

Y Talon así lo hizo. Tras una breve pausa, le devolvió el teléfono a Hunter y miró a Robin.

–Muy bien, vamos a explicarlo así: existen cuatro tipos de Daimons o vampiros: los que beben sangre, los que roban almas, los que absorben energía durante el sueño y los _asesinos_.

Robin asintió. Hasta ahí lo entendía.

–Vosotros sois los _asesinos_.

Hunter soltó un bufido.

–¿¡Qué!? ¿Es que naciste con el mando a distancia en la mano?

–No –la corrigió Talon, ignorando el sarcasmo de Hunter–. Los _asesinos_ son los vampiros más peligrosos, ya que no quieren nada de sus víctimas. Destruyen simplemente por mero placer. Por no mencionar que son los más fuertes.

Robin se estremeció.

–¿Flamingo es uno de ellos?

Hunter negó con la cabeza mientras Talon continuaba con la explicación.

–Para proteger el mundo que conocemos, se crearon tres tipos de Cazadores que persiguieran a los Daimons para acabar con ellos. Es la llamada «Pirámide Protectora». Los Cazadores Oscuros perseguimos a los vampiros que se alimentan de sangre humana y a los que roban almas. Los Guardianes de los Sueños persiguen a los que absorben energía a través de los sueños y los Cazadores Arcadios y Katagari persiguen a los _asesinos_.

Robin frunció el ceño.

–Supongo que lo que no acabo de entender es por qué no existe un grupo que se ocupe de todos ellos.

–Porque no es posible –le respondió Hunter–. Si una persona, o un solo grupo, fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para caminar por los cuatro reinos de la existencia, sería capaz de dominar el mundo. Nada ni nadie podría detenerlo. Y los dioses se cabrearían mucho.

–¿A qué cuatro reinos te refieres?

–El tiempo, el espacio, la tierra y los sueños –le contestó Talon. Robin dejó que el aire saliera lentamente de sus pulmones.

–Vale, eso sí es aterrador. ¿Algunos de vosotros viajáis a través del tiempo?

–Y del espacio y de los sueños.

–¡Ah! –exclamó ella mientras asentía–. ¿Rod Serling era un Cazador de los que viajan?

A ninguno de los dos pareció hacerles mucha gracia.

–Vale –dijo Robin–. No ha sido gracioso. Sólo estoy intentando comprenderlo todo.

Talon se rió.

–No lo hagas. Yo llevo intentándolo mil quinientos años y aún sigo encontrándome cosas nuevas.

Hunter hizo una mueca.

–¿Sólo tú? Cada vez que creo que lo he pillado, aparece alguien como Flamingo y lo pone todo patas arriba.

–Eso es cierto –coincidió Talon con una carcajada, antes de comenzar a mover los hombros–. Y hablando de cosas terroríficas, tengo que irme. Mis guías se desvanecen mientras hablamos.

Hunter simuló un estremecimiento.

–Odio cuando hablas con los muertos delante de mí.

Talon lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Has sido tú el imbécil que me ha mandado la camiseta con la frasecita «En ocasiones veo muertos»?

Hunter se rió.

–Ha debido ser Wulf. Creía que estaba bromeando cuando lo contó.

–Pues hablaba en serio. Me llegó hace tres días. Ya me las pagará. –Talon miró a Robin antes de seguir hablando–. No la pierdas de vista.

Hunter asintió.

Talon echó un vistazo por encima del hombro a uno de los bomberos.

–¿Es cosa mía o el bombero apolita que está detrás de mí nos mira demasiado?

–Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Creo que debería interrogarlo.

–Esta noche no. Asegúrate primero de que Robin está a salvo. Yo interrogaré al apolita. Hunter alzó una ceja y lo miró.

–¿No confías en mí?

–Joder, griego, claro que no. Te conozco demasiado bien. –Talon se acercó a su Harley-Davidson y recogió el casco del suelo–. Te mandaré un correo electrónico más tarde con lo que averigüe.

–¿Un correo electrónico? –preguntó Robin–. ¿Puedo preguntar?

Hunter se encogió de hombros.

–Hemos avanzado mucho. Antes solíamos contratar mensajeros para que entregaran los correos.

–Vaya –dijo Robin un instante antes de ver a un hombre solitario que se ocultaba entre las sombras, al otro lado de la calle. En lugar de observar el incendio, parecía más interesado en Hunter y Talon.

Talon se acercó de nuevo a ellos.

–Una pregunta –susurró Robin sin quitar la vista de encima al extraordinario hombre rubio de enfrente–. ¿Todos los Daimons son rubios?

–Sí –respondió Hunter–. Como todos los apolitas.

–¿Y cómo distinguís a un apolita de un Daimon?

–A menos que consigan bloquearnos, podemos percibirlos –dijo Talon–. Pero para un humano, la única pista visible es el símbolo negro, parecido a un tatuaje, que los Daimons tienen en mitad del pecho, justo sobre el lugar donde se almacenan las almas que roba.

–Vaya –dijo de nuevo sin dejar de observar al hombre que, a su vez, los observaba a ellos–. Una cosa, ¿creéis que vuestros _objetivos_ os han reunido a propósito para debilitar vuestros poderes antes de atacar?

Los hombres la miraron perplejos.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

Preguntó Talon.

–Bueno, no soy ninguna experta, pero el chico que está detrás de ti tiene toda la pinta de ser un Daimon.

Apenas había acabado de hablar cuando un rayo impactó en la espalda de Talon, enviándolo al suelo. Hunter lanzó una maldición, tiró de Robin hasta dejarla tras el coche y saltó sobre el Lamborghini para perseguir al Daimon que acababa de atacar a Talon. Los dos cayeron al suelo en mitad de una violenta pelea.

Robin se acercó a Talon, que estaba cubierto de sangre. Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, intentó incorporarlo pero, antes de que pudiera lograrlo, otro Daimon los atacó.

Reaccionando de forma instintiva, agarró el puñal celta que Talon llevaba en el cinturón e hirió al vampiro en el pecho. El Daimon siseó de dolor y retrocedió. Talon se puso en pie, arrebató el puñal a Robin y lo clavó en la espalda del Daimon, que se alejaba a la carrera. El vampiro desapareció con un destello de luz.

Hunter salió de improviso de entre las sombras, respirando laboriosamente mientras recogía el puñal de Talon del suelo para devolvérselo.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Talon hizo una mueca de dolor al doblar el brazo.

–Las he tenido peores. ¿Tú qué tal?

–Las he tenido peores.

Talon miró a Robin e hizo un gesto cortés con la cabeza.

–Gracias por la ayuda –le dijo mientras se frotaba el hombro con la mano–. Pon a salvo a tu mujer. Luego hablamos.

–Vale.

Robin se encogió al ver cómo Talon pasaba una larga pierna sobre la moto para sentarse. Se movía lentamente y con mucho cuidado, señal del dolor que debía estar sufriendo.

–¿De verdad está bien?

–Nuestras heridas sanan rápido; la mayoría desaparecen en menos de veinticuatro horas.

A lo lejos se escuchó una sirena. Zoro echó un vistazo a la calle, donde ya se veían las luces.

–La policía. Tenemos que irnos antes de que lleguen.

–¿Y qué pasa con Tashigi?

–Cuando recobre el conocimiento estará perfectamente. Talon puede curar cualquier herida, lo único que le resulta imposible es devolver la vida.

–¿Y Terminator?

Hunter dio un silbido y abrió la puerta del coche, dejando que el perro se colocase en el asiento de Robin.

–Estaremos un poco apretados, pero nos las arreglaremos.

Robin entró en el coche y acomodó a Terminator en su regazo lo mejor que pudo. Hasta que Hunter no se sentó frente al volante no vio la sangre que le cubría el brazo y la mano.

–¿Estás herido?

–En el antebrazo. Se curará.

–¡Jesús, Hunter! ¿Cómo puedes seguir dedicándote a esto?

Él se echó a reír.

–Hace ya tanto tiempo que lo hago que, honestamente, no recuerdo cómo era mi vida antes de que muriera.

Robin se estremeció al escuchar el comentario.

–Pero en realidad no estás muerto, ¿verdad? Todo esto me parece un poco confuso. A ver: sangras, te late el corazón y tu piel es cálida al tacto. Eso significa que estás vivo ¿no?

Hunter puso en marcha el coche y bajó la calle, alejándose de la policía.

–Sí y no. Cuando un humano muere, Artemisa utiliza sus poderes para capturar su alma. Una vez atrapa nuestras almas, somos devueltos a la vida.

–¿Cómo?

–Teniendo en cuenta que en ese momento estaba muerto, no tengo ni la menor idea. Lo único que recuerdo es que todo se volvió negro y que, cuando me desperté, era más fuerte que nunca y además tenía habilidades psíquicas.

Robin meditó acerca de lo que Hunter había dicho mientras acariciaba las orejas de Terminator y le sujetaba la cabeza para mantenerlo tranquilo.

–¿Eso significa que puedes morir otra vez?

–Sí

–¿Y qué sucede entonces? Hunter respiró hondo.

–Cuando uno de nosotros muere antes de reclamar su alma, vaga eternamente por la tierra sin ningún tipo de poder. Es una Sombra atrapada en un cuerpo sin sustancia. Me explico: no puede tocar nada, nadie le escucha a excepción de los Oráculos y pasa hambre y sed pero no podremos comer ni beber. Es un pequeño salto que nos lleva de un estado maldito a otro peor.

Robin se quedó boquiabierta ante semejante destino. No podía soportar la idea de que algo le sucediera a Hunter.

–¿Y eso es lo que sucede si un Daimon te mata?

Él asintió.

–Pero es injusto.

Él la miró brevemente.

–Pequeña, ¿en qué mundo has vivido que todo te parece una cuestión de justicia? La vida y la

muerte son como son. La justicia o la falta de ella no tienen nada que ver.

Ese comentario era muy revelador. ¿Cuántas injusticias habría sufrido para pensar así? A esa idea le siguió otra con extrema rapidez.

–Luffy dijo que podrías recuperar tu alma. –En teoría, sí.

–¿Cómo que _en teoría_? –preguntó mientras Terminator alzaba la cabeza para mirar a Hunter. Él alargó el brazo y le dio unas palmaditas para que se tranquilizara de nuevo.

–Se nos concede una vía de escape, pero en los últimos dos mil años sólo unos cuantos han tenido éxito. Casi todos los que lo han intentando han acabado siendo meras Sombras.

Robin frunció el ceño. Era horrible. Por su forma de contarlo, sabía que Hunter estaba resignado y que jamás intentaría recuperar su alma. ¿Por qué?

–¿Qué tendrías que hacer para que te devolvieran tu alma?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe, ya que es distinto para Cazador Oscuro. Lo único que tengo claro es que, llegado el momento de la verdad, el Cazador Oscuro es liberado o maldecido para toda la eternidad.

Lo que Zoro no quiso contarle es que, para poder conseguir su libertad, los Cazadores Oscuros tenían que depositar sus almas en manos de alguien que los amara. Habiendo sido herido de manera tan cruel por su esposa, jamás volvería a confiarle a nadie su cuerpo o su corazón y mucho menos su alma inmortal. Había visto a muchos hermanos atrapados como Sombras porque las personas que debían completar la prueba habían fallado. Y, en el fondo de su mente, estaba la certeza de que ninguna mujer podría amarlo jamás. Ni siquiera un poquito. ¿Por qué iba a pensar, por tanto, que alguien podría liberarlo?

–¿Por qué estuviste de acuerdo en vivir así? –le preguntó. Él la miró y alzó una ceja.

–Ya te lo he dicho, los ingresos son ilimitados y además soy inmortal. ¿No es tentador?

Aún así, Robin no estaba muy convencida. Era una respuesta demasiado simple y él no parecía ser un hombre superficial.

–No creo que seas un avaricioso.

–¿Ah, no?

–No. Eres mucho más íntegro, más generoso. La gente avariciosa no tiene el detalle de dejar los regalos que tú dejaste para Luffy y su familia. –Vio cómo tensaba la mandíbula y supo que lo había calado a la perfección–. Por cierto, ¿cómo conseguiste su anillo? Dijo que lo había vendido hacía un par de años.

Hunter se quedó tan callado que Robin creyó que no respondería. Finalmente habló.

–Hace un par de años, salvé a un hombre que estaba siendo atacado por un Daimon. Lo llevaba en la mano y, cuando lo vi, apenas podía creerlo. Le dije que se lo compraba, pero me lo regaló por haberle salvado la vida.

Ella lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, deseando poder leer sus pensamientos igual que hacía él.

–¿Por qué querías quedarte con él?

Zoro desterró toda emoción de su rostro y ella supo que el tema era muy delicado para él. –¿No me vas a contestar?

–¿Qué quieres que diga? –preguntó él, irritado y con brusquedad–. ¿Que tuve un momento de debilidad? ¿Que por un instante sentí una punzada de añoranza? Pues sí, es cierto. Ahora ya sabes que el Cazador Oscuro tiene corazón, aunque carezca de alma. ¿Estás contenta?

–Ya sabía que tenías corazón.

Él se detuvo en un semáforo y la miró. Fruncía el ceño con intensidad y la observaba como si estuviese intentando comprenderla.

–Lo creas o no –prosiguió Robin–, se refleja en todo lo que haces.

Zoro meneó la cabeza, como si no pudiese creerla, y volvió a mirar al semáforo. –No sabes nada de mí.

Eso era cierto pero…

Robin se sentía muy intrigada por él. Cautivada. Este hombre, que no era un hombre, la atraía, la seducía. Pero lo único que siempre había deseado en la vida era ser normal. Tener un hogar acogedor, lleno de amor, con niños. Una vida tranquila.

Él no podía ofrecerle nada de eso.

No obstante, cada vez que lo miraba, cada vez que pensaba en él, le sucedía algo de lo más extraño. Y no era sólo lujuria. Era algo más. Algo indefinible que la hacía sentirse un poco más feliz y que despertaba su cariño. Estar cerca de él la hacía volar.

Y se preguntaba si a Zoro le sucedería lo mismo.

Si era así, lo ocultaba bastante bien bajo esa fachada de tipo duro.

–¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

Él suspiró, irritado.

–¿Y ahora qué? Ya me lo has preguntado todo.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus punzantes palabras, formuló la pregunta. –¿Por qué te convertiste en un Cazador Oscuro?

–Quería vengarme a cualquier precio.

–¿De Kuina?

En esta ocasión, Zoro no pudo ocultar el dolor que reflejó su rostro, ni evitar que se le ensancharan las aletas de la nariz. Agarraba el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se veían claramente bajo la piel.

Robin respiró hondo y comenzó a acariciar de nuevo las orejas de Terminator. No podía culparlo por querer vengarse de una mujer que había sido tan desalmada como para entregarlo a sus enemigos.

–Luffy me contó que los dioses te concedieron veinticuatro horas para que llevaras a cabo tu venganza. ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

En la mandíbula de Zoro comenzó a palpitar un músculo y, cuando habló, su voz estaba teñida de furia.

–Di la espalda a mi familia por ella. Di la espalda a todo un reino y a la gente que me amaba. Por su culpa, las últimas palabras que dirigí a mis padres fueron hirientes y crueles. Y cuando le comunicaron a mi padre la noticia de mi muerte, el dolor lo volvió loco.

»Se arrojó desde la ventana de la habitación que yo ocupaba cuando era niño y murió aplastado contra las piedras del suelo, llamándome. Mi madre no volvió a pronunciar ni una sola palabra más hasta el día de su muerte y mi hermana pequeña se rapó el pelo para hacer saber al mundo lo mucho que sufría.

»Sin mi guía, los romanos vencieron a nuestros ejércitos e invadieron mi hogar. Mis gentes perdieron la dignidad, la nacionalidad y sufrieron durante siglos el yugo romano.

En ese momento la miró, furioso.

–Dime, ¿qué habrías hecho tú con mi esposa?

Robin tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el dolor que reflejaba su voz. Entendía perfectamente

su sufrimiento. Dios santo, nadie se merecía un castigo semejante por haber amado a quien no le correspondía.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía era que no había dicho nada de lo que Kuina le había hecho a _él_. Zoro sólo sufría por lo que habían padecido su familia y su país.

El deseo de acariciarlo era tan fuerte que no sabía muy bien cómo lograba contenerlo. Se obligó a concentrarse en Terminator, abrazándolo del modo que le gustaría abrazar a Hunter.

–No lo sé –le susurró una vez que desapareció el nudo que le obstruía la garganta– Supongo que yo también la habría matado.

–Eso es lo que todo el mundo supone.

Robin sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

–No lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

–No. Le rodeé el cuello con las manos y estaba a punto de acabar con su vida cuando me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y presa del pánico. Durante un minuto quise matarla y, un instante después, sentía deseos de enjugar sus lágrimas, besar sus temblorosos labios y dejar que siguiera viviendo en paz. –Apretó los dientes al acabar–. Así que ya ves, estás sentada junto al imbécil más grande que jamás ha pisado la tierra. Un hombre que vendió su alma a cambio de una venganza que jamás llevó a cabo.

Robin se sintió abrumada por todo el horror que había soportado Zoro. A pesar de todo lo que había sufrido a causa de esa mujer, después de todo lo que había perdido, había seguido amándola. Profundamente.

No importaba lo que Kuina le hubiese hecho, al final la había perdonado.

¿Cómo podía alguien traicionar a un hombre capaz de demostrar tanto amor y fidelidad? No le cabía en la cabeza.

–Lo siento.

–No lo hagas. Como dice el refrán, yo mismo me hice la cama. Fui un estúpido que no quiso ver la verdad. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que jamás me había dicho que me amaba; ni una sola vez.

El pesar y el dolor que reflejaba su voz la estaban desgarrando.

–Tú no tuviste la culpa –le dijo mientras enfilaban el Garden District–. Ella no tenía derecho a traicionarte.

–Kuina no me traicionó. Yo mismo lo hice.

¡Por amor de Dios! Era obstinado. Jamás había conocido a nadie que estuviese tan dispuesto a cargar con más responsabilidades. Ojalá pudiese encontrar el modo de penetrar el muro de hierro que había alzado a su alrededor.

Con el corazón en un puño, vio que pasaban frente a las mansiones de estilo neoclásico, donde los enormes pinos y los robles estaban cubiertos de musgo español.

Hunter se desvió por un camino al final de la calle. Los árboles impidieron que Robin viera la casa con claridad antes de llegar a una pesada puerta de hierro de más de tres metros de altura, flanqueada por dos enormes pedestales de piedra. Un alto muro de ladrillo rojo rodeaba la propiedad y parecía extenderse hasta el infinito.

El lugar se asemejaba a una fortaleza.

Hunter sacó un mando a distancia de la guantera, apretó el botón y las pesadas puertas comenzaron a abrirse.

Robin se quedó sin aliento y con la boca abierta de par en par cuando avanzaron por el largo y sinuoso camino y por fin pudo ver la casa donde él vivía. ¡Era enorme! El estilo neoclásico era de lo mejor que ella había visto jamás. Unas altas columnas flanqueaban el porche alrededor de toda la planta inferior y los balcones estaban adornados con rejas de hierro forjado pintadas de blanco.

Hunter siguió conduciendo hasta la parte trasera del edificio y entró en un garaje con capacidad para seis vehículos, donde ella pudo ver que también tenía un Mercedes, un Porsche, un Jaguar Vintage y un Buick último modelo que parecía estar fuera de lugar.

Vale, el Lamborghini la había hecho pensar que Hunter tenía mucho dinero, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que pudiera vivir así. Como si perteneciera a la realeza.

Al pensarlo se estremeció.

Por supuesto que pertenecía a la realeza. Era un príncipe. Un príncipe de la Antigua Grecia.

Mientras la puerta del garaje se cerraba tras ellos, Hunter la ayudó a bajar del coche y dejó a Terminator suelto en el patio posterior antes de guiarla hacia el interior de la casa.

Robin intentaba mirarlo todo a la vez mientras caminaban por el pequeño pasillo que llevaba hasta la cocina, en la que una mujer delgada, entrada en años y de apariencia latina, sacaba del horno algo de aspecto delicioso.

La cocina era descomunal, equipada con electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable y antiguas vasijas, que adornaban las paredes pintadas de verde oscuro y la encimera de mármol.

–Rosa –dijo Hunter con tono de reproche mientras dejaba las llaves en la encimera, cerca de la puerta–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rosa dio un respingo y se llevó la mano al pecho.

–¡Por el amor de Dios!, _m'ijo_ acabas de quitarme diez años de vida.

–Y voy asustarte mucho más si no haces caso al médico. Tú y yo tenemos un trato. ¿Tengo que llamar otra vez a Miguel?

La mujer lo miró con los grandes ojos castaños entrecerrados mientras colocaba la sartén con el pollo sobre el fuego.

–No me vengas con amenazas. Yo di a luz a ese chico y no voy a permitir que me diga lo que tengo que hacer. Y eso también va por ti.

–Sí, señora.

Rosa se detuvo al ver a Robin y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

–Me alegra verte con una chica, _m'ijo_.

Hunter miró con timidez a Robin y se acercó a la cocina para inspeccionar la comida.

–Esto huele de maravilla, Rosa, _gracias_

La mujer sonrió encantada mientras le observaba probar el pollo.

–Ya lo sé; por eso lo hice. Estoy cansada de ver bolsas de comida rápida y paquetes de precocinados en la basura. Necesitas comer algo de verdad, para variar. Esas porquerías industriales van a matarte.

Hunter le dedicó una sonrisa afable. –Ya me las arreglaré.

Rosa resopló.

–Eso decimos todos y mira cómo estoy yo ahora: tomándome medicinas para el corazón.

–A propósito –siguió Hunter mirándola con enfado–, se supone que deberías estar en casa a estas horas. Me lo prometiste.

–Ya me voy. He dejado una ensalada en el frigorífico. Debería haber suficiente para los dos.

Hunter cogió el abrigo de Rosa del respaldo de una silla y la ayudó a ponérselo.

–Mañana vas a tomarte el día de descanso.

–Pero ¿y el jardinero?

–Nick se encargará de darle paso.

–Pero…

–Nick se ocupará de todo, Rosa.

La mujer le dio unas cariñosas palmaditas en la mano. –Eres un buen chico, _m'ijo_. Hasta el miércoles.

–No aparezcas antes del mediodía.

Ella sonrió.

–De acuerdo. Buenas noches.

–_Adiós_

–Vaya –comenzó Robin tan pronto estuvieron solos–, después de todo eres capaz de ser agradable con alguien.

Se dio cuenta de que Hunter hacía un esfuerzo para suprimir la sonrisa, pero acabó fracasando y sus labios se curvaron levemente.

–Sólo cuando estoy de humor.

Tras sacar de un cajón un tenedor y un cuchillo, cortó un pedacito de pollo.

–Mmm esto está muy bueno –dijo antes de cortar otro trozo–. Ten, tienes que probarlo.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Robin dejó que Hunter le acercara el tenedor a los labios y le diera de comer. Los sabores de las especias inundaron su paladar en el mismo instante en que caía en la cuenta de lo íntimo del momento que estaban compartiendo. La mirada de Hunter le dio a entender que él había pensado lo mismo segundos antes.

–Está muy bueno –le contestó ella, alejándose un poco.

Sin decir nada más, Hunter se dio la vuelta y sacó un par de platos. Mientras lo observaba, el horror de los acontecimientos cayó sobre ella como una losa.

–Mi casa ha desaparecido –murmuró–. No queda nada de ella.

Zoro dejó los platos a un lado al percibir su dolor, provocado por el sentimiento de pérdida. Ella lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

–¿Por qué quemó mi casa?, ¿por qué?

–Al menos no estabas dentro.

–Pero podía haber estado allí. ¡Dios mío, Hunter! ¡Hancock suele estar en casa a esa hora! ¿Y si no hubieses estado allí? Tashigi estaría muerta y podrían haber asesinado a mi hermana –dijo sollozando y mirando a su alrededor, presa del pánico–. No va a detenerse hasta matarnos a todos, ¿verdad?

Hunter tiró de ella y la abrazó con fuerza, casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía.

–No pasa nada Robin, yo te protegeré. –Y al instante se quedó helado al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

La había llamado por su nombre. Y, al hacerlo, una de sus barreras acababa de desmoronarse. El rostro de Robin estaba surcado por las lágrimas.

–Sé que solo se trata de una casa, pero todas mis cosas estaban allí. Mis libros preferidos, la colcha de ganchillo que mi abuela me hizo antes de morir… todo lo que había en esa casa formaba parte de mí.

–Pero tú todavía estás aquí.

Siguió sollozando, apoyada sobre su pecho. Zoro cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Robin mientras ella se aferraba a él. Habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que consolara a una mujer. Siglos desde que sintiera lo que sentía en esos momentos. Y eso lo desconcertaba profundamente.

–¿Puede Flamingo atrapar a Hancock?

–No –le contestó, susurrando sobre su pelo mientras intentaba no inhalar su dulce olor a rosas; pero no pudo evitarlo y, al instante, su cuerpo reaccionó y su miembro se tensó, ardiente de deseo

– Mientras permanezca en casa de un humano, Flamingo no podrá atraparla. Es una de las limitaciones que Apolo estableció cuando lanzó su maldición, para dar algún tipo de protección a los mortales.

Robin se alejó de él, respirando aún entrecortadamente.

–Lo siento –le dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Él apretó los dientes al notar cómo le temblaba la mano. Mataría a Flamingo por haberle hecho daño.

–No suelo llorar delante de la gente.

–No tienes que disculparte –murmuró él, tomándole el rostro entre las manos–. En realidad lo estás soportando mucho mejor de lo que se podría esperar, dadas las circunstancias.

Ella lo miró con las pestañas aún humedecidas por las lágrimas. Zoro no pudo evitar que el corazón se le acelerara al contemplar la fragilidad que reflejaban esos ojos. Una fragilidad que lo afectaba de un modo que no quería analizar.

La deseaba. Con desesperación.

Hacía tanto que no sentía un deseo semejante… _No_, se corrigió, jamás había sentido algo así por una mujer, ni siquiera por Kuina. No se trataba tan sólo de lujuria o de amor. Entre ellos había un vínculo. Eran como dos mitades de un mismo corazón.

No podía ser cierto. Era una mentira. Ya no creía en el amor. No creía en nada. Pero aun así…

Ella había hecho que volviera a creer. Había despertado anhelos olvidados hacía mucho tiempo: las suaves caricias de una mano enredada en el cabello al despertar, la sensación de dormir junto a un cuerpo cálido.

Se sentía indefenso.

En ese momento sonó su móvil. Lo cogió del cinturón y contestó. Era Talon.

–¿La mujer está contigo? –le preguntó.

–Sí, ¿por qué?

–Porque tienes un enorme problema. El apolita me ha dicho que los incendios fueron provocados por dos temporizadores escondidos en el interior de las casas.

Zoro frunció el ceño y se sobresaltó al recordar algo que Robin había dicho el día anterior.

–¿Robin? –la llamó–, ¿no me dijiste que Flamingo te había capturado cuando estabas en casa de tu hermana?

Ella asintió.

–En la salita de estar.

Zoro notó que el miedo le provocaba un nudo en el estómago.

–¿Has oído eso? –le dijo a Talon. El otro Cazador Oscuro lanzó una maldición–. ¿Cómo es posible?

–Alguien debe haber invitado a Flamingo a entrar. Lo que significa que hay un humano trabajando con él, o para él. Mi intuición me dice que Hancock no es tan estúpida.

–Tashigi tampoco –los interrumpió Robin–. Sabe cuidarse de la gente con apariencia sospechosa. Zoro meditó un instante.

–¿Se te ocurre algo? –le preguntó a Talon.

–No.

–¿Qué dice tu _guía_?

–Ceara no sabe nada. Y, además, hay otro pequeño contratiempo: mi espalda no está sanando.

Si se le hacía otro nudo más en el estómago acabaría teniendo un rosario.

–¿Cómo que no está sanando?

–Me hirieron con una descarga astral exactamente igual a la de los dioses.

Zoro se quedó petrificado.

–No maté a ningún dios, era un Daimon.

–Ya lo sé.

Zoro maldijo en voz baja

–¿En qué nos hemos metido?

–No tengo ni idea, pero hasta que tengamos más información te sugiero que no te alejes de la chica. Con los poderes reprimidos que tiene, Flamingo irá tras ella con todo su arsenal. Estoy seguro de que la preferirá antes que a su hermana.

Zoro se cambió el teléfono al otro lado mientras observaba a Robin, que acababa de sentarse a la mesa. ¡Por los dioses! No podía soportar la idea de que resultase herida. El simple hecho de imaginárselo lo atormentaba.

–¿Necesitas ayuda con la espalda?

–No, pero duele horrores.

Zoro lo sabía por experiencia. El hombro aún le daba pinchazos tras el ataque de Afrodita.

–Empiezo a comprender cómo mató Flamingo a los últimos ocho Cazadores Oscuros que se enfrentaron a él.

–Sí –asintió Talon–. Y no quiero que seamos el noveno y el décimo.

–Yo tampoco. Vale, mantendré a Robin a salvo a mi lado, pero aún nos queda el problema de que su hermana ande suelta por ahí.

–Haré que Eric la ate en corto de momento. Tú asegúrate de que Robin se mantiene en contacto con ella, o nos complicará la vida todavía más.

–De acuerdo –y colgó antes de dejar el teléfono sobre la encimera.

–¿Algo va mal? –le preguntó Robin.

Él rió a pesar de las circunstancias.

–Creo que la pregunta correcta sería: ¿algo va bien?

–¿Y eso qué significa?

–Significa que tu aburrida vida acaba de llegar a su fin y que, durante los próximos días, vas a descubrir de primera mano lo peligrosa que es la mía.

**Eaaa! Ya decía que el destino tenia que unirlos de nuevo :3**

**Jajajajaja *divaga en sus pensamientos***

**Bueno, gracias por leer, los dejo y… hasta mañana ;D!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo… les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la historia…**

**Bueno, comencemos**

Siete

–¡Ah, no! –exclamó Robin, poniéndose de puntillas para quedar nariz con nariz frente a Zoro. Arqueó una ceja y lo desafió con la mirada a que negara sus palabras. Cuando habló, hizo hincapié en cada palabra–. Estás muy equivocado. Quiero volver a mi vida anterior. Quiero una vida aburrida y quiero que sea _larga_.

A Zoro le hizo gracia el énfasis que dio a la última palabra. Estaba espectacular cuando se enfadaba y él no podía evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo podría mantenerla con ese rubor en las mejillas y echando fuego por esos increíbles ojos azules.

Mejor aún… mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban debido a la respiración agitada, se le ocurrieron unas cuantas cosas más que podrían causarle aún más dificultades para respirar.

Quería dejarla sin aliento. Quería comprobar la fuerza de su pasión.

Le dolían los labios por el deseo de besarla y las manos por el ansia de acariciar su cuerpo hasta hacerla gritar de placer.

¡Por los todos los dioses! Esa mujer era la mayor tentación que había sentido jamás. Y menuda paradoja, porque hubo una época en la que adoraba las tentaciones más allá de lo racional. A lo largo de los siglos, había olvidado ese pequeño defecto de su carácter pero, desde que despertara con ella al lado, había ido recordando, dolorosamente, al hombre que una vez fue. Podía sentir cómo Robin iba derribando, poco a poco, cada una de las barreras que él había construido durante los años, poniendo fin al entumecimiento en el que se refugiaba. Había conseguido mantenerse alejado de sus propios sentimientos durante siglos y, aunque había conocido a muchos mortales por los que había sentido cierto cariño, ninguno de ellos había conseguido afectarlo como ella.

Era algo muy extraño. ¿Por qué Robin? ¿Y por qué ahora? Ahora que necesitaba de toda su lucidez para enfrentarse a Flamingo.

Las Parcas estaban jugando de nuevo con él y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

Sentía cómo la sangre corría con fuerza por sus venas mientras contemplaba los labios húmedos y llenos de Robin. Casi podía saborearlos. Sentirlos. Que los dioses se apiadasen de él, porque la deseaba con desesperación.

Sólo ella era capaz de despertar a la bestia hambrienta que moraba en su interior. Esa parte de él que quería rugir y devorar todo su cuerpo, centímetro a centímetro, durante toda la noche. Pero ella era humana y él no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Su alma y su lealtad pertenecían a Artemisa. Además, Robin tenía todo el derecho a soñar con una vida normal; con una familia y un hogar al lado de un hombre común y corriente.

Después de haber visto cómo sus propios sueños habían sido destrozados de un modo cruel y vengativo, se negaba a que Robin pasara por el mismo trance. Ella se merecía tener una vida larga, dichosa y aburrida. Todo el mundo merecía la oportunidad de cumplir sus deseos.

Se tragó el nudo que le obstruía la garganta, dolorido aún por el deseo insatisfecho y supo, en ese mismo instante, que tenía que alejarla de sus pensamientos.

Jamás podría ser suya.

Su destino era regresar junto a una familia que la amaba y encontrar un hombre que la ayudara a… No pudo acabar. Le dolía tan sólo de pensarlo.

–Por tu bien –le susurró, luchando contra el impulso de acariciarle el pelo– espero que sea verdad, pero me temo que con los poderes que mantienes ocultos y la caza de vampiros que está llevando a cabo Hancock, no va a ser posible que regreses a tu aburrida vida durante los próximos días.

Robin apartó la mirada.

–No tengo poderes –dijo con voz afilada, pero sin la convicción de antes.

Zoro alargó la mano y con un dedo le alzó la barbilla; quería ayudarla a aliviar la preocupación que veía en su rostro. Robin tenía miedo y él no entendía la causa. ¿Por qué no era capaz de reconocer los dones con los que había nacido?

–Puede que no quieras utilizarlos, Robin, pero están ahí. Tienes premoniciones y eres telépata, empática y además puedes proyectarte fuera de tu cuerpo. Tus poderes son muy parecidos a los de tu hermana pero mucho más fuertes.

El brillo intenso del color zafiro volvió a sus ojos.

–Estás mintiéndome.

La acusación lo sorprendió.

–¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

–No lo sé. Sólo sé que no tengo poderes.

–¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de ellos?

–Porque…

Él ladeó la cabeza cuando la voz de Robin se desvaneció y dejó la frase sin acabar

. –¿Por qué? –la instó.

Ella alzó la mirada y el dolor que se reflejó en sus ojos lo dejó sin aliento.

–Cuando tenía quince años –comenzó casi en un susurro– tuve un sueño. –Parpadeó para apartar las lágrimas mientras se agarraba a la encimera que estaba justo a su lado–. En aquella época solía tener muchos. Y siempre se hacían realidad. En éste del que te hablo, mi mejor amiga moría en un accidente de coche. La vi. Sentí su miedo y escuché los últimos pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente antes de morir.

Zoro apretó la mandíbula al percibir el dolor que transmitía su voz. Alargó el brazo y la tomó de la mano. Estaba helada y temblaba.

–Cuando la vi en el instituto hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para que no se fuese ese día a casa con Bobby Thibideaux. Incluso le conté lo del sueño. –Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas–. No me escuchó. Me dijo que era una imbécil y que lo que me ocurría era que tenía celos porque Bobby estaba con ella y no conmigo. –Sacudió la cabeza mientras recordaba lo sucedido aquel día–. No estaba celosa, Hunter; lo único que quería era evitar su muerte.

Zoro le acarició los dedos, intentando que entrara en calor. –Lo sé, Robin.

–Se metió en el coche gritándome que la dejara en paz. Todo el instituto me estaba mirando, pero me daba igual. Hancock me apartó para que pudieran marcharse y la gente empezó a reírse. –Se humedeció los labios resecos–. No se rieron a la mañana siguiente, cuando se enteraron de que los dos habían muerto camino de casa. Empezaron a llamarme monstruo. Durante los tres años siguientes nadie quiso acercarse a mí. Para ellos yo era esa chica rara que veía cosas.

La ira brilló en los ojos de Robin cuando lo miró.

–Dime, ¿qué hay de bueno en esos poderes cuando hacen que la gente se asuste de mí? _¿Por qué_ _veo cosas si no las puedo cambiar? _¿Qué tiene eso de bueno?

Zoro no supo qué contestarle. Percibía el torbellino de sus emociones y su angustia.

–¿No lo entiendes? –prosiguió ella–. No quiero conocer el futuro si no puedo detenerlo. Quiero ser normal –insistió con la voz rota al pronunciar la última palabra–. No quiero ser como Talon ni como mi abuela y tener a los muertos hablándome a todas horas. No quiero saber lo que estás sintiendo. Sólo quiero vivir mi vida como el resto de la gente ¿Nunca has deseado eso mismo?

Cerrando los ojos ante la absurda agonía que le atenazaba el corazón, Zoro dejó de acariciar la suave piel de Robin y se alejó de ella.

–Qué más da lo que yo desee.

Ella se sorprendió cuando lo miró a los ojos. Lo había herido de algún modo. –Lo siento, Hunter. No pretendía…

–No pasa nada –le contestó lentamente. Se acercó a una silla y Robin observó la fuerza con que se agarraba al respaldo. Aunque luchaba por ocultar su dolor, Robin lo distinguía con claridad.

–Tienes razón –le dijo por fin–. Hay ocasiones en las que echo de menos la sensación del sol en la cara. He aprendido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es no torturarme con esos recuerdos. –La miró con tal pasión que su cuerpo se incendió–. Pero los que tenemos dones especiales no podemos ser normales.

Robin no quería oír esas palabras. Su corazón no podía resistirlo.

–Quizás tú no puedas serlo. Pero yo sí. No permitiré que esos poderes regresen. Están muertos para

mí.

Zoro soltó una risa amarga. –Y tú me llamas testarudo.

–Hunter, por favor –le rogó ella, odiándose por el dolor que oía en su propia voz–. Lo único que deseo es volver hacia atrás, despertarme por la mañana y descubrir que todo ha sido una pesadilla.

En ese momento sintió algo que la asustó. Un pequeño estremecimiento provocado por los poderes que él había mencionado. La sensación la recorrió de arriba abajo mientras escuchaba los pensamientos de Hunter.

_Quieres decir que desearías no haberme conocido jamás._

Robin se acercó a él.

–Hunter…

Él eludió su contacto y se acercó a la encimera, donde había dejado el teléfono. Lo cogió y se lo ofreció.

–Llama a Hancock y dile que se quede con tu madre hasta el viernes. Puede entrar y salir durante el día, pero una vez el sol se ponga, es esencial que permanezca en casa.

–No le va a gustar nada.

Una furia intensa hizo brillar esos ojos negros.

–Entonces que tu madre la ate. No estamos hablando de vampiros normales. Estos Daimons han desatado algún tipo de poder extremadamente peligroso y, hasta que Talon y yo descubramos de qué se trata, necesita ocultarse.

–Vale, haré lo que pueda.

Él asintió.

–Mientras hablas con ella voy a cambiarme de ropa.

Robin lo observó, apesadumbrada, mientras salía de la cocina. No quería separarse de él, ni siquiera el breve lapso de tiempo necesario para cambiarse. Sentía un peculiar impulso de seguirlo y ayudarlo a quitarse la ropa… en lugar de hacerlo, marcó el número del móvil de Hancock.

–¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien! –le dijo su hermana con voz llorosa–. La policía acaba de contarme lo de los incendios y sé que a esa hora sueles estar en casa.

Los ojos de Robin volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero se sobrepuso. Llorar no iba a solucionar nada. Las casas habían desaparecido y todas las lágrimas del mundo no iban a traerlas de vuelta. Ahora necesitaba concentrarse para que todos consiguieran sobrevivir a la ira de Flamingo.

–¿Cómo está Tashigi? –le preguntó en un intento de sofocar el miedo.

–Está bien. Su madre ya está en el hospital con ella. Yo voy de camino para verla. Nadie sabe qué ocurrió con Terminator.

–Está conmigo.

Hancock suspiró, aliviada.

–Gracias, hermanita. Te debo una. ¿Dónde estas?

Ésa era la pregunta que Robin tenía miedo de responder. A su hermana le iba a dar un ataque cuando se enterara.

–Mejor no te lo digo –contestó de forma evasiva.

Silencio. Hancock permaneció callada durante unos minutos. Hasta Robin sólo llegaba el ruido del tráfico desde el otro lado de la línea. ¡Estaba intentando leerle la mente!

_Joder._

Hancock dijo la misma palabra en el instante que Robin lo pensó. –Estás otra vez con el vampiro, ¿verdad?

Robin hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo le decía una a su hermana –una cazadora de vampiros– que había perdido la cabeza por uno de ellos y que pensaba pasar la noche en su casa? No había modo de suavizarlo. Suspirando, intentó buscar una explicación.

–No es un vampiro… exactamente. Se parece a ti.

–¡Vaya, vaya! –exclamó Hancock–. ¿En qué sentido? ¿Tiene tetas? ¿Tiene novio? ¿O le gusta matar cosas porque sí?

Robin apretó los dientes.

–Hancock Lane Devereaux, deja de hacer el gilipollas. Sé que no te gusta matar _cosas_ y no quiero jugar a _Verdad, beso o atrevimiento_ contigo. El tío que me atacó en tu casa es aterrador y no creas que se parece a esos tipos con los que soléis jugar. Esto es diferente. Hunter quiere que te quedes en casa y yo estoy de acuerdo con él.

–¿Hunter? ¿Es el mismo demonio chupasangre que me amenazó con matarte?

–No lo decía en serio.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Apostarías tu vida?

–Apuesto la tuya y la mía.

–Estás como una puta cabra, ¿lo sabes?

–Esa boca, señorita. Al contrario que tú, sé lo que estoy haciendo. Confío en Hunter. Y el tal Flamingo es un demonio. Es tan malo como Hannibal Lecter.

Robin podía ver a su hermana poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras bufaba de indignación.

–Ninguno de los dos me da miedo.

–Quizás te vendría bien que alguien te asustara un poco. Yo estoy aterrorizada.

–¿Y entonces por qué no vienes a casa donde podemos protegerte?

_Porque quiero quedarme con Hunter._

No supo muy bien de dónde había salido esa idea. Pero tampoco iba a negarlo. Con él se sentía segura y protegida. Ya se había ofrecido a llevarla a cualquier otro sitio. Y sabía que, si se lo pedía, la dejaría marchar, pero…

No quería hacerlo.

No obstante, no se atrevía a decírselo a Hancock. Las cosas ya estaban bastante tensas entre ellas, así que le ofreció la única excusa que le vino a la cabeza.

–No puedo ir a casa. No mientras esta criatura vaya detrás de mí.

Hancock volvió a maldecir.

–¿Cómo sabes que el tal Hunter no te mantiene a su lado con algún tipo de control mental?

Robin se rió al recordar lo que Hunter le dijo en la fábrica.

–Porque, al igual que tú, soy demasiado obstinada para que funcione. Además, es amigo de Luffy Alexander. Confías en Luffy y Nami, ¿no es cierto?

–Sí, claro, cómo no

–Entonces confía en su amigo.

–Vale –concedió Hancock de mala gana–. Pero mi confianza pende de un hilo. No quiero que te pase nada.

–Lo mismo digo. Hunter dice que estarás a salvo mientras haya luz, pero debes asegurarte de estar en casa de mamá al atardecer y quedarte allí. De hecho, no creo que debas ir al hospital. Tendrías que ir directamente a casa de mamá ya.

–Tashigi es mi mejor amiga, tengo que ir a verla.

–¿Y si los llevas hasta ella? Por lo que sabemos también te vigilan a ti.

Hancock gruñó.

–No me gusta esto. No me gusta nada, pero bueno. Tienes razón. No quiero conducirlos hasta Tashigi. Mamá puede hacerse cargo de cualquier cosa. Daré la vuelta en la siguiente calle y me iré a pasar la noche a su casa. Llámame si necesitas algo.

–Lo haré.

Robin colgó el teléfono y cogió el plato de la encimera, donde Hunter lo había dejado. Lo llevó hasta la mesita situada delante del enorme ventanal y echó un vistazo al hermoso patio de estilo antiguo que se abría en la parte trasera de la casa. No le faltaba ningún detalle: el enrejado para los rosales trepadores, las estatuas griegas y los setos podados de forma artística. Unos antiguos candiles inundaban el lugar con una luz espectral que hacía bailar las sombras sobre las paredes de estuco blanco.

Estuvo sentada unos minutos a solas hasta que Hunter regresó. Se había puesto una camiseta negra de manga larga que le marcaba los anchos hombros. Como llevaba las mangas alzadas, Robin pudo echar un vistazo al feo corte que tenía en el antebrazo.

–¿Eso es un mordisco del Daimon o un corte?

Hunter miró la herida mientras se sentaba en frente de ella.

–Un mordisco.

Robin se quedó helada.

–Tienes que curártelo, ¿no?

–No. Para mañana por la noche habrá sanado por completo.

–Sí, pero ¿no se supone que así te conviertes en vampiro, con un mordisco?

A Zoro le hizo gracia y se rió a carcajadas.

–Técnicamente, ya soy un vampiro. Y, con respecto a la transformación, es imposible a menos que seas un apolita.

–Entonces, ¿no pueden convertir a los humanos mediante un mordisco?

–Eso es un cuento de niños.

Robin reflexionó unos instantes.

–¿Y de dónde provienen todas estas nociones infundadas acerca de los vampiros?

Zoro dio un sorbo a la bebida y tragó la comida antes de responderle.

–Mayormente, de gente asustada. Desde el día en que la Atlántida desapareció bajo las aguas del océano, los apolitas y los Daimons han sido perseguidos. Hubo una época en la que todas las ciudades-estado de Grecia conocían y reverenciaban a los Cazadores Oscuros. Pero, según pasó el tiempo, nos hicimos cada vez más solitarios y nos olvidaron; nos convertimos en los protagonistas de mitos y leyendas. A Mihawk y al resto les pareció mejor así. Mihawk incluso llegó al extremo de localizar y reunir todos los escritos de la Antigüedad en los que se hacía mención de nuestro nombre, para ocultarlos.

–¿Mihawk? –preguntó ella mientras cortaba un trozo de pollo–. Es la segunda vez que lo mencionas. ¿Quién es?

–El primer Cazador Oscuro elegido por Artemisa.

–¿Y aún está vivo?

–Claro. Creo que esta semana está en California.

Robin lo miró y alzó una ceja. Hunter sonrió.

–Cambia de residencia cada pocos días.

–¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que cuando se tienen once mil años todo acaba por aburrirte. Y con respecto al cómo, tiene un helicóptero fabricado especialmente para él, que puede romper la barrera del sonido.

Robin asimiló las noticias e intentó imaginarse el aspecto del Cazador Oscuro más antiguo. Por algún motivo, Yoda le vino a la mente. Un anciano pequeño, de piel gris verdosa, que caminaba encorvado y que iluminaba con su sabiduría a todos los demás, hablando incansablemente con palabras inconexas.

–¿Lo conoces? –le preguntó ella. Zoro asintió.

–Todos lo conocemos. Él entrena a todos los nuevos Cazadores Oscuros y podría decirse que es nuestro líder no oficial. También existe la teoría de que es el ejecutor a quien los dioses acuden cuando uno de nosotros cruza la línea.

A Robin no le gustó nada aquello.

–¿Cruzar la línea en qué sentido?

–Pues, en primer lugar, atacar a los humanos. Tenemos un Código de Conducta que debemos seguir a rajatabla; no podemos utilizar nuestros poderes en mitad de una aglomeración de personas, no podemos asociarnos ni con los apolitas ni con los Daimons, etcétera, etcétera.

Era extrañamente alentador saber que tenían tal cosa, pero también asustaba bastante pensar que uno de estos chicos se pasara al otro bando con los poderes que poseían.

–Si os está prohibido haceros daño y cada vez que os reunís vuestros poderes se debilitan, ¿cómo puede Mihawk ser un ejecutor?

–Él no debilita nuestros poderes –le explicó antes de dar un sorbo al vino–. Mihawk fue el conejillo de indias de los Cazadores Oscuros. Puesto que fue el primero, los dioses no habían perfeccionado mucho el sistema y por eso sufrió… digamos… unos efectos secundarios peculiares.

Definitivamente, después de lo que acababa de oír, se imaginaba una forma de vida mutante. Un Cazador Oscuro diminuto, jorobado y que ceceaba al hablar.

–¿Y cuántos Cazadores Oscuros hay? –preguntó.

–Miles.

Robin se quedó boquiabierta.

–¿En serio? –por la forma en que Hunter la miró, supo que era verdad–. Y ¿cada cuánto se crea uno nuevo?

–No muy a menudo –le dijo en voz baja–. La mayoría llevamos por aquí un tiempecillo…

–¡Vaya! –exclamó–. Entonces, si Mihawk es el más viejo, ¿quién es el más joven?

Zoro frunció el ceño mientras pensaba la respuesta.

–Sin comprobarlo diría que Tristan, Diana o Sundown, pero tendría que consultarlo con Mihawk.

–¿Sundown? ¿Eso es un apodo o es que su madre no lo quería mucho?

Zoro soltó una carcajada.

–Era un pistolero y ése era el nombre con el que se le conocía en los carteles de búsqueda. Las autoridades afirmaban que sus mejores trabajos los hacía de noche.

–Vale –dijo Robin despacio. Ahora se imaginaba a un personaje del estilo de Wild Ace Hickok, con

las piernas arqueadas, barba desaseada y mascando tabaco–. Ya veo que los Cazadores Oscuros no erais precisamente comerciantes ni…

–¿Tipos decentes que acataran la ley?

Ella sonrió.

–No quería insinuar que fueses indecente; ya sabes a qué me refería.

Zoro le devolvió la sonrisa. _«Indecente»_ era un término que se ajustaba a la perfección al tipo de pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente cada vez que miraba a su invitada.

–Para ser un Cazador Oscuro hay que tener un cierto tipo de comportamiento y una naturaleza exaltada. Artemisa no quiere malgastar su tiempo, ni el nuestro, eligiendo a alguien que sea incapaz de matar. Supongo que podría decirse que somos malos, locos e inmortales.

La sonrisa de Robin se ensanchó y mostró un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha. Qué extraño que no lo hubiese notado antes.

–Malos e inmortales no te lo discuto pero, ¿de verdad os comportáis como locos?

–Si te refieres a que somos unos chiflados, ¿tú qué opinas al respecto?

Los ojos de Robin brillaron con picardía.

–Que es completamente cierto en tu caso. Pero ¿sabes lo que te digo? Que me gusta eso de ti. Tu forma de ser, tan impredecible, me encanta.

Zoro no estaba muy seguro de quién de los dos se había sorprendido más a causa de la inesperada confesión. Robin apartó rápidamente la mirada con las mejillas arreboladas.

_Le gustas…_

Esas palabras le hacían regresar a sus años de juventud; sentía el extraño impulso de salir corriendo y gritarle al primero que se encontrara: _«Le gusto, le gusto»._

¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo! ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Tenía dos mil años; hacía _mucho_ que dejó atrás la edad propia de semejante comportamiento. Aunque era inútil negar la satisfacción y la felicidad que lo embargaban.

Un incómodo silencio cayó entre ellos mientras acababan la cena. Robin se esforzó por no pensar en su hogar. En todo lo que había perdido. Ya se enfrentaría a eso por la mañana. De momento, tenía que pensar en sobrevivir a la noche.

–Hancock va a quedarse en casa –le dijo a Hunter mientras observaba cómo él llevaba su plato al fregadero y lo enjuagaba.

–Bien.

–¿Sabes? –le dijo en voz baja–. Aún no me has contado cómo es que sabías tantas cosas sobre mi hermana la noche que nos conocimos.

Él dejó el plato y los cubiertos en el lavavajillas. –Talon y Hancock tienen un amigo en común.

Robin abrió los ojos de par en par. Un topo… quién lo habría imaginado.

–¿Uno de los integrantes del Circo de Hancock?

Él asintió.

–¿Quién?

–Puesto que espía para nosotros, no tengo intención de decirte quién es.

Robin se rió, entrecerró los ojos e intentó imaginarse quién podía ser.

–Apuesto lo que quieras a que es Gary.

–No voy a soltar nada.

Era un asunto fascinante, pero no tanto como el Cazador Oscuro que tenía delante. Con un suspiro, continuó comiendo y echó un vistazo a la cocina, a la que no le faltaba detalle, mientras Zoro guardaba la comida. Había una encimera de mármol, para desayunar, que recordaba vagamente a un templo griego y que servía para separar la mesa donde ella estaba sentada del resto de la estancia. A lo largo de la encimera se habían dispuesto tres taburetes altos.

Todo estaba nuevo, limpio y resultaba enorme.

–Es una casa muy grande para una persona. ¿Hace mucho que vives aquí?

–Poco más de cien años.

Robin estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

–¿Lo dices en serio?

–No me apetece mudarme; me gusta Nueva Orleáns.

Ella se puso en pie y le dio el plato.

–Has echado raíces, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde viviste antes?

–En París una temporada –le contestó, dejando el plato en la encimera–. Génova, Londres, Barcelona, Hamburgo y Atenas. Y antes de establecerme en esos lugares me dedicaba a vagar por ahí.

Robin observó el rostro de Hunter mientras hablaba. No había modo de saber lo que estaba pensando. Estaba ocultando sus sentimientos y se preguntaba si existiría alguna forma de resquebrajar su coraza.

–Me da la sensación de que estuviste muy solo.

–No fue tan malo.

–¿Hiciste amigos en esos lugares?

–En realidad, no. He tenido unos cuantos Escuderos a lo largo de los siglos pero, por lo general, prefiero la soledad.

–¿Escuderos? –le preguntó–. _Qué raro_. ¿Cómo los que había en la Edad Media?

–Algo parecido. –La miró pero no explicó nada más–. ¿Y tú? ¿Has vivido aquí toda tu vida?

–Nacida y crecida aquí. Mis abuelos maternos eran emigrantes rumanos que escaparon de la Depresión y la familia de mi padre era de origen Cajun y se dedicaba a la agricultura.

Él se rió al escucharla.

–He conocido a un montón de ésos.

–Supongo que es normal si llevas más de cien años viviendo aquí.

Robin reflexionó acerca de la vida que Hunter habría llevado. Todos esos siglos de soledad, siendo testigo de las muertes de las personas a la que apreciaba, viéndolos envejecer mientras él permanecía igual. Debía haber sido muy duro. Pero a la par, seguro que había tenido momentos estupendos.

–¿Qué se siente sabiendo que vas vivir eternamente?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Si te soy sincero, hace mucho tiempo que dejé de pensar en eso. Supongo que, como el resto de la humanidad, me limito a levantarme, hacer mi trabajo y volver a la cama.

Qué sencillo. Sin embargo, percibía algo más; una profunda tristeza. Vivir sin sueños debía ser muy doloroso. El espíritu humano necesita objetivos por los que luchar, y a ella no le parecía que matar Daimons fuese un verdadero objetivo.

Desvió la mirada hasta la encimera e intentó imaginarse al hombre que una vez fue Hunter. Luffy le había dicho que solían beber hasta emborracharse después de una batalla y que siempre había deseado tener hijos.

Sí, recordaba el modo en que había abrazado a Vanessa y la expresión de su rostro mientras la

sostenía.

–¿Has tenido algún hijo?

Sus ojos reflejaron un intenso dolor un instante antes de volver a mostrarse impasible. –No, los Cazadores Oscuros somos estériles.

–Así que _eres_ impotente…

–Claro que no. Puedo mantener relaciones sexuales, pero no puedo tener descendencia.

–¡Ah! –exclamó Robin, haciendo un mohín con la nariz que confirió a su rostro una apariencia traviesa y, al instante, intentó aligerar la conversación–. Estoy siendo muy entrometida, no debería haber preguntado eso. Lo siento.

–No pasa nada. –Mientras ponía en marcha el lavavajillas le preguntó–: ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta por la casa?

–¿Casa? –preguntó ella, alzando una ceja con incredulidad–. Si esto es una casa, yo vivo en una choza. –Al instante recordó que ya no tenía un hogar donde vivir y jadeó. Se aclaró la garganta e intentó alejar esos pensamientos–. Sí –dijo en voz baja–. Me encantaría verla.

Hunter la guió hasta la puerta situada a la izquierda de la cocina y entraron en un gigantesco salón. Las paredes estaban decoradas con molduras y medallones, con un estilo elegante y maravillosamente neoclásico, pero los muebles eran actuales y muy modernos. La estancia estaba decorada para resultar cómoda, no para impresionar a las visitas. Pero claro, se suponía que los vampiros no tenían muchos invitados a los que agasajar.

En una de las paredes se había instalado un equipo completo de imagen y sonido JVC, con una enorme pantalla de televisión, un sistema de video y un reproductor de DVD.

Aunque había lámparas por toda la estancia, la luz provenía de las velas de tres vistosos candelabros.

–Parece que no te gustan las bombillas, ¿eh? –le preguntó a Hunter mientras lo observaba encender más velas.

–No –le contestó–. La luz es demasiado brillante para mis ojos.

–¿Te hace daño?

Él asintió.

–Los ojos de los Cazadores Oscuros están especialmente creados para ver en la oscuridad. Nuestras pupilas son más grandes que las de los humanos y no se dilatan del mismo modo. Como resultado, dejan pasar mucha más luz.

A la par que lo escuchaba, Robin observó que las ventanas que se alzaban desde el suelo hasta el techo estaban cubiertas con cortinas negras que debían resguardar la casa de la luz del sol.

Rodeó un sofá de piel negra y se quedó plantada en el sitio. ¡Había un ataúd delante de los sillones!

–¿Eso es…? –fue incapaz de acabar la frase. No mientras se imaginaba la siniestra imagen de Hunter durmiendo ahí dentro todos los días.

Él le echó un vistazo y la miró sin parpadear. Robin parecía realmente atónita.

–Sí –contestó con voz neutra–, es un ataúd. Es mi… mesita de café. –Se acercó a ella, levantó la tapa y cogió un mando a distancia–. Ten, por si te apetece ver la televisión mañana.

Robin meneó la cabeza. Una vez recuperada de la impresión, reconoció unos cuantos objetos típicamente vampíricos colocados por la habitación. Miniaturas, pequeñas ballestas e incluso una baraja de tarot encima de una repisa.

–Nick cree que es gracioso –le explicó Hunter mientras ella cogía la baraja–. Cada vez que encuentra algo relacionado con vampiros, lo trae y lo deja aquí para que yo lo vea.

–¿Te molesta?

–No, es un buen chico… casi siempre.

A medida que él la conducía a través de las dependencias de la antigua mansión, llegó un momento en que Robin se sintió perdida.

–¿Pero cuántas habitaciones hay en este lugar? –preguntó al entrar a una sala de juegos.

–Hay doce dormitorios y tiene más o menos unos dos mil metros cuadrados.

–¡Jesús! He estado en centros comerciales más pequeños.

Él soltó una carcajada.

En el centro de la habitación había una mesa de billar tallada, y en uno de los laterales podían verse unas cuantas máquinas de videojuegos, sacadas de algún salón recreativo, y una gran pantalla de televisión a cuyos pies se alineaba una colección de videoconsolas, sobre una mesita de café. Pero lo que le resultó más sorprendente, fueron unos guantes de béisbol y una pelota que estaban sobre una mesita plegable en un rincón. Robin se acercó a la mesa.

–Algunas noches Nick y yo nos lanzamos unas cuantas bolas –le explicó.

–¿Por qué?

Hunter se encogió de hombros.

–Es una forma de aclararme las ideas cuando estoy en un aprieto.

–¿Y a Nick no le importa?

Él se rió.

–A Nick le _importa_ todo. No recuerdo ni una sola ocasión en la que le haya pedido algo sin tener que escuchar sus quejas después.

–Y entonces, ¿por qué dejas que siga trabajando para ti?

–Soy masoquista.

En esta ocasión le tocó reír a Robin.

–Me encantaría conocer al tal Nick.

–Sin duda, lo harás mañana.

–¿De verdad?

Él asintió.

–Cualquier cosa que necesites pídesela y él te la conseguirá. Si te ofende en lo más mínimo, házmelo saber y lo mataré en cuanto me levante.

Robin percibió algo en su tono de voz que le hizo pensar que, posiblemente, no se tratara de una falsa amenaza.

Hunter abrió las enormes puertas francesas y entró en un atrio acristalado. El techo estaba muy limpio y dejaba ver las miles de estrellas que brillaban en el cielo mientras los pasos de ambos resonaban sobre las baldosas del suelo.

–Es precioso.

–Gracias.

Robin se acercó a una gran escultura, en el centro de la estancia, que mostraba a tres mujeres jóvenes. La pieza era extraordinaria. La más joven de las tres estaba tumbada de costado con un pergamino entre las manos, mientras las otras dos se sentaban de espaldas la una a la otra. Una sostenía una lira y la otra parecía estar cantando. El modo en que estaban pintadas resultaba muy extraño. Las tres parecían reales y todas ellas tenían un asombroso parecido con Hunter.

–¿Es griega? –le preguntó.

Una mirada apenada ensombreció su rostro y asintió.

–Eran mis hermanas.

Con el corazón en un puño, Robin las observó con más atención.

Hunter acarició con ternura el brazo de la chica que sostenía el pergamino. Había fruncido ligeramente el ceño mientras estudiaba la estatua a tamaño real de la joven, que no tendría más de dieciocho años. El peplo azul hacía juego con sus ojos.

–Althea era la más pequeña de los cuatro –le explicó con voz ronca–. Era callada, tímida y tartamudeaba de un modo muy gracioso cuando se ponía nerviosa. ¡Por los dioses! Ella lo odiaba pero a mí me parecía muy tierno. Diana –siguió con la explicación, señalando la chica que portaba la lira y que iba vestida de rojo–, era dos años mayor que yo y tenía el carácter de una arpía. Mi padre solía decir que nos parecíamos demasiado y que por eso no nos llevábamos bien. Y Phaedra era un año más joven que yo y cantaba como los ángeles.

Robin observó a la muchacha vestida de amarillo.

Las tres compartían una dulzura muy especial. El escultor las había representado como si estuviesen en movimiento, incluso los pliegues de los peplos parecían reales y delicados. Nunca había visto una maestría igual en una escultura. Parecían tan reales que casi esperaba que una de ellas empezara a hablar en cualquier momento.

No era de extrañar que Hunter estuviera tan afectado.

–Las querías mucho.

Él asintió.

–¿Qué les sucedió?

Antes de contestar, Hunter se alejó un poco.

–Se casaron y tuvieron unas vidas largas y felices. Diana le puso mi nombre a su primer hijo.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Robin al pensar que la hermana que peor se había llevado con él hubiese hecho tal cosa. Decía mucho de la relación que habían compartido. Observando a las jóvenes, recordó lo que él le había contado sobre Althea en el coche: la muchacha de largo cabello rubio ondulado se había rapado la cabeza al enterarse de la muerte de su hermano. Debían haberlo amado tanto como él a ellas.

–¿Qué pensaron sobre tu transformación en Cazador Oscuro?

Él se aclaró la garganta

–Nunca lo supieron. Para ellas, yo estaba muerto.

–Entonces, ¿cómo sabes tanto sobre…?

–Podía escucharlas mientras vivieron. Sentirlas; del mismo modo en que tú puedes abrir tu corazón a Hancock y saber si está preocupada.

Ella se tensó al escucharlo.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Ya te lo he dicho, puedo percibir tus poderes.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y Robin se preguntó si podría ocultarle algo.

–Eres un hombre aterrador.

Una extraña luz brilló en los ojos oscuros.

–No soy un hombre. Dejé atrás mi humanidad al morir.

Quizás él lo creyera así, pero Robin sabía que no era cierto. Puede que no tuviese alma, pero era un hombre de buen corazón y era humano.

–¿Por qué accediste a convertirte en Cazador Oscuro a pesar de que nunca te vengaste de Kuina?

–En ese momento me pareció una buena idea.

Con esas palabras, Robin sintió que algo se derretía en su interior. Quizás fuese la soledad que se filtraba en su voz o la resignación que mostraban sus ojos. No podía decirlo con certeza, pero sabía que sería incapaz de regresar a su antigua vida y olvidar a este hombre. Había sido testigo de su bondad. De su dolor. Y, que Dios la ayudara, cuanto más sabía de él más lo deseaba.

Lo deseaba de un modo que iba más allá de todo razonamiento. Apenas se conocían y aún así había un vínculo entre ellos.

Observó los atormentados ojos oscuros que la miraban con pasión y deseo. Él era lo que su madre llamaba «la otra mitad». Ésa era la expresión que su madre usaba para describir a su padre, y Vivi para referirse a Ace.

Por primera vez en su vida, Robin comprendía su significado. No podía dejarlo escapar ahora que lo había encontrado.

No sin luchar.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de Robin, Hunter se dio la vuelta y la instó a regresar a la casa. La acompañó a una suite situada en la planta baja.

–Puedes pasar la noche aquí. Te traeré algo más cómodo para dormir.

Robin vagó alrededor de la suntuosa habitación. La enorme cama tallada parecía recién sacada de una antigua película. El color verde oscuro que decoraba las paredes habría hecho parecer diminuta cualquier habitación pero, en un lugar tan espacioso, el efecto era sorprendente; le daba una apariencia cálida y acogedora.

Hunter regresó al instante con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones de deporte que se la tragarían entera.

–Gracias –le dijo mientras cogía la ropa.

Él se quedó frente a ella, inmóvil, mirándola a los ojos.

Para sorpresa de Robin, alzó la mano y le recorrió el mentón con un dedo, erizándole la piel con el suave roce de la uña. Intuyó que deseaba besarla y se quedó sorprendida al comprender lo mucho que ella deseaba que lo hiciera.

Pero no la besó. Se limitó a observarla con esos voraces ojos oscuros antes de pasar el pulgar por sus labios, obligando a Robin a reprimir un gemido ante la arrolladora sensación que despertaban sus caricias. Y su olor. La atmósfera entre ellos estaba cargada de tensión; el deseo y la necesidad eran recíprocos y su intensidad la debilitaba y a la vez la hacía sentirse más fuerte que nunca.

Justo cuando pensaba que iba a besarla, Hunter se alejó.

–Buenas noches, Robin.

Ella observó cómo se marchaba con el corazón en un puño.

Zoro se maldijo a sí mismo con cada paso que lo acercaba a su despacho. Debería haberla besado. Debería…

No. Había hecho lo correcto. No podría haber nada entre ellos. Los Cazadores Oscuros podían tener una aventura de unas cuantas noches con una mujer, pero les estaba prohibido involucrarse en una relación seria. Era demasiado arriesgado. Las mujeres se convertían, de ese modo, en objetivo de los Daimons y debilitaban a los Cazadores, que se volvían más prudentes. Y en este trabajo, la prudencia conducía a la muerte.

El tema nunca le había preocupado con anterioridad. Pero esa noche, el dolor era tan fuerte que casi estaba acabando con él. Odiaba los sentimientos que estaban creciendo en su interior. Odiaba la necesidad que Robin despertaba en él. Hacía mucho tiempo que había desterrado todas sus emociones y prefería vivir de ese modo. Era una especie de capullo que lo mantenía libre de cualquier tipo de confusión.

–Tengo que sacármela de la cabeza.

Entró en el despacho, y se conectó a la web de los Cazadores Oscuros, . Al

instante, otros Cazadores Oscuros le abrieron unas cuantas ventanas y el icono del correo comenzó a parpadear. La tecnología era algo maravilloso. Poder comunicarse de ese modo era un regalo de los dioses. Hacía que las largas noches fuesen más soportables y les permitía intercambiar información importante.

Se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro y abrió una de las ventanas. Era Mihawk.

_«Nick ha llamado. Dice que Flamingo te ha pateado el culo. ¿Estás bien?»_

Zoro apretó los dientes y tecleó la respuesta.

–Voy a matarlo por esto. Estoy bien. Flamingo se ha escondido en un refugio. ¿Qué sabes de él?

_«Fue el que eliminó a Cromley hace unos años, así que te estás enfrentando a unos poderes nada despreciables. He hablado con el Escudero de Cromley y me ha dicho que Flamingo se lo pasó en grande volviéndolo loco. Mejor no comentar cómo lo mató. Personalmente, me gustaría que el tal F. viniera a por mí. Necesito una buena pareja de baile. Mis Daimons cojean.»_

Zoro se echó a reír ante el despliegue de humor de Mihawk. El hombre verdaderamente no tenía paciencia con los Daimons lerdos.

–Talon dice que usan descargas astrales. ¿Te has encontrado con algo así alguna vez?

_«Si te soy sincero, en mis once mil años… joder, no. Es la primera vez. He hablado con los Oráculos y ahora mismo están consultando a las Parcas. Pero ya sabes cómo son. Estoy seguro de que nos saldrán con algo como: _"_Cuando el cielo verde esté y el negro cubra de la tierra su faz, un ataque de los Daimons os sorprenderá. Si queréis al que tiene el poder capturar, algo especial tenéis que hallar", o una porquería por el estilo. Odio a los Oráculos. Si quisiera ejercitar la mente, me compraría un Cubo de Rubik.»_

–Yo no lo veo tan claro, Mihawk, eres un especialista en esas adivinanzas. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres convertirte en Oráculo?

_«Apúntate esto, General: que te jodan. Ahora, déjame trabajar. Tengo Daimons que perseguir, Cazadores con los que pelearme y mujeres que seducir. Luego hablamos_._»_

Sin muchas ganas de mantener otra conversación, Zoro abandonó la web y abrió el correo, pero tampoco le apetecía leer los mensajes.

Lo que quería estaba más allá de su alcance.

En contra de su voluntad, cruzó lentamente el pasillo y descendió las escaleras. Antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se descubrió junto a la habitación de Robin. Apoyó la mano sobre la oscura madera de la puerta y extendió los dedos mientras cerraba los ojos. Podía verla sentada en la cama. Se había puesto su camiseta negra, que dejaba a la vista esas largas piernas desnudas.

El fuego incendió su cuerpo, recorriéndole las venas. Sentía el dolor de Robin por la pérdida de su hogar; el miedo a la posibilidad de que Flamingo hiciera daño a su hermana; la preocupación por la compañera de Hancock, Tashigi.

Y, lo que era peor, percibía las lágrimas que se esforzaba por contener. Era tan fuerte, tan resuelta...

Jamás había conocido a una mujer igual.

El sueño que lo había despertado esa mañana le volvió a la mente. Aún podía sentirla entre sus brazos.

_«Te deseo»_

Daría cualquier cosa porque esas mismas palabras fuesen una realidad y Robin lo mirara con ganas de devorarlo. En ese preciso momento, lo único que quería era tirar la puerta abajo de una patada y hacerle el amor. Sentir sus caricias. Dejar que lo abrazara.

Que le diera la bienvenida.

Pero no podía ser.

Con el corazón encogido, se obligó a marcharse. Tenía trabajo que hacer. Robin miró el reloj. Las doce y media. Por regla general, a esa hora estaba profundamente dormida. Pero para Hunter la noche aún sería joven.

Comenzó a preguntarse qué haría él a esa hora tan temprana. Con toda seguridad, no se dedicaría todas las noches a matar Daimons. No podría haber tantos… ¿o sí?

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, salió de la cama y comenzó a vagar por la enorme casa. No sabía dónde estaba Hunter. No se había molestado en mostrarle su habitación cuando le enseñó la casa. Pero el instinto le decía que debía estar en la planta alta. Probablemente, tan lejos de la suya como fuese posible.

Estaba a mitad de la escalera cuando escuchó un ruido extraño en el patio. Una especie de silbido. Dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la sala de juegos. No había ninguna luz encendida, pero la luna y las estrellas eran tan brillantes que podía distinguir una figura oscura en el atrio. Su primer impulso fue llamar a Hunter pero, antes de hacerlo, se detuvo.

Había algo familiar en ese perfil. Se acercó un poco más a las puertas francesas y reconoció a Hunter y a Terminator. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones de deporte y estaba lanzando la pelota de béisbol a una especie de red que se la devolvía. En cuanto tiraba la bola, Terminator comenzaba a correr, persiguiéndola, para volver al instante junto a él. La escena le arrancó una sonrisa. Hunter daba unas palmaditas al perro y volvía a lanzar la bola.

Comenzó a alejarse de allí, pero se detuvo. No podía hacerlo. En lugar de regresar a la habitación abrió las cristaleras.

Hunter se giró de inmediato. La bola, que había olvidado al escuchar sus pasos, rebotó en la red y le dio en la cabeza. Soltó un siseo de dolor mientras se frotaba el lugar del impacto y Terminator se marchaba en persecución de la pelota.

–¿Necesitas algo? –le preguntó con brusquedad.

_Que me beses._

Robin tragó saliva.

–Nada; no sabía dónde estabas.

–Pues ya lo sabes.

Su voz volvía a ser gélida. Éste no era el Hunter que la había acompañado hacía poco rato. El que tenía delante era el Cazador Oscuro que había despertado en la fábrica encadenado a ella. En guardia y distante.

Y le estaba rompiendo el corazón. No se trataba de que estuviera molesto por el golpe de la bola en la cabeza, no. Ella sabía que había vuelto a alzar las barreras. Quería mantenerla alejada.

Captando la indirecta, asintió.

–Sí, ya. Buenas noches.

Zoro la observó mientras se alejaba. Le había hecho daño. Lo sabía, lo sentía y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello.

_Llámala_.

¿Para qué?

Jamás podría haber algo entre ellos. Ni siquiera una simple amistad.

Apretando la mandíbula, regresó al ejercicio. Intentaría concentrarse en Flamingo. Intentaría atraer al Daimon hasta que estuviese a su alcance.

Era inútil.

Robin seguía con él. Era su rostro lo que veía si cerraba los ojos. Era su olor lo que respiraba. Si no se la sacaba de la cabeza iba a acabar muerto. Y si él moría, Flamingo iría tras ella.

Volvió a arrojar la bola contra la red con un gruñido. Saltó y alzó el brazo para cogerla de nuevo pero, antes de rozarla, sintió un dolor intenso y agudo en la cabeza. Lanzó una maldición e intentó

aliviar el dolor presionando la palma de la mano sobre el ojo derecho. Mientras se esforzaba por recuperarse, lo asaltó una visión.

Flamingo.

Mientras la imagen cobraba fuerza, se quedó petrificado. Con una sorprende nitidez vio cómo Flamingo lo mataba.

Y escuchó los sollozos de Robin.

**Eso ha sido todo por hoy… Espero les siga gustando.**

**Agradezco a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejar comentario y también a las que simplemente leen, yo solo me siento feliz al saber que a ustedes les agrada la lectura…**

**Hasta mañana n.n**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, hello, hallo, bonjour, Kon´ichiwa! :3**

**Ando de Nuevo aqui con un cap… INTENSO ~(*3*)~**

**Jajajajaja ya lo veran, ya lo veran, asi que no los distraigo y… LEAN! ;9**

Ocho

Cuando consiguió dormirse, sus sueños se convirtieron en un calidoscopio de imágenes confusas sin orden ni concierto. Rostros y lugares giraban y desaparecían en su mente, hasta que sintió que el torbellino la arrastraba.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que todo se tranquilizó y Robin consiguió ver las imágenes con claridad. Unas personas desconocidas la saludaban al pasar junto a ellas. Todo era increíblemente real; parecía un recuerdo olvidado, más que un simple sueño. Incluso conocía los nombres de todos esos hombres sin haberlos visto antes. Sabía cosas sobre ellos de las que sólo un amigo podría estar al tanto.

Escuchó las risas de los soldados entregados a la celebración de la victoria y sintió una curiosa mezcla de alegría y tristeza cuando llegó a una tienda de color rojo desvaído, donde estaban reunidos un buen número de ellos, pertrechados con antiguas armaduras.

–Has estado brillante –le dijo un veterano soldado dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Ella lo reconoció como su lugarteniente. Un hombre en el que podía confiar y que la idolatraba. Dimitri siempre había buscado su consejo y su fuerza. Tenía una herida abierta en el lado izquierdo de la cara, pero los cansados ojos grises resplandecían. Aunque tenía la armadura cubierta de sangre, no parecía estar herido de gravedad.

–Es una lástima que Luffy no esté aquí para ver esta victoria. Habría estado muy orgulloso de ti, comandante. Toda Roma debe estar llorando.

En ese momento Robin se dio cuenta de que no era ella la que estaba soñando. Era Zoro…

El rostro de Zoro estaba manchado de sangre, sudor y polvo; el cabello, largo y sujeto con una tira de cuero, no tenía mejor aspecto. De la sien izquierda caían tres finas trenzas hasta la mitad del pecho. Era un hombre absolutamente devastador y completamente humano. Sus ojos, de un profundo color verde resplandecían por la victoria. Su porte era el de un hombre sin igual, un hombre cuyo destino era la gloria.

Zoro alzó la copa de vino y se dirigió a los hombres reunidos en su tienda.

–Dedico esta victoria a Luffy de Macedonia. Donde quiera que se encuentre, sé que, en estos momentos, se estará riendo por la derrota de Escipión.

Los hombres le respondieron con un clamoroso rugido.

Zoro dio un sorbo al vino y miró al veterano soldado que estaba a su lado.

–Es una pena que Valerius no estuviese con Escipión. Estaba deseando enfrentarme con él. Pero no importa. –Alzando la voz para que todos los presentes pudieran escucharlo continuó–: Mañana marcharemos sobre Roma y pondremos a esa puta de rodillas.

Todos gritaron su aprobación.

–En el campo de batalla, con la espada en la mano, eres invencible –le dijo su lugarteniente, con un tono de voz que delataba su admiración–. Mañana a esta hora serás el gobernador del mundo conocido.

Zoro meneó la cabeza, expresando su negativa.

–Andriscus será mañana el gobernador de Roma, no yo.

El hombre pareció horrorizado; se inclinó hacia Zoro y le habló en voz baja, de modo que nadie más lo escuchara.

–Hay quienes piensan que es débil; los mismos que te apoyarían si…

–No, Dimitri –lo interrumpió de forma educada–. Aprecio el gesto, pero he jurado poner mi ejército a disposición de Andriscus y así será hasta el día que muera. Jamás lo traicionaré.

La expresión del rostro de Dimitri dejó clara la confusión que sentía. No estaba muy seguro de si debía aplaudir la lealtad de su Comandante o maldecirlo por ella.

–No conozco a ningún otro hombre que dejase pasar la oportunidad de gobernar el mundo.

Zoro soltó una carcajada.

–Los reinos y los imperios no dan la felicidad, Dimitri. Es el amor de una buena mujer y de unos hijos lo que hacen a un hombre feliz.

–Y la victoria –añadió Dimitri.

La sonrisa de Zoro se ensanchó.

–Esta noche, al menos, parece que es cierto.

–¿Comandante?

Zoro se giró al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba y vio a un hombre que se abría camino entre los congregados en la tienda. El soldado le tendió un pergamino sellado.

–Un correo trajo esto. Lo llevaba un mensajero romano que fue apresado esta mañana.

Al cogerlo, Zoro observó el sello de Valerius el Joven. Lo abrió con curiosidad y lo leyó. Con cada nueva palabra, sentía que su pánico aumentaba. El corazón comenzó a latirle con más fuerza.

–¡Mi caballo! –gritó mientras salía corriendo de la atestada tienda–. Traed mi caballo.

–¿Comandante?

Zoro se dio la vuelta para mirar a su lugarteniente, que lo había seguido. El hombre fruncía el ceño, visiblemente preocupado.

–Dimitri, quédate al mando hasta que regrese. Que el ejército se repliegue de nuevo hacia las colinas, lejos de los romanos, hasta nueva orden. Si no estoy de regreso en una semana, dirígete con todo el grueso de la tropa a Punjara y únete a Jasón.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí.

En ese momento llegó un muchacho, tirando de las riendas del semental negro de Zoro. Con el corazón desbocado, lo montó de un salto.

–¿Dónde vas? –le preguntó Dimitri.

–Valerius se dirige a mi villa. Tengo que llegar antes que él.

El hombre agarró las riendas, horrorizado.

–No puedes enfrentarte a él tú solo.

–No puedo perder tiempo esperando a que alguien me acompañe. Mi esposa está en peligro. No vacilaré. –Y dándole la orden a su montura, atravesó el campamento a todo galope.

Robin se agitaba en la cama al tiempo que sentía el creciente pánico de Zoro.

Necesitaba proteger a su esposa a toda costa. Los días pasaban uno tras otro y él seguía cabalgando velozmente, cambiando de montura cada vez que llegaba a un pueblo. No se detuvo a comer ni a dormir. Parecía que un demonio lo hubiese poseído y un solo pensamiento ocupaba su mente: _Kuina._ _Kuina. Kuina._

Llegó a su casa en mitad de la noche. Exhausto y aterrorizado, bajó de un salto del caballo y golpeó con fuerza las puertas de la villa para que lo dejaran entrar. Un hombre mayor abrió las pesadas puertas de madera. –¿Su Alteza? –preguntó el sirviente, incrédulo.

Zoro entró, dejando atrás al hombre mientras recorría con la mirada el vestíbulo, en busca de alguna señal del enemigo. No encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Pero seguía intranquilo. Aún no podía relajarse. No se calmaría hasta que no viese a su esposa con sus propios ojos.

–¿Dónde está mi esposa?

El viejo sirviente pareció confundido por la pregunta. Abrió y cerró la boca, como un pez fuera del agua, antes de hablar.

–En el lecho, Alteza.

Cansado, débil y muerto de hambre, Zoro se apresuró a cruzar el largo pasillo porticado que conducía a la parte trasera de la villa.

–¿Kuina? –la llamó mientras corría, desesperado por verla.

Una puerta se abrió al final del pasillo. Una mujer de cabello oscuro y menuda, increíblemente hermosa, salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y miró a Zoro de arriba abajo con una mirada gélida, estudiando su desaliño.

Estaba sana y salva. Y era la imagen más hermosa que sus ojos habían contemplado jamás. Las mejillas le brillaban con un rubor rosado y sus largos mechones negros caían desordenados a ambos lados del rostro. Había envuelto su cuerpo desnudo con una fina sábana blanca que sujetaba con las manos.

–¿Zoro? –preguntó, con voz airada.

El alivio lo inundó a la vez que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. ¡Estaba viva! Gracias a los dioses. Parpadeando para evitar el llanto, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la sostuvo con fuerza. Jamás había estado más agradecido a las Parcas por su misericordia.

–Zoro –masculló ella, forcejeando para librarse de su abrazo–. Bájame. Hueles tan mal que apenas puedo respirar. ¿Tienes la más ligera idea de lo tarde que es?

–Sí –le contestó, intentando aflojar el nudo que sentía en la garganta y dejando que la alegría lo inundara. La dejó en el suelo y le tomó el rostro entre las manos. Estaba tan cansado que apenas si podía mantenerse en pie ni pensar, pero no pensaba dormir. No hasta que ella estuviese a salvo

–Y debo llevarte lejos de aquí. Vístete.

Ella lo miró, frunciendo el ceño. –¿Llevarme a dónde?

–A Tracia.

–¿A Tracia? –repitió, incrédula–. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

–No. Me ha llegado la información de que los romanos se encaminan hacia aquí. Voy a llevarte a casa de mi padre para ponerte a salvo. ¡Apresúrate!

Pero no se movió. En lugar de hacerlo, su rostro se ensombreció y los ojos grises chispearon de furia.

–¿Con tu padre? Hace siete años que no hablas con él, ¿qué te hace pensar que va a acogerme ahora?

–Mi padre me perdonará si se lo pido.

–Tu padre nos echará de su casa a los dos; lo dijo de un modo bastante público. Ya me han avergonzado demasiadas veces en mi vida; no necesito oír cómo me llaman puta en mi propia cara. Además, no quiero abandonar mi villa. Me gusta vivir aquí.

Zoro hizo oído sordos a sus palabras.

–Mi padre me quiere y hará lo que yo le pida. Ya lo verás. Ahora, vístete.

Ella miró detrás de Zoro.

–¿Polydus? –llamó al anciano sirviente que había estado esperando tras Zoro todo el tiempo

–Prepara un baño para el señor y tráele comida y vino.

–Kuina…

Ella lo detuvo, tapándole la boca con la palma de la mano.

–Shhh, mi señor. Es más de medianoche. Tienes un aspecto espantoso y hueles aún peor. Déjame lavarte, alimentarte y prepararlo todo para que duermas y, después, por la mañana, discutiremos lo que es preciso hacer para protegerme.

–Pero los romanos…

–¿Te has cruzado con alguno de camino hacia aquí?

–Bueno… no.

–Entonces, de momento no hay peligro, ¿o sí?

Demasiado cansado para discutir, le dio la razón. –Supongo que no.

–Ven, acompáñame. –Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta una pequeña estancia situada a un lado del pasillo principal.

Robin vio una habitación iluminada por la luz de las velas y con una pequeña chimenea. Zoro estaba recostado en una bañera dorada mientras su esposa lo bañaba.

Atrapó una de las manos de Kuina y la acercó a su mejilla, ensombrecida por la barba. –No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos. Nada me reconforta más que tus caricias. Ella le ofreció una copa de vino con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

–He oído que has arrebatado Tesalia a los romanos.

–Sí. Valerius estaba furioso. Estoy impaciente por marchar sobre Roma. Y lo conseguiré, recuerda lo que te digo.

Vació la copa de un trago y la dejó a un lado. Con el cuerpo enfebrecido, atrapó a su mujer y la metió en la bañera con él.

–¡Zoro! –jadeó ella.

–Shhh –susurró él sobre sus labios–. ¿No vas a darme un beso?

Ella consintió, pero sin mostrarse muy receptiva. Zoro lo notó de inmediato.

–¿Qué ocurre, amor mío? –le preguntó, echándose hacia atrás–. Esta noche pareces muy distante, como si tus pensamientos estuvieran en otro lugar.

El rostro de Kuina se suavizó antes de colocarse a horcajadas sobre él e introducirse su miembro. –No estoy distante. Estoy cansada.

Él sonrió y gimió cuando ella comenzó a moverse.

–Perdóname por haberte despertado. Sólo quería saber que estabas bien. No podría seguir viviendo si algo te sucediera –le dijo tomándole el rostro con ambas manos y acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares–. Siempre te amaré, Kuina. Eres el aire que respiro.

La besó para saborearla por completo.

Ella pareció relajarse un poco entre sus brazos mientras seguía montándolo. Su mirada jamás se apartaba de él, como si estuviese esperando algo…

Tan pronto como alcanzó el clímax, Zoro se echó hacia atrás y la observó. Se sentía tan débil como un recién nacido, pero estaba en casa y su esposa le daba fuerzas. Estaba a salvo. En cuanto ese pensamiento cruzó su mente comenzó a escuchar un extraño zumbido y todo empezó a darle vueltas.

Comprendió al instante lo que su esposa había hecho. –¿Veneno? –masculló.

Kuina se apartó de él y salió de la bañera. Se envolvió con rapidez en una toalla y le contestó. –No.

Intentó salir de la bañera, pero estaba demasiado mareado y volvió a caer al agua. Le costaba trabajo respirar y apenas si podía hilar dos pensamientos seguidos con la mente tan embotada. Lo único que tenía claro era que la mujer que amaba lo había traicionado. La misma mujer a cuyos pies había puesto el mundo.

–Kuina, ¿qué me has hecho?

Ella alzó la barbilla y lo contempló con frialdad.

–Lo que tú no eres capaz de hacer. Asegurar mi porvenir. Roma es el futuro, Zoro, no Andriscus. Jamás sobrevivirá para ascender al trono de Macedonia.

La oscuridad lo engulló.

Robin gruñó al sentir un lacerante dolor en la cabeza. Cuando la luz regresó, encontró a Zoro tumbado desnudo sobre una fría losa de piedra, inclinada en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados.

Tenía los brazos y las piernas atados con cuerdas a unos tornos. Estaba observando una vieja mesa, dispuesta al otro lado de la habitación, sobre la que se habían desplegado toda clase de instrumentos de tortura. Dándole la espalda a Zoro y estudiando con atención los artefactos, había un hombre alto, de pelo oscuro.

Se sentía solo, indefenso y traicionado. Sentimientos aterradores para alguien que jamás había sido vulnerable.

La temperatura de la habitación era sofocante debido al fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. De algún modo, Robin supo que era verano. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y la suave brisa del Mediterráneo refrescaba la habitación y traía el aroma del mar y de las flores. Zoro escuchó las risas en el exterior y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Era un día demasiado hermoso para morir.

El hombre que estaba junto a la mesa ladeó la cabeza. Se giró abruptamente y lo miró con furia. Aunque era increíblemente apuesto, su rostro estaba contorsionado por la ira, restándole parte de su belleza. Sus ojos eran crueles y brillantes, semejantes a los de una víbora. Vacíos, calculadores y carentes de compasión.

–Zoro de Tracia –dijo con una perversa sonrisa–. Por fin nos conocemos. Aunque supongo que esto no cuadra exactamente con tus planes, ¿no es cierto?

–Valerius –masculló tan pronto como vio el emblema que colgaba de la pared, sobre el hombro de su captor. Reconocería el águila en cualquier parte.

La sonrisa del romano se ensanchó mientras cruzaba la habitación. Su rostro no mostraba el más mínimo asomo de respeto. Sólo presunción. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra más, comenzó a girar la manivela de los tornos a los que estaban unidas las cuerdas. Al estirarse, los músculos de Zoro se tensaron también y los tendones comenzaron a desgarrase al mismo tiempo que las articulaciones se desencajaban.

Zoro apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos ante la agonía que su cuerpo padecía. Valerius soltó una carcajada y volvió a girar la manivela.

–Eso está bien, eres fuerte. Me resulta odioso torturar a esos jovenzuelos que no paran de llorar y de gritar. Le resta diversión.

Zoro no contestó.

Tras asegurar la manivela de modo que el cuerpo de Zoro se mantuviera dolorosamente estirado, Valerius se acercó a la mesa de los artilugios y cogió una pesada maza de hierro.

–Puesto que eres nuevo en estos lares, permíteme que te muestre cómo tratamos los romanos a nuestros enemigos… –regresó junto a él con una insultante sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro–. En primer lugar, les rompemos las rodillas. De este modo, sé que no cederán a la tentación de escapar a mi hospitalidad hasta que sea yo quien decida si están preparados para marcharse.

Con esas palabras, golpeó la rodilla izquierda de Zoro, destrozando la articulación al instante. Un dolor inimaginable lo recorrió. Mordiéndose los labios para no gritar, se sujetó con fuerza a las cuerdas que le rodeaban las muñecas. La sangre se deslizaba, en un cálido reguero, por sus antebrazos.

Una vez hubo roto la otra rodilla, Valerius cogió un hierro candente del fuego y se lo acercó. –Sólo tengo una pregunta que hacerte. ¿Dónde está tu ejército?

Zoro lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no le dijo nada. El romano le colocó el hierro sobre la cara interna del muslo.

Robin perdió la cuenta de todas las heridas que Zoro sufrió a manos del tal Valerius. Hora tras hora, día tras día, la tortura continuaba con renovado vigor. Resultaba increíble que una persona pudiera continuar viviendo entre tanto sufrimiento. Jadeó al sentir que arrojaban agua fría al rostro de Zoro.

–No creas que voy a permitir que pierdas el conocimiento para escapar de mí. Y tampoco voy a dejarte morir de hambre hasta que me venga en gana.

Valerius lo agarró del pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás con crueldad para meterle algo líquido en la boca. Zoro siseó cuando el caldo salado cayó sobre las heridas que tenía en las mejillas y en los labios. Estuvo a punto de ahogarse, pero su captor continuó haciéndolo tragar.

–Bebe, maldito seas –masculló Valerius–. ¡Bebe!

Zoro volvió a desmayarse y de nuevo el agua fría lo despertó.

Días y noches se mezclaban al tiempo que el romano continuaba con la tortura sin la más mínima compasión. Y siempre la misma pregunta.

–¿Dónde está tu ejército?

Zoro jamás pronunciaba una sola palabra. Tampoco gritaba. Mantenía las mandíbulas apretadas con tanta fuerza que Valerius tenía que abrirle la boca a la fuerza para darle de comer.

–Comandante Valerius –lo llamó un soldado, entrando a la estancia mientras el general tensaba las cuerdas de nuevo–. Perdón por la interrupción, señor, pero ha llegado un emisario de Tracia que pide audiencia.

El corazón de Zoro estuvo a punto de dejar de latir. Por primera vez desde hacía semanas sintió un rayo de esperanza y la alegría lo traspasó.

_Su padre…_

Valerius arqueó una ceja y miró con curiosidad a su subordinado.

–Esto va a ser muy entretenido. ¡Claro que sí! Lo atenderé.

El soldado se esfumó.

Unos minutos después, un hombre mayor, muy bien vestido, entró en la habitación tras dos soldados romanos. El recién llegado se parecía tanto a Zoro que, por un momento, Robin creyó que se trataba de su padre.

No bien el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocer a un sangriento y destrozado Zoro, soltó un jadeo de incredulidad. Olvidando toda dignidad, su tío corrió a su lado.

–¿Zoro? –balbució, aún incrédulo, tocando con precaución el brazo roto de su sobrino. Los ojos azules mostraban su dolor y su preocupación–. ¡Por Zeus! ¿Qué te han hecho?

Robin sintió la vergüenza de Zoro y el dolor que le producía ser testigo del sufrimiento de Zetes. Sintió la necesidad de aliviar la culpa que reflejaban los ojos del anciano y el impulso de suplicarle el perdón de su padre.

Pero cuando abrió la boca, tan sólo salió un gemido ronco. Estaba tan malherido que los dientes le castañeteaban debido a la intensidad del dolor que padecía. Tenía la garganta tan dolorida y seca que le costaba trabajo respirar pero, por pura fuerza de voluntad, consiguió hablar con voz trémula.

–Tío.

–Vaya, ¿será posible que realmente pueda hablar? –preguntó Valerius acercándose a ellos–. No ha dicho nada en cuatro semanas. Nada más que esto…

Y acercó de nuevo el hierro candente al muslo. Apretando los dientes, Zoro siseó y dio un respingo. –¡Basta! –gritó Zetes, apartando al romano de un empujón.

Con mucho cuidado, tomó el rostro de su sobrino en las manos mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas al intentar limpiar la sangre de los labios hinchados de Zoro.

Alzó la mirada hacia Valerius.

–Tengo diez carros de oro y joyas. Su padre promete aún más si lo liberas. Estoy autorizado a presentarte la rendición de Tracia. Y su hermana, la princesa Althea, se ofrece como tu esclava personal. Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar que me lo lleve a casa.

_¡No!_

Robin escuchó el gritó de Zoro, pero en realidad ningún sonido había salido de su garganta.

–Es posible que permita que te lo lleves a casa… una vez lo ejecute.

–¡No! –exclamó Zetes–. Es un príncipe y tú…

–No es ningún príncipe. Todo el mundo sabe que fue desheredado. Su padre hizo pública su decisión.

–La ha revocado –insistió Zetes, antes de volver a mirar a Zoro con cariño–. Quiere que sepas que nada de lo que te dijo era cierto, que debería haberte escuchado y confiado en ti en lugar de actuar como un imbécil, tonto y ciego. Tu padre te ama, Zoro. Lo único que quiere es que regreses a casa para poder daros la bienvenida, a ti y a Kuina, con los brazos abiertos. Te pide que lo perdones.

Las últimas palabras le quemaron más que los hierros candentes de Valerius. No era su padre el que debía implorar perdón. No era su padre el único que había actuado como un imbécil. Había sido él quien se había mostrado cruel con un hombre que jamás había hecho otra cosa más que amarlo. Era tan doloroso que no podía pensarlo. Que los dioses se apiadaran de ambos, porque los argumentos de su padre habían resultado ser ciertos.

Zetes echó un vistazo a Valerius.

–Te dará cualquier cosa a cambio de la vida de su hijo. _¡Cualquier cosa!_

–Cualquier cosa… –repitió el romano–. Una oferta muy tentadora, pero ¿no sería muy estúpido de mi parte liberar al hombre que ha estado a punto de derrotarnos? –preguntó mirando con furia a Zetes–. Jamás. –Sacó la daga de su cinturón, agarró con rudeza las tres trenzas que proclamaban que Zoro era comandante y las cortó–. Aquí tienes –dijo ofreciéndoselas a Zetes–. Llévaselas a su padre y dile que eso es lo único que le devolveré de su hijo.

–¡No!

–Guardias, aseguraos de que _Su Alteza_ se marcha.

Zoro observó como agarraban a su tío y lo sacaban a la fuerza de la habitación. –¡Zoro!

Zoro forcejeó contra las cuerdas, pero estaba tan malherido y mutilado que lo único que consiguió fue hacerse aún más daño. Quería llamar a Zetes para que regresara, tenía que decirle lo arrepentido que estaba por todo lo que les había dicho a sus padres.

_No permitas que muera sin que lo sepan._

–¡No puedes hacer esto! –gritó Zetes un momento antes de que las puertas se cerraran con un golpe seco, sofocando su voz.

Valerius llamó a su sirviente. –Trae a mi concubina.

Tan pronto el criado se marchó, el romano se acercó a Zoro y suspiró, como si estuviese muy desilusionado.

–Parece que nuestro tiempo de compañía llega a su fin. Si tu padre está tan desesperado por tu regreso, es tan sólo cuestión de tiempo que reúna su ejército para marchar contra mí. Obviamente, no puedo permitir que tenga oportunidad de rescatarte, ¿no crees?

Zoro cerró los ojos y apartó la cabeza para no ver la expresión triunfal de Valerius. En su mente volvió a contemplar a su padre, aquel último y aciago día, cuando los dos se enfrentaron en la sala del trono. Luffy había bautizado aquel momento como «el día del Duelo de los Titanes». Ninguno de los dos, ni él ni su padre, habían estado dispuestos a escuchar al otro, ni a ceder.

Escuchó de nuevo las palabras que dijera a su padre. Palabras que ningún hijo debía decirle a un padre. El sufrimiento era mil veces más intenso que el que provocaban las torturas de Valerius.

Mientras recordaba con pesar sus pasadas acciones, las puertas de la estancia se abrieron y entró Kuina. Cruzó la habitación con la cabeza bien alta, como una reina ante su corte, y se detuvo junto a Valerius, mirándolo con una sonrisa cálida e incitante.

Zoro la contempló mientras la magnitud de la traición de su mujer se abría camino en su mente.

_Que sea una pesadilla. Por favor, Zeus, no permitas que esto sea real._

Era más de lo que su mutilado cuerpo y su alma podían soportar.

–¿Sabes Zoro? –le dijo el romano, con un brazo sobre los hombros de Kuina al tiempo que le mordisqueaba el cuello–. Alabo tu gusto para elegir esposa. Es excepcional en la cama, ¿verdad?

Era el peor golpe que le podía infligir.

Kuina lo miró a los ojos, sin asomo de pudor, y dejó que Valerius se colocara a su espalda y le tocara los pechos, alzándolos. No había rastro de amor en el rostro de su esposa. Ni remordimiento. Nada. Lo miraba como si fuese un extraño.

Zoro sintió que se le desgarraba el alma.

–Vamos, Kuina, mostrémosle a tu marido lo que interrumpió la noche que llegó a casa.

El romano desprendió el broche del peplo de Kuina, que cayó al suelo. Tomando su cuerpo desnudo en brazos, la besó.

El corazón de Zoro se hizo pedazos al ver cómo su esposa despojaba a Valerius de la armadura, al ser testigo de que ansiaba sus caricias con vehemencia. Incapaz de soportarlo, cerró lo ojos y volvió la cabeza. Pero siguió escuchándolos. Escuchó cómo su mujer suplicaba a Valerius que la poseyera. La escuchó gemir de placer. Y, cuando alcanzó el clímax en brazos de su enemigo, sintió que su corazón se marchitaba y moría.

Al fin, Valerius había acabado con él.

Dejó que el dolor lo inundara. Dejó que lo traspasara hasta que sólo fue capaz de sentir una desolación atroz y absoluta.

Cuando acabaron, el romano se acercó a él y le restregó la mano, aún húmeda, por el rostro. Zoro maldijo ese olor que le resultaba tan familiar.

–¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que me gusta el olor de tu mujer sobre mi cuerpo? Zoro le escupió en la cara.

Enfurecido, Valerius cogió una daga de la mesa y se la clavó con saña en el vientre. Él jadeó al sentir cómo el frío metal desgarraba su cuerpo. Con malicia, el romano giró la muñeca e hizo rodar la hoja, introduciéndola aún más profundamente.

–Dime, Kuina –dijo Valerius sin dejar de mirar a Zoro mientras sacaba la daga y lo dejaba tembloroso y débil–. ¿Cómo debería matar a tu esposo? ¿Debería decapitarlo, como corresponde a un

príncipe?

–No –contestó ella, arreglándose el peplo y asegurándolo sobre el hombro con el broche que Zoro le había regalado el día de su boda–. Es el espíritu y la espina dorsal de los rebeldes macedonios. No permitas que se convierta en un mártir. Si la decisión estuviese en mis manos, lo crucificaría como a un vulgar ladrón. Deja que sea un ejemplo para los enemigos de Roma; deja que sepan que no hay honor ni gloria enfrentándose a Roma.

Valerius sonrió con crueldad y se dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente.

–Me gusta cómo trabaja tu mente. –Le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y comenzó a vestirse–. Despídete de tu esposo mientras lo arreglo todo –le dijo antes de marcharse.

Zoro luchaba por seguir respirando entre tanto dolor cuando, por fin, Kuina se acercó. El sufrimiento y la ira lo hacían temblar de la cabeza a los pies. No obstante, la mirada de su esposa seguía siendo vacía. Helada.

–¿Por qué? –le preguntó.

–¿Por qué? –repitió ella–. ¿Tú qué crees? Fui la hija de una prostituta. Crecí pasando hambre y sin dinero, sin otro remedio que dejar que cualquier hombre usara mi cuerpo cómo le diera la gana.

–Yo te protegí –dijo con aspereza, moviendo apenas los labios partidos y ensangrentados–. Te amé. Te mantuve a salvo de todo aquél que pudiera hacerte daño.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–No iba a permitir que te fueras a luchar contra Roma mientras yo me quedaba en casa, temiendo que echaran mi villa abajo cualquier día. No quería acabar como la mujer de Luffy, asesinada en mi propia cama, o vendida como esclava. He llegado demasiado lejos como para volver a vender mi cuerpo o suplicar por unas sobras. Quiero conservar mi seguridad y haré todo lo que sea preciso para que así sea.

No podía haber encontrado palabras que lo hirieran más. Jamás lo había considerado otra cosa que un abultado saco de oro. No, no podía creerlo. Se negaba a creerlo. Tenía que haber un momento, uno solo en el que ella lo hubiese amado. ¿De verdad había estado tan ciego?

–¿Alguna vez me amaste? Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Si te sirve de consuelo, has sido el mejor amante que jamás he tenido. Ciertamente, te voy a echar de menos en la cama.

Zoro dejó escapar un agónico rugido de rabia.

–Maldición, Kuina –dijo Valerius al regresar–. Debería haber dejado que lo torturaras tú. Yo no he conseguido hacerle tanto daño.

Los soldados llegaron en aquel momento con una cruz enorme. La dejaron en el suelo, junto a la mesa, y cortaron las cuerdas que mantenían atrapado a Zoro. Al tener las piernas rotas cayó de bruces al suelo.

Lo levantaron sin muchos miramientos y lo tumbaron sobre el madero.

Zoro continuó mirando a Kuina; ni siquiera sentía lástima. Los ojos de su mujer reflejaban una fascinación morbosa.

De nuevo, volvió a recordar los rostros de sus padres. Volvió a verlos aquel día que abandonó su hogar, el día de su boda. Y escuchó otra vez la oferta que Zetes le había hecho a Valerius.

Los había traicionado a todos por _ella_. Y, a cambio, Kuina ni siquiera fingía sentirse apenada por lo que le había hecho. Lo que le había hecho a su familia y a su país.

Él era la última esperanza que tenía Macedonia para librarse del yugo romano. Era lo único que se interponía entre su gente y la esclavitud. Con un solo acto de traición, Kuina había echado por tierra todos sus sueños de libertad.

Y todo porque él había sido un estúpido…

Las últimas palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza.

_Ella no te ama, Zoro. Ninguna mujer te amará jamás y ¡eres un maldito imbécil si no lo ves así!_

Uno de los soldados sostuvo un clavo de hierro sobre su muñeca al tiempo que otro alzaba un pesado mazo.

El soldado romano golpeó con fuerza el clavo…

Robin despertó con un grito, alarmada al sentir el dolor que le atravesaba el brazo. Se sentó y se agarró la muñeca para asegurarse de que todo había sido un sueño. Se frotó el brazo mientras lo miraba fijamente. No había ninguna herida pero…

El sueño había sido real. Lo sabía.

Empujada por una fuerza que no acababa de entender, salió de su habitación en busca de Zoro. Atravesó a la carrera la casa, sin encender ninguna luz. Estaba a punto de amanecer. Subió las escaleras de caoba y atravesó un largo pasillo. Siguiendo sus instintos, se acercó a unas puertas dobles en el ala oeste de la casa. Sin dudarlo, las abrió y entró en una habitación dos veces más amplia que la suya.

Junto a la antigua cama con dosel había una vela encendida que proyectaba sombras extrañas sobre la pared. Las cortinas doradas y marrones estaban sujetas a los postes; sólo unos diáfanos visillos de color crema protegían el lecho. A través de ellos, veía a Hunter agitándose entre las sábanas rojizas, como si estuviese en mitad de la misma pesadilla de la que ella había sido testigo.

Con el corazón atronándole los oídos, corrió hacia la cama.

Zoro se despertó en el mismo instante que sintió la mano de Robin, tibia y suave, sobre el pecho. Abrió los ojos y la encontró sentada a su lado, con los ojos oscurecidos por el horror y examinándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Él también frunció el ceño al sentir cómo le acariciaba el pecho, como si no pudiese verle y se encontrara perdida en una especie de trance. Esperó en silencio, tumbado, asombrado por su presencia.

Robin apartó la sábana de seda que lo cubría y tocó la cicatriz que tenía en el vientre, justo al lado del ombligo.

–Te clavó la daga aquí –susurró, acariciando la delgada cicatriz. Al instante lo cogió de las muñecas y siguió las líneas blanquecinas que las cruzaban–. Aquí te hundieron los clavos. –Sujetando las manos, le pasó el pulgar sobre las uñas–. Te arrancaron las uñas.

Alargando el brazo, le acarició la mejilla con la palma de la mano. En sus ojos se leían miles de emociones y a Zoro esas profundidades de azul cristalino le estaban robando el aliento. Ninguna mujer lo había mirado así jamás.

–Mi pobre Hunter –murmuró. Las lágrimas le bañaban las mejillas y, antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, apartó la sábana por completo, dejando a Zoro desnudo, sometido a su escrutinio.

Su miembro respondió al instante, endureciéndose y palpitando ante la preocupación que ella demostraba. Robin le tocó el muslo donde Valerius lo había marcado con el hierro candente.

–¡Dios mío! –jadeó mientras sus dedos trazaban la piel rugosa–. Era real. Te lo hicieron de verdad… –lo miró con los ojos bañados de lágrimas–. Te vi. Te _sentí_.

Zoro la miró frunciendo aún más el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado soñando con su ejecución hasta que ella lo despertó. ¿Se habrían fusionado los poderes de ambos de modo que, de forma inconsciente, sus mentes se unieran mientras dormían? Era una idea aterradora. Si resultaba ser cierto, la única explicación posible era que estaban unidos a un nivel mucho más profundo, más allá del mero plano físico.

Y eso significaba que…

No pudo terminar el razonamiento. No existía esa otra persona a la que llamaban _«la otra mitad del_ _alma»_, especialmente si uno no tenía alma. No era posible.

Robin se sentía embargada por un profundo dolor mientras observaba al hombre que tenía

delante. ¿Cómo podía haber sobrevivido a una tortura y a una traición semejantes? Y había cargado con ese fardo durante siglos. Solo. Siempre solo. Sin nada que aliviara su dolor ni su desdicha.

Sin esperanza.

–Tanto dolor –susurró Robin.

Deseaba con toda su alma la cabeza de Kuina en una bandeja por lo que le había hecho. Pero sobre todo, deseaba reconfortarlo. Quería aliviar el tormento que habitaba en su corazón. Borrar el dolor de su pasado. Quería darle esperanza. Quería devolverle su sueño: una mujer y unos hijos que lo amaran.

Y que Dios se apiadara de ella, porque deseaba ser esa mujer.

Antes de poder detenerse, se inclinó y atrapó sus labios. Él gimió ante el contacto y le rodeó la cara con las manos para devolverle el beso.

Robin lo saboreó como jamás lo había hecho con ningún hombre. Podía sentir cómo Hunter le llegaba al alma mientras sus lenguas se rozaban. Nunca había sido audaz en la cama, pero es que nunca había deseado a un hombre como ahora lo deseaba a él.

Con todo su ser.

Enterró los labios en el hueco de su hombro y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo al encontrar el lugar donde Valerius le había clavado el anillo, haciéndolo sangrar y dejándole otra cicatriz.

Tanto coraje. Tanto amor.

Ella daría cualquier cosa por encontrar a un hombre que la amara como él había amado a su esposa. Pero no a cualquier hombre. Sus deseos iban más allá; quería que Hunter la amara. Quería su corazón. Quería a este hombre que sabía lo que significaba el amor, que entendía lo que era un compromiso y que era capaz de mostrar compasión.

Y estuviese dispuesto a admitirlo o no, él la necesitaba a _ella_.

Ningún hombre debería vagar solo eternamente. Ninguno debería soportar las heridas que él había soportado; no cuando su único crimen había sido amar a alguien más que a sí mismo.

Su aliento se mezcló con el de Hunter mientras se tumbaba sobre él, a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

Él gruñó al darse cuenta de que no llevaba nada bajo la camiseta. Sentía la piel caliente y húmeda de los muslos de Robin mientras se deslizaba sobre su vientre desnudo, encendiendo una hoguera en su interior que lo aterrorizaba.

_Apártala._

No podía. Esa noche no. No con la pesadilla aún tan fresca en su memoria. Estuviese bien o no, necesitaba consuelo. Quería volver a sentirse amado. Quería sentir la suavidad de unas manos femeninas sobre su cuerpo. Deseaba que el aroma de Robin quedase impregnado sobre su piel.

No pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando Robin tomó su miembro con la mano.

–Por todos los dioses –balbució sin aliento. Nadie lo había tocado de ese modo en dos mil años. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar de deseo mientras ella acariciaba su ardiente y rígido miembro. Hoy sería suya. Ya no había modo de apartarse de ella.

El movimiento de la mano de Robin, que aferraba su miembro con delicadeza deslizándose arriba y abajo, desde la punta hasta la base, le erizaba la piel y hacía que le resultase muy difícil respirar. Sus dedos le rozaron los testículos, endureciéndolo tanto que pensó que estallaría allí mismo.

Mientras tanto, él recorría el cuerpo femenino con las manos, disfrutando de cada curva y cada hueco. Disfrutando del tacto suave de su piel bajo la camiseta. Le mordisqueó el cuello y, por primera vez desde que se convirtiera en Cazador Oscuro, sintió un sobrecogedor deseo de alimentarse de un humano. El sonido de su sangre latiendo por las venas le rugía en los oídos. La energía de Robin lo tentaba, atrayendo al Cazador Oscuro que ansiaba probarla. Pero estaba prohibido. No les estaba permitido morder el cuello de un humano. No obstante, mientras pasaba la lengua por el hueco de la

garganta de Robin, ese profundo deseo se agitaba sin remedio. Sus colmillos la rozaron sin querer y tuvo que emplear todo su autocontrol para no tomar un sorbo de esa sangre que corría bajo sus labios. La piel de Robin se erizó ante el contacto y el pezón que Zoro acariciaba se endureció aún más bajo su mano.

Robin se sobresaltó y dejó escapar un murmullo de satisfacción, aumentando el ritmo de las caricias sobre su miembro.

Zoro no podía creer que estuviese tan preparada. Por los dioses, cómo la deseaba. Quería saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Quería hundirse profundamente en ella y comprobar su salvaje pasión. Pero reprimió esos deseos para saborear el momento. Para explorarla lentamente y con ternura.

Deseaba que ese amanecer durara una eternidad.

–Sabes tan bien… –le susurró al tiempo que desgarraba la camiseta tirando del cuello y se la arrancaba para arrojarla al suelo. Al instante, trazó un sendero de pequeños besos desde el cuello hasta el pecho.

Robin se arqueó hacia él cuando la lengua y los colmillos de Hunter le acariciaron el pezón. La sensación de esos afilados colmillos rozándole la piel la hacía derretirse como lava ardiente.

De nuevo, Hunter volvió a introducir la mano entre sus cuerpos y la acarició donde más lo deseaba. Sus dedos comenzaron a trazar lentos círculos, enardeciéndola para al instante reconfortarla, presionando para después acariciarla levemente, hundiéndose en ella profundamente para que el fuego la consumiera aún más mientras él le hacía el amor con la mano.

–Te deseo, Hunter –le murmuró sin aliento al oído–. Nunca he sentido algo así por nadie.

Él sonrió, dejando a la vista los colmillos y girando a la vez sobre el colchón para quedar sobre ella con una facilidad que sorprendió a Robin. Dejó escapar un gemido al sentir ese cuerpo ágil y duro sobre ella. Su peso la dejaba sin aliento. Le rodeó las caderas con las piernas. Hunter irradiaba fuerza, poder. Esos músculos fuertes y definidos se contraían a su alrededor con cada pequeño movimiento que realizaba. Pero lo que más la cautivaba era la contención que demostraba, todo ese poder sujeto bajo control que le hacía recordar a un león preparado para atacar.

Quería más. Quería sentirlo dentro. Quería hacerlo suyo como ninguna mujer lo había hecho en más de dos mil años. Quería su corazón. No, más aún. Quería hacerlo suyo como _ninguna_ mujer lo había hecho jamás. Quería ser todo lo que él necesitaba. Su aliento, su corazón y, sobre todo, su alma.

Ansiaba devolverle su alma. Rescatarlo de su sufrimiento. Liberarlo de su pasado.

Alzándose un poco, le dio un profundo beso antes de confesar involuntariamente sus pensamientos. Si Hunter lo descubriera, se alejaría de ella sin ninguna duda. No podía permitir que algo así sucediera; por eso, invocó los poderes que había reprimido durante más de diez años y los utilizó para resguardar sus pensamientos en lo más profundo de su mente y de su corazón, por si él aún podía leer en su interior.

Hoy, ella sería su consuelo.

Zoro gruñó al sentir a Robin bajo su cuerpo. Había pasado una eternidad desde que se permitiera confiar en una mujer de ese modo. Una capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo mientras abandonaba sus pechos para descender por su torso, hasta las caderas y volver a ascender. La deseaba con una intensidad sobrehumana. Deseaba cosas de ella que no se atrevía a nombrar. No debería pensar en hacerla suya y en mantenerla a su lado. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Robin enterró la mano en su cabello y lo acercó aún más mientras él descendía, mordisqueándola desde los labios hasta la garganta y de allí hasta el pecho, donde se entretuvo en saborearla a conciencia. Su lengua se movía en círculos alrededor del endurecido pezón, acariciando y atormentando. Parecía devorarla con un ansia insaciable, como un hambriento que festejara un banquete.

Muy lentamente, descendió dejando que los colmillos la arañaran suavemente, con tanta delicadeza

que Robin no pudo más que sorprenderse. Su cuerpo ardía en cada lugar donde él posaba las manos en su camino de descenso hacia las caderas. Allí deslizó la lengua, pasándola por encima de la pelvis hasta llegar al muslo. Le separó las piernas muy lentamente y siguió lamiéndole la cara interna del muslo.

Robin contuvo el aliento, estremeciéndose ante lo que estaba por venir. Al percibir su vacilación, alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y lo descubrió mirándola. La observaba de un modo posesivo e intenso que la dejó sin respiración. En una especie de trance, observándolo mientras él la sometía a un intenso escrutinio, vio cómo, muy lentamente y con mucho cuidado, deslizaba un dedo sobre su sexo y lo retiraba. Ella se estremeció en respuesta a su caricia. Hunter le separó los labios y la tomó en la boca sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Robin gritó ante el salvaje éxtasis que la inundó. Ningún hombre le había hecho eso antes.

Él cerró los ojos y gimió, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Robin temblara por la vibración. Deslizó la lengua dentro y fuera de su vagina trazando lentos círculos; Robin se revolvía y se agitaba con cada húmeda caricia.

Zoro se sobresaltó al paladear su sabor. Nunca había sentido un deseo tan intenso como el que sentía por esa mujer. Algo en ella sacaba a la superficie su lado más salvaje; estimulaba sus poderes de Cazador Oscuro y hacía que el animal que habitaba en él comenzara a despertarse. Esos poderes eran los que utilizaba cuando luchaba o perseguía a un _objetivo_. Gracias a ellos, percibía todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor a un nivel mucho más profundo. Era consciente de los frenéticos latidos del corazón de Robin, de los pequeños temblores que sacudían su cuerpo como respuesta a las caricias de sus labios y su lengua. Sentía el placer que le estaba proporcionando; sentía en las mejillas cómo corría la sangre de Robin a través de los muslos y su miembro latía al ritmo de esa marea. Cerró los ojos, luchando de nuevo contra el impulso de hundir los colmillos en su carne y dejar que el sabor de su sangre se deslizara por la lengua.

Robin se aferró a él mientras Hunter seguía haciendo que se estremeciese de placer. El roce de los colmillos le erizaba la piel. Abrió los ojos y lo contempló, inmerso en lo que estaba haciendo, ajeno a cualquier otra cosa que no fuese ella. Hunter era la personificación del sexo, pensó ella. Todo su ser estaba entregado a darle placer con la misma energía, presumía, que utilizaba para perseguir a los Daimons.

Cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, resultó tan salvaje y sobrecogedor que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un grito.

Pero aún no había acabado con ella. Hunter gruñó al sentir su satisfacción, pero no detuvo las caricias de su lengua. Al contrario, aumentó el ritmo y la fricción, como si estuviese degustando un festín.

Robin siseó de placer.

No se detuvo hasta que ella se corrió dos veces más, apartándose tan sólo cuando dejó de estremecerse. Se incorporó entre las piernas de Robin y avanzó sobre ella muy lentamente, como un animal hambriento y poderoso a punto de zamparse la cena. Le brillaban los ojos y los colmillos quedaban claramente a la vista con cada respiración entrecortada.

–Mírame, Robin –le ordenó mientras le pasaba la mano por el muslo–. Quiero ver tus ojos cuando te haga mía.

Tragando saliva, ella cedió a sus deseos.

Hunter acunó su rostro entre las manos y le dio un beso profundo al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hacia su hinchada verga.

Sin más palabras, ella comprendió lo que quería. Alzó las caderas y lo guió hasta su interior, despacio, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que todo su miembro la llenó por completo. Un gemido escapó de su garganta al sentirlo dentro y observar el deseo voraz que reflejaban sus ojos.

Hizo un intento de separar la mano pero él la detuvo cubriéndola con la suya. La pasión de su mirada se hizo más patente.

–Quiero que me toques mientras estamos unidos, quiero que lo sientas –le dijo sin aliento.

Robin volvió a tragar mientras Hunter comenzaba a moverse entre sus dedos y la penetraba aún más. Dentro y fuera. Era la experiencia más erótica e increíble que había sentido jamás.

Gimieron al unísono.

Vio la expresión satisfecha en el rostro de él mientras la embestía con toda la fuerza de sus caderas. –Oh, Hunter –balbució.

Deteniéndose, la miró a los ojos.

–No es el Cazador Oscuro el que está dentro de ti, Robin. Soy yo, Zoro.

Cuando comprendió lo que le estaba ofreciendo, se sintió en las nubes. La había dejado penetrar en su coraza, del mismo modo que ella le había permitido que penetrara su cuerpo. Alzando los brazos, le acarició las mejillas.

–Zoro –dijo, con un suspiro. Él sonrió.

–Estar dentro de ti es mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado –le confesó. Robin notaba los estremecimientos que sacudían el cuerpo de Zoro.

Él bajó la cabeza y la besó con ternura mientras la penetraba con envites salvajes, a un ritmo frenético. Con fuerza y hasta el fondo. Sacando su verga para volver a penetrarla una y otra vez. Cada una de sus embestidas proporcionaban una oleada de puro placer.

–Oh, Zoro –gimió bajo sus labios al sentir que otro nuevo orgasmo se acercaba.

Tan pronto como dijo su nombre, sucedió algo extraño; algo despertó en su interior y de repente se sintió sacudida por una descarga erótica.

–¡Dios mío! –jadeó.

¡Podía sentir el placer de Zoro!, podía sentir cómo su vagina lo rodeaba. Como si fuesen un solo ser, lo sentía dentro y, al mismo, tiempo alrededor.

Él se esforzó por respirar, sobrecogido ante la experiencia y sosteniéndole la mirada. Robin le acarició la espalda y sintió el roce de su mano en su propia carne. Era lo más increíble que había experimentado jamás.

Zoro aumentó el rimo de sus caderas mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros, ambos perdiendo todo rastro de cordura, inmersos en un estallido de deseo.

Se corrieron a la vez, compartiendo un sublime a la par que violento placer. Zoro echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió mientras la penetraba una última vez. Ella gritó, agitándose entre sus brazos.

Cuando él se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo, Robin lo abrazó con fuerza, acunándolo mientras se recuperaba. Sin muchos deseos de separarse de él, sintió cómo Zoro salía de ella.

–¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó él en voz baja.

–No lo sé, pero ha sido maravilloso. Increíble. Grandioso.

Soltando una breve carcajada, alzó la cabeza y ella frunció el ceño al ver sus ojos a la suave luz de las velas. Ya no era negros, sino de un peculiar verde azulado.

–¿Zoro?

Él recorrió la habitación con la mirada e hizo un gesto de dolor. –Mis poderes han desaparecido –susurró.

Y en ese momento, con él al lado, Robin lo sintió debilitarse.

Apenas si podía moverse. Su agonía era casi palpable para ella. Zoro se llevó una mano al rostro e hizo presión con la palma sobre el ojo derecho, siseando de dolor.

–¡Dios mío! –exclamó Robin mientras lo veía tendido a su lado, sufriendo–. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

–Llama a Talon –le contestó entre dientes–. Marca el dos y después la almohadilla.

Giró sobre el colchón y se acercó a la mesita de noche para coger el teléfono y marcar sin perder un instante.

Talon contestó al segundo tono. Por el sonido de su voz, estaba claro que acaba de despertarse. –¿Qué pasa? –preguntó tranquilamente una vez que Robin se identificó.

–No lo sé. Le he hecho algo a Zoro.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó él, dando a entender que le resultaba muy difícil creer que pudiese hacerle algo a su amigo.

–No estoy segura. Sus ojos son de un color diferente y está doblado por el dolor. –¿De qué color son sus ojos?

–Verdes.

Talon permaneció unos segundos en silencio antes de volver a hablar. –Pásamelo.

Ella le ofreció el teléfono a Zoro.

Al coger el auricular, una nueva oleada de dolor lo atravesó. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Era como si sus dos mitades, el Cazador Oscuro y el hombre, estuviesen luchando la una contra la otra.

–Talon –jadeó.

–Hola, colega –lo saludó Talon–. ¿Estás bien?

–Joder, no. ¿Qué me está pasando?

–Así de repente, se me ocurre que acabas de encontrar el modo de deshacerte de tus poderes de Cazador Oscuro. Felicidades, tío, acabas de encontrar tu vía de escape.

–Sí, yo también estoy que me salgo de contento. –No seas imbécil. Recuerda que es temporal… Creo.

Percibiendo la duda en la voz de Talon, Zoro le preguntó intranquilo: –¿Cuánto tiempo?

–Ni idea. Nunca he perdido mis poderes. Zoro siseó ante otra oleada de dolor.

–Deja de rebelarte, no luches –masculló Talon–. Estás empeorándolo. Relájate.

–Sí, claro. Como si fuese tan fácil.

Talon resopló.

–Confía en mí; hay ocasiones en la que es necesario rebelarse, pero ésta no es una de ellas. Acéptalo.

–Que lo acepte… y una mierda. No es tan fácil. Da la casualidad de que me siento como si me estuviesen partiendo en dos.

–Ya lo sé –le dijo Talon, con la voz ronca por la preocupación–. ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando perdiste los poderes?

Zoro se aclaró la garganta y echó una tímida mirada a Robin.

–Yo… esto… –dudó, sin saber cómo explicarlo. Lo último que quería era avergonzarla. Pero no tuvo porque explicar nada.

–_Diarmuid Ua Duibhne_ –rugió Talon en gaélico–, te acostaste con ella y por eso se esfumaron, ¿no es cierto?

Zoro volvió a aclararse la garganta y se dio cuenta de lo inútil que sería ocultar algo a un Cazador

Oscuro capaz de averiguar _casi_ todo lo que se le antojaba. –No ocurrió nada hasta justo el final.

–¡Aaaaaah! Ya entiendo –le dijo Talon, arrastrando las palabras como si hubiese entendido perfectamente. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó muy parecida a la de la doctora Ruth 17–. Ese momento justo después de correrte, cuando estás exhausto, saciado e indefenso, ¿me sigues? ¿Te apuestas algo a que fue por eso por lo que desaparecieron tus poderes?

Pero Zoro seguía sin entender nada.

–Todos vosotros os acostáis con mujeres cada dos por tres y no os sucede esto.

–Sí, pero cada uno aguanta la presión de un modo distinto y tú lo sabes. En tu mente, debes haber equiparado ese momento álgido al instante en que te convertiste en Cazador Oscuro. O eso, o fueron los poderes de Robin. Quizás se mezclaron con los tuyos hasta absorberlos.

–Eso es una locura.

–Sí, claro. Exactamente igual que el dolor de cabeza que tienes y que, de paso, me está afectando a mí también. Pásame a Robin.

Zoro le hizo caso.

–Quiere hablar contigo.

Ella cogió el teléfono.

–Escucha –comenzó Talon con voz afilada y desagradable–. Tenemos un problema serio. Zoro está perdido hasta que sus poderes regresen.

–¿Cuánto tardarán?

–Ni idea. Pero supongo que pasará bastante y, hasta entonces, es humano y, puesto que hace más de dos mil años que dejó de serlo, está débil. Es vulnerable.

El pánico la atenazó mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a Zoro. Aún tenía una mano sobre los ojos y, por la rigidez de su postura, estaba claro que le dolía bastante.

–¿Volverá a la normalidad con la puesta del sol?

–Eso espero. Porque si no es así, los Daimons lo tendrán muy fácil.

Robin sintió que se le cerraba la garganta por el pánico. Lo último que quería era que Zoro acabara herido por su culpa.

–¿No puedes ayudarlo?

–No. Va en contra del Código. Cazamos solos. No puedo ir tras Desiderius hasta que Zoro esté muerto.

–¿Qué clase de Código es ése? –gritó ella.

–Uno que normalmente no me perfora el tímpano –siseó Talon–. Joder, nena, con esos pulmones tendrías un brillante futuro como soprano.

–No tiene gracia.

–Lo sé. Nada de esto la tiene. Ahora, escúchame un segundo. Esto va a ser embarazoso, ¿lo soportarás?

El tono funesto de su voz hizo que Robin se detuviera a pensar un instante. ¿Qué iba a decirle? –Creo que sí.

–Bien. Veamos, creo que nuestro problema empieza en el momento en que Zoro se corre. Es _imperativo _que no dejes que suceda de nuevo. Porque hay bastantes posibilidades de que vuelva aquedarse sin sus poderes si ocurre otra vez. Tienes que mantenerte alejada de él.

Robin sintió que el corazón se le encogía al escucharlo. Alargando una mano, acarició a Zoro.

–Vale –le contestó en voz baja.

–Bien. Son las siete de la mañana. Haznos un favor a los dos y vigílalo hasta que Nick llegue. –Lo haré.

Talon se despidió y ella colgó antes de devolver el teléfono a la mesita de noche. Zoro la miró y el sufrimiento que reflejaban esos ojos verdes la partió en dos. –Sólo quería que te sintieras mejor. No fue mi intención hacerte daño.

Él la cogió de la mano y la sostuvo con ternura. –Lo sé.

Le dio un pequeño tirón para acercarla y la abrazó con fuerza, aunque Robin aún podía sentir la rigidez de su cuerpo.

–Me ayudaste, Robin –le murmuró al oído–. No eches a perder lo que me has entregado por sentirte culpable.

–¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

–Déjame que te abrace un poco más.

Al escucharlo, el corazón se le subió a la garganta. Se quedó tumbada entre sus brazos, sintiendo el cálido aliento de él sobre la garganta.

Zoro enterró el rostro en su pelo y aspiró el ligero aroma que desprendía. Jamás se había sentido tan débil como en esos momentos; no obstante, había algo en la presencia de Robin que le daba fuerzas.

_Has encontrado tu vía de escape_.

Las palabras de Talon no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Cuando un Cazador Oscuro encontraba el modo de deshacerse de sus poderes, podía volver a reclamar su alma. Era una opción que nunca antes había considerado. Algo que jamás se había atrevido a soñar.

Podía volver a ser humano. De modo definitivo.

¿Pero para qué? Era lo que era. Un guerrero inmortal. Amaba su estilo de vida. Amaba la libertad y el poder que le otorgaba.

Pero aun así, allí tumbado con Robin entre sus brazos, piel contra piel, comenzó a recordar otras cosas olvidadas hacía siglos. Cosas que había enterrado en lo más profundo del corazón.

Cerró los ojos y rememoró la imagen de Robin con Niklos en los brazos. Sería una madre estupenda. Y, mientras se dejaba vencer por el sueño, una parte de él supo que también sería una esposa maravillosa.

Robin se despertó al sentir que alguien la acariciaba, dejando un rastro abrasador alrededor de sus pechos. Abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada para descubrir la mano de Zoro tocándola con ternura mientras uno de sus muslos descansaba enterrado entre sus piernas. El corazón comenzó a latirle con rapidez al ver que la mano descendía hasta su estómago al tiempo que le mordisqueaba el cuello con los afilados colmillos.

–¿Vas a morderme? –le preguntó.

La risa de Zoro reverberó por su garganta. –No, amor. Voy a _devorarte_.

Girando hasta quedar de espaldas sobre el colchón, lo miró a los ojos y descubrió que el verde era aún más intenso que antes. Un verde claro y devastador. Alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla derecha con un dedo.

–¿Por qué han cambiado de color?

–Al perder mis poderes de Cazador Oscuro, mis ojos volvieron a ser humanos.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido e intentó recordar el color de sus ojos durante el sueño. –¿Éste era su color antes de que perdieras el alma?

Él asintió y bajó la cabeza para darle un lametón en el hueco de la garganta.

–Se supone que no deberías estar haciendo esto –lo reprendió, pasándole la mano por la espalda–. Talon dijo que tenías que descansar.

–Estoy descansando.

Robin contuvo el aliento, sobresaltada al sentir que Zoro separaba los tiernos pliegues de su sexo y la acariciaba con los dedos, largos y fuertes.

–No estás descansando. Estás jugando. La buscó con la mirada.

–_Quiero_ jugar contigo. –¿Y si te debilitas más?

–No veo cómo.

–Pero, ¿y si…?

La hizo callar con un beso tórrido y abrasador y, al instante, los pensamientos de Robin perdieron toda cordura.

Zoro le mordisqueó los labios y tironeó de ellos con suavidad mientras sus ojos verdes buceaban en el cuerpo de Robin, tratando de llegar a su corazón.

–Ya no puedo sentir lo que hay en tu interior, Robin. Dime que no me deseas y te dejaré ir.

–Te deseo Zoro. _Ni te imaginas cuánto._

Él le sonrió y se hundió en ella, que gimió al sentir cómo la llenaba por completo.

Para Zoro, todo comenzó a dar vueltas, allí, inmerso en la calidez del cuerpo de Robin. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese aún mejor que horas antes? La miró fijamente y le encantó ver sus ojos nublados por el deseo y las mejillas cubiertas por el rubor. Era realmente hermosa.

Lo asaltó una oleada de posesividad; un sentimiento intenso que había olvidado hacía siglos. No acababa de entender de dónde había salido, pero le estaba retorciendo las entrañas. Y, en comparación, dejaba a la altura del betún lo que una vez sintiera por Kuina. No lo comprendía y, si era sincero consigo mismo, no se atrevía a profundizar en las razones. Saber con exactitud cuáles eran sus sentimientos sólo le haría más daño.

Robin entrelazó las piernas con las de Zoro mientras saboreaba cada una de sus profundas y delirantes embestidas. Ni en sus sueños más atrevidos se había imaginado que hacer el amor pudiese ser algo así. Jamás había soñado con experimentar un placer tan intenso.

Gritó cuando alcanzó el orgasmo.

Zoro cubrió sus labios con los suyos y con tres poderosos envites se unió a ella. La miró, con la respiración agitada.

–Creo que soy un adicto a tu cuerpo.

Ella sonrió y el corazón de Zoro dio un respingo. –¡Oye, Zoro!

Sin apenas tiempo para alzar las sábanas y cubrirse, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y un hombre alto y apuesto, de no más de veinticinco años, entró en la estancia. Robin se quedó helada al encontrarse con la atónita mirada azul-verdosa de Nick. Llevaba el pelo, de color castaño oscuro, recogido en una coleta y, cuando sonreía, aparecían un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

–Joder, ¿no me digas que te he pillado _en la cama_? –Nick –rugió Zoro–. Sal de aquí.

–Vale, pero las noticias que tengo sobre Desiderius te van a encantar. ¿Por qué no te pones algo de ropa y te reúnes conmigo en el despacho dentro de unos minutos? –Con actitud desvergonzada, los miró de arriba abajo sin ocultar lo divertida que le resultaba la escena, y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

–Recuérdame luego que es urgente que lo mate.

Robin se rió hasta que se encontró con sus ojos.

–Pareces muy distinto con los ojos verdes –susurró mientras le colocaba la mano sobre la mejilla, áspera por la barba.

Como respuesta, Zoro volvió a capturar sus labios para entregarse a otro tórrido beso. Su lengua la atormentaba con burlonas caricias, pero de forma tan posesiva que la dejaba débil y casi sin aliento.

–¿Qué es lo que tienes que me resulta imposible resistirme a ti?

–¿Mi encantadora personalidad? –bromeó ella.

Riéndose, Zoro depositó un ligero beso sobre su nariz. Robin lo observó mientras salía de la cama y se dio un festín con esa espalda desnuda mientras atravesaba la habitación, camino del cuarto de baño.

Se acurrucó en la cama y escuchó cómo caía el agua de la ducha. No dejaba de recordar lo bien que se había sentido entre los brazos de Zoro. Le había dejado su olor impregnado en el cuerpo y la sensación era fascinante, como si ella le perteneciera por completo… aunque sabía que eso jamás podría suceder.

Él era un Cazador Oscuro y ella era una simple contable. Jamás habían nacido dos personas más dispares. Pero su corazón se negaba a escuchar. Una parte de ella lo deseaba a un nivel que no había conocido hasta entonces.

Y, en el fondo de su mente, no podía evitar pensar en lo maravilloso que sería poder liberarlo del juramento que lo había convertido en Cazador Oscuro.

**Jajajaja que tal?**

**Lo sient si hay errores.. pero mi hermana me estaba presionando para subirlo ahorita mismo ¬¬**

**Asi que cúlpenla a ella.. jajajaja**

**Ahhh y perdón por los ojos verdes, era necesario, si no lo hubiera hecho, no tendría sentido lo de la maldición (con ella se vuelven negros) XD… no se si me explique x.x**

**Byebye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Y que tal el capitulo anterior?**

**Yo aun sigo débil por la perdida masiva de sangre \(*TT*)/**

**Pero no se preocupen, aun puedo seguir adaptando ;D**

**Comencemos!**

Nueve

Zoro atravesó el pasillo, abrió la puerta de su despacho y se encontró a Nick sentado tras el antiguo escritorio de caoba, de espaldas a la puerta. El sillón reclinable de cuero negro crujió cuando se movió su Escudero, cuyos dedos volaban sobre el teclado del ordenador.

Era una imagen cotidiana.

Nick era un dios en Internet, lo que en terminología hacker significaba que podía entrar en cualquier sitio, sin importar lo seguro que fuese el servidor. Gracias a sus habilidades, Nick, junto a Chris Eriksson y Daphne Addams habían sido encargados del diseño y mantenimiento de la web de los Cazadores Oscuros, lugar utilizado por los Cazadores y por los Escuderos para guardar todos sus archivos y comunicarse unos con otros.

Era bueno saber que a Nick le servía la Universidad para algo más que para conocer a mujeres de moral cuestionable.

–Dime, ¿por qué has entrado a mi habitación sin permiso? Nick lo miró de soslayo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Tío, te habías quedado dormido. Era tarde.

–¡Vamos, hombre!

Con un bufido, Nick volvió a prestar atención al ordenador, ya que acababa de recibir un mensaje.

–Eres el único hombre que conozco que puede tener un humor tan desagradable diez minutos después de haber echado un polvo con una mujer tan estupenda. Joder, ¿no sabes que el sexo sirve para que te sientas mejor?

Zoro puso los ojos en blanco ante los comentarios de su insolente Escudero; las normas e instrucciones le resbalaban y jamás había logrado intimidarlo. Ni siquiera la noche que le confesó qué tipo de criatura era en realidad.

–Nick… –lo increpó a modo de advertencia.

El Escudero abrió el correo.

–Vale, vale. Aquí está el mensaje de los Oráculos:

«De apolita y Daimon nacido será el que os mantenga en vilo. Sangre de dioses corre por sus venas y la ira es su mejor compañera.

Si queréis a este ser controlar, un Cazador Oscuro con alma debéis encontrar.»

Zoro frunció el ceño al escuchar el acertijo; la típica basura de los Oráculos. Por los dioses, cómo los odiaba. ¿Es que no podían, por una sola vez, decir lo que tuvieran que decir hablando en cristiano? Claro que no. No quisiera Zeus que los Oráculos los ayudaran _de verdad_ a proteger a los humanos…

–¿Qué coño significa eso? –le preguntó a Nick.

Su Escudero giró el sillón para quedar de frente.

–Según Mihawk, lo que quiere decir es que sólo un Cazador Oscuro con alma puede acabar con Flamingo. Por eso ninguno de vosotros ha logrado matarlo antes. Es una simple profecía, ya sabes cómo funciona esto.

–No existe ningún Cazador Oscuro con alma. Al menos, no con el alma en el cuerpo.

–Entonces, de acuerdo con los Oráculos y con Mihawk, Flamingo es invencible.

Zoro dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

–Eso no es lo que quería oír esta mañana.

–Sí; lo único que tengo que decir es que me alegro de no estar en tu pellejo. –Nick frunció el ceño

–Tienes los ojos verdes. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

–Nada.

Nick ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con suspicacia.

–Algo sucede –dijo antes de coger el móvil–. ¿Tengo que llamar otra vez a Mihawk? Zoro le quitó el teléfono de las manos y lo miró con una furia asesina.

–No metas a Mihawk en esto. Puedo arreglármelas solo.

–Más te vale. Eres un coñazo, pero no me gustaría nada tener que empezar a trabajar para otro Cazador Oscuro.

Zoro soltó un bufido.

–¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Es una declaración de amor?

–No, de lealtad. No quiero verte caer como le sucedió a Streigar.

La idea hizo que Zoro dejara las bromas a un lado. Streigar había sido un implacable Cazador Oscuro al que atraparon unos humanos, fanáticos de la caza de vampiros, que lo expusieron a la luz del sol. Su muerte había sobrecogido a Cazadores Oscuros y a Escuderos por igual.

–No te preocupes –le dijo a Nick para tranquilizarlo–, no voy a acabar dándole los buenos días al sol. Sé cómo arreglármelas.

–¿Qué te apuestas a que ésas fueron las mismas palabras de Streigar?

Zoro dejó escapar un gruñido.

–¿No tienes clase hoy? Nick soltó una carcajada.

–Tío, soy un Cajun de los pantanos, no necesito ir a clase, _cher_. –Se aclaró la garganta y dejó de utilizar el acento cajun–. Y no, hoy hay que hacer la matrícula. Tengo que pensar las asignaturas que voy a coger el próximo semestre.

–Genial, pero necesito que hagas unas cuantas cosas.

–¿Y qué tiene eso de nuevo?

_Sarcasmo, tu nombre es Nick Gautier._

–Quiero que lleves de compras a Robin; necesita ropa. Los Daimons quemaron su casa y no tiene nada, excepto lo puesto.

Nick alzó una ceja.

–En ese caso, sus pertenencias son escasas porque me ha parecido que puesto, puesto… llevaba más bien poco.

Zoro miró a su Escudero con los ojos entrecerrados.

–No te pongas histérico –dijo Nick, alzando las manos en señal de fingida rendición–. Ya sé que es tuya y jamás se me ocurría invadir tu terreno, pero tío, tampoco soy ciego.

–Un día de éstos… te convertiré en aperitivos para caimanes…

–Ya, ya. La amenaza tendría más peso si no supiera lo mucho que te gusta darme órdenes. Si no pudieses mangonearme a cualquier hora de la noche, te volverías loco.

No podía negarlo. Las noches se hacían especialmente tediosas y largas cuando no había Daimons que perseguir, y fastidiar a Nick a las tres de la mañana hacía que fuesen _algo más_ entretenidas.

El Escudero sacó su Palm Pilot y comenzó a tomar notas.

–Vale. Misión secreta: llevar a la chica de compras. –Cuando acabó de escribir alzó la cabeza y miró a Zoro–. Por cierto, quiero un plus de peligrosidad este mes. Odio los centros comerciales.

Zoro se rió.

–No hay más que mirarte para darse cuenta.

Nick fingió que el comentario le había dolido y lo miró simuladamente ofendido. –Perdóneme, señor Armani. Es que me gusta la moda _grunge_.

–Lo siento, siempre se me olvida que ahora está de moda vestirse como si acabases de salir de debajo de un contenedor de basura.

Nick continuó haciéndose el ofendido y le contestó con un fingido tartamudeo.

–¿Por qué no te vuelves a la cama de una puñetera vez y utilizas todo ese encanto con tu mujer? Porque si sigues fastidiándome voy a acabar clavándote una estaca… –y en voz muy baja añadió–… mientras duermes.

Zoro cruzó los brazos delante del pecho.

–Vale, te daré una paga extra, pero no te pases con Robin. Los comentarios sarcásticos los reduces al mínimo.

–Sí, ¡oh gran Amo y Señor! –dijo al tiempo que añadía otra nota–: Ser agradable con la chica; mantener la boca cerrada. –Y volvió a mirarlo–. Por cierto, ¿algún límite de dinero para las compras?

–No. Todo lo que ella quiera gastar.

–Visitar tiendas pijas y _Lord and Taylor_ . Muy bien, ¿algo más?

–Tráela de vuelta antes de que oscurezca o voy a usar tu pellejo cajun para dar de comer a los caimanes de Talon.

El miedo chispeó en los ojos de Nick. El muchacho _odiaba_ a los caimanes, aunque Zoro no sabía por qué.

–Vale, eso sí me ha asustado.

–También quiero que vayas a casa de Talon y recojas un _srad_. Flamingo no se imagina la sorpresa que vamos a darle.

Nick tembló ante la mención de las dagas circulares de Talon. Eran armas muy antiguas y, a su lado, un _Ginsu_ parecía un simple cuchillo para untar mantequilla.

–¿Sabes cómo usar esas cosas?

–Sí –le contestó Zoro, respirando hondo–. Necesito dormir. Nick, lo más importante es que cuides de Robin.

Nick apagó la Palm Pilot y la colocó en la funda del cinturón. –Te gusta, ¿verdad?

Zoro no contestó; no se atrevía. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba saber la respuesta. Dándole la espalda a su Escudero, salió del despacho y se dirigió al dormitorio.

Tras darse una ducha rápida, Robin regresó en silencio a la habitación para vestirse, mientras Zoro dormía en la enorme cama con dosel. El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, la única luz provenía del baño. Resultaba imposible saber si era de día o de noche, aunque Zoro siempre parecía saber el momento exacto en que salía el sol.

Se acercó a la cama para observarlo; la sábana le tapaba hasta la cintura, ocultando su desnudez. Ufffff, ese hombre tenía un cuerpo… Podría pasarse todo el día mirándolo, sin cansarse de observar esa piel bronceada y exquisita que ansiaba explorar con los labios y las manos. ¿Qué había en él que le resultaba tan adictivo?

Estaba deseando volver a besar esos labios exuberantes y enterrar las manos en ese pelo rubio, pero no quería perturbar su sueño. Zoro necesitaba recuperar fuerzas.

Salió de puntillas de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, camino de la cocina.

La luz del día se reflejaba sobre las superficies de mármol blanco, dando a la estancia un aspecto alegre y luminoso. Rosa estaba friendo beicon y Nick ojeaba unos folletos informativos de la universidad, sentado en un taburete.

De cuerpo esbelto y muy apuesto, el muchacho no aparentaba tener más de veinticuatro años. No le vendría nada mal un corte de pelo, pero había que reconocer que la melena a la altura de los hombros le sentaba muy bien a ese rostro de rasgos cincelados. Llevaba una sudadera ancha que había visto mejores días y unos vaqueros desgastados con un agujero en la rodilla.

–Oye, Rosa –increpó a la mujer sin levantar la vista del folleto–, si cojo español para el próximo semestre, ¿me ayudarás a estudiar?

–_Sí_, e imagino que Zoro también te echará una mano.

–Genial –dijo con ironía–. Entre eso y la Historia de la Antigua Grecia me lo voy a pasar de puta madre.

–¡Nick! –lo reprendió Rosa–. Ese lenguaje no es propio de un caballero.

–Lo siento.

La mujer puso un plato con beicon, huevos y tostadas delante de Nick y, al darse la vuelta, vio a Robin de pie en la puerta.

–Aquí está, _señorita_. ¿Tiene hambre?

–Un poco.

–Venga –le dijo, señalándole el taburete vacío junto a Nick–. Siéntese y le prepararé el desayuno.

–Gracias, Rosa.

la mujer le contestó con una sonrisa.

Robin se sentó junto al Escudero, que se limpió la mano en los pantalones y se la ofreció.

–Nick Gautier –se presentó, con una sonrisa encantadora y llena de hoyuelos–. Más conocido como

_Nick-mueve-el-culo-necesito-que-hagas… _y ahí es donde la cosa varía.Robin soltó una carcajada.

–Es un poco mandón, ¿verdad?

–No lo sabes muy bien. –Nick cogió el móvil, que llevaba en una funda sujeta al cinturón, y se lo ofreció–. Y hablando de él, me ha dicho que tienes que llamar al trabajo.

–Gracias.

Mientras Rosa le preparaba el desayuno, Robin llamó a su jefe y le explicó lo ocurrido. Afortunadamente, el director se mostró muy comprensivo y le dio dos semanas libres para que se hiciera cargo de la situación.

Tan pronto como colgó, comenzó a sentirse mal por la pérdida de su hogar. –No puedo creer que incendiaran mi casa.

–¿Su casa? –preguntó Rosa–. ¿Quién ha hecho eso?

–Las autoridades lo están investigando –contestó Zoro desde el salón.

Robin se giró y lo vio de pie en la puerta. Estaba muy pálido y parecía incómodo. Rosa le sonrió.

–_M'ijo_, estás en casa. Nick me dijo que ibas a salir.

–No me encuentro muy bien. –Aunque la expresión de su rostro era amable, miró a Rosa con los ojos entrecerrados–. Esta mañana llegaste a tu hora, ¿no es cierto?

Rosa hizo caso omiso de su pregunta.

–Ven y siéntate. Te prepararé algo de comer.

Zoro observó la luz que entraba a través de las ventanas abiertas con una mirada cautelosa y retrocedió, internándose en la oscuridad del salón.

–Gracias, Rosa, pero no tengo hambre. Nick, necesito hablar contigo. Sólo será un minuto.

El muchacho miró a Robin con una sonrisa satisfecha.

–Por lo menos no me ha dicho que mueva el culo.

–Nick –lo llamó Zoro–. Mueve el culo, chico.

Mientras Nick salía de la cocina para hablar con Zoro, Rosa colocó un plato delante de Robin.

–Pobrecita, ¿qué vas a hacer sin tu casa?

–No lo sé. Supongo que tendré que llamar a la compañía aseguradora; encontrar un lugar donde vivir… –su voz se desvaneció al pensar en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer.

Tendría que reemplazar toda su vida. Todo: el cepillo de dientes, los zapatos, los libros… hasta los teléfonos. ¡Ni siquiera tenía ropa interior!

Abrumada, perdió el apetito. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Nick regresó y cogió el folleto informativo para mostrárselo a Zoro, que esperaba en la puerta.

–Necesito que me hagas un favor. Tengo que matricularme a la una; si no estamos de regreso para esa hora, ¿podrías rellenar el formulario en la página web? Sé que necesitas dormir, pero tengo muchas ganas de coger Historia Griega el próximo semestre.

–¿Por qué?

–Las clases las dará el profesor Alexander y, según dicen, es muy bueno.

–¿Luffy Alexander? –le preguntó Robin.

–Sí –le contestó, Nick, mirándola sobre el hombro–. ¿Lo conoces?

Ella intercambió una mirada con Zoro.

–Ni la mitad de bien que Zoro. Nick fingió un escalofrío.

–¡Ja! Tío, otro de los _vuestros_ no. Genial. Mátame ahora mismo y así me ahorrarás el sufrimiento.

–No me tientes –le dijo Zoro cogiendo el folleto–. A la una en punto. ¿Algo más?

–Sí; haz algo con esos ojos, me ponen la carne de gallina.

Zoro alzó una ceja en señal de advertencia ante el tono altanero de su Escudero. –Pasadlo bien.

–¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Robin a Nick en cuanto Zoro se hubo marchado. Él se sentó de nuevo en el taburete antes de contestarle.

–Vamos de _compras_ –le dijo, haciendo un mohín y temblando teatralmente al pronunciar la palabra.

–¿Qué tenemos que comprar?

Nick tomó un sorbo de zumo de naranja.

–Cualquier cosa que usted necesite, señora. Abrigos de piel, diamantes… lo que sea.

–¿Diamantes? –repitió Robin, riéndose ante la escandalosa idea.

–Paga Zoro, así es que te aconsejo que vayas a por todas. Literalmente hablando. Ella sonrió.

–No puedo permitir eso. Pagaré con mi propio dinero.

–¿Y para qué vas a gastarlo? No tienes ni idea de lo forrado que está. Te aseguro que si compras todo el centro comercial, ni siquiera lo notará.

Robin no tenía la intención de seguir los consejos del Escudero pero, de cualquier forma, necesitaba algo de ropa.

–De acuerdo, ¿podemos parar un momento en casa de mi madre?

–Claro. Mi misión de hoy es complacerte… en todo lo que me pidas. Ella meneó la cabeza al ver la pícara sonrisa en el rostro de Nick.

Se marcharon después de hacer una llamada a la compañía aseguradora para informarles del incendio.

Robin no pudo evitar sentirse más y más frustrada cada vez que Nick pagaba las facturas sin dejar que ella se gastase nada.

–Cumplo órdenes –le dijo el Escudero por quinta vez–. Tú compras, yo pago.

Ella le contestó con un gruñido amistoso.

–¿Siempre obedeces sus órdenes?

–Siempre… pero sin dejar de quejarme.

Robin soltó una carcajada mientras salían de la tienda y continuaban caminando por los pasillos del centro comercial. Nick cargaba con todas las bolsas.

–¿Cuánto hace que trabajas para Zoro? –le preguntó cuando llegaron a las escaleras mecánicas. –Ocho años.

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta.

–Pues no pareces tan mayor.

–Sí, bueno. Es que tenía sólo dieciséis años cuando empecé.

–¿Se puede ser un Escudero a esa edad?

Nick volvió la cabeza para echar un vistazo a una joven muy atractiva, vestida con una estrecha minifalda, que bajaba junto a ellos y le dedicó su típica sonrisa plagada de hoyuelos antes de contestar a Robin.

–No me enteré de lo que era Zoro hasta mucho después. Al principio, creía que no era más que un tío podrido de dinero con el complejo de _«vamos a ayudar al chico pobre»._

Robin lo miró con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que llegaban a la planta baja y se encaminaban por el pasillo.

–¿Y por qué te dio esa impresión?

Nick acomodó las bolsas que sujetaba.

–Señora, tiene junto a usted al hijo de un criminal reincidente. Mi padre murió en Angola, hace ya once años, durante un motín en la prisión.

Robin hizo una mueca al pensar en lo doloroso que debía ser perder a un padre de esa manera.

–¿Y tu madre?

–Era una bailarina exótica en uno de los garitos de Bourbon Street. Crecí en la parte trasera del club donde trabajaba, ayudando a los gorilas a echar a los clientes.

Ella sintió una punzada de dolor ante el panorama que Nick describía. –Lo siento.

Él se encogió de hombros, como si no le diera mucha importancia.

–No te preocupes. Puede que mi madre haya cometido errores, pero es una madre estupenda; una señora de armas tomar. Hizo todo lo que pudo con lo que teníamos. Mi padre la abandonó cuando sólo tenía quince años y mi abuelo la echó de casa. Así es que nos quedamos ella y yo y, mientras tanto, mi padre se dedicaba a entrar y salir de la prisión. Nunca tuvimos gran cosa, pero siempre me ha querido mucho.

Robin sonrió al percibir el amor que destilaba la voz de Nick. Era obvio que adoraba a su madre. –¿Y cómo conociste a Zoro?

Nick se detuvo unos instantes, como si estuviese sopesando el mejor modo de contarlo.

–Cuando llegué a la adolescencia, estaba ya harto de ver a mi madre agachar la cabeza, avergonzada; de ver cómo se quedaba sin comer para que yo tuviese un poco más. Recuerdo que la acompañaba al trabajo y veía el hambre que se reflejaba en su rostro cada vez que miraba los escaparates de las tiendas –dijo, suspirando–. Esa mirada hambrienta nunca la abandonaba.

El rostro de Nick adoptó una expresión dura antes de continuar.

–Mi madre es la mujer más dulce y con mejor corazón que Dios ha puesto en este mundo y no podía soportar ver cómo se degradaba para que yo tuviese un plato de comida; ni cómo los hombres la buscaban a todas horas; ni la expresión de sus ojos cada vez que deseaba algo que jamás podría tener.

A los trece años, decidí que no podía más y comencé a robar.

Robin sintió que el corazón se le encogía. No podía felicitarlo por lo que había hecho, pero tampoco iba a condenarlo.

–Una noche, los chicos de la pandilla con la que me movía decidieron asaltar a una pareja de turistas y me negué. Una cosa era robar en las tiendas y entrar en las casas de los ricos, y otra muy diferente hacer daño a la gente. No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Así que, aunque fuese un ladrón, Nick había conservado su sentido del honor, pensó Robin.

–¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó.

–Los chicos se enfadaron y decidieron que no les iría mal practicar unos cuantos golpes conmigo. Me tumbaron en el suelo y comenzaron a aporrearme; pensé que iba a morir allí mismo pero, no sé cómo, de repente, lo único que vi fue la mano de un tío que me ayudaba a levantarme y me preguntaba si estaba bien.

–¿Era Zoro? Nick asintió.

–Me llevó al hospital y pagó la factura. Me cosieron las heridas de los navajazos y las brechas de la cabeza. Se quedó conmigo hasta que llegó mi madre y, mientras la esperábamos, me preguntó si quería trabajar para él, haciendo encargos después de las clases.

A Robin le resultaba muy fácil imaginarse al adolescente enterado y sabelotodo que había sido Nick. Haber sido capaz de penetrar en esa personalidad tan cáustica y ver lo bueno que había debajo, decía mucho a favor de Zoro.

–¿Y accediste?

–Al principio no. No estaba muy seguro de querer estar cerca de un tío que tenía todo el dinero del mundo. Además, mi madre sospechaba de él. Aún lo hace, de hecho. No le entra en la cabeza por qué me paga tanto por hacer prácticamente nada –dijo con una carcajada–. Todavía cree que nos dedicamos al tráfico de drogas.

Ella resopló por la ocurrencia. Pobre mujer. –¿Y qué le has dicho?

–Que Zoro es un Howard Hughes con complejo de Dios. –Al instante se puso serio y la miró con gravedad–. Le debo la vida. No sé dónde estaría ahora mismo si no me hubiese encontrado aquella noche. Bueno, seguro que no sería un estudiante de derecho de la universidad de Loyola ni conduciría un Jaguar. Puede que Zoro sea un capullo de primera, pero debajo de esa fachada hay un tío decente.

Robin reflexionó sobre las palabras de Nick mientras salían del centro comercial y colocaban las bolsas en el maletero de su flamante Jaguar negro. Nada más sentarse en el asiento, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad antes de seguir con la conversación.

–¿Cuándo te dijo Zoro la verdad?

Nick puso en marcha el coche y salió del estacionamiento.

–Cuando me gradué en el instituto y me hizo la oferta de ser su Escudero de forma permanente.

–¿Qué es exactamente un Escudero?

Nick se incorporó al tráfico y, al cambiar de marcha, Robin vio en su mano derecha un curioso tatuaje, con una extraña inscripción en griego que se asemejaba a una tela de araña, y comenzó a preguntarse si todos los Escuderos tendrían la misma marca.

–Nuestro trabajo consiste en proteger a los Cazadores Oscuros durante el día y en proporcionarles cualquier cosa que necesiten: comida, ropa, coches, mantenimiento de sus hogares… lo que sea. En una época montábamos guardia, literalmente hablando, delante de las criptas donde dormían; y de ahí proviene el mito de que los vampiros duermen en ataúdes. Como la luz del sol es su mayor enemigo, solían dormir en cuevas o en cámaras ocultas que no tuvieran el más mínimo resquicio por donde pudiera pasar la luz. Como recompensa por nuestros servicios, ellos nos proporcionan apoyo financiero.

–Entonces, ¿cada Cazador Oscuro tiene un Escudero?

–No. Algunos prefieren estar solos. Yo soy el primero que Zoro ha tenido en los últimos trescientos años.

Robin se encogió al pensar en la soledad que debía haber sufrido Zoro durante todo ese tiempo. Se lo imaginaba vagando por su mansión, como un espíritu incapaz de encontrar el descanso, buscando un consuelo que nunca llegaba.

–¿Y si quisieras abandonarlo? –le preguntó ella.

Nick tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula.

–No es tan sencillo. Hay una organización muy compleja alrededor de los Escuderos; como la del _Hotel California_… puedes entrar cuando quieras, pero no puedes marcharte jamás. Si alguien abandonasu puesto, es sometido a vigilancia durante toda su vida y si traiciona a los Cazadores Oscuros o a los mismos Escuderos, no vivirá mucho para arrepentirse.

La funesta declaración consiguió que a Robin se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, claro. Algunos de mis compañeros provienen de familias cuya antigüedad como Escuderos se remonta a miles de años atrás.

–Pues a mí me parece una especie de esclavitud –dijo Robin.

–No. Si quiero puedo dejarlo en cualquier momento, pero no puedo romper el juramento que he hecho como Escudero. Una vez se hace, es inquebrantable y eterno. El día que me case mi esposa no sabrá nada de la verdadera naturaleza de Zoro ni de lo que hago para él, a menos que ella también haya hecho el juramento. Cuando mis hijos se conviertan en adultos, tendré que decidir si entran a formar parte de esto o no. Si elijo contarles todo, tendrán que presentarse ante Mihawk y Artemisa; ellos estudiarán las solicitudes y decidirán si sirven o no.

Eso sí que resultaba aterrador ya que, mientras lo escuchaba, se le ocurrió algo espantoso. –¿Y qué pasa conmigo? No irán a pensar que soy una amenaza, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Nick adoptó una expresión mortalmente seria cuando la miró, tras detenerse en un semáforo.

–Si así lo consideraran, uno de los Escuderos acabaría contigo.

Robin tragó saliva.

–Eso no es muy reconfortante.

–No pretendo que lo sea. Nos tomamos nuestras obligaciones muy en serio. Los Cazadores Oscuros son los únicos que garantizan que la humanidad no sea esclavizada o extinguida. Sin ellos, los apolitas o los Daimons acabarían dominándonos.

Zoro estaba tumbado en la cama, haciendo todo lo posible para conciliar el sueño pero, una y otra vez, sentía a Robin en su interior. Estaba viendo los restos de su casa. Lo sabía. Sentía sus lágrimas, su ira y su desesperación.

Cómo la deseaba.

Cómo deseaba poder estar junto a ella en esos momentos para consolarla. Nunca antes le había molestado el hecho de no poder salir a la luz del día, pero ahora lo fastidiaba. Si no fuese un Cazador Oscuro podría estar con ella y ofrecerle su fuerza y su apoyo.

Cerrando los ojos, respiró hondo e intentó alejar el dolor. Había elegido su destino en un momento en que se encontraba cegado por la rabia y la angustia, y ahora no podía escapar a él. Artemisa guardaba su ejército celosamente y había puesto tan alto el listón que sólo se sabía de tres Cazadores Oscuros que hubieran recuperado su alma en todos esos años.

El resto había muerto en el intento.

–¿Y, de todos modos, para qué necesito el alma? –se preguntó en voz baja al tiempo que abría los ojos y fijaba la mirada en el dosel de tonos dorados y marrones que cubría la cama–. Lo único que hace es debilitar a un hombre.

Su vida tenía una razón de ser. Un propósito.

¿Y entonces por qué deseaba a Robin en lo más profundo de su ser y tan desesperadamente?

Era una sensación que no había experimentado desde hacía siglos y, en la única ocasión en la que había sentido algo así, acabó traicionando a todos los que le habían amado.

–No volveré a ser débil –susurró. No es que es pensara que Robin pudiera hacerle daño intencionadamente, no. Lo que temía es que una vez le entregara su corazón y su lealtad, para él no habría marcha atrás. La cosa era bien simple: estaba asustado de sí mismo y de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para mantenerla a salvo.

Tras visitar los restos de la casa de Robin y detenerse unos momentos en casa de su madre, Nick condujo hasta el corazón del Barrio Francés y aparcó en una calle lateral, cerca de Chartres, hacia donde se dirigieron a pie. El Escudero guió a Robin a través de la concurrida zona comercial y se detuvo frente a una tiendecita llamada _Dream Dolls and Accesories_.

Robin lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué se detenían en una tienda de muñecas?

–¿Qué hacemos aquí? –le preguntó mientras él le abría la puerta para dejarla pasar.

–Vamos a ver a la señora que hace las muñecas.

_Normal, si haces una pregunta estúpida…_

Ella lo miró con escepticismo.

–¿Sabes una cosa? No creo que haga Barbies de tamaño real.

Nick resopló y la dejó pasar delante de él.

–No estoy buscando ninguna Barbie y este encargo no es para mí. Es para Zoro. Ahora sí que estaba preocupada.

–¿Por qué?

Antes de que el Escudero contestara, una señora mayor que estaba sentada en un banco de trabajo situado junto a la puerta, llamó la atención de Robin. Sostenía una Barbie a la que estaba retocando el rostro.

La mujer llevaba un extraño artefacto de color naranja en la cabeza, con un pequeño reflector y una lente bifocal. El artilugio le cubría el pelo, totalmente blanco, que llevaba recogido en un apretado moño. Sus ojos marrones eran alegres y brillantes.

–Nicky, chiquitín –le dijo con tono maternal–. ¿Qué te trae por aquí en una tarde como ésta y con una acompañante tan hermosa? Espera, creo que es la primera vez que te veo con una chica. –Mientras hablaba lo señalaba con un diminuto pincel–. Una chica que bien merece la pena llevar al lado. Es guapísima, y no me refiero a su aspecto físico; tú ya me entiendes.

Nick se mesó el cabello y, avergonzado, miró a Robin.

–Liza, amor mío –le dijo casi a gritos, dedicándole su pícara y encantadora sonrisa–. ¿Es que necesito una razón para venir a ver tu encantador rostro?

La anciana rió ante el comentario.

–Puede que sea vieja, Nicholas Gautier, pero no soy estúpida –dijo dándose unos golpecitos en la cabeza que hicieron que el artefacto se agitara–. Mi vieja antena aún funciona y, si mal no recuerdo, hace ya más de un siglo que un hombre como tú vino a hacerme una visita por gusto. Ahora, acércate y dime al oído lo que necesitas.

Nick la obedeció y Robin comprendió que la señora estaba sorda. De hecho, el Escudero le hablaba tan alto que podía escuchar todas y cada una de las palabras.

Hasta escuchó cómo le pedía explosivos plásticos.

–Recuerda –le dijo él–. Zoro quiere uno exactamente igual al de Talon.

–Ya te he oído, Nicky –le contestó Liza pacientemente–. ¿Acaso crees que estoy sorda? –le preguntó mientras miraba a Robin y le guiñaba un ojo.

–¿Cuándo vengo a por todo? –le preguntó Nick. Liza hizo un mohín con los labios.

–Dame un día o dos, ¿vale? –Alzó la muñeca que tenía en las manos y lo amonestó–: Una Barbie no espera, ni siquiera por un Cazador Oscuro.

Nick soltó una carcajada.

–Claro Liza, gracias.

Camino de la puerta, la anciana los detuvo.

–¿Sabes, querida? –le dijo a Robin, acercándose a ella. La señora apenas medía metro y medio. Le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y continuó–: Tienes un aura muy especial. Como la de un angelito.

Robin sonrió, agradecida.

–Gracias.

Liza se alzó las lentes y se acercó a una estantería colocada junto a la puerta. Se puso de puntillas y cogió una Barbie que había restaurado ella misma. La muñeca tenía el pelo largo, rizado y negro, unas diáfanas alitas de ángel e iba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco bordado con perlas.

Robin jamás había visto nada tan hermoso y delicado. Liza se la ofreció.

–Se llama Starla. Le pinté el rostro como el de una señora que viene muy a menudo por aquí. –Se acercó la muñeca al oído, como si la Barbie le estuviera hablando; asintió y se la dio a Robin–. Dice que quiere irse a casa contigo.

Robin la miró boquiabierta. Más aún al ver el precio en la etiqueta que colgaba de la muñeca: cuatrocientos dólares.

–Gracias, Liza, pero no puedo aceptarla –rehusó, intentando devolvérsela. Liza hizo un gesto con la mano, negándose a aceptar la muñeca de nuevo. –Es tuya, cariño. Necesitas un ángel que cuide de ti.

–Pero…

–Está bien… –le dijo Nick, indicándole con un gesto que saliera de la tienda. En voz baja añadió–: Si la rechazas herirás sus sentimientos. Le encanta regalarlas.

Robin le dio un abrazo a la señora.

–Gracias, Liza. La guardaré como un tesoro.

Estaban ya en la puerta cuando Liza los detuvo de nuevo y cogió a Starla de los brazos de Robin.

–Se me olvidaba una cosa –les dijo–. Starla es muy especial. –La anciana sujetó a la muñeca por las piernas y presionó la cabeza hacia abajo. De los pies de la Barbie surgieron dos finas hojas metálicas de unos ocho centímetros de largo.

–Especialmente diseñadas para los Daimons –anunció Lisa, tirando de la cabeza de la muñeca para que las hojas volvieran a ocultarse–. La belleza, si es letal, resulta mucho más práctica.

_Estupendo_, pensó Robin. No estaba muy segura de cómo manejar la situación.La anciana le devolvió la muñeca de nuevo y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo. –Tened mucho cuidado.

–Lo tendremos –le contestó Nick y, en esta ocasión, consiguieron llegar a la calle. Robin no podía dejar de mirar la muñeca, sin saber muy bien qué pensar.

Nick se estuvo riendo de ella todo el camino de regreso al coche.

–Liza es una Escudera, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Robin, al tiempo que entraba en el Jaguar y colocaba a Starla, con mucho cuidado, en su regazo.

–Está retirada, pero sí. Ha sido Escudera y uno de los Oráculos durante treinta y cinco años, hasta que dejó el cuidado de Xander a manos de Brynna.

–¿Liza es quien fabrica las botas de Zoro?

Él negó con la cabeza mientras ponía en marcha el motor.

–Las armas más grandes las fabrica otro Cazador Oscuro; las espadas, las botas y ese tipo de material. Liza hace armas pequeñas, como colgantes con explosivos. Es una artista consumada a la que le encanta transformar joyas y otros objetos de aspecto inofensivo en armas letales.

Robin soltó el aire lentamente.

–En serio, dais mucho miedo.

El comentario hizo que Nick soltara una carcajada antes de mirar el reloj.

–Son casi las tres. Aún tenemos que ir a casa de Talon y tengo que llevarte de vuelta antes de que oscurezca, así es que hay que darse prisa.

–Vale.

Salieron de la ciudad y tardaron unos cuarenta minutos en llegar a los pantanos.

Tras descender por un largo y sinuoso camino sin asfaltar, llegaron a una enorme y vieja construcción que se asemejaba a un cobertizo. Si no hubiera sido por las cerraduras que aseguraban las puertas, Robin habría creído que hacía por lo menos un siglo que no se utilizaba. Bueno, por eso y por el extraño buzón que había en frente; negro y atravesado horizontal y verticalmente por lo que parecían ser unos gigantescos clavos plateados.

–Talon es raro –le dijo Nick al ver cómo ella miraba fijamente el buzón–. Cree que tener un buzón atravesado con clavos es divertido.

Abrió la puerta del cobertizo con el mando a distancia y, cuando entraron para aparcar el Jaguar, Robin se quedó boquiabierta. El interior, hecho de ladrillos y vigas de acero, albergaba un Viper, una colección de cinco Harley Davidsons y un pequeño catamarán, amarrado en el muelle que había en la parte trasera del edificio.

–¡Guau! –balbució al fijarse en una Harley que estaba apartada del resto, negra y reluciente bajo la tenue luz. Obviamente, era una preciada posesión y recordó que era la moto que Talon montaba la noche anterior.

Nick ignoró tanto el descapotable como las motos y se fue directo al catamarán.

–¿Es que vive en el interior del pantano? –preguntó Robin a Nick al acercarse al pequeño embarcadero, limpio y despejado, con espacio de sobra como para albergar otra embarcación más.

Nick la ayudó a subir al catamarán y fue a abrir la puerta que daba al pantano. –Sí, siendo un antiguo celta, le encanta la naturaleza. Aunque sea espantosa.

Robin alzó una ceja.

–¿De verdad es un antiguo celta?

–Ajá. Del siglo V o VI d.C. Era jefe de un clan. Su padre era un Sumo Sacerdote Druida y su madre lideró al clan antes que él.

–¿En serio?

Asintió mientras soltaba las amarras del bote y saltaba a su interior. Una vez Robin se acomodó, Nick arrancó la embarcación.

–¿Cómo se convirtió en Cazador Oscuro? –le preguntó ella a voz en grito para hacerse oír sobre el ruido del motor.

–Los miembros del clan lo traicionaron –le contó Nick al tiempo que salían del cobertizo y se internaban en el pantano–. Le dijeron que necesitaban sacrificar a alguien de su sangre. La elección estaba entre él o su hermana. Él se ofreció pero, tan pronto como lo tuvieron atado, mataron a su hermana delante de sus narices. Se volvió loco pero, puesto que estaba atado, no podía hacer nada. Cuando se acercaron a él para matarlo juró vengarse de todos ellos.

¡Jesús!, ¿es que ninguno de ellos había tenido una vida feliz? –¿Mató a todos los miembros del clan? –le preguntó.

–Supongo.

Robin permaneció en silencio, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. Pobre Talon. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo horrible que sería ver cómo asesinaban a una de sus queridas hermanas delante de sus ojos. Puede que estuvieran todo el día fastidiándola, pero lo eran todo para ella y mataría a cualquiera que les hiciese daño.

El horror que ese hombre debía haber presenciado aquel día… Aún debía torturarlo.

Nick siguió internándose en el pantano hasta que llegaron a una cabaña increíblemente pequeña. Robin dudaba que llegara a los doscientos cuarenta metros cuadrados. El exterior parecía aún más destartalado que el cobertizo donde habían dejado el coche de Nick. Los toscos tablones de madera eran de un color grisáceo y daba la sensación de que podía derrumbarse al soplo de la más ligera brisa.

Según se aproximaban, vio un embarcadero detrás de la cabaña, con dos generadores enormes y otro catamarán.

–¿Cómo se las apaña en la época de los huracanes? –preguntó Robin a Nick mientras éste apagaba el motor.

–Pues muy bien. Como uno de sus poderes es el de controlar el clima, no corre peligro alguno. Pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que el lugar se desplome a la luz del día, mientras él está desprevenido, durmiendo… y acabe frito.

–Les gusta el peligro, ¿no es cierto?

Nick soltó una carcajada.

–Sí, hay que tener bastante coraje para hacer lo que ellos hacen. Y coquetear con la muerte es un requisito básico.

El Escudero salió del catamarán y le advirtió que no se moviera. Caminó con mucha precaución a lo largo de un antiguo y estrecho sendero que llevaba desde el embarcadero hasta la puerta de la cabaña , y luego le hizo un gesto para que se reuniera con él.

–Atrás, Beth –le espetó a un caimán que había comenzado a acercarse a Robin. Ella regresó al bote de un salto.

–No pasa nada –la tranquilizo Nick–. Protegen a Talon durante el día. Mientras estés conmigo no te harán nada.

–No estoy muy segura –le dijo mientras bajaba otra vez de la embarcación sin muchas ganas.

Cuatro gigantescos caimanes le lanzaron malévolas miradas y empezaron a seguirla de camino a la puerta. Robin sintió que el miedo le impedía respirar cuando vio al más grande de los cuatro reptiles subir al porche tras ella y comenzar a agitar la cola con fuerza.

El animal lanzó un temible siseo.

–Cállate Beth –lo reprendió Nick–, o te juro que me haré unas maletas muy bonitas contigo. –Se dio la vuelta y llamó a la puerta.

–Todavía no ha oscurecido, Nick –se escuchó la voz de Talon, con ese acento tan marcado, del otro lado de la puerta; Robin no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sabía que eran ellos–. ¿Qué quieres?

–Necesito tu _srad_ para Zoro antes de que se ponga el sol.

Robin escuchó unos ruidos en el interior de la cabina. Segundos después, sonó la cerradura y la puerta se movió, dejando una estrecha abertura. Nick la abrió del todo e invitó a Robin a entrar.

Ella intentó ver algo en la oscuridad que reinaba en la estancia, pero no lo consiguió hasta Nick encendió una lamparita de escritorio. Cuando vio la habitación, se quedó helada. Las paredes estaban pintadas de negro y aquello parecía el centro de control de una instalación militar. Había ordenadores y equipos electrónicos por todos lados. Aunque el lugar y el aspecto externo del edificio no dieran muestras de ello, ese tipo era un adicto a la tecnología.

Al mirar a Talon, su mandíbula estuvo a punto de desencajarse. El tío estaba _completamente_ desnudo.

_Y tenía un cuerpo increíble._

Tenía tatuada toda la parte izquierda del torso –por delante y por detrás– y todo el brazo con unos extraños símbolos celtas en color rojo y negro. El enorme colgante, que representaba una cabeza de dragón, brillaba en la pálida luz. Y, aunque el hombre era pecaminosamente apuesto, de algún modo extraño, no se sentía atraída por él.

Obviamente, disfrutaba del fantástico espectáculo que tenía delante pero se dio cuenta de que no lograba acelerarle el corazón como Zoro. Ni siquiera le despertaba el más leve deseo sexual.

Por otra parte, Talon no parecía sentirse avergonzado por su desnudez. Nick la miró con una sonrisa jocosa.

–Debería haberte advertido que los guerreros de la antigüedad ven el nudismo como algo natural. El hecho de llevar ropa es una costumbre moderna que ninguno de ellos parece haber adoptado del todo – dijo mirando a Talon–. Celta, ponte algo antes de que le dé un pasmo.

La respuesta de Talon consistió en un gruñido.

–¿Para qué? Me vuelvo a la cama. Coge lo que necesites y cierra con llave cuando os marchéis. –Se detuvo junto al futón, situado en la pared del fondo de la estancia, y echó una mirada hambrienta a Robin–. Claro que, si quieres dejar aquí a Robin, es posible que hasta me quede levantado y me muestre sociable.

Nick resopló.

–Joder, Talon ¿es que no puedes estar una hora sin una mujer?

–Una hora no es problema, pero cuando pasan dos o tres empiezo a ponerme nervioso. –Se recostó en el futón negro, se dio la vuelta hasta quedar de costado y cerró los ojos.

Por lo menos hasta que sonó el teléfono. Lanzando una maldición, Talon salió de la cama y contestó mientras Nick se acercaba al enorme armario donde estaban las armas y cogía dos dagas de forma circular y aspecto letal.

–Wulf, ni siquiera estoy despierto todavía –masculló Talon–. Me da igual. Y además, ¿para qué me preguntas a mí sobre la antigua Grecia? ¿Viví yo allí, acaso? Coño, la respuesta es no… no lo sé; no me importa… Cuelga. –Se dio la vuelta y miró a Nick–. Nick, ¿sabes algo del culto de Pólux?

Nick lo miró por encima del hombro.

–Deberías llamar a Zoro o a cualquiera de los griegos.

–¿Lo has oído? –Talon escuchó a su interlocutor un segundo antes de volver a hablar con Nick–. Mihawk está de paseo, Brax, Jayce y Kyros están desaparecidos en combate y Zoro no contesta al teléfono. Wulf dice que es _muy_ importante.

Ambos comprendieron a la vez la relevancia de lo que Talon acababa de decir. Talon volvió a hablar con Wulf:

–¿Cuándo llamaste a Zoro por última vez?

Entretanto, Nick cogió el móvil y marcó el número de Zoro.

–Puede que esté en la ducha –sugirió Robin.

Nick meneó la cabeza en forma de negativa.

–Aunque lo estuviera, Rosa contestaría al teléfono.

Tras un minuto de espera, Nick soltó el móvil.

–Algo va muy mal.

**Pffff este cap estuvo algo ñeeeek…**

**Pero por lo menos promete acción en el siguiente**

**Jajajaja Gracias por seguir leyendo, aunque se vayan a desilusionar porque al final Robin traiciona y mata a Zoro (MALDITA!)**

**Jajajaj no se crean, puede ser mentira… o no O_o?**

**Nos Vemos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, hello, hallo, bonjour, Kon´ichiwa!**

**Ya regrese :3 **

**Me alegra saber que hay personas que esperan mi actualizacion, una de ellas mi Hermana Laugerid (que la tengo toooodo el dia diciendome que actualice y que me apure y esas cosas)…. Pero agradézcanle, porque soy perezoso, pero ella me hace actualizar x.x… jajajaja**

**COMENCEMOS!**

Diez

Zoro se despertó en cuanto se abrió la puerta de su habitación. Adormilado, notó cómo Rosa entraba al dormitorio y se preguntó el motivo, ya que la anciana jamás lo había hecho antes.

Se dio la vuelta hasta quedar de espaldas sobre el colchón. –¿Qué pas…?

Su voz se desvaneció al tiempo que una red ligera y brillante lo inmovilizaba en la cama. La furia lo dejó petrificado. No podía soportar que lo mantuvieran atrapado, especialmente si estaba tumbado de espaldas. Una locura asesina se apoderó de él, exigiéndole la sangre de su captor.

Hasta que vio a Rosa.

La mujer estaba junto a la cama, con la frente cubierta de sudor, mirándolo con los ojos vacíos e inexpresivos. Murmuraba la misma letanía en español una y otra vez:

–_Tienes que matarlo, tienes que matarlo._

Muy lentamente, alzó el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano.

–Rosa –la llamó Zoro con la voz más tranquila de la que fue capaz–. Baja el cuchillo.

–_Tienes que matarlo…_ –la anciana dio un paso hacia la cama.

–_Rosa, no lo hagas_. Deja que me levante, por favor.

La mujer temblaba tanto que Zoro temía que sufriera un infarto en cualquier momento. Ese frágil cuerpo no podría soportar la presión a la que lo estaban sometiendo.

–Flamingo dice que eres malo, _m'ijo_. Debes morir.

Intentó pensar en algún modo de alcanzar la mente de Rosa, confundida por toda esa locura, y traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

–Rosa, tú me conoces y sabes que eso no es cierto.

La anciana alzó el cuchillo aún más.

Totalmente indefenso bajo la red, miró la brillante hoja metálica, esperando que cayera sobre él. Quería suplicar a Rosa que se detuviera, gritarle hasta que lograra escucharlo, pero no se atrevía por temor a lo que le pudiera suceder. Rosa estaba sometida a una enorme presión y él no quería empeorar la situación. Moriría antes de hacerle daño a la anciana.

En ese momento su móvil sonó.

–Lo sé, Flamingo –susurró en español–. Lo sé. Debe morir. –Le colocó una mano sobre el pecho, como si de ese modo pudiera inmovilizarlo aunque, de todos modos no podía moverse; la red lo tenía totalmente atrapado–. Debo despedazarlo.

Zoro se puso rígido en el instante en que el cuchillo descendió. Se clavó en el colchón, a escasos centímetros de él.

–_M'ijo_ –susurró Rosa. Sus ojos recobraron la expresión habitual, un segundo antes de quedarse en blanco y caer al suelo.

Aterrorizado por el estado de la mujer y frenético por su propia vulnerabilidad, Zoro forcejeó para librarse de la red, pero fue inútil. Era una de las redes de Artemisa y ninguna presa escapaba una vez capturada bajo ellas.

¡Por todos lo dioses! ¿Cómo había llegado a manos de Rosa semejante arma? Ni siquiera Flamingo debería tener acceso a ella. Sólo un dios o un semidiós podían reclamar el uso de un arma inmortal y sacarla del lugar donde se custodiaba. Y Artemisa, en particular, se encargaba de que sus armas estuvieran a buen recaudo.

¿Y cómo podía el Daimon haber controlado la mente de Rosa desde un _refugio_? Ninguno de ellos era tan poderoso.

¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

Aunque sabía que era inútil, siguió forcejeando para liberarse de su confinamiento. Con cada minuto que pasaba los recuerdos afloraban a su mente.

_«¿Qué se siente, comandante?» _La voz de Valerius se burlaba de él desde el pasado._ «Estás totalmente sometido a mi voluntad. Indefenso.» _Todavía podía ver con nitidez la sonrisa burlona delromano, y sentir la agonía de la tortura. _«Voy a disfrutar viendo cómo te retuerces de dolor y me pides_ _clemencia.»_

La realidad comenzó a difuminarse para Zoro. Luchó para respirar con normalidad. No volverían a atraparlo, no así. Comenzó a luchar como un poseso para librarse de la red, utilizando toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

Una hora después del anochecer, Nick entró en la casa seguido de Robin y Talon.

–¿Rosa? –gritó mientras atravesaba a la carrera la cocina y el salón, de camino hacia las escaleras– ¿Zoro?

No hubo respuesta. El extraño silencio resonaba en los oídos de Robin mientras seguía al Escudero hasta la habitación de Zoro.

Nick abrió las puertas con tanto ímpetu que las cortinas que rodeaban la cama se agitaron por el aire.

La habitación estaba vacía.

Robin se detuvo, temerosa, en la puerta mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. No había nada fuera de lo normal, excepto las sábanas.

Aunque… _Sentía_ que algo iba mal. Los poderes que tanto tiempo había mantenido a buen recaudo comenzaron a agitarse en su interior y conectó con Zoro sin esfuerzo. Estaba preocupado y furioso.

Talon se acercó a la cama y lanzó una maldición al coger una red plateada.

–Esto es increíble –masculló mientras arrugaba la malla hasta reducirla a una bola que cabía perfectamente en un puño.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Robin.

–Una _diktyon_. Una de las redes de Artemisa.

No tenía ni idea de lo que significaba pero, por la expresión del celta, supo que aquello no era normal. Intuyó que la red no debería estar en la cama de Zoro cuando él no aparecía por ningún lado. Una oleada de pánico, más fuerte que la anterior, comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

–¿Y qué hace en la cama de Zoro?

–No lo sé, pero si él estaba debajo, me temo que quienquiera que lo atrapara se lo ha llevado. – Talon se inclinó y recogió un cuchillo del suelo.

Robin sintió que el pánico aumentaba y, en contra de su voluntad, sus poderes se despertaron por completo y conectaron con Zoro. No le gustaba en absoluto dejar que sus habilidades psíquicas tomaran el control de su mente, pero necesitaba saber si él estaba bien. Necesitaba saber algo, cualquier cosa.

Cerró los ojos y lo vio en una estancia de aspecto aséptico. Estaba preocupado, pero no se detectaba ninguna amenaza a su alrededor.

–Llámalo al móvil –le dijo a Talon.

Él la miró con una expresión que decía a las claras: _«¿Otra vez?»_. –Ya lo hecho una docena de veces.

–Pues que sean doce y una más.

A Talon no le gustó ni un pelo ese tono tan autoritario y así se lo hizo saber con la mirada.

–Vale –le concedió de mala gana–. ¿Qué más da? En ocasiones hasta las cosas más inútiles tienen un propósito en la vida. –Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta y marcó.

–No hay indicios de lucha –dijo Nick, que estaba echando un vistazo por la habitación.

–Zoro –espetó el celta, mirando a Robin de forma extraña–. ¿Dónde coño estás?

Ella se acercó un poco más mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza al darse cuenta de que sus poderes no se habían equivocado.

–No te muevas hasta que lleguemos. –Talon colgó y miró a Nick–. Está en el hospital. Rosa ha sufrido un infarto.

–¡Dios mío! –jadeó Nick–. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

–No me ha dicho nada más, porque no está permitido usar el móvil allí dentro. Dice que nos lo contará todo cuando lleguemos.

Zoro se paseaba nervioso por la habitación, mitad furioso y mitad asustado. Quería la cabeza de Flamingo por lo que acababa de hacer. De un modo u otro, iba a conseguir hacerle pagar por todo.

–Por favor, que no le pase nada a Rosa –balbució por enésima vez.

–¿Zoro?

Al escuchar la voz de Robin se dio la vuelta y se sintió extrañamente feliz y aliviado cuando la vio acercarse.

Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, la atrajo hasta sus brazos y la sostuvo con tanta fuerza que ella protestó. Pero no podía evitarlo. El alivio que había sentido al verla sana y salva era demasiado intenso. Ahora que sabía lo fácil que le resultaba a Flamingo penetrar en cualquier casa, no estaba segura en ningún sitio. El Daimon podía llegar hasta ella en cualquier lado. Podía usar a cualquier persona para matarla.

La idea lo aterrorizaba y, para empeorarlo todo, en el fondo de su mente, una vocecita le dijo que Flamingo también podía usarla contra él.

Si le daban la oportunidad.

Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó con ansia. Iba a matar a ese Daimon. En cuanto Flamingo saliera de su _refugio_, acabaría con él. Y, por primera vez en toda su vida, no se arrepentiría de darle muerte a otro ser.

Al levantar la cabeza vio la censura en los ojos de Talon. Sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente del celta en esos momentos. Los Cazadores Oscuros tenían prohibido involucrarse en una relación sentimental. Era la primera norma del Código, y la más necesaria. Nadie podía pensar con claridad si interferían los sentimientos, y él lo sabía de primera mano.

Aún así, la existencia de esa norma no cambiaba lo que sentía por Robin.

–Necesito que la protejas –le dijo al celta.

Talon lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. –Dime qué ha sucedido.

–Flamingo utilizó a Rosa para atraparme. La controló por completo. Si ha podido lograrlo con ella, puede hacerlo con _cualquiera_.

Sorprendido, Talon soltó un pequeño silbido.

–Y tú me preguntas que por qué vivo solo…

Ignoró la advertencia que yacía tras las palabras de su amigo, así como la mirada cargada de significado que lanzó a la mujer que estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Zoro miró a Robin a los ojos y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar.

–Robin, necesito que hables con tu hermana. Dile que tenga mucho cuidado y que nunca se

quede sola. Que una de tus hermanas prepare un hechizo de protección, o lo que quiera que sea que hagan, para que Flamingo no llegue hasta ella. No tenemos ni idea de los poderes que puede tener.

–Supongo que no nos enfrentamos a un Daimon normal, ¿no? –le preguntó ella.

–No. Jamás nos hemos encontrado con algo así. –Volvió a mirar a Talon–. He hablado con D'Alerian y me ha dicho que Flamingo es capaz de entrar en el subconsciente de los humanos para debilitar cualquier tipo de resistencia a sus poderes. La ayuda de D'Alerian debería ser suficiente, pero no nos garantiza protección absoluta. Llama a Mihawk y dile que creo que tenemos a un dios haciendo travesuras. Alguno de ellos tiene que estar ayudando a Flamingo; no hay otra explicación posible. Y nos resultaría de gran ayuda si supiésemos quién es y por qué.

Talon asintió con la cabeza. –¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Todo lo que pueda para poner fin a esto hoy mismo. Si consigo encontrar su _refugio_, voy a entrar. Talon lo miró disgustado.

–Zoro, no eres un Cazador Arcadio, ni un Katagari. Si entras, no serás capaz de regresar. Morirás en el intento o te quedarás atrapado para siempre entre dos dimensiones. Déjame llamar a Kattalakis…

–Ya te he dicho que no podemos poner a un Cazador Katagari cerca de este tío. Ahora lo tengo más claro que antes. Que Zeus nos ayude a todos si Flamingo consigue una de sus almas. No podemos asumir ese riesgo. –Miró a Robin de soslayo y captó la preocupación que se reflejaba en su rostro. La protegería, sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer–. Segunda regla del Código: haz lo que tengas que hacer. Si muero, tú eres el siguiente. Y si llegamos a ese punto, _no falles._

El celta asintió mientras Robin agarraba a Zoro del brazo.

–Zoro –murmuró–. No quiero que salgas solo.

–Lo sé, Robin. Pero Flamingo es demasiado poderoso y peligroso para dejar que campe a sus anchas. Ha estado a punto de matar a Rosa. –No quiso mencionar que también había estado a punto de matarlo a él. Ninguno de ellos necesitaba saberlo.

Gracias a los dioses que D'Alerian había sentido la confusión del subconsciente de Rosa y había llegado a punto. Si no hubiese sido por la intervención del Guardián de los Sueños, aún estaría atrapado en la cama.

Y estar atrapado en la cama sin Robin era algo que no le apetecía demasiado.

–Nick –lo llamó. El Escudero estaba junto a Talon–. Llámame en cuanto el médico te diga algo. –Hizo el intento de marcharse, pero Robin lo detuvo.

Antes de darse cuenta de sus intenciones, Robin tiró de él hasta que sus labios quedaron a la misma altura y lo besó apasionadamente. Le abrió la boca con los labios para poder alcanzar su lengua. Zoro sentía sus manos aferrando las solapas del abrigo. Sentía la preocupación por él y eso inundó de puro gozo su malherido corazón.

–Ten cuidado –le dijo ella con brusquedad. Él le acarició la barbilla con ternura.

–Lo tendré.

Lo vio marcharse con una extraña sensación en el estómago.

–Talon, ¿estás seguro de que no puedes ayudarlo?

–Créeme, odio la regla de _«nada de ayuda»_ tanto como tú. Pero si intento echarle una mano, sólo conseguiré debilitar sus poderes.

Nick le ofreció el móvil.

–Llama a Hancock y avísala.

Al marcar el primer número, la asaltó otra duda.

–¿Quién es el tal D'Alerian y cómo puede proteger nuestro subconsciente?

–Es uno de los Guardianes de los Sueños de los que te hablamos –le contestó Talon. Robin frunció el ceño.

–¿Podéis elegir a qué categoría queréis pertenecer?

Talon negó con la cabeza.

–Los Guardianes de los Sueños son una raza diferente. Son hijos de los dioses; no hay una gota de sangre humana en sus venas.

–¿Y los Cazadores Arcadios?, ¿de dónde vienen?

–Son mitad humanos, mitad apolitas. Hay Cazadores Arcadios y Cazadores Katagaria. Algunos de ellos utilizan sus poderes para fines no muy altruistas.

Robin intentó contener el miedo que la atenazaba en esos momentos. Lo que Talon contaba parecía ser bastante serio.

–Pensaba que eran de los buenos.

–Algunos sí lo son, pero otros son _asesinos_.

–… con los poderes de un hechicero que puede viajar en el tiempo y en el espacio –siguió ella, sintiendo que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

–Y, en ocasiones, también penetran en los sueños –añadió Nick. Robin soltó una risa nerviosa.

–¿Sabéis una cosa? Era mucho más feliz cuando no sabía nada de todo esto.

–Precisamente por eso hacemos todo lo que podemos para que nada de esto salga a la luz –le dijo Talon–. Créeme, los humanos no volverían a dormir por las noches si supiesen lo que los acecha en la oscuridad.

Aterrorizada, le dio razón con un ligero movimiento de cabeza mientras pensaba si sería capaz de volver a dormir algún día.

Acabó de marcar el número de Hancock. Ahora que sabía con qué se estaban enfrentando necesitaba que su hermana se cuidara del Malvado Señor de los Daimons y vigilara al Cazador Oscuro que se había convertido en su única esperanza.

Zoro pasó gran parte de la noche rastreando las calles de Nueva Orleáns sin encontrar nada. Flamingo aún estaba en su _refugio_ y no había ni rastro de él ni de ningún otro Daimon en las cercanías. Posiblemente se debiera a que sus poderes aún no estaban del todo bien o a que Flamingo era capaz de ocultar su presencia. Fuera lo que fuese, no encontró ni una sola pista del Daimon. Ni siquiera con la ayuda del rastreador electrónico.

Menuda suerte la suya. Jamás se había sentido tan inseguro desde que se convirtiera en Cazador Oscuro. Y no le gustaba nada la sensación. No cuando la vida de Robin dependía de que él encontrara a su enemigo y le parara los pies.

Asqueado y exhausto, regresó a casa. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Robin estaba en el segundo piso. Sentía su presencia como si fuera una caricia y saber que estaba allí lo reconfortaba de un modo que no se atrevía a analizar en profundidad.

Con sólo sentirla en su casa… lo invadía la felicidad.

Pero no fue a buscarla. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente. Asuntos que necesitaba meditar. Incógnitas que resolver.

Entró en la sala de juegos y cogió el guante y la pelota de béisbol. Acto seguido, salió al atrio para lanzar unos tiros. Se concentró en la pelota y dejó que su mente vagara a través del doloroso pasado y de las dudas que aún lo asaltaban.

¿Por qué no lo había amado su esposa?

Desde el día en que Kuina lo traicionó, había sospechado de todo aquél que se acercaba a él. Se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a su esposa, pero aun así no había sido suficiente. Si no había sido capaz de ganar el amor de su mujer, no podría ganar el de nadie más. Lo tenía muy claro; había asimilado ese hecho con el paso de los siglos. Al igual que se había convencido de que no necesitaba a nadie.

Hasta que apareció Robin.

La chica había resquebrajado sus defensas y ahora se sentía desnudo frente a ella. Tenía el poder de abrir su corazón y llegar hasta lo más hondo. La deseaba en cuerpo, mente y alma. Quería reclamarla por entero.

Un movimiento a su izquierda le llamó la atención. Giró la cabeza y vio cómo Robin entraba al atrio vestida con un chándal. Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos trenzas que le caían a ambos lados del rostro. La indumentaria le confería un aura inocente y casi infantil, pero no había nada que recordara a una niña en la mujer que se aproximaba a él en esos momentos.

Y esa mujer causaba una verdadera conmoción en el hombre que había en él.

–¿Hace mucho que has vuelto? –le preguntó.

Estaba a punto de contestar la pregunta cuando ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que una extraña sensación se adueñase de él. Todos sus gestos eran cariñosos.

–¿Qué haces levantada? –le preguntó él a su vez–. Son más de la cuatro de la madrugada.

–No podía dormir –contestó mientras caminaba hacia el otro extremo del atrio.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Zoro se dio cuenta de que llevaba el guante de Nick. Hizo el gesto de los jugadores profesionales: alzar la mano enfundada en el guante para indicar que estaba lista.

Sonriendo, él le lanzó la bola con suavidad.

Ella la cogió y se la devolvió con tanta fuerza que, al chocar con su guante, el golpe resonó en las paredes del atrio y la palma de la mano comenzó a picarle.

–¡Uf! –jadeó, exagerando el dolor. Lanzaba mejor que Nick–. Estoy impresionado.

Ella le guiñó un ojo.

–Soy lo más parecido a un hijo que mi pobre padre ha tenido. Él me enseñó a jugar.

Zoro le lanzó de nuevo la bola.

–Pues lo hizo bien.

La sonrisa de Robin se ensanchó.

Estuvieron varios minutos lanzándose la pelota en silencio.

¡Por los dioses! Nunca se había imaginado que pudiese encontrar a una mujer dispuesta a hacer esto con él a semejante hora de la madrugada. Nick se quejaba, pero ella parecía estar contenta por el simple hecho de pasar un rato con él.

–¿Qué tal te ha ido? –le preguntó ella–. ¿Lo has encontrado?

–No –contestó con un suspiro–. No puedo descubrir su escondite.

–Ya lo harás.

La absoluta seguridad que transmitía la voz de Robin le resultó extraña.

–¿Tanto confías en mis habilidades?

–No tengo ninguna duda. No dejarás que nos haga daño.

–No pude ayudar a Rosa.

–Lo siento –le dijo ella mientras cogía la pelota y se la devolvía–. Debe ser duro para ti aceptar lo ocurrido, pero tú no tuviste la culpa. Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu mano para protegerla.

Zoro apretó la mandíbula.

–Pero duele. Más de lo que creía. Aún no puedo creer que lograra controlarla. Robin le sonrió débilmente; sus ojos tenían una mirada cálida y afectuosa.

–Supongo que eso explica cómo entró en mi casa y en la de mi hermana.

Zoro asintió.

–Lo más probable es que utilizase a Allison. La encontré desmayada en su habitación, igual que le ocurrió a Rosa. Supongo que la mente humana no puede soportar esa presión durante mucho tiempo.

–Si te sirve de consuelo, Hancock me dijo que Allison está muy bien y que pronto estará en casa, así que Rosa se curará y volverá a la normalidad sin ningún tipo de secuelas.

–Es bueno saberlo.

No podía dejar de observarla mientras jugaba con él. Con cada lanzamiento, sentía como caía más y más. Sabía que se estaba enamorando de ella y no podía evitarlo. No podía luchar contra ese sentimiento.

Y, según el juego se fue alargando, su deseo se intensificó. Cada vez que Robin echaba el brazo hacia atrás y cogía impulso para lanzar la pelota, la camiseta se le ceñía al pecho. Le encantaba la forma en que se apartaba de la cara los mechones que habían quedado sueltos con el ejercicio. Y el modo en sus labios se separaban para respirar entre jadeos, cansada por el esfuerzo.

Comenzó a arrojarle la pelota por encima de la cabeza, de forma intencionada, para que tuviera que estirar el brazo al recogerla. Cada vez que lo hacía, la sudadera se alzaba y dejaba al aire una pequeña porción de su vientre que él se encargaba de devorar con los ojos. Y, cuando no lograba cogerla y tenía que ir corriendo tras ella, el movimiento hacía que sus pechos botaran y que sus caderas se balanceasen de un lado a otro. Pero lo mejor de todo era cuando se agachaba para recoger la bola y dejaba bien a la vista ese proporcionado trasero. ¡Por los dioses!

Incapaz de soportarlo durante más tiempo, se quitó el guante y lo arrojó al suelo.

Robin se quedó helada al ver cómo Zoro se acercaba con pasos largos y decididos. Antes de poder imaginarse lo que sucedía, la cogió en brazos y la besó ferozmente.

Esos maravillosos músculos la alejaron del suelo mientras se contraían a su alrededor. Debido a su altura, ningún hombre había sido capaz de alzarla antes, pero Zoro parecía hacerlo sin que le costara ningún esfuerzo. El corazón le latía frenético; al lado de él se sentía tan femenina… tan pequeña… y eso le encantaba.

Le rodeó la cintura con las piernas al tiempo que él la devoraba con la lengua. Sentir esos duros abdominales contrayéndose bajo los muslos era como alcanzar el cielo… Ese hombre era la perfección personificada.

Zoro le mordisqueó los labios y ahuecó las manos en torno a su trasero. Gruñendo, abandonó los labios y bajó hasta el cuello, no sin antes depositar un húmedo beso en su barbilla. Se derretía cada vez que sentía el cálido aliento de Zoro sobre la piel. ¡Dios, sí! Esto era lo que había estado deseando durante todo el día: estar encerrada entre sus brazos, rodearlo con su cuerpo y demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por él. La necesidad de sentirlo de nuevo dentro de ella hizo que se estremeciera.

Zoro también temblaba por la intensidad del deseo. No podía evitar recordar la noche anterior, cuando se había hundido en ella, o la expresión de su rostro cuando se corrió entre sus brazos. Estaba ardiendo, pero no se atrevía a hacerle el amor. No ahora. No cuando más necesitaba toda su fuerza para acabar con Flamingo. Pero su cuerpo no entendía de razones. Tenía que acariciarla, tenía que sentir el roce de su piel.

Antes de poder detenerse, cayó de rodillas y la tumbó en el suelo, sobre las frías baldosas.

Robin tragó saliva al ver esa hambrienta mirada. Zoro le estaba quitando la ropa con tanta rapidez que apenas si sentía sus manos. Pero, una vez que la tuvo totalmente desnuda, la cosa cambió. Sus caricias se hicieron más lentas. Completamente vestido, observaba su cuerpo desnudo a la luz de la luna mientras le acariciaba los pechos, trazando su redondeado contorno y atormentando los pezones

con las palmas de las manos.

–Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás –le dijo en voz baja.

Robin sabía que no era cierto. Ella conocía la belleza de Kuina; pero, de todos modos, saber que él lo sentía de aquel modo le provocó un delicioso escalofrío. Él sí que era el hombre más apuesto que ella había visto jamás. Punto.

Cuando Zoro se inclinó para besarla, ella alzó los brazos y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, pero él la sujetó por las muñecas y negó con la cabeza. Si dejaba que esas delicadas manos lo tocaran, estaba perdido. En lugar de decir nada, se las llevó a la boca y besó las palmas antes de volver a prestar atención a su garganta y sus pechos.

Saboreó todo ese cuerpo con los labios, la lengua y los colmillos. Y, mientras lo hacía, notó cómo despertaban sus poderes. Desesperado y consumido por el deseo, descendió depositando un reguero de besos desde sus pechos hasta la suave piel del vientre y, desde allí, siguió bajando hasta llegar a los muslos. Al instante, escuchó el jadeo de Robin que, de forma instintiva, separó las piernas, quedando totalmente expuesta a él. En ese momento, el deseo se intensificó de tal modo que se sintió sobrecogido. Era una sensación primitiva y arrolladora. El mundo se reducía a ella. Lo único que escuchaba eran los latidos del corazón de Robin resonando en sus oídos.

Temblando a causa de la fuerza de la pasión que lo consumía, cerró los ojos y la tomó con la boca, saboreando la dulzura de ese cuerpo que tanto anhelaba.

Robin gimió al sentir cómo la lengua de Zoro la penetraba. Enterró las manos en su cabello y alzó las caderas, acercándose aún más a sus labios, estremecida por la ferocidad de sus caricias. No pudo evitar sisear ante la increíble experiencia de sentir a Zoro haciéndole el amor con la boca de un modo tan voraz y desesperado. Se mostraba implacable, moviendo la lengua sobre su sexo hasta que Robin se corrió y gritó, sin poder dejar de agitarse, mientras experimentaba el orgasmo más intenso de su vida.

Pero Zoro no se apartó. Siguió atormentándola, besándola, trazando pequeños círculos con la lengua y con los labios, sin apenas rozarla, e intensificando sus caricias después para llevarla de nuevo a las puertas de otro orgasmo que prometía ser más devastador que el anterior.

Y así fue.

Cuando se relajó, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo reaccionaban al más mínimo estímulo, sobrecargadas por las sensaciones.

Con la respiración agitada, Zoro se apartó en ese momento y, gateando al estilo de un felino, se acercó hasta cubrirla por completo. Sus ojos eran aún más oscuros que antes. Separó los labios y se quedó mirando fijamente el cuello de Robin con un deseo tan voraz que ella se quedó perpleja.

–¿Zoro? –lo llamó.

Apenas la escuchó a través de la neblina que le embotaba la mente. Lo único que percibía en esos momentos era su aroma, y ese cuerpo presionado bajo el suyo mientras el fuego lo consumía, exigiéndole más y más.

_Tómala. Pruébala. Reclámala. Hazla tuya…_

Apretó los dientes mientras contemplaba la vena que latía en el cuello de Robin.

_Sólo una vez… Una vez…_

Pero ella no lo consentiría, la estaría forzando.

–¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó Robin.

Luchó contra la parte de sí mismo que le exigía tomarla sin miramientos. La entrepierna le ardía por el deseo. Estaba fuera de control.

El aroma de Robin lo rodeaba; no había nada más. No existía nada que no fuese ella. Y eso lo

hacía muy peligroso. Letal.

Con un gruñido, echó mano de la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba y se obligó a apartarse de ella.

–Corre, Robin –masculló.

Ella no dudó ni un instante. Algo iba muy mal. Agarró la ropa y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Zoro escuchó, tendido en el frío suelo, cómo los pasos se alejaban. Rodeó su miembro con una mano y notó cómo se agitaba, dolorido, bajo la palma. Nunca había experimentado algo parecido a lo que le estaba sucediendo. ¡Por Zeus! Un minuto más y le habría hundido los colmillos en el cuello.

Cerró los ojos y siguió temblando mientras luchaba por dominarse. Por someter a esa bestia que le exigía tomar a Robin una y otra vez, sin importar las consecuencias.

Robin no dejó de temblar hasta que llegó a su habitación. Nunca podría olvidar la expresión animal del rostro de Zoro cuando le había ordenado que huyera. No había tenido miedo de él antes pero, ahora que había visto claramente al Cazador Oscuro, comprendía por qué los Daimons se meaban encima cuando se topaban con él.

Intentó calmarse respirando profundamente. Lo único que siempre había deseado era una relación normal.

Pero claro, pedir normalidad a un vampiro era excederse…

Con el corazón desbocado, se miró al espejo. Tenía los labios hinchados por sus besos y el cuello enrojecido allí donde la barba de Zoro la había rozado.

–¿Robin?

Se quedó petrificada al oír su voz al otro lado de la puerta.

–¿Qué? –le contestó, insegura.

Él abrió la puerta pero no entró.

–¿Te he asustado?

–¿Quieres que sea sincera?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

–Sí.

Esa mirada ardiente se clavó con más intensidad en ella.

–Lo siento.

Robin supo que era verdad. Zoro se sentía culpable y sus ojos lo decían con claridad.

–Si es así, ¿por qué no me has pedido que te lleve a casa? –le preguntó él. Aunque hablaba casi en un susurro, su voz resonó en el pesado silencio de la habitación.

Ella se puso nerviosa.

–¿Quieres que me vaya?

Zoro tardó tanto en contestar que pensó que no diría nada. Finalmente, murmuró: –No.

La sinceridad de la respuesta la dejó atónita. Ni una declaración de amor en toda regla habría conseguido sorprenderla tanto como esa escueta respuesta.

Estaba a punto de acercarse a él cuando Zoro retrocedió y ella se dio cuenta de que aún no debía haber recuperado del todo el control de sus acciones. Pero aún así lo deseaba.

–Entonces no me iré hasta que me eches.

Se quedó helado. El mundo dejaría de existir antes de que él la apartara de su lado. Y, al instante, lo

asaltó otra idea: cuando el mundo dejara de existir, él aún estaría vivo, mientras que ella… se estremeció al recordar el significado de la palabra «inmortal». Era muy consciente de que para ellos dos no habría un _«y vivieron felices para siempre»_.

**AHHHHHH! El ultimo párrafo! Dura Realidad ;_; *llora desconsoladamente* **

**Que les parecio? **

**Espero y se hayan quedado asi de asdasdsda! Con el final como yo, asi que ya que tienen la duda, hagan sus teorías…. Tendran un final feliz? Alguno se sacrificara por el otro? Oda matara a Usopp algún dia? Jajaja okno, ese es mi sueño *3***

**Jajajajaja. Ya basta de estupideces, nos vemos después! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola amigos, perdonen por no subir ayer, tuve inconvenientes, pero bueno, hoy vengo con prisa asi que no tengo tiempo para mi saludo especial u.u**

Once

Zoro seguía atormentado por lo que había sucedido con Robin la noche anterior. Había estado muy cerca de estropearlo todo. Había estado tan cerca de…

Desechó la idea de su mente y siguió caminando sobre los tejados del Barrio Francés; era casi medianoche. Las ráfagas de aire helado agitaban su abrigo de cuero mientras caminaba por el borde del tejado, mirando los callejones adyacentes al edificio. Solía encaramarse a los lugares más altos, como un gato; de ese modo, nadie advertía su llegada. Al menos no hasta que era demasiado tarde. Se detuvo al escuchar algo.

–No me hagáis daño.

El viento trajo el débil sonido de una voz, procedente de unos edificios cercanos al lugar donde se encontraba.

Se deslizó sobre los tejados, más ágil y rápido que un guepardo, hasta que encontró a la persona que acababa de hablar. Si alguien se asomaba al oscuro callejón, sólo vería a un pobre hombre al que estaban asaltando; pero los cuatro Daimons rubios no podían pasar desapercibidos a los ojos de un Cazador Oscuro.

Arqueó una ceja. Era la misma imagen de siempre. Por alguna razón, a los vampiros les gustaba moverse en grupos de cuatro o seis. Habían acorralado al humano en un rincón, junto a un viejo edificio en ruinas. Sorprendentemente, la víctima le resultaba familiar.

Rodeado por el insoportable olor a basura, el hombre intentó ofrecerles a los Daimons la cartera. –Tomad –les dijo con voz insegura–. Pero no me hagáis daño.

El vampiro más alto del grupo soltó una carcajada.

–¡Vaya! Pero si no vamos a hacerte daño, humano… vamos a matarte.

Zoro saltó desde el tejado, con los brazos extendidos para guardar el equilibrio. Mientras descendía los tres pisos que le separaban del callejón, el abrigo flotaba a su alrededor empujado por el viento. Aterrizó sin hacer ningún ruido, agazapado tras los Daimons.

–¿Habéis oído eso? –preguntó uno de los vampiros, mirando a uno y otro lado.

–Lo único que oigo son los latidos de un corazón humano. –Nada más decirlo, el más alto de los Daimons agarró al hombre.

–O… –dijo Zoro, alzándose muy despacio hasta quedar completamente erguido. Apartó el abrigo y colocó la mano sobre la empuñadura del _srad_ de Talon–… el sonido de cuatro Daimons a punto de morir.

Cuando los vampiros se apartaron de su víctima, Zoro reconoció al humano. Era Law que, a su vez, también lo reconoció al instante.

–¡¿Tú?! –rugió–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

_Malditas sean las Parcas_, pensó. No le apetecía nada ayudar al hombre que había hecho daño aRobin. Ella le había contado toda la historia, junto con las duras críticas que su ex-prometido había dedicado a la familia Devereaux al completo. El tipo no se merecía su ayuda.

_Maldito sea el Código_.

Zoro le contestó en voz alta.

–Según parece, te estoy salvando la vida.

–No necesito tu ayuda.

Los cuatro Daimons se dieron la vuelta para mirar a Law y estallaron en carcajadas.

–Ya lo has oído, Cazador Oscuro –dijo el líder del grupo–. No necesita tu ayuda, así que te puedes largar.

Zoro suspiró, tentado por la idea de marcharse.

–Sí, pero ¿sabes una cosa? A veces hay que salvarlos aunque no quieran.

En ese momento, el más alto de los cuatro vampiros atacó. Zoro arrojó el _srad_ pero, antes de pudiera golpear al Daimon, Law agarró a su atacante y tiró de él hasta hacerlo tambalearse y perder el equilibrio.

–Ahora vas a saber quién es el malo aquí. –Y, diciendo esto, dio un puñetazo al vampiro, que no pareció notarlo, ya que siguió en pie riéndose de él.

El _srad_ se estrelló contra la pared y se rompió en dos. ¡Gilipollas! De no ser por la bravata de Law, el Daimon ya estaría muerto. Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, Zoro corrió a interponerse entre el humano y el vampiro antes de que éste atacara. No llegó a tiempo; apenas se había acercado a Law cuando el Daimon le dio una patada que lo lanzó sobre el cuerpo endeble del humano. Los dos cayeron al suelo, pero Zoro rodó sobre sí mismo y se puso en pie con agilidad mientras el ex-novio de Robin forcejeaba para levantarse. Le costó la misma vida no poner los ojos en blanco ante la inutilidad del tipo.

–¿Te importaría salir corriendo?

Law volvió a adoptar una actitud arrogante nada más ponerse en pie. –Soy perfectamente capaz de luchar contra ellos, igual que tú.

Zoro reprimió un gruñido de exasperación. Ese tío era un imbécil. En primer lugar, apenas si llegaba al metro ochenta, mientras que los Daimons igualaban su altura e incluso la superaban. En segundo lugar, el cuerpo del humano era el de un experto en el _sillón-ball_… muy diferente al musculoso y letal de los vampiros.

Sin ninguna duda, Law era una enorme amenaza…

Antes de que pudiera moverse, dos de los vampiros fueron a por él. Zoro golpeó al primero con una bota y lo pulverizó. El otro lo atacó con una espada. Impulsándose hacia un lado, saltó, dio una vuelta hacia atrás en el aire y aterrizó sobre la escalera de incendios, justo encima del Daimon.

–¡Oye! –exclamó Law–. ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

No hubo tiempo de responder, ya que los tres Daimons restantes se abalanzaron sobre la escalera, tras él. Zoro volvió a saltar al callejón.

Lógicamente, los vampiros lo siguieron.

Zoro se preparó para el ataque. Tan pronto como el líder se acercó, Law llegó corriendo y se colocó a su lado, empuñando un palo de madera. Se dispuso a golpear a los vampiros al mismo tiempo que éstos se acercaban a Zoro.

Atrapado entre Law y los Daimons, Zoro fue incapaz de maniobrar. Como resultado, el ex-novio de Robin acabó golpeándole en la cabeza con el palo. El dolor estalló de repente en el cráneo del cazador y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y se recuperó un instante antes de que dos de los vampiros lo agarraran por la cintura y lo echaran al suelo. Sujetándole las muñecas, extendieron sus brazos a los lados y lo inmovilizaron. El pánico se adueñó de él al instante, asaltado por los viejos recuerdos.

–Hemos encontrado su punto débil –dijo uno de los Daimons–. Decidle a Flamingo que con los brazos extendidos se vuelve loco.

Vale, puede que lo hubieran descubierto. Pero ninguno de ellos iba a vivir lo suficiente como para revelarlo. Rugiendo de rabia, Zoro alzó las piernas hasta subirlas por encima de la cabeza y se impulsó con fuerza, saltando hasta quedar en pie, libre de sus captores. Con los colmillos bien visibles, apuñaló a

un Daimon y luego al otro. El vampiro restante comenzó a alejarse camino de la calle principal. Zoro le lanzó el otro _srad_ a la espalda y el Daimon se desintegró.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a Law mirándolo con la boca abierta y el rostro ceniciento. Se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y cayó al suelo, desmayado.

Zoro se acercó para comprobar su estado, totalmente asqueado. Tenía el pulso acelerado, pero estable.

–¿Qué vería en ti? –se preguntó mientras cogía el móvil y llamaba a una ambulancia.

Horas después –una vez se convenció de que el ex-novio de Robin sobreviviría–, volvió a casa. No había modo de localizar a Flamingo.

_Joder._

Se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina y observó a Robin con curiosidad. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana y, según parecía, estaba haciendo sopa y unos sándwiches.

_¿Y esto?_

Se movía por la cocina con la elegancia de una ninfa, totalmente ajena a su presencia. Estaba tarareando una melodía, _«In the hall of the Mountain King»,_ de Grieg, si no estaba equivocado. Una elección extraña…

No había conocido a una mujer más fascinante en toda su vida. Llevaba un camisón de seda ligeramente transparente, pero que ocultaba sus curvas. El suave color azul le sentaba de maravilla a esa piel clara y al pelo negro.

Su miembro reaccionó al instante y se endureció. Cuanto más la miraba, más la deseaba.

Estaba echando la sopa en dos cuencos y, una vez acabó, metió un dedo para comprobar la temperatura.

Eso era más de lo que un inmortal podía soportar. Se movió como una sombra hasta ponerse a su espalda y la cogió de la mano.

Ella alzó la vista con un jadeo, asustada hasta que lo reconoció. Sin dejar de sonreírle, Zoro se llevó su dedo a la boca y pasó la lengua a su alrededor, saboreando tanto la sopa como la piel de Robin.

–Delicioso –le dijo. Ella se sonrojó.

–Hola, cielo, ¿qué tal te ha ido en el trabajo?

Zoro soltó una carcajada por la imitación de Donna Reed. –¿Otra vez has estado viendo _Nick at Nite_?

Robin se encogió de hombros con timidez.

–Pensé que te gustaría un poco de comida caliente, para variar, cuando llegaras a casa. Debes sentirte muy solo cuando llegas a una casa vacía y oscura, sin nadie que te dé la bienvenida.

No podía imaginarse cuánto. La miró, observando esos labios abiertos que lo llamaban a gritos. Habían pasado muchos siglos desde la última vez que alguien le diera la bienvenida al volver a casa. Siglos de inenarrable soledad y abandono.

Pero ambos sentimientos habían desaparecido en el mismo instante que despertó en aquella fábrica abandonada y contempló esos enormes y vivaces ojos azules que lo hacían arder.

Robin no estaba preparada para lo que Zoro hizo a continuación. La besó como un poseso. Le introdujo la lengua en la boca, saboreando sus profundidades, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con las manos antes de colocarlas sobre su trasero. Era la primera vez que permitía a un hombre tomarse esas libertades; claro, que tampoco es que le importara demasiado. Nunca había creído ser una mujer particularmente atractiva. No hasta que lo conoció a él. Tratándose de Zoro, parecía no tener inhibiciones. Quería estar con él a todas horas; quería abrazarlo, tocarlo… estar a su lado. Si pudiera, se

volvería a ponerse los grilletes y, esta vez, para siempre.

Sin interrumpir el beso, Zoro deslizó las manos por debajo del borde del camisón, en busca de ese lugar cálido y húmedo que latía de deseo. Robin gimió cuando la tocó; cuando sus dedos se deslizaron en su interior y comenzaron a atormentarla sin piedad. ¡Dios! Qué facilidad tenía ese hombre para ponerla al cien.

–Zoro, la sopa –le dijo sin aliento.

Él se retiró un poco, con la respiración alterada y los labios hinchados por el beso. –Que espere.

Esa noche lo rodeaba un aura un poco más indómita; algo salvaje y malicioso. La llevó hasta la mesa y la ayudó a tenderse sobre ella. Con una mirada hambrienta y apasionada, se puso en pie entre sus piernas y la observó.

–Esto sí que es un banquete digno de un rey.

Y se inclinó. Ella emitió un jadeo al sentir la furia de esas manos inquisitivas, que parecían estar en todos sitios a la vez. Sus caricias la electrificaban; la dejaban saciada y la hacían ansiar mucho más.

Mientras la besaba hasta hacerla perder la cordura, ella estiró un brazo en busca de la cremallera de los pantalones y la bajó para poder tocarlo. Ya estaba duro como una roca y lo notó palpitar entre los dedos. Zoro soltó un gemido sobre sus labios.

Su actitud no dejaba de sorprenderla. Un guerrero inmortal que no necesitaba a nadie y que, aun así, se comportaba con exquisita ternura entre sus brazos. Un hombre que se estremecía cuando ella acariciaba su miembro y deslizaba la mano sobre él.

Las caricias de Robin le nublaban la mente. No podía pensar. Sólo podía inhalar su aroma y saborearla. La deseaba con toda el alma. La pasión y el deseo le impedían razonar más allá de lo que estaba sucediendo y, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, le apartó las manos y se hundió en ella.

Robin dejó escapar un gemido ante la increíble sensación de tenerlo profundamente enterrado en su cuerpo. Su miembro era tan grueso y estaba tan duro… la llenaba por completo. Le envolvió la cintura con las piernas al mismo tiempo que Zoro comenzaba a mover las caderas, alternando un ritmo suave con embestidas largas y profundas.

Se amaron muy lentamente. Ella se retorcía bajo los poderosos envites de Zoro mientras éste le mordisqueaba el cuello, arañándola con los colmillos. Al cerrar los ojos, volvió a sentir el increíble vínculo que los unía. Eran un solo ser. En ese instante, Zoro se estremeció y susurró su nombre sobre sus labios, haciéndola temblar de deseo.

Y cuando el mundo se desintegró, Robin creyó ver un millar de colores girando a su alrededor.

Zoro la observó mientras llegaba al orgasmo y sintió cómo envolvía su miembro con más fuerza. ¡Por los dioses! Cómo anhelaba poder satisfacerse, pero no podía; sus poderes ya se estaban debilitando, y los necesitaba para mantenerla a salvo.

Salió de ella de mala gana, rechinando los dientes.

Se colocó la ropa sin decir una sola palabra, aunque por dentro se moría de dolor, y dio un tirón a los vaqueros intentando aliviar la incomodidad que le producía la presión de la tela sobre su erección.

Resultó inútil.

Robin sintió pena por él al percibir su incomodidad y la rigidez de sus movimientos. ¿Cómo podía llevarla al orgasmo y no buscar su propia satisfacción? Debía estar sufriendo una agonía.

Y sin quejarse.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras comían, pero Robin lloraba por dentro. Por su pobre guerrero. En el fondo de su mente, una vocecilla le decía que no importaba lo mucho que lo quisiera, porque entre ellos nunca habría lugar para una relación.

Se despertó pasadas las tres de la tarde. Salió de la cama, se dio una ducha y se vistió mientras Zoro seguía durmiendo.

¡Dios santo! Era tan guapo… tenía un brazo alzado sobre la cabeza y, en esa posición, se asemejaba más a un niño dormido que a un sombrío guerrero inmortal. Siguiendo un impulso, se inclinó y lo besó en los labios. Él se incorporó y la aferró por el cuello; la apretaba con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar.

–¿Zoro? –jadeó, forcejeando para soltarse–. Cariño, me estás ahogando.

Él no le hizo caso. Le costó más de tres minutos librarse de sus manos.

–Muy bien –dijo sin aliento, mientras observaba cómo él se daba la vuelta y se quedaba de costado–. Recuérdame que no se me ocurra volver a hacerlo.

Lo tapó con las sábanas y salió de puntillas de la habitación.

Encontró a Nick en el salón de la planta baja; se había calzado unos patines y se deslizaba de un lado a otro de la estancia, sorteando montañas de papeles.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó.

Él se detuvo y se encogió de hombros.

–Zoro se cabrea si uso el monopatín dentro de la casa. Robin soltó una carcajada.

–Vale; aunque supongo que tampoco le harán mucha gracia los patines.

–Probablemente no, pero, ¡joder!, este lugar es enorme y tengo que ir del sitio A al B sin que me acaben temblando las piernas.

Ella volvió a reírse. El humor del Escudero era contagioso, una vez que te acostumbrabas a él.

Describió una pequeña circunferencia y entró patinando a la cocina. Antes de que ella pudiese llegar a mitad de la sala, Nick regresó, trayéndole un vaso de zumo de naranja.

–Gracias –le dijo mientras lo cogía–. ¿Qué se sabe de Rosa?

–Miguel dice que está mejor. Cuando llamé se había despertado y estaba viendo _La Rueda de la_ _Fortuna_.

–Estupendo.

–Sí, Zoro se alegrará mucho.

Súbitamente, se escuchó tras ella un estruendo horrible. Aterrorizada por la idea de que fuese Flamingo irrumpiendo de forma repentina, se dio la vuelta y vio en el suelo un enorme montón de oro y diamantes; exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que solía estar una mesita tallada a mano del siglo XII.

–¡Mierda! –exclamó el Escudero con una mirada hastiada–. A Zoro le encantaba esa mesa. Ahora sí que va a cabrearse.

–¿Qué es _eso_? –preguntó Robin, acercándose para ver mejor lo que podría ser el rescate de un rey en lingotes de oro y diamantes.

Nick suspiró.

–Estamos a primeros de mes.

–¿Cómo?

El Escudero se encogió de hombros.

–Artemisa no acaba de entender que es más sencillo hacer una transferencia a las cuentas de sus Cazadores Oscuros. Así que, una vez al mes, nos encontramos una montaña de oro y diamantes donde menos lo esperamos. En una ocasión, todo cayó a la piscina; imagínate la putada.

–No te lo tomes a broma –contestó Robin, maravillada por la cantidad–. Alguien podría acabar herido.

–Eso es cierto. El tercer Escudero de Zoro murió así.

Robin se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara y, al instante, se dio cuenta de que Nick no estaba bromeando.

–Y, ¿qué hacéis con todo eso? –preguntó, señalando el montón de oro. Él sonrió.

–Ejerzo de San Nick. Hay un Escudero en la ciudad que se encarga de cambiarlo a dólares. Desde allí, la mayoría del dinero se destina a obras de caridad. El dos por ciento va a una fundación que se dedica a cuidar de las familias de los Escuderos que murieron cumpliendo con su deber y a los Escuderos que se han retirado; otro dos por ciento se destina a una empresa de investigación, encargada de hacer juguetitos electrónicos para los Cazadores Oscuros.

–¿Con cuánto se queda Zoro?

–Con nada. Vive de los intereses del dinero que tenía cuando era humano. –¿En serio?

Nick le contestó con un movimiento de cabeza. ¡Guau! Debía haber estado forrado en aquella época.

–Vale, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco impertinente?

Nick sonrió.

–¿Quieres saber cuánto gano?

–Sí.

–Lo suficiente para hacer de mí un hombre muy feliz.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

El Escudero se alejó patinando mientras Robin se tomaba el zumo sentada en el sofá y leía el periódico. Cuando acabó dejó el vaso en la mesa de café... o ataúd.

Unos minutos después, Nick volvió con muchas prisas; tenía una expresión ceñuda y ni siquiera le habló mientras se acercaba al armario situado en la pared del fondo. Cuando abrió la puerta, Robin vio un impresionante arsenal.

El terror se apoderó de ella.

–¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Quién ha llamado?

–Era Mihawk, avisando que entramos en alerta roja.

Robin frunció el ceño. Por las prisas que llevaba el Escudero, sabía que algo debía ir muy mal.

–¿Y eso qué significa?

La expresión de Nick le erizó la piel.

–¿Conoces el dicho «El infierno acaba de desatarse»?

–Sí.

–Se inventó para designar una situación de alerta máxima. Por alguna razón, hay una alta concentración de Daimons en esta zona. Acaban de abandonar sus _refugios_. Cuando hay una aglomeración de esta magnitud, los vampiros alcanzan su fuerza máxima y se alimentan, lo necesiten o no. No hay nada más peligroso que una alerta máxima, exceptuando, claro está, un eclipse de sol. Las cosas se van a poner muy feas esta noche.

A las siete en punto, Robin supo –de primera mano– que Nick no mentía. Estaba limpiando los restos del «desayuno» de Zoro mientras su Escudero le contaba la conversación que había tenido con Mihawk.

Zoro había cogido el doble de armas que de costumbre e iba de camino a la puerta cuando sonó el teléfono. Robin contestó.

–¿Mamá? –preguntó al reconocer la voz llorosa. El corazón dejó de latirle un instante–. ¿Qué pasa? Zoro se detuvo junto a la entrada y, sin perder un minuto, voló hasta su lado. –Robin –continuó la señora Devereaux entre sollozos–. Se trata de Hancock…

Robin no quiso escuchar nada más. A punto de ahogarse por las lágrimas, dejó caer el teléfono al suelo. Sólo era consciente de los brazos de Zoro a su alrededor, sosteniéndola, y de Nick hablando con su madre.

Zoro comenzó a verlo todo rojo mientras escuchaba la explicación de la señora Devereaux, presa de la histeria, y sentía a Robin temblar entre sus brazos. Sus lágrimas le estaban mojando la camiseta y, en ese momento, juró que mataría a Flamingo por haber provocado esta situación.

–No pasa nada –le susurró al oído–. Sólo está herida.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y lo miró a los ojos.

–¿Qué dices?

Zoro le limpió las lágrimas con la mano.

–No la ha matado, cariño. –Aunque su estado era grave, según había dicho su madre, Hancock sobreviviría.

Flamingo, al contrario, no.

–Hancock está en el hospital –dijo Nick mientras colgaba el teléfono–. Afortunadamente, sólo se encontraron con dos Daimons y ella y su grupo fueron capaces de acabar con ellos. –Miró a Zoro–. ¿Sabes lo que creo? Me da la sensación de que Flami sólo estaba jugando con ella, lo justo para cabrearte y hacer que pierdas la cabeza. No hay otra explicación posible. Si no, no hubiese enviado sólo a dos vampiros.

–¡Cierra la boca, Nick! –masculló Zoro. Lo último que quería era que Robin se preocupara aún más. La besó suavemente en los labios–. Nick te acompañará al hospital.

Cogió el móvil y llamó a Talon, que ya iba de camino a la ciudad. Le dijo que se pasara por su casa y se encargara de proteger a Robin, por si Flamingo estuviera esperándolos en el hospital.

–Zoro –lo increpó Robin cuando él acabó de hablar–, no quiero que salgas esta noche. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Y él también.

–Tengo que hacerlo.

–Por favor, escúchame…

–Shhh –murmuró, colocándole un dedo sobre los labios–. Éste es mi trabajo, Robin. Esto es lo que soy.

No tardó mucho en dejarla en el coche de Nick, con Talon en la Harley siguiéndolos de cerca; en cuanto se alejaron, se encaminó al centro de la ciudad en busca de ese cerdo chupa-sangre y devora-almas para hacerle lo que debía haber hecho la noche que se _conocieron_.

Las horas fueron pasando mientras recorría el Barrio Francés en busca de Flamingo. Los Daimons recuperarían fuerzas esa noche y sabía que, tarde o temprano, harían su aparición en busca de sangre. Más peligrosos que nunca. Y Flamingo, al igual que sus congéneres, prefería salir de casa en el Barrio Francés, donde resultaba muy fácil encontrar turistas descuidados y borrachos.

Pero, de momento, no había ni rastro de ellos.

–Oye, nene –lo llamó una prostituta al pasar a su lado–. ¿Quieres compañía?

Zoro se giró para mirarla, sacó todo el dinero que tenía en la cartera –unos quinientos dólares– y se los ofreció.

–¿Por qué no te tomas la noche libre y te vas a cenar a un buen restaurante?

La chica lo miró, atónita, pero cogió el dinero antes de salir corriendo.

Zoro suspiró cuando la vio escabullirse entre la multitud. Pobre mujer. Ojalá le diera un buen uso al

dinero. De todos modos, estaba claro que le hacía más falta que a él. En ese momento, vio un destello metálico por el rabillo del ojo. Al girar la cabeza distinguió a dos muchachos entre la multitud. Definitivamente, eran humanos.

Al principio, su apariencia le recordó a la de los chicos de la pandilla callejera con la que Nick se relacionaba; tipos duros con chaquetas negras. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo estaban observando… como si supieran lo que era en realidad.

Con todos los instintos en estado de alerta, Zoro les devolvió la mirada. El más alto de los dos, que aparentaba tener poco más de veinte años, arrojó el cigarro al suelo, lo pisó y cruzó la calle sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Al acercarse, estudió a Zoro de arriba abajo con total frialdad. –¿Eres el Cazador Oscuro?

Zoro alzó una ceja.

–¿Eres el chico de los recados? –No me gusta tu tono de voz.

–Y a mí no me gustas tú. Ahora que hemos acabado con las presentaciones y nos hemos declarado nuestro mutuo desagrado, ¿por qué no me llevas hasta tu jefe?

El chico lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. –Sí, ¿por qué no?

Era una trampa. Zoro lo sabía. Que así fuera. Estaba deseando enfrentarse a Flamingo. Estaba más que preparado.

Los siguió sin que tuvieran que obligarlo. Atravesaron los callejones traseros hasta llegar a un pequeño patio, rodeado por una verja. Los arbustos tapaban los muros e impedían que la luz de las farolas penetrase en el lugar. Zoro no reconoció el sitio. Pero tampoco es que importara mucho.

Al rodear un seto muy alto, vio a Flamingo esperándolo. Tenía a una mujer embarazada entre los brazos, a la que amenazaba con un cuchillo sobre la garganta, y exhibía una sonrisa diabólica.

–Bienvenido, Cazador Oscuro –lo saludó mientras acariciaba con la mano libre el abultado vientre de la mujer–. ¿Sabes lo que me ha deparado la suerte? Acabo de encontrar dos vidas por el precio de una. –Agachó la cabeza y frotó la nariz sobre el cuello de la embarazada–. Mmm… se huele la fuerza...

–Por favor –suplicó la mujer, histérica–. Por favor, ayúdeme. No deje que haga daño a mi bebé.

Zoro respiró hondo, luchando contra el impulso a derramar la sangre de Flamingo y sentirla correr entre los dedos.

–Déjame suponer… ¿su vida a cambio de la mía?

–Exactamente.

Intentando poner nervioso a su oponente, Zoro resopló con cansancio mientras tomaba nota de los seis Daimons y los dos delincuentes humanos que lo rodeaban. Si no fuera por la mujer, podría encargarse de todos ellos fácilmente, pero el más leve movimiento por su parte haría que Flamingo le cortara la garganta a la mujer, sin duda alguna. De hecho, para un Daimon no había nada mejor que conseguir el alma de una embarazada.

–¿No podías haber planeado algo un poco más original? –se burló Zoro, a sabiendas que Flamingo era lo bastante pomposo como para tomarse el insulto al pie de la letra–. Lo que quiero decir es que a ver si te superas un día de estos. Se supone que tienes una mente privilegiada y ¿esto es todo lo que se te ocurre?

–Bueno, ya que no te veo muy impresionado, permíteme acabar con ella –contestó el Daimon acercando aún más el cuchillo al cuello de la mujer.

La chica gritó.

–¡Espera! –exclamó Zoro antes de que Flamingo le hiciera un corte–. Sabes que no puedo permitir

que le hagas daño.

El vampiro sonrió.

–Entonces, tira los _srads_ y acércate a la valla.

_¿Cómo sabe lo de los srads?_

–Vale –contestó muy lentamente–. Y, ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo?

–¡Porque lo digo yo!

Intentando imaginarse lo que pasaba por la cabeza del Daimon, Zoro sacó las armas de Talon de debajo del abrigo y se acercó muy despacio a la valla. Una vez estuvo frente a ella, los dos humanos lo agarraron por las muñecas y comenzaron a enrollarle unas cuerdas alrededor.

Súbitamente, se encontró atrapado, con los brazos totalmente extendidos a los lados y atados a los barrotes de hierro. Luchó como si fuese un salvaje. Tiró de las cuerdas que lo mantenían inmóvil mientras el corazón le latía en los oídos. La mente fría y racional del Cazador Oscuro lo abandonó, dejándolo al borde del pánico. Luchó contra las cuerdas como un animal atrapado en un cepo.

Tenía que salir de allí. No iba a permitir que lo ataran hasta dejarlo indefenso. Así, no. Nunca más. Los continuos tirones le estaban desgarrando la piel de las muñecas, pero no le importaba. Estaba concentrado en recuperar la libertad.

–Ya te dije que sabía cuál era tu debilidad –le dijo Flamingo–. Aparte de saber que jamás permitirías que hiciese daño a una embarazada. –Se inclinó y besó a la chica en la mejilla–. Melissa, sé una buena chica y agradécele al Cazador Oscuro su sacrificio.

Zoro se quedó petrificado cuando la mujer se apartó de Flamingo y caminó hasta llegar junto al humano que lo había atado. Había estado de acuerdo con ellos todo el tiempo.

_Hijo de puta_, ¿cuándo iba a aprender la lección?

–¿Estás preparado para morir? –le preguntó Flamingo. Zoro le enseñó los colmillos.

–Yo no sería tan arrogante. Aún no me has matado.

–Eso es cierto, pero la noche es joven, ¿no es verdad? Tengo mucho tiempo para jugar con el chico de los recados de Artemisa.

Zoro agarró las cuerdas y tiró de ellas con todas sus fuerzas, asaltado por una nueva oleada de pánico. Tenía que calmarse. Lo sabía. Pero los recuerdos de las torturas a las que fue sometido en Roma lo angustiaban.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó el Daimon, acercándose–. Estás un poco pálido, comandante. ¿Acaso estás recordando la humillación de tu derrota? ¿O las manos de los soldados romanos mientras te clavaban en la cruz?

–¡Vete al mierda! –Zoro liberó con el dedo del pie la hoja retráctil oculta en la bota, y atacó a Flamingo.

El Daimon se alejó de un salto, quedando fuera de su alcance.

–¡Vaya! Me olvidé de esas botas. Una vez acabe contigo, el siguiente Cazador Oscuro de mi lista va a ser el viejo Kell. Con él fuera de combate y sin sus armas, ¿qué será de todos vosotros? –Inclinó la cabeza hacia la chica–. Melissa, pórtate bien y quítale las botas al comandante.

Zoro apretó los dientes al ver cómo la mujer se acercaba. El Código le permitía protegerse de los humanos que quisieran hacerle daño, pero no era capaz de atacar a una mujer, y menos estando embarazada. No era más que una criatura, aunque ella quisiera dar otra imagen.

–¿Qué estás haciendo con esta gente? –le preguntó mientras le quitaba las botas.

–Cuando nazca mi bebé, él me hará inmortal.

–No puede hacerlo. No tiene ese poder.

–Estás mintiendo. Todo el mundo sabe que los vampiros pueden quitarte la vida, o hacer que vivas eternamente. Quiero ser uno de los vuestros.

Entonces, así era cómo Flamingo conseguía a sus secuaces humanos.

–No podrás ser uno de nosotros jamás. Te matará cuando todo esto acabe.

La chica soltó una carcajada, burlándose de él.

Flamingo chasqueó la lengua.

–Eres capaz de seguir protegiéndola aun cuando te está preparando para que seas sacrificado. Qué enternecedor. Dime, ¿con tus hermanos, los romanos, también fuiste tan considerado?

Zoro se abalanzó hacia Flamingo, tirando de nuevo de las cuerdas.

En ese momento, salió un Daimon de las sombras, con una enorme maza en las manos. Zoro se paralizó en cuanto reconoció el instrumento. Hacía dos mil años que no veía uno igual.

–Sí –le dijo Flamingo al acercarse–. Sabes lo que es, ¿verdad? Dime, ¿recuerdas el dolor que sentiste cuando Valerius la usó para romperte las piernas? –El Daimon lo miró mientras ladeaba la cabeza–. ¿No lo recuerdas? Permíteme que te refresque la memoria.

Zoro apretó los dientes cuando Flamingo le golpeó la rodilla izquierda con la maza, destrozándole la articulación al instante. Sólo cuando la rodilla derecha recibió el mismo tratamiento, el vampiro se atrevió a plantarse delante de él.

Zoro se mantuvo en pie aferrándose con las manos a los barrotes. Intentaba sostener su peso con las piernas, pero el dolor lo hacía imposible.

Flamingo le sonrió mientras le entregaba la maza al vampiro y sacaba algo del bolsillo.

La rabia se apoderó de Zoro cuando reconoció los antiguos clavos romanos que habían utilizado para crucificarlo.

–Dime, Cazador Oscuro –le dijo Flamingo sin dejar de sonreír–, ¿quieres que te ayude a pasar en pie el resto de la noche?

**Espero les guste, y no se preocupen, repondré mi perdida de ayer con 2 capitulos mañana.**

**BYE**


	12. Chapter 12

Hola

**Hola de nuevo a todos :3**

**Pensaron que no actualizaría? Eso jamas!**

**Yo cumplo mi palabra (aunque me obligue mi hermana **** )**

**Y lo prometido es deuda… 2 CAPITULOS HOY!**

Doce

Robin se despertó sobresaltada y tardó más de un minuto en darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, apoyada sobre Nick, en la habitación del hospital donde Hancock estaba ingresada. Su madre dormía en la cama plegable, mientras que el Escudero y ella lo hacían en las dos incómodas sillas cercanas a la puerta.

Hancock seguía dormida. Los médicos querían que permaneciera en observación hasta el día siguiente. Uno de los Daimons le había hecho un corte en la mejilla que le dejaría una fea cicatriz. Tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de heridas y moratones pero, según los especialistas, no era nada grave y se recuperaría completamente.

Sus hermanas se habían marchado a sus respectivos hogares, siguiendo órdenes de la señora Devereaux, pero ella había preferido quedarse, por si necesitaban algo. Aún con los nervios de punta, miró hacia la puerta y vio que su padre regresaba con dos tazas de café, una para él y otra para Nick.

–¿Quieres la mía, gatita? –le preguntó a ella, ofreciéndole su taza.

Robin respondió al ofrecimiento con una sonrisa, hasta que recordó el sueño.

–¿Estás bien? –le dijo el señor Devereaux.

Ella miró a Nick, notando como el corazón comenzaba a latirle más rápido. –Zoro tiene problemas.

El Escudero soltó una carcajada antes de tomar un sorbo de café.

–Ha sido un sueño.

–No, Nick. Está en peligro. Lo he visto.

–Tranquilízate, Robin; lo que pasa es que has tenido un mal día y estás preocupada por Hancock. Es comprensible, pero Zoro nunca se mete en camisas de once varas. Seguro que está bien. Hazme caso.

–No –insistió ella–, escúchame Nick. Soy la primera en admitir que odio mis poderes, pero en este momento no me están mintiendo. Puedo percibir el dolor y el miedo que está sufriendo. Tenemos que encontrarlo.

–No puedes salir, Robin –le recordó su padre–. ¿Qué pasa si Flamingo te está esperando? ¿Y si envía a alguien para que te haga daño, como hizo con Hancock?

Robin miró los ojos azules de su padre y le sonrió débilmente.

–Papi, tengo que ir. No puedo dejarlo morir.

Nick suspiró.

–Venga, Robin. No va a morirse.

Ella cogió el abrigo del Escudero y comenzó a hurgar en los bolsillos. –Entonces dame las llaves de tu coche y voy yo sola.

Nick le quitó las llaves con un gesto juguetón.

–Zoro pedirá mi cabeza por esto.

–Si lo matan, no podrá hacerlo.

Robin vio la expresión indecisa del Escudero. Nick dejó la taza en el suelo, cogió el móvil y marcó.

–¿Lo ves? –le dijo ella–, no contesta.

–A esta hora, eso no significa nada. Puede estar en mitad de una pelea. –O gravemente herido.

Nick sacó la PDA de la funda del cinturón y la encendió. Tras unos segundos de espera, el color abandonó su rostro.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Tiene el dispositivo de rastreo apagado.

–¿Y eso qué significa?

–Que no sé dónde está. Ningún Cazador Oscuro desconecta el transmisor; es su salvavidas. –Se puso de pie de un salto y cogió el abrigo–. Muy bien, vámonos.

El señor Devereaux se interpuso entre ellos y la puerta. Era casi tan alto como Nick y estaba preparado para pelear.

–No vas a llevarte a mi niña ahí afuera, donde pueden hacerle daño. Antes te mato.

Robin pasó junto al Escudero y le dio un beso a su padre.

–No pasa nada, papi. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

La mirada del señor Devereaux dejó muy claras las dudas que tenía al respecto.

–Deja que se vayan, Tom –dijo su madre desde la cama–. Esta noche no corre ningún peligro. Su aura es pura.

–¿Estás segura? –le preguntó su marido. La señora Devereaux asintió.

Su padre suspiró, sin estar del todo convencido, y miró furioso a Nick.

–Que no le ocurra nada.

–Puede estar tranquilo –le aseguró él–. He dado mi palabra de que la cuidaré a una persona que me asusta mucho más que usted.

De mala gana, el señor Devereaux dejó que se marcharan.

Robin salió del hospital a toda prisa y cruzó el estacionamiento hasta llegar junto al Jaguar de Nick. Una vez en el coche, hizo todo lo que pudo para recordar el lugar donde había visto a Zoro en el sueño.

–Estaba en un patio sombrío y pequeño.

Nick resopló.

–Estamos en Nueva Orleáns, _chère_. Con esa descripción no hacemos nada.

–Ya lo sé. Creo que tenemos que ir al Barrio Francés, pero no estoy segura. Joder, no lo sé. – Observaba con atención las calles oscuras por las que pasaban–. ¿No hay algún Cazador Oscuro al que podamos llamar para que nos ayude a encontrarlo? ¿Y si se lo decimos a Talon?

–No. Está ocupado persiguiendo a su _objetivo_ –le contestó, pasándole el móvil–. Pulsa el botón de rellamada e intenta localizar a Zoro.

Lo hizo, repetidas veces, pero no hubo respuesta.

Con la inminente llegada del amanecer, Robin comenzó a desesperarse. Si no lo encontraban pronto moriría. Completamente aterrorizada, hizo lo que no había hecho nunca: reclinó la cabeza en el asiento y recurrió de forma intencionada a sus poderes, dejando que la poseyeran por completo. La recorrió una terrorífica descarga, inundándola de calor y dejándola temblorosa. Su mente se vio asaltada por multitud de imágenes, algunas antiguas y otras imprecisas. Justo cuando estaba segura de que así no conseguiría nada, vio algo con total claridad.

–St. Philip Street –susurró–. Allí está.

Aparcaron en la calle y salieron del coche. No sabía muy bien por dónde buscar, pero guió a Nick por los callejones traseros, directa a un patio muy oscuro. Rodearon el edificio sin ver nada.

–Joder, Robin, no está aquí.

Ella apenas lo escuchaba. Haciendo caso a su instinto, rodeó un seto muy alto y se detuvo, paralizada.

Zoro estaba colgado en una valla, tan maltrecho que no se sostenía en pie. –¡Dios mío! –exclamó mientras corría para acercarse a él.

Con mucho cuidado, le alzó la cabeza y jadeó al ver su rostro ensangrentado. Le habían golpeado tanto que casi no podía abrir los ojos.

–¿Robin? –susurró él–. ¿De verdad eres tú o estoy soñando? Ella sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

–Sí, Zoro. Soy yo.

Nick soltó una maldición al llegar junto a ellos y extendió un brazo para tocar uno de los clavos que atravesaban el brazo de Zoro. Apartó la mano, sin llegar a tocarlo, por si el simple roce pudiera hacerle más daño. Robin vio la furia en los ojos del Escudero y lo escuchó maldecir otra vez.

–¡Por amor de Dios! Lo han clavado a una tabla.

Robin sintió nauseas sólo de pensarlo. Nada más ver a Zoro supo exactamente lo que Flamingo había hecho: había recreado su ejecución.

–Tenemos que sacarte de aquí –le dijo.

Zoro tosió, medio ahogándose con su propia sangre. –No hay tiempo.

–Tiene razón –confirmó Nick–. Amanecerá en cinco minutos, como mucho diez. No podremos llevarlo a casa antes de que salga el sol.

–Entonces llama a Chopper.

–No llegará a tiempo. –Un músculo comenzó a palpitar en la mandíbula del Escudero mientras tocaba la mano de Zoro, de cuyo centro sobresalía un clavo–. No estoy seguro de cómo vamos a poder liberarlo aunque Chopper llegue a tiempo.

–No pasa nada –dijo Zoro, con voz cansada. Tragó saliva y miró a Nick a los ojos–. Lleva a Robin con Talon y dile que las proteja, a ella y a su hermana.

Nick se alejó corriendo.

Ignorando al Escudero, Robin se concentró en Zoro.

–No voy a dejarte morir –insistió con voz chillona y brusca–. Joder, Zoro. No puedes morir así y convertirte en una Sombra. No voy a permitirlo.

La ternura con la que la miró le robó el aliento.

–Siento mucho haberte fallado. Ojalá hubiese podido ser el héroe que mereces.

Robin le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Le limpió la sangre que le manchaba los labios y la nariz con manos temblorosas.

–No te atrevas a rendirte, ¿me oyes? Si te mueres, ¿quién dice que Flamingo no acabará también con Talon? Lucha por mí, Zoro, ¡por favor!

Zoro esbozó una sonrisa.

–Está bien, Robin. Me alegro mucho de que me hayas encontrado. No quería morir solo… otra vez.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Robin comenzó a llorar y el corazón se le subió a la garganta. _¡No!_, gritó su alma en ese instante.

No podía dejarlo morir. Así no. No después de que la había protegido y la había cuidado. No cuando se había convertido en algo tan importante para ella.

Su mente no dejaba de imaginarse a su adorado Cazador Oscuro vagando por la tierra, atrapado entre dos mundos. Siempre hambriento. Siempre solo. No podía permitir que sucediera algo así.

Nick regresó con una barra de hierro.

–¿Qué es eso?

El Escudero la miró, furioso.

–No voy a dejar que muera de esta manera. Voy sacarlo de ahí. –E intentó arrancar el clavo que inmovilizaba la mano de Zoro que, nada más rozarlo, se tensó por el dolor.

–¡No! –gritó Robin. Nick siguió intentándolo.

–¿Qué coño…?

Antes de que Robin fuese consciente de lo que hacía, sus poderes comenzaron a agitarse y surgieron en cascada, escapando a su control. Los clavos salieron disparados de los brazos de Zoro, que cayó sobre ella al perder el punto de apoyo.

–Ayúdame, Nick –jadeó mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie con todo el peso de Zoro encima.

Nick se había quedado pasmado, pero hizo un esfuerzo por salir del estupor y se acercó para sujetar a Zoro. El peso lo hizo tambalearse, aunque consiguió llegar al coche tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

–No nos dará tiempo a llegar a su casa antes de que amanezca –dijo entrecortadamente, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

–Podemos llevarlo a casa de mi hermana. Vive muy cerca de aquí.

–¿Cuál de ellas?

–Bonney. La conociste hace un rato; la del pelo largo y rosa.

–¿La Suma Sacerdotisa de Vudú?

–No; la comadrona.

El Escudero llegó a casa de Bonney en un tiempo récord; ninguno de los dos habló durante el camino.

Les costó bastante trabajo pero, al final, consiguieron sacar a Zoro del coche y llevarlo hasta el porche en el mismo instante en que el sol se alzaba sobre el tejado del edificio situado enfrente de la casa de Bonney.

Robin golpeó con fuerza la puerta de la casita victoriana de su hermana.

–¿Bonney? ¡Date prisa! ¡Abre la puerta!

Vio la sombra de su hermana a través de las cortinas de encaje victoriano un momento antes de que el pomo de la puerta girara. Robin la abrió de un empujón y Nick metió a Zoro en el recibidor sin perder un segundo.

–Baja las persianas –le ordenó el Escudero a Bonney mientras dejaba a Zoro en el moderno sofá verde.

–¿Cómo dices? –le preguntó Bonney–. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

–Hazle caso, Bonney, y te lo explico todo en un minuto.

Sin demostrar mucho entusiasmo, Bonney siguió las órdenes de Nick. Robin acarició el rostro de Zoro.

–Te han dejado hecho un desastre.

–¿Cómo está Hancock? –le preguntó él con voz débil.

A Robin le enterneció que demostrara esa preocupación por su hermana, estando tan malherido.

–Voy a llamar a una ambulancia –anunció Bonney mientras cogía el teléfono

Nick se lo quitó.

–No.

La mirada que le dedicó Bonney hubiese hecho retroceder a la mayoría de los hombres, pero Nick se limitó a contemplarla con una expresión igual de desagradable.

–No pasa nada, Bonney –la tranquilizó Robin–. No podemos llevarlo a un hospital.

–Pero si no lo trasladáis, va a morir.

–No –le aseguró Nick–. No morirá.

Bonney alzó una ceja en un gesto de incredulidad.

–No es humano –le explicó Robin.

Bonney la miró con los párpados entornados.

–¿Y qué es, entonces?

–Un vampiro.

La ira desfiguró el rostro de Bonney que, en ese momento, se lanzó a por todos ellos, echando humo por la nariz.

–¿Has traído a un vampiro a mi casa? ¿Después de lo que le ha sucedido a Hancock? ¡Por el amor de Dios, Robin! ¿Es que no tienes sentido común?

–No va a hacerte daño –insistió Robin.

–Estás como una puta cabra. Voy a llamar a… Nick se interpuso entre Bonney y el teléfono.

–Si intentas marcar cualquier número, arranco el teléfono de la pared.

–Tío –lo increpó Bonney a modo de advertencia–, ni creas qu…

–¡Ya basta! –gritó Robin–. Zoro nos necesita, Bonney, y, como tu hermana pequeña, te suplico que nos ayudes.

–Pero…

–Bonney, por favor…

Robin observó la indecisión en el rostro de su hermana y supo que se debatía entre la negativa a ayudar a un no-muerto y la imposibilidad de dar la espalda a su hermana.

–Por favor, Bonney; nunca en la vida te he pedido un favor.

–Eso no es cierto. Me pediste prestado mi jersey favorito cuando estábamos en el instituto, para ponértelo el día que Bobby Daniels jugaba aquel partido.

–¡Bonney!

–De acuerdo –se rindió–, pero si muerde a alguno de los habitantes de esta casa, le clavo una estaca.

Zoro permaneció inmóvil mientras Bonney y Robin lo despojaban de las ensangrentadas ropas. Era tal la agonía que estaba padeciendo que apenas podía respirar. Le resultaba imposible dejar de ver el momento en que los Daimons lo habían atacado y ansiaba desquitarse exigiendo su sangre.

_«Dejemos que el sol acabe con él»_, seguía diciendo la voz de Flamingo en sus oídos. Ese cabrón ibaa pagarlo con creces. Ya se encargaría él…

Robin sintió el corazón en un puño al ver las heridas del cuerpo de Zoro. Tenía los brazos y las manos agujeradas a causa de los enormes clavos. Nunca había odiado a nadie, pero en ese momento odiaba a Flamingo con tanta intensidad que, si lo tuviese delante, lo destrozaría tan sólo con las manos.

Se apartó de Zoro un minuto para llamar a sus padres y preguntar por el estado de Hancock. Mientras tanto, Bonney siguió vendándole las heridas y Nick continuó paseándose, nervioso, de un lado a otro de la habitación.

–¿Qué quieres que haga con Flamingo? –le preguntó el Escudero a Zoro.

–Que te mantengas alejado de él.

–Pero, mírate…

–Soy inmortal; sobreviviré. Tú no lo harías.

–Sí, claro. Si hubiésemos llegado tres minutos más tarde tú tampoco habrías sobrevivido.

–Nick –lo advirtió Robin–; tu actitud no nos está ayudando en nada. Zoro necesita descansar.

–Lo siento –se disculpó, inquieto, pasándose la mano por el pelo alborotado–. Suelo atacar cuando estoy preocupado; es un mecanismo de defensa.

–No importa, Nick –lo tranquilizó Zoro–. Vete a casa y duerme un rato.

El Escudero asintió con una expresión tensa. Antes de marcharse, miró a Robin.

–Llámame si necesitas _cualquier cosa_.

–De acuerdo.

Bonney acabó de atender a Zoro justo cuando Nick salía por la puerta.

–Debe dolerte mucho. ¿Qué te ha sucedido exactamente?

–He sido un imbécil.

–Muy bien, Imbécil –continuó Bonney, con brusquedad–, vamos a tener que entablillar esas piernas y aquí no tengo lo necesario.

–¿Puedo usar el teléfono? –le preguntó Zoro. Bonney se lo acercó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras marcaba, Robin continuó limpiándole la sangre del rostro.

–¿Cómo puedes actuar con tanta normalidad? –le preguntó–. Debes estar sufriendo una agonía.

–Los romanos me torturaron durante un mes, Robin. Créeme, esto no es nada.

Aún así, ella sufría por él. ¿Cómo era capaz de soportar todo ese dolor?

No pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de Zoro con la persona a la que había llamado. –Sí, lo sé. Nos vemos dentro de un rato.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Robin cogió el teléfono para dejarlo en su sitio y Zoro cerró los ojos para descansar, mientras Bonney se llevaba a su hermana a la cocina.

–Quiero una explicación. Ahora. ¿Por qué hay un vampiro herido en mi sofá?

–Me salvó la vida. Sólo le estoy devolviendo el favor.

Bonney le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

–¿Te has parado a pensar lo que haría Hancock si lo descubriera?

–Lo sé, pero no podía dejar que muriera. Es un buen hombre, Es. Bonney abrió la boca, totalmente pálida.

–No, Robin. Esa _cara_ no.

–¿Qué cara?

–Esa mirada emocionada que pones cuando ves a Brendan Fraser en la pantalla.

–¿Cómo dices? –preguntó Robin, ofendida.

–Estás loca por él.

Robin sintió que se sonrojaba.

–¡Roby! ¿Por qué no usas el cerebro?

Ella evitó la mirada inquisitiva de su hermana volviendo la vista hacia el sofá donde yacía Zoro.

–Mira, Bonney; no soy una estúpida, ni tampoco soy una niña. Sé que nunca podrá haber nada entre nosotros.

–¿Pero…?

–¿Qué quieres decir con «_pero_…»?

–Me da la sensación de que hay un _pero…_ al final de esa frase.

–Pues no lo hay –le contestó, empujándola ligeramente hacia las escaleras–. Y ahora, vuelve a la cama y duerme un poco.

–Sí, claro. ¿Vas a asegurarte que el señor Vampiro no nos utiliza de aperitivo mientras duermo?

–No bebe sangre.

–¿Y cómo lo sabes?

–Porque me lo ha dicho él.

Bonney cruzó los brazos delante del pecho y la miró, ofendida. –¡Ah, claro! Y nosotras nos lo creemos a pies juntillas, ¿no?

–¿Puedes dejarlo ya, Bonney?

–Venga, Robin –la increpó, señalando con la mano hacia el sofá–. Ese hombre es un asesino.

–No lo conoces.

–Tampoco conozco a ningún caimán y estoy segura de que no dejaría entrar a ninguno en mi casa. ¡Joder, Robin! No puedes domesticar a un animal salvaje.

–No es un animal salvaje.

–¿Estás segura?

–Sí.

Pero Bonney seguía mostrándose escéptica; los ojos la delataban.

–Ya puedes estar en lo cierto, mocosa, o vamos a acabar todos bien jodidos.

Horas después, mientras Bonney se vestía para ir a trabajar, Robin preparó a Zoro un ligero desayuno.

–Te agradezco la intención, pero no tengo hambre –lo rechazó él amablemente.

Ella dejó el plato sobre la mesita y deslizó un dedo, con mucho cuidado, sobre el vendaje que le cubría el brazo; había seguido sangrando y las gasas estaban manchadas.

–Ojalá me hubieses hecho caso y te hubieses quedado en casa.

–No puedo hacer eso, Robin. He hecho un juramento y tengo obligaciones.

Su trabajo. Eso era todo lo que le importaba y ella comenzaba a preguntarse si la protegía porque su preocupación era genuina o como parte de su deber como Cazador Oscuro.

–Pero me dijiste que confiabas en mis poderes y cuando te dije que…

–Robin, por favor. No tenía otra opción.

Ella asintió.

–Espero que lo mates.

–Lo haré.

Robin le cogió la mano y le dio un apretón.

–No pareces tan seguro como antes.

–Eso es porque he pasado la noche clavado a una tabla y esta mañana no estoy en mi mejor momento.

–No tiene gracia.

–Ya lo sé –contestó él–. Es que me molesta que supiese exactamente dónde golpear para hacer más daño. Directo a…

Ella esperó unos minutos para que continuara, pero Zoro permaneció en silencio. –¿Directo a dónde? –lo instó ella.

–A ningún sitio.

–Zoro, cuéntamelo. Quiero saber cómo consiguió hacerte esto. –No quiero hablar de eso.

Antes de que pudiera presionarlo más, alguien llamó a la puerta.

–Por favor –le dijo en voz baja–, deja entrar a D'Alerian.

–¿El Guardián de los Sueños?

Zoro asintió.

Muerta de curiosidad, se levantó para abrir la puerta principal y, al hacerlo, retrocedió unos pasos. El hombre que estaba en el porche no se parecía en nada a como lo había imaginado. Mucho más alto que ella, el Guardián de los Sueños tenía el pelo negro como la noche y unos ojos tan pálidos que parecían resplandecer con luz propia. Vestido por completo de color negro, como si fuese un Cazador Oscuro, lo habría devorado con la mirada de no ser por la extraña tendencia que tenían sus ojos a apartarse de él. Era muy raro. Muy curioso. Tenía que esforzarse para mirarlo, ya que sus ojos lo evitaban en contra de su voluntad, y eso que cualquier mujer ardería de deseo y se quedaría boquiabierta de la impresión con sólo echarle un vistazo.

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, el hombre pasó junto a ella y se acercó a Zoro. La puerta se le escapó de la mano y se cerró con un sonoro portazo, impidiendo la entrada a la luz del sol.

D'Alerian se movía con elegancia y agilidad. Al acercarse al sofá, se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y se alzó las mangas de la camisa negra.

–¿Desde cuándo llamas a las puertas? –le preguntó Zoro.

–Desde que me preocupo por no asustar a los humanos. –El Guardián de los Sueños observó el cuerpo de Zoro de la cabeza a los pies–. Estás hecho un desastre.

–Todo el mundo se empeña en decirme lo mismo.

No había rastro de humor en la expresión de D'Alerian. Ni de cualquier otra emoción. Parecía mucho más sereno e imperturbable que Talon; como si no tuviese sentimientos.

El Guardián de los Sueños alzó una mano y uno de los sillones se movió hasta quedar justo al lado del sofá. Sin prestar atención a Robin, colocó la mano sobre el hombro de Zoro.

–Duerme, Cazador Oscuro. –Y, antes de que acabara de hablar, Zoro ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Robin observó la escena. D'Alerian no movió la mano que tocaba a Zoro; tenía los ojos cerrados. Y, en ese preciso momento, su expresión cambió y su rostro adoptó la rigidez de aquél que está siendo sometido a una intensa agonía. De hecho, estaba reflejando todo el dolor que Zoro debía haber sufrido.

Tras unos minutos, apartó la mano y se reclinó en el sillón, respirando laboriosamente. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, como si con ese gesto pudiese alejar la pesadilla. Cuando la miró, la intensidad de sus ojos hizo que Robin diera un respingo.

–Nunca, en toda la eternidad, había contemplado algo así –le susurró con voz ronca.

–¿El qué?

Suspirando entrecortadamente, D'Alerian continuó.

–¿Quieres saber cómo logró capturarlo Flamingo? Ella asintió.

–A través de sus recuerdos. Jamás he experimentado tanto dolor en otra persona. Cuando esos recuerdos lo inundan, Zoro se queda indefenso y es incapaz de actuar con cordura.

–¿Qué puedo hacer?

–Nada; a no ser que se te ocurra el modo de erradicar esos recuerdos. Si continúan torturándolo de este modo, está perdido. –Antes de seguir hablando, miró a Zoro–. Dormirá hasta que caiga la noche; no lo molestes. Cuando se despierte, podrá volver a andar, pero aún estará débil. Intenta que no vaya tras Flamingo durante un par de días. Hablaré con Artemisa y veremos qué se puede hacer.

–Gracias.

D'Alerian le respondió con un leve gesto y desapareció con un destello de luz dorada. Unos segundos después, su chaqueta también se evaporó.

Robin se sentó en el sillón que el Guardián de los Sueños acababa de dejar libre y, mirando al techo, lanzó una carcajada. Estaba histérica. Lo único que siempre había deseado era una vida normal. Y ahora tenía un vampiro por amante y un Guardián de los Sueños –concepto que aún no estaba muy segura de entender–, apareciendo y desapareciendo como por arte de magia de la casa de su hermana, mientras otro vampiro estaba intentando matarlos a todos.

La vida era una ironía.

Ladeó la cabeza y observó a Zoro. Se le había normalizado la respiración y el ceño de dolor que le arrugaba la frente había desaparecido. Las heridas seguían siendo espantosas, pero algunas de ellas ya empezaban a curarse.

¿Qué le habría hecho Flamingo?

Zoro despertó y vio que la luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas abiertas del salón. No recordó dónde estaba hasta que intentó moverse y el dolor lo atravesó. Apretó los dientes y se incorporó lentamente para sentarse. En ese momento, vio a Bonney delante de él, con una enorme cruz en una mano y una ristra de ajos colgada del cuello.

–Tío, no se te ocurra moverte de ahí. Y no intentes el truco de controlar mi mente.

A pesar del dolor, Zoro soltó una carcajada.

–¿Sabes una cosa? Ni las cruces ni los ajos tienen efecto alguno sobre nosotros.

–Sí, claro –le contestó ella, acercándose un poco más a él–. ¿Dirías lo mismo si te toco con ella?

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, Zoro extendió un brazo y le quitó la cruz.

–¡Ay, ay, ay! –gritó, fingiendo estar dolorido y acercándosela hasta el pecho–. En serio –le dijo, dándosela de nuevo–, no tiene ningún efecto. Y en cuanto al ajo, si a ti no te molesta el olor, a mí tampoco.

Bonney se quitó la ristra de ajos.

–Entonces, ¿a qué eres vulnerable?

–A ti te lo voy a decir…

Bonney ladeó la cabeza.

–Robin tiene razón; eres exasperante.

–Deberías haber tenido una charla con mi padre antes de que me lo comiera.

Bonney palideció y retrocedió un par de pasos.

–Está tomándote el pelo, Bonney. No se ha comido a su padre.

Él se dio la vuelta y vio a Robin de pie, en el hueco de la puerta que había a sus espaldas.

–¿Estás completamente segura de eso?

Ella sonrió.

–Sí, completamente. Y supongo que debes sentirte mejor, si tienes ganas de bromear. –Se acercó y apartó las vendas que le cubrían los brazos para ver las heridas–. ¡Dios Santo! Están prácticamente curadas.

Zoro asintió, cogió una de las camisas que Nick había dejado allí esa misma tarde mientras él descansaba, y se la puso, al tiempo que les explicaba lo de las heridas.

–Gracias a D'Alerian, en un par de horas más habrán desaparecido por completo.

Robin lo observó mientras se levantaba del sofá. El único indicio de que aún no estaba en forma era la lentitud de sus movimientos.

–¿No crees que deberías seguir acostado?

–Necesito moverme para aliviar la rigidez. –Mientras pasaba a su lado, murmuró de forma casi inaudible–: Al menos, parte de ella.

Robin lo ayudó a llegar hasta la cocina.

–Bonney, ¿quedan espaguetis?

–¿Es que come espaguetis?

Robin alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

–¿Los comes?

Él miró a Bonney de forma amenazadora.

–No resulta tan satisfactorio como chupar el cuello de un par de italianas, pero no están mal.

Robin soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión espantada de su hermana.

–No le tomes más el pelo o te clavará una estaca mientras duermes.

Zoro se sentó y la miró de arriba abajo con los ojos cargados de deseo.

–A mí sí que me gustaría _clavártela_ mientras estás despierta.

Ella sonrió al escuchar la _indirecta_ mientras le servía el plato de espaguetis.

–Me alegra muchísimo ver que tienes ganas de bromear. Pasé mucho miedo esta mañana; pensé que iba a perderte a pesar de haberte encontrado.

–¿Cómo está Hancock?

–Muy bien. Ya le habrán dado el alta.

–Me alegro.

Robin se dio cuenta de que estaba muy preocupado; tenía una expresión extraña.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó mientras colocaba el plato en el microondas.

–Flamingo está ahí fuera y volverá a matar de nuevo. No puedo quedarme aquí acostado y esper… Robin le tapó la boca con la mano, impidiendo de este modo que siguiera hablando.

–¿Y qué conseguirás dejándote matar?

–Ayudar a Nick, ya que heredará todos mis bienes.

–No tiene gracia.

–Siempre me dices lo mismo.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

–Antes de que vuelvas a salir en busca de Flamingo, tenemos que trazar un plan. En estos momentos te da por muerto, así que contamos con el factor sorpresa.

–¿Contamos?

–No voy a dejar que vuelvas a luchar solo con él. Nos está amenazando a mi familia y a mí y no pienso quedarme en la retaguardia esperando a que vuelva a atacar.

Él alargó un brazo y le acarició la cara. –No quiero que te haga daño.

–Entonces enséñame lo necesario para que pueda ayudarte a darle una buena patada en el culo.

Zoro sonrió al escucharla.

–Hace dos mil años que lucho solo.

–Bueno, nunca se es lo demasiado viejo para aprender.

Zoro resopló.

–No puedes enseñarle nuevos trucos a un perro viejo.

–Borrón y cuenta nueva.

–El tiempo es oro.

–Dios ayuda a los que se ayudan.

Él soltó una carcajada.

–No vas a dejarme ganar, ¿verdad?

–No. Voy a acabar de prepararte la comida y después te contaré todo lo que he averiguado mientras dormías.

Zoro observó cómo echaba queso sobre la pasta. Nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella. Después de que Flamingo lo abandonara para que el sol acabara con él, había cerrado los ojos para recordar la imagen de Robin en su cama y la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos. Pensar en ella lo había reconfortado de un modo que no se merecía.

_¿Y si fallo de nuevo y no mato a Flamingo?_

La idea lo horrorizaba. Ella se quedaría sola. Cerró los ojos y la vio en una cama del hospital, como Hancock. O aún peor.

No. Ella tenía razón. Necesitaba enseñarle unas cuantas cosas para que pudiera defenderse. Flamingo era demasiado peligroso. Demasiado ladino. Era un cabrón y no se había tirado un farol cuando afirmó saber dónde atacar.

–¿Zoro?

Él levantó la vista para mirarla.

Mientras pensaba, Robin había servido la pasta y la había colocado en la mesa, junto con un plato de ensalada; se acercó a él y le puso la mano en la frente.

–No le des más vueltas.

–¿A qué?

–A lo de Flamingo. Estabas tan concentrado que casi podía escuchar tus pensamientos. En ese momento, Bonney se asomó a la cocina.

–Cara está de parto y tengo que marcharme. ¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte sola con él?

–Claro que sí, Bonney. Vete; fuera de aquí; ¡largo!

–Muy bien, pero te llamo luego.

Robin le contestó con un gruñido y miró a Zoro.

–¿Has intentando alguna vez vivir con nueve madres?

–La verdad es que no.

Una vez que acabó de comer y llamó a Nick, Robin lo acompañó al aseo del segundo piso, para ayudarlo a darse un baño.

Zoro permaneció totalmente inmóvil mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa, se la quitaba y hacía lo propio con los pantalones. Su miembro se endureció con el roce de sus dedos.

–En realidad, hace siglos que no tomo un baño de verdad. Siempre me ducho.

–Bueno, bañarse es mucho más divertido… te lo prometo. –Poniéndose de puntillas le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

Zoro se dejó llevar y se metió en la bañera, siguiendo sus órdenes. La sensación del agua caliente deslizándose sobre su piel, mientras ella echaba jabón en la manopla, era maravillosa. No pudo evitar trazar el contorno del mentón de Robin con un dedo.

Ella se quitó la ropa y se metió con él en la bañera. La rodeó con los brazos pero, en cuanto Robin comenzó a moverse sobre su cuerpo, los viejos recuerdos se apoderaron de él. Al instante, volvió a estar en su antiguo hogar y era Kuina la que lo bañaba; era su mirada distante la que veía.

Robin notó que se quedaba rígido.

–¿Te he hecho daño?

–Apártate, déjame salir –le dijo, haciéndola a un lado.

Algo iba mal. Algo malo le estaba sucediendo.

–¿Zoro?

Estaba evitando mirarla a los ojos y, súbitamente, recordó lo que D'Alerian le dijo. Decidida a librarlo de sus demonios, lo cogió firmemente por el rostro y lo obligó a mirarla.

–Zoro; no soy Kuina y jamás te traicionaré.

–Déjame…

–¡Mírame! –insistió–. Mírame a los ojos.

Y él lo hizo.

–Te he preparado la comida y no te he drogado. Jamás te haría daño. Jamás.

Zoro frunció el ceño.

Ella se deslizó sobre él, inclinándose aún más sobre su cuerpo.

–Ámame, Zoro –lo instó, cogiéndole las manos y colocándolas sobre sus pechos–. Déjame borrar esos recuerdos.

Zoro no sabía si eso era posible, pero al sentirla allí desnuda, con su piel húmeda y su cálido aliento, comprendió que no quería alejarse de ella. Había estado mucho tiempo privado del consuelo de una mujer, de la ternura de sus caricias. Robin volvió a moverse sobre él, acercándose a su rostro y eso le hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

–Confía en mí, Zoro –le susurró al oído, justo antes de trazar con la lengua los sensibles pliegues de la oreja.

Zoro creyó arder.

–Robin –jadeó; el nombre salió de sus magullados labios a modo de oración. Ella era su salvación.

Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas liberarse del pasado, hacerlo desaparecer, pero no lo había logrado; estaba allí, bajo la superficie, esperando el momento más inesperado para abalanzarse sobre él.

Pero no iba a permitir que estropeara ese instante. No con Robin en sus brazos.

Ella percibió cómo caía el velo que ocultaba sus emociones. Por primera vez, vio en sus ojos el alma de ese hombre que no tenía alma. Y mucho más, vio la pasión y el anhelo. La necesidad de poseerla.

Sonriendo, se inclinó para besarlo con mucha ternura, temerosa de hacerle aún más daño. Para su sorpresa, él tomó las riendas del beso y lo profundizó, abrazándola con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a costarle trabajo respirar. La lengua de Zoro se enredaba con la suya, avivando su deseo. Introdujo la mano entre ambos y descendió hasta tomar su miembro en la mano. La acercó hasta la entrada de su cuerpo y comenzó a introducírsela centímetro a centímetro, muy despacio, hasta que la sintió dentro en toda su longitud y, entonces, comenzó a moverse lenta y suavemente sobre él, por temor a hacerle daño.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y contempló la expresión satisfecha de Robin mientras lo acariciaba con todo su cuerpo. Alargó un brazo y la sujetó por la barbilla.

–Eres mucho más de lo que me merezco.

Ella le contestó besándolo con ferocidad, mordisqueándole los labios. ¡Dios Santo! Ese hombre sí que sabía besar. Le pasó la lengua por los colmillos mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos y él gimió en su boca, haciendo que todo su cuerpo vibrara.

Zoro alzó las manos y le sujetó la cabeza para profundizar aún más el beso. Abrumada por todas las emociones que la asaltaban, Robin se corrió en sus brazos y él siguió besándola con más intensidad.

–Eso es, Robin –murmuró, cogiéndole un pecho y pellizcándole un pezón con suavidad–. Córrete por los dos.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio el deseo voraz en esos abismos negros.

–Pero no es justo.

Él sonrió.

–No me importa, de verdad. Con estar dentro de ti es suficiente.

Ella no se dejó engañar, pero lo ayudó a salir de la bañera y lo secó con una toalla. Lo acompañó hasta la cama de la habitación de invitados y cerró las ventanas, asegurándose de que no quedara ni un resquicio por donde pudiera pasar la luz del sol. Se quedó allí un rato, observándolo mientras dormía. Su maltrecho cuerpo se curaba a ojos vista. Si pudiese curar su corazón con la misma facilidad…

¡Maldita fuese su esposa por la crueldad con que lo había tratado!

En ese momento, escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Echándole un último vistazo a Zoro, salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y bajó para abrir la puerta. Era Nick, con una maleta pequeña.

–Pensé que necesitaría ropa y algunas cosas más.

Robin lo dejó pasar, sonriendo ante la preocupación que demostraba el Escudero.

–Gracias; estoy segura de que Zoro apreciará el gesto.

Nick dejó la maleta junto al sofá. –¿Dónde está?

–Arriba, durmiendo; espero.

–Escúchame –le dijo él con brusquedad–. Talon va con Hancock de regreso a casa de tu madre para asegurarse de que llega sana y salva. He puesto a un par de escuderos tras Bonney y el resto de tu familia. Ahora que Flamingo da por muerto a Zoro, no sabemos qué va a hacer ni a quién va a atacar. Dile a toda tu familia que tenga los ojos bien abiertos.

Zoro los escuchaba desde la cama. Percibía el miedo en la voz de Robin; la ansiedad. Y sabía cuál era el modo de que todos sus temores se desvanecieran. Si Flamingo se enteraba de que estaba vivo, iría tras él y dejaría en paz a Robin y a sus hermanas. Él era el primer objetivo en la lista del Daimon. El resto, meros aperitivos.

Dolorido, salió de la cama muy lentamente y se vistió.

**Intenso, no creen? Pero aun falta mas….**

**Una disculpa si los diálogos se alteran (se coloquen pocas palabras en un renglón) es solo que lo reviso y arreglo eso, pero a la hora de escribirle otra cosa, todo se cambia ;_;**


	13. Chapter 13

Trece

–Zoro, siento molestarte… –Robin dejó de hablar al abrir la puerta de la habitación y ver la cama vacía.

–¿Dónde está? –preguntó Nick, que entró al dormitorio tras ella.

–No lo sé. Lo dejé aquí hace un momento.

Nick cogió el móvil, soltó un taco y, de repente, se paró a pensar.

–Joder, si no tiene teléfono.

–No creo que se haya marchado.

Se movió para ir a echar un vistazo al baño, pero la expresión del Escudero le dejó muy claro que estaba a punto de hacer una estupidez.

–Claro que se ha largado. –Se acercaron a la ventana y, en ese momento, vieron cómo Zoro arrancaba el Jaguar de Nick y se alejaba por la carretera.

La primera parada fue la tienda de muñecas. Tenía intención de encontrar a uno de los secuaces de Flamingo, y lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era ir desarmado.

No eran más de las ocho de la tarde cuando abrió la puerta de la tienda y escuchó la campanilla que avisaba a la dueña. Liza salió al instante de la trastienda, con una expresión amistosa y cálida en su arrugado rostro. Hasta que se dio cuenta de los moretones que tenía en la cara.

–General… –dijo a modo de reprimenda–. ¿Estás bien?

–Estoy perfectamente, Liza, gracias. Sólo he venido a recoger el pedido.

Ella lo miró y arrugó el ceño.

–Se lo di a Nick ayer, ¿no te lo ha dicho?

Zoro maldijo en su fuero interno. Tenía que habérselo imaginado. La única ocasión en la que su Escudero se acordaba de recoger un encargo y daba la casualidad de que era _la única ocasión_ en la que habría tenido que esperar.

En ese momento, se escuchó un ruido en la trastienda, tras las cortinas color borgoña. Zoro percibió una extraña vibración; una que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.

En cuanto la sensación se desvaneció, dejándole la piel erizada, las cortinas se abrieron solas. Entre las sombras se adivinaba la silueta de un hombre cuya presencia dominaba toda la estancia. Con sus dos metros de altura y ataviado por completo de negro, conseguía que todas las criaturas temblaran de miedo o que se quedaran inmóviles ante su presencia.

O, en el caso de Zoro, que lo miraran con expresión asesina.

Mihawk sonrió, y su rostro adoptó una expresión aún más pícara si cabía. Aunque las Ray-Ban Predator le ocultaban los ojos, era capaz de hacer que las mujeres se desmayaran tan sólo con mirarlo. Arrogante y duro, ni hacía prisioneros, ni mostraba compasión por nadie.

Era una criatura con muchas peculiaridades; entre ellas, y la que más llamaba la atención, su pelo, que no duraba mucho del mismo color. Se lo cambiaba tan a menudo que la mayoría de los Cazadores Oscuros hacían apuestas sobre el nuevo color de la semana. Esa noche lo llevaba teñido de verde oscuro, recogido hacia atrás en una coleta y con una pequeña trenza que le caía desde la nuca, por encima del hombro, hasta el pecho.

–Mihawk –lo saludó Zoro, sin ocultar su irritación–. ¿Has venido a vigilarme?

–Nunca, hermanito. Estoy aquí de turismo. ¿Qué te parece?

–Sí, claro. Tienes toda la pinta de un turista. Ese pelo verde oscuro pasaría desapercibido en cualquier sitio.

A Mihawk le hizo gracia el sarcasmo de Zoro y soltó una carcajada.

–Bueno, supuse que, ya que Talon está protegiendo a… ¿cómo se llama…? Hancock, y tú vas detrás de Flami-Desastroso, no os vendría nada mal que os echara una mano.

–La última vez que pedí que alguien me echara una mano, Artemisa me envió una momificada.

Mihawk sonrió.

–Ya sabes que, tratándose de los dioses, hay que ser muy concreto. Además… tengo información.

–Podías haberla mandado por correo electrónico.

Mihawk se encogió de hombros.

–Mi presencia no significa nada. Sabes que no voy a interferir en tu lucha con Flamingo.

¿Y por qué no acababa de creérselo? Claro, porque a Mihawk Parthenopaeus le encantaba meter las narices siempre que aparecía un Daimon _interesante_.

–Me parece que ya he oído eso antes.

–Muy bien –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto indiferente–. Ya que no quieres la información que tengo, la guardo y me…

–Sé lo del mensaje de los Oráculos.

–Pero no conoces el resto de la historia –los interrumpió Liza.

Mihawk la miró con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué historia? –preguntó Zoro.

Mihawk sacó un chicle de un bolsillo y comenzó a desenvolverlo de forma meticulosa. –Has dicho que no te interesaba.

–Muy bien, iré tras él sin necesidad de saber más. Cuando llegó a la puerta, la voz de Mihawk lo detuvo.

–¿No te parece raro que Flamingo tenga poderes que van más allá del alcance de un Daimon?

–¡Vaya! –exclamó Zoro, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de frente–. Deja que lo piense… Sí.

A Liza se le escapó una risilla que hizo que Mihawk la mirara de soslayo, furioso. La anciana se enderezó y soltó una carcajada, disculpándose antes de regresar corriendo a la trastienda, donde siguió desternillándose de la risa.

Mihawk la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras las cortinas y después volvió a prestar atención a Zoro, adoptando una actitud seria.

–Muy bien. Estos son los hechos: parece ser que al viejo Baco le dio un calentón una noche y se lo montó con una nena apolita. Nueve meses después nació Flamingo.

–Mierda.

–Exacto –comentó Mihawk mientras cogía una de las muñecas que Liza había hecho a imagen de Artemisa. El parecido era tan sorprendente que, por un momento, lo desconcertó. La dejó de nuevo en la estantería y siguió hablando–. Lo bueno es que a papi Baco le importó un comino ya que, desde el comienzo de los tiempos, ha ido desperdigando bastardos por el mundo. Lo malo es que Flamingo pilló un pequeño berrinche cuando los familiares de su papaíto no prestaron la más mínima atención a la llegada de su vigésimo séptimo cumpleaños, que marcaba el fin de sus días. Y, siendo un semidiós, pensó que se merecía una vida un poco más larga… digamos que… inmortal.

–Y se convirtió en un Daimon. Mihawk asintió con la cabeza.

–Con sus poderes de semidiós nos iguala en velocidad, fuerza y destreza. Y, al contrario que nosotros, no lo ata ningún Código.

–Eso explica un montón de cosas, ¿no? Si no puedes ir detrás de los dioses, persigue a sus servidores.

–Exactamente. Somos el objetivo principal de Flami.

–Una pregunta.

–¿La tengo que contestar?

Zoro no prestó atención al sarcasmo.

–¿Por qué tiene que ser un Cazador Oscuro con alma el que lo derrote?

–Porque lo dice la profecía y ya sabes cómo funcionan esas cosas.

–¿Y tú cómo sabes todo esto?

Mihawk volvió a mirar a la muñeca que había cogido momentos antes.

–Anoche estuve hablando con Artemisa. Me costó un poco, pero al final se lo saqué.

Zoro se detuvo a pensar un instante. Mihawk siempre había sido el Cazador Oscuro favorito de la diosa. Que Artemisa lo demostrara de forma tan abierta despertaba la envidia de algunos Cazadores, pero a él no le importaba. Al contrario, le agradecía mucho a Mihawk que le arrancara información a la diosa para poder ayudarlos en su tarea.

–¿Sabes? –le dijo a Mihawk–, algún día tendrás que explicarme qué tipo de relación tenéis y por qué eres el único Cazador Oscuro que puede estar en presencia de un dios y no acabar frito.

–Puede que algún día te lo cuente, pero no será esta noche. –Cogió una espada retráctil y una daga arrojadiza y se las ofreció–. Ahora mueve el culo y regresa a la cama. Tienes un trabajito que concluir y necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

Zoro se acercó a la puerta. –Oye, por cierto.

Zoro se dio la vuelta para mirar a Mihawk.

–No se te ocurra volver solo a casa

–¿Cómo dices?

–Flamingo tiene tu número. Allí no estás seguro. –Me importa una mierda que…

–Escúchame, general –le dijo Mihawk con tono amenazador–. Nadie está poniendo en duda tu capacidad para hacer de Flamingo el próximo aperitivo del _Road Kill Diner_ , pero no olvides que tienes gente a la que proteger, incluyendo a un cajun testarudo, igual de dispuesto que tú a seguir órdenes… y a una bruja con poderes adormecidos. Así que, por una vez en tu vida, ¿podrías hacer lo que se te ordena, sin rechistar?

Zoro compuso una sonrisa forzada.

–Sólo esta vez; no vayas a acostumbrarte.

Mihawk lo siguió con la mirada mientras salía de la tienda. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Liza regresó de la parte trasera.

–¿Por qué no le has dicho que Artemisa te ha dado su alma? –le preguntó. Mihawk metió la mano en el bolsillo, donde guardaba el medallón.

–Aún no ha llegado la hora, Liza.

–¿Y cómo sabrás que es el momento indicado?

–Confía en mí; lo sabré.

La anciana hizo un gesto de asentimiento y sostuvo las cortinas para que Mihawk pasara a la trastienda.

–Y… hablando de gente que no atiende sus heridas, ven aquí y déjame que te ayude. ¡Por amor de Dios! No he visto en toda mi vida a alguien con la espalda tan destrozada. No entiendo por qué consientes que te hagan algo así; y sé que te prestas a ello, porque un Cazador Oscuro con tus poderes jamás dejaría que lo maltrataran de este modo sin su consentimiento.

Mihawk no contestó. Tenía sus razones. Artemisa nunca estaba dispuesta a entrega el alma de uno de sus Cazadores. El precio a pagar era muy alto. Había consentido en sacrificar parte de su carne para poder darle a Zoro la oportunidad de acabar con Flamingo. Pero más que nada, los moratones y las cicatrices de su espalda eran el precio por la felicidad del general. Un ritual sangriento al que se sometía gustoso cada vez que un Cazador Oscuro –o Cazadora–, quería recuperar su alma.

Un ritual que todos ellos desconocían.

Lo que había entre Artemisa y él era estrictamente privado. Y ya se encargaría él de que siguiera siéndolo.

Zoro se dirigió a Bourbon Street, al mismo lugar donde se había encontrado con los dos humanos, secuaces de Flamingo. El dolor del costado empezaba a disminuir, aunque todavía era horroroso. Tardó más de media hora en encontrarlos.

La expresión que el imbécil puso al verlo fue impagable.

–¡Coño!

Zoro lo agarró antes de que pudiera salir corriendo.

–Dile a Flamingo que esto aún no ha acabado.

El muchacho asintió y, cuando Zoro lo soltó, se alejó corriendo calle abajo.

Sabía que la primera regla en una guerra era la de utilizar el factor sorpresa como garantía de una victoria casi segura. Acababa de echar por tierra su mejor baza para ganar. Pero no podía mantener esa ventaja a riesgo de que Robin, o alguien de su familia, acabaran heridos. Flamingo no iría tras ellos mientras tuviera un Cazador Oscuro con el que enfrentarse.

Volvió cojeando al coche de Nick y, por fin, y regresó junto a la única persona con la que se sentía en paz

–¿Dónde has estado? –le preguntó Robin nada más llegar. –Tenía cosas que hacer.

Nick soltó una maldición.

–Has ido en busca de Flamingo, ¿verdad? –Y soltó otro taco–. Le has mandado un mensaje para que sepa que estás vivo.

Zoro lo ignoró y fue hasta el sofá para sentarse. –¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Robin.

Nick lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Abría y cerraba los puños mientras se paseaba alrededor del sofá.

–Joder, Zoro ¿por qué…?

–Nick, déjalo. No estoy de humor.

La expresión del Escudero se ensombreció aún más y se le dilataron las aletas de la nariz.

–Muy bien. Sal y deja que te maten. ¿A mí que me importa? Así me quedo con la casa, con los coches y con todo. Ve a por Flamingo y dile que estás herido y medio muerto. O mejor aún, ¿por qué no dejas la puerta abierta y lo invitas a entrar?

–Nick así no vamos a ningún sitio –lo regañó Robin. Veía el sufrimiento de Nick; quería a su Cazador Oscuro como si fuesen hermanos.

–¿Sabes lo que te digo? –siguió él, hablando entre dientes–. Que me importa una mierda, porque no necesito a nadie. –Y señalando a Zoro continuó–: No te necesito y no necesito tu puto dinero. Siempre me las he apañado solo. Así que si quieres puedes largarte para que te maten, porque me da igual.

Nick se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Zoro se levantó y se plantó delante de él. Su Escudero lo miró, furioso.

–Quítate de en medio.

La expresión de Zoro era la misma que adoptaría un padre infinitamente paciente frente a un adolescente rebelde.

–Nick, no voy a morir.

–Sí, claro. ¿Cuántas veces crees que Streigar le dijo lo mismo a Sharon antes de que lo convirtieran en un Cazador Oscuro extra crujiente? –Se libró de las manos de Zoro encogiéndose de hombros y salió de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

En la mandíbula de Zoro comenzó a palpitar un músculo mientras cogía el móvil y marcaba.

–Mihawk –dijo tras una breve pausa–, tengo un Escudero renegado que creo que se dirige al Barrio Francés en un Jaguar nuevo, modelo XKR descapotable de color antracita. ¿Puedes detenerlo antes de que cometa una estupidez?

Con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación, miró a Robin a los ojos y siguió escuchando a Mihawk.

–Sí, gracias.

Fuera cual fuese el comentario de Mihawk, logró irritarlo bastante. –Sí, ¡oh, amo y señor! Estoy descansando.

Y, al instante, se vio claramente perplejo. –¿Cómo sabes que estoy de pie?

Tras un momento, soltó un bufido.

–Bésame el culo, Mihawk. Que tengas suerte con Nick.

–Y cortó la llamada.

Aunque Robin no había escuchado exactamente lo que Mihawk había dicho, pudo imaginárselo fácilmente.

–Tiene razón, necesitas acostarte.

Los ojos negros de Zoro la fulminaron.

–No necesito que me mimen.

–Muy bien, _Nick_. ¿También vas a decirme que no necesitas nada ni a nadie antes de marcharte como una exhalación?

Él la miró con una sonrisa tímida.

–Ahora ya sabes por qué lo soporto. Somos harina del mismo costal.

Robin soltó una carcajada, aun cuando lamentaba lo que les estaba sucediendo a ambos.

–Deja que adivine… ¿eras igual que él cuando tenías su edad?

–En realidad, Nick es mucho más soportable que yo. Y tampoco es tan testarudo como yo solía serlo.

Robin se acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

–Ven, vamos arriba.

Para su sorpresa, Zoro permitió que lo llevara de vuelta a la cama, a la habitación de invitados.

Mientras lo desvestía, vio las cicatrices rosadas de las heridas, ya casi curadas. Le cogió un brazo y acarició las pequeñas incisiones provocadas por los clavos.

–No puedo creer que estés en pie tan pronto, después de lo que te ha sucedido.

Él suspiró.

–No puedes mantener a un Cazador Oscuro fuera de juego mucho tiempo.

Robin apenas escuchaba sus palabras. Mientras le acariciaba las heridas, multitud de imágenes acudieron a su mente; la rabia de Zoro, su dolor. Y, en ese momento, vio un esbozo del futuro: Zoro encadenado a un muro, con los brazos extendidos, a merced de Flamingo.

_La muerte de Zoro._

Con un jadeo, le soltó el brazo y se alejó de él.

Él la miró, preocupado.

–¿Qué te pasa?

Consumida por el pánico, le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho. Intentó luchar contra el ataque de ansiedad y adoptar una actitud normal pero, por dentro, el dolor le resultaba insoportable. No podía dejarlo morir. Así no.

Lo miró fijamente, obligándose a permanecer calmada.

–Tienes que superar el pasado. Si te sigues aferrando a él, Flamingo acabará contigo. Él desvió la mirada.

–Lo sé.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer? Si sigues recordando volverá a atraparte.

–Puedo apañármelas, Robin.

–¿Ah, sí? –le preguntó, luchando contra las lágrimas que le impedían respirar, al recordar la visión.

_Dios mío, así no._

No podía soportar perderlo. La idea de pasar un solo día sin sentir sus brazos rodeándola, sin escuchar su voz, o su risa… era inimaginable. El dolor era insoportable.

–Puedo controlarme –insistió él.

Pero ella sabía la verdad. Había vivido su ejecución en carne propia. Sabía que jamás lo superaría. Se había limitado a expulsar esa realidad de su mente, en lugar de enfrentarse a ella.

Y, de repente, supo cómo podía liberarlo de sus demonios.

O al menos intentarlo. –Vuelvo en un momento.

Zoro observó cómo salía de la habitación, dejándolo hecho un mar de dudas. Sabía mejor que nadie cuál era su punto débil. Lo único que Flamingo tenía que hacer era encadenarlo con los brazos extendidos y el pánico lo dejaría fuera de juego. Los recuerdos eran tan dolorosos que no podía luchar contra ellos. Se pasó una mano por los ojos. Tenía que haber una manera de expulsarlos de su mente. Tenía que haber algún modo de enfrentarse al Daimon con la cabeza fría.

Mientras consideraba cuál podría ser la mejor solución, los minutos fueron pasando. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, hasta quedar tumbado de costado, y vio a Robin en la puerta con una bandeja en las manos y vestida con una bata blanca de satén larga y vaporosa. Entró en la habitación, sonriéndole con ternura, y dejó la bandeja sobre la cómoda.

Zoro la miró, extrañado.

Se acercó a la cama, moviéndose con su característica elegancia, y se apoyó en el colchón, doblando una rodilla. La bata se abrió con el movimiento. Inclinándose hacia delante, lo empujó hasta dejarlo tumbado sobre la espalda. Zoro no dejaba de mirarle la pierna, cubierta con una media y, un poco más arriba, el trozo de encaje del liguero que la abertura de la bata dejaba a la vista.

La sonrisa de Robin se ensanchó cuando sacó del bolsillo una larga bufanda de seda. Zoro la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba cómo se la enrollaba en la muñeca.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Voy a hacer que mejore.

–¿El qué?

–El pasado.

–Robin –masculló, mientras le cogía el brazo y lo acercaba al cabecero de la cama. En cuanto se dio cuenta de sus intenciones se apartó de ella de un brinco–. ¡No!

Ella volvió a cogerlo del brazo y se lo acercó al pecho. –Sí.

Robin observó cómo el pánico invadía su mirada.

–No –repitió Zoro con firmeza.

Humedeciéndose los labios, se acercó la mano de Zoro a la boca. Separó los labios y comenzó a chuparle suavemente las yemas de los dedos.

–Por favor, Zoro. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Al contemplarla, el deseo comenzó a abrirse paso en sus entrañas. Vio cómo la lengua de Robin le lamía la piel, recorriéndole los dedos. Y cuando le pasó las uñas por la cara interna de la muñeca y ascendió por el brazo, se estremeció de arriba abajo.

Robin se alejó la mano de los labios y la acercó a la abertura de la bata para dejarla sobre un pecho desnudo.

–Por favor, ¿sí?

Con la respiración entrecortada, Zoro cerró la mano sobre el pecho. Le costaba mucho trabajo recordar lo que le estaba pidiendo. Su confianza. Algo que no le había entregado a nadie desde hacía dos mil años.

Aterrorizado por lo que le había sucedido la última vez que cometió el error de confiar en alguien, la miró a los ojos y, al hacerlo, su voluntad comenzó a resquebrajarse. ¿Sería capaz Robin de traicionarlo algún día? ¿Tendría el suficiente valor como para arriesgarse?

En esta ocasión, cuando ella guió su brazo hasta el poste de la cama, apretó los dientes pero no se movió y permitió que lo atara al cabecero. No obstante, su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa.

Robin sabía que acababa de obtener una pequeña victoria. Sin dejar de sonreír, ató la bufanda con un nudo muy flojo.

–Puedes soltarte en cualquier momento –le dijo–. Sólo tienes que decírmelo y desharé el nudo. Pero, si lo haces, me detendré al instante.

–¿Te detendrás?

–Ya verás a lo que me refiero…

Le cogió el otro brazo y enrolló otra bufanda alrededor de la muñeca. Zoro no dejó de observar el proceso con la respiración acelerada. Cuando lo ató no dijo nada, lo que sorprendió gratamente a Robin, aunque tenía la frente cubierta de sudor.

Tiró de las bufandas y el movimiento hizo que los músculos de los brazos se contrajeran y se abultaran.

–No me gusta esto –le confesó, intentando liberarse.

Gateando sobre su cuerpo, Robin le cogió las muñecas con las manos y lo sostuvo. Bajó la cabeza y lo besó con suavidad en los labios.

Zoro se tensó al sentir la lengua de Robin en la comisura de los labios, buscando la entrada a su boca. Él se lo permitió de buena gana, separando los labios y gimiendo en cuanto sus lenguas se rozaron y probó su sabor.

Sus besos eran lo más cercano al paraíso que un hombre sin alma podía encontrar. El aroma a flores le invadía los sentidos, haciéndole perder la cabeza y poniéndolo a cien. Dejándolo sin aliento. El tiempo se detuvo cuando sus manos le acariciaron el torso y sintió el roce de sus pezones bajo el satén.

Cuando intentó abrazarla, recordó que lo había atado. Con un gruñido de frustración, tiró de las bufandas.

Al escuchar cómo la seda se rasgaba, Robin interrumpió el abrasador beso y se alejó un poco.

–Recuerda –le dijo con voz ronca–, si te sueltas, lo único que conseguirás será una ducha fría.

Se detuvo de inmediato pero, para su disgusto, vio cómo Robin se alejaba de él y deslizaba las manos sobre la bata, desde los pechos hasta el cinturón. Muy lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, lo desató y apartó la prenda hasta dejar los pechos desnudos a la vista.

Zoro creyó que iba a estallar en llamas cuando el satén cayó a sus pies.

Y, para su deleite, no estaba completamente desnuda. Se había puesto el liguero azul marino que le había regalado. Nada más verla se le hizo la boca agua.

Muy despacio y de forma seductora, volvió a la cama y trepó sobre él, con los sensuales movimientos de una gata, dejando que los pezones le rozaran según ascendía desde la cintura hasta el pecho. Zoro siseó al sentir cómo se estiraba sobre su cuerpo.

–¿Cómo vamos, general?

Él tragó saliva antes de contestar. –Muy bien.

Sonriendo, Robin le acarició el mentón con los labios y la lengua.

–Mucho mejor cuando haces eso –susurró él con el cuerpo enfebrecido por sus caricias. Ella se retiró con una carcajada.

–¿Qué te parece entonces si te dejo ciego de placer?

Él tiró de las ataduras.

–Me da la sensación de que soy todo tuyo, cariño.

Robin deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso fuese cierto. Bajó de la cama y se acercó a la bandeja. Mientras cogía la jarra de miel templada, recordó el aceite hirviendo que los romanos habían usado para torturarlo. Recordó la expresión de dolor de su rostro cuando lo vertieron sobre su cuerpo, escaldándolo. Con el corazón en un puño, regresó a la cama, donde Zoro yacía a su merced. Le acercó la jarra al pecho y observó cómo el recuerdo de esa tortura le ensombrecía la mirada.

Instintivamente, Zoro se encogió en cuanto la miel lo rozó. Pero allí no había dolor. No se formaban ampollas ni le quemaba la piel. En realidad, era bastante agradable. Se relajó y observó cómo Robin derramaba el espeso líquido dorado, trazando pequeños círculos alrededor de sus pezones para después extenderlos con las uñas y descender hasta el estómago, provocándole continuos escalofríos.

Una vez dejó la jarra a un lado, comenzó a lamer cada gota de miel que había derramado sobre su cuerpo. Cada lametón le provocaba un estremecimiento de placer. Cuando le introdujo la lengua en el ombligo su miembro se endureció aún más.

Robin soltó una risa gutural y lo miró, reclinada sobre su ombligo. En ese momento, se movió hacia arriba, deslizando la lengua desde el vientre hasta la nuez. Siseando de placer, Zoro echó la cabeza hacia atrás, facilitándole el acceso a su cuello y, cuando sintió cómo sus dientes lo arañaban, se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies.

–Robin –jadeó.

Sin dejar de sonreírle, volvió a bajar de la cama y cogió un pequeño cuenco. No sabía de dónde había salido esa faceta atrevida; jamás se había comportado de ese modo, pero quería salvar a Zoro a cualquier precio. Además, algo extraño le estaba sucediendo mientras hacía todo eso por él; como si una parte de sí misma se estuviese liberando.

Apartando esa idea de su mente, hundió los dedos en el cuenco de nata batida y los acercó a los labios de Zoro. Con el pulgar, trazó el contorno de esa boca perfecta.

Zoro lamió la nata mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Qué maravilla sentir la humedad de su cuerpo sobre él. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Y cuando se movió hacia abajo y rozó su hinchado miembro creyó morir de placer.

–Déjame darte de comer, general –le susurró antes de acercarle el dedo a la boca, muy despacio, para que saboreara la nata batida.

Zoro tragó saliva al sentir la vorágine de sus emociones. Estaba recreando la crueldad de Valerius. Pero no había dolor con Robin, sino un placer tan intenso como jamás había conocido. La miró a los ojos y le sonrió débilmente.

–¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –le preguntó.

–Porque me preocupo por ti.

–¿Y por qué?

–Porque eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida. Claro, que no hay que olvidar que eres testarudo y exasperante, pero también amable, generoso y fuerte. Y me haces sentir tan…

Él alzó una ceja.

Robin se sentó sobre su cintura y lo miró.

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

–¿El qué? –preguntó él con expresión inocente.

–Esa mirada.

Zoro frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué mirada? –preguntó mientras intentaba abrazarla, sin recordar que estaba atado. Qué extraño que lo hubiese olvidado por completo.

Ella bajó la cabeza y lo besó.

Zoro soltó un gemido al sentir los labios de Robin sobre los suyos, al sentir esa lengua que entraba y salía de su boca, llevándole el sabor de la nata.

Se apartó un poco y le preguntó: –¿Te gusta?

–Mucho –contestó él.

–Entonces, esto te va a encantar.

La siguió con la mirada mientras descendía por su cuerpo, cogía el cuenco y comenzaba a extenderle la nata por la entrepierna. Sus dedos le acariciaban el miembro mientras lo cubrían por completo con el frescor de la crema.

La sensación lo estaba llevando al límite y no pudo evitar gemir.

Robin le separó las piernas y se detuvo un instante a contemplar su obra de arte. Después, lo miró a lo ojos y se agachó entre sus muslos para lamerle los testículos.

Zoro gruñó al sentir las caricias de su lengua en la parte más vulnerable de su cuerpo. Ella cerró los labios a su alrededor y lo lamió, succionando primero el de un lado con suavidad antes de pasar al otro y proceder del mismo modo. Se sentía asaltado por continuas oleadas de placer y tiraba de las ataduras sin ser consciente de lo que hacía. Jamás había experimentado nada tan placentero como los besos de Robin y las caricias de su lengua sobre la piel.

Cuando los testículos estuvieron libres de crema, se acercó a su miembro. En cuanto se la metió en la boca, Zoro se tensó; Robin lo estaba mirando a los ojos, observando sus reacciones.

Sin apartar la mirada, pasó la lengua por el extremo de su erección, atormentándolo y dejándolo sin aliento, lamiéndole el glande antes de bajar la cabeza y tomarlo por completo en la boca. Zoro creyó que todo comenzaba a darle vueltas cuando bajó la mano y le acarició los testículos a la vez. La sensación le hizo sisear y arquearse bajo ella, de forma instintiva, hundiéndose aún más en su boca, aunque Robin no protestó.

Soltó un gemido cuando notó que su parte animal comenzaba a tomar las riendas. El deseo que despertaba en él rayaba en la obsesión.

–Robin –balbució con voz ronca y entrecortada–. Quiero saborearte.

Ella le dio un nuevo lametón y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿Cómo? –le preguntó mientras comenzaba a gatear sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que la respiración de Zoro se alterara más.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura, colocó las manos sobre sus costados y lo miró.

–Dime qué quieres hacerme –le dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas por su atrevimiento.

Zoro percibía los sentimientos de Robin mientras la contemplaba. Estaba asustada e insegura, pero quería ayudarlo a toda costa. Más emocionado de lo que debería, se humedeció los labios antes de hablar.

–Quiero probar tus pechos –le dijo entre jadeos.

–¿Así? –le preguntó ella, alzándoselos con sus propias manos a modo de ofrenda. Él gimió al ver cómo Robin se tocaba.

–Sí –jadeó–. Y quiero lamerlos.

Sonriéndole, le acercó un pecho a los labios.

Zoro dio un tirón a las ataduras mientras le chupaba un endurecido pezón, saboreándolo. Los murmullos de placer de Robin resonaban en sus oídos, estimulándolo aún más. Volvió a tirar de las bufandas y la seda se rasgó.

Ella rió maliciosamente.

–Si te sueltas, Zoro, me pongo la bata y aquí se acaba todo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Él le contestó meneando la cabeza y relajó los brazos.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces?

–A ti. –La verdad escapó de sus labios antes de poder detenerla.

–¿A mí? –preguntó ella, ilusionada.

Incapaz de darle esperanzas cuando no había un futuro para ellos, Zoro añadió: –Quiero estar dentro de ti.

Y, en ese momento, sintió la punzada de desilusión que experimentó ella y se sintió fatal por haberle hecho daño.

–Robin…

–Shhh –lo silenció ella, colocándole la mano sobre los labios–. Soy toda tuya –le susurró a la vez que se empalaba sobre su miembro.

Zoro cerró los ojos en cuanto la deliciosa humedad de Robin se deslizó contra su miembro. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y capturó sus labios mientras lo montaba con envites profundos, siguiendo un ritmo pausado. Le mordisqueó el cuello y, cuando volvió a besarlo a la par que aceleraba el ritmo de sus caderas, sintió el gemido de Zoro sobre la lengua. Lo sintió retorcerse entre sus muslos. Lo vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñir como un animal enjaulado antes de hundir los pies en el colchón y tomar impulso para alzar las caderas y hundirse hasta el fondo en ella.

Robin soltó un grito por la intensidad del orgasmo que experimentó. Pero notó que él se quedaba tieso como una vara.

–No te muevas –le dijo entre dientes.

Obedeció sin preguntarle las razones. Tenía los ojos cerrados, los dientes apretados y la frente cubierta por una capa de sudor. Su cuerpo temblaba convulsivamente. Tras un minuto, soltó un hondo suspiro, abrió los ojos y la miró.

–¿Ya puedes desatarme?

Robin asintió con la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que él no había llegado al orgasmo. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo. Y, aunque entendía el porqué, una parte de sí misma se sintió herida al ser consciente de que Zoro no confiaba plenamente en ella.

_¡Déjalo ya!, _se dijo._ Eres una imbécil además de una egoísta. Necesita sus poderes._

En ese momento más que nunca.

Zoro desgarró las bufandas con una facilidad que la dejó sorprendida y, una vez sus manos estuvieron libres, la abrazó con fuerza.

–Gracias, cariño –le dijo, besándola con ternura. Ella le contestó con una sonrisa.

–Ha sido un placer.

Él soltó una carcajada por lo acertado de la respuesta y la echó sobre la cama, a su lado, colocándola de costado. Se tumbó a su espalda y la abrazó, como si le aterrara el hecho de estar separados. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

Se limitó a disfrutar del momento mientras el cálido aliento de Zoro le acariciaba el hombro desnudo y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que lo que había hecho esa noche lo ayudara en la próxima confrontación con Flamingo.

Robin se despertó al escuchar el teléfono. Cuando se incorporó, se dio cuenta que habían dormido abrazados y al recordar todo lo que le había hecho la noche anterior, se ruborizó intensamente. Jamás se había comportado de un modo tan desvergonzado, pero con él no se había sentido cohibida.

Se apartó de sus brazos y corrió hasta la habitación de Bonney para contestar el teléfono.

–¿Sí?

Era Bonney.

–Robin, gracias a Dios que estás todavía ahí. Mi coche se ha estropeado y he tenido que aparcarlo en el arcén. ¿Te importa venir a recogerme?

–Claro que no.

Anotó la dirección, se dio una ducha rápida y regresó a la habitación de invitados para vestirse.

Inclinándose sobre Zoro le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando iba a alejarse él la sujetó por la muñeca.

–¿Dónde vas?

–A recoger a Bonney.

–No es seguro.

–Estamos a plena luz del día. No me va a pasar nada.

La mirada de Zoro era bastante elocuente; no le gustaba nada que saliera. –¿Cuánto falta para que anochezca?

–Horas.

–De acuerdo, pero vuelve directamente aquí.

–¡Sí, mi comandante!

–No tiene gracia.

Lo besó en los labios y se marchó.

Se despertó poco tiempo después. Al levantarse se dio cuenta de que la mayor parte de las heridas habían desaparecido. Se quitó las vendas manchadas de sangre y las tiró a la papelera, situada junto a la puerta.

–¿Robin? –la llamó, asomándose al pasillo.

Nadie contestó. En la casa no se escuchaba ningún sonido, todo estaba en silencio. Aún estaría fuera.

Cogió su ropa y entró al baño. No tardó mucho en ducharse, afeitarse y vestirse. Una vez aseado, volvió a la habitación. Se detuvo en la puerta al ver a Robin. Llevaba unos vaqueros muy ajustados y una sudadera negra que ocultaba esas curvas que él se moría por acariciar. El pelo suelto le daba una apariencia muy sugerente.

Se acercó en silencio a ella, que estaba de espaldas, y vio que estaba mirando la papelera. Sin hablar, inclinó la cabeza y le mordisqueó el cuello.

En cuanto sus labios la rozaron captó su aroma. No era Robin.

Era Hancock.

**Lo ven? Aaaaaaaaaaaa! Esto es una mierda! Creo que para evitar ese problema de los diálogos tendre que transcribirlo completito al 100% ;_;**

**Espero y los diálogos no les causen mucho problema para entender la historia u.u**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, hello, hallo, bonjour, Kon´ichiwa :9**

**Perdon por no subir ayer, esque lo iba a hacer en la noche cuando de repente… puf! Mi papa sube a dormir a la habitación de arriba junto a mi cuarto x.x**

**Pero ya estoy aquí XD**

**GOOOOOO!**

Catorce

Zoro retrocedió, alejándose de ella, mientras Hancock se giraba para mirarlo frente a frente. Aún tenía la cara magullada por la paliza que le habían dado los secuaces de Flamingo y llevaba un apósito sobre los puntos de sutura. Se agachó, medio cojeando, y adoptó una postura de ataque.

Le dolió verla así.

No había sido capaz de proteger a una de las personas que Robin más quería y juró que jamás volvería a suceder.

–¿Quién eres? –exigió saber Hancock–. ¿Dónde está Bonney?

Zoro echó un vistazo al espejo y, al ver que no se reflejaba, retrocedió un paso más, antes de que ella lo notara.

–Se le estropeó el coche cuando regresaba y Robin fue a recogerla.

Se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que debía haber mantenido la boca cerrada porque Hancock lo reconoció en cuanto lo escuchó hablar; su acento era inconfundible.

–_¡Tú!_ –chilló–. ¿Qué les has hecho a mis hermanas?

–Nada; están bien.

–¡Y una mierda! –exclamó al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él.

Zoro se dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo por el pasillo; no quería hacerle daño. –¡Un vampiro! –gritó Hancock.

Escuchó ruidos en la planta baja y se dio cuenta de que la hermana gemela de Robin no estaba sola.

–¡Abrid las cortinas! –Y mientras gritaba la orden agarró el cordón del riel de las cortinas del pasillo y tiró con fuerza.

Zoro siseó cuando la luz del sol lo rozó. Saltó sobre la barandilla y aterrizó en la sala de estar del primer piso.

Dos pares de ojos lo miraron atónitos, observándolo de arriba abajo. El hombre de pelo oscuro se quedó muy pálido, pero la chica rubia reaccionó con rapidez y se acercó a la ventana sin perder tiempo para subir las persianas.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Hancock estaba sobre él, lanzándole un golpe con el pie que le dio en el costado, sobre la herida.

–¡Muere, hijo de puta!

Zoro siseó, enseñándole los colmillos, y saltó hacia atrás girando en el aire, para escapar hacia la cocina. Pero tuvo que detenerse al llegar a la puerta y ver que la luz del sol entraba a raudales en la estancia. No había ni un solo sitio en todo el cuarto donde no corriera el riesgo de acabar frito.

En ese momento, algo duro y afilado lo golpeó en el hombro. Con un gruñido, se dio la vuelta y vio a Hancock que empuñaba una daga alargada, dispuesta a hundírsela de nuevo. La sujetó por la muñeca en el mismo instante que sus dos amigos se abalanzaban sobre él. Los cuatro se tambalearon y, de un empujón, logró deshacerse de uno de ellos. Intentó regresar a la sala de estar pero, de algún modo, Hancock se las arregló para interponerse en su camino.

Blandió la daga directa a su estómago; el odio que sentía por él se reflejaba de forma alarmante en sus ojos. Zoro saltó hacia atrás y un rayo de sol le dio en la espalda. El dolor lo fulminó al instante. Siseando de nuevo, la esquivó y corrió de vuelta a la sala, intentando permanecer en las sombras.

Hancock y sus dos amigos se arrojaron sobre él y lo lanzaron contra la puerta. Mientras lo tiraban al suelo, las palabras de Flamingo resonaron en sus oídos.

_Se echarán sobre ti como una manada de perros salvajes_.

Hancock se sentó sobre su pecho, rodeándole el cuello con una mano, y sus dos amigos lo agarraron por los brazos, extendiéndolos. Si lo hubiesen atacado de ese modo el día anterior, el pánico lo habría vuelto loco. Pero en ese momento recordó a Robin mientras lo ataba y sintió una extraña lucidez.

–¿Qué has hecho con mi hermana? –preguntó Hancock.

–Nada.

–¡No me mientas! He visto las vendas manchadas de sangre en la papelera.

Intentando no hacerle daño, alzó las piernas y la agarró con ellas para lanzarla hacia atrás, en el mismo momento que intentaba hundirle la daga en la garganta. Falló por milímetros. Le dio un puñetazo en el estómago al tipo que estaba a su derecha y arrojó a la chica rubia sobre el sofá. Cuando sintió que Hancock le mordía en el muslo soltó una maldición, le quitó la daga y la tiró al suelo, donde quedó clavada en uno de los listones del parqué.

–Escúchame.

–¡No! –gritó ella mientras se retorcía e intentaba golpearlo con los puños.

Zoro giró en el suelo y se colocó sobre ella, inmovilizándola. Todos sus instintos le exigían que la dejara inconsciente, pero, al observar ese rostro tan parecido al de Robin, se dio cuenta de que jamás podría hacerle daño.

Ese momento de incertidumbre le costó muy caro. Sus amigos volvieron a atraparlo de nuevo. Los cuatro rodaron por el suelo y Zoro consiguió ponerse en pie al tiempo que la puerta de la calle se abría e inundaba de luz la habitación.

Soltando otro taco, logró llegar como pudo a un rincón oscuro. El grito agudo de Robin resonó por toda la casa.

–¡Ya basta!

Hancock y sus compañeros se quedaron inmóviles al escucharla y Zoro aprovechó para recuperar el aliento. Sentía un dolor punzante en las nuevas heridas y la sangre le corría por la espalda. Robin se acercó corriendo a él y lo tocó, inspeccionando las heridas.

Su hermana arrancó la daga del suelo y se acercó a ellos con actitud decidida y furiosa, sin dejar de mirar a Zoro a lo ojos.

–Apártate de mi camino, Robin. Estoy a punto de matar a un vampiro.

–Te equivocas –la interrumpió Bonney, cerrando la puerta de la entrada y colocándose entre Hancock y Zoro–. Estás a punto de matar al _novio_ de tu hermana gemela.

Hancock la miró con la boca abierta y se detuvo al instante, mirando a Zoro y a Robin alternativamente.

–¿Cómo has dicho?

Robin ignoró a su hermana.

–¿Estás bien?

Zoro se pasó la mano por la herida abierta del brazo. –Nunca he estado mejor.

–¿Y le preguntas a él? –masculló Hancock con incredulidad–. Y los chicos y yo, ¿qué? No veo que estés muy preocupada por nosotros. Ha estado a punto de decapitarnos.

Robin lanzó una mirada furiosa a su gemela.

–Me parece que no estáis sangrando. Créeme, si hubiese querido haceros daño ninguno de vosotros estaría de pie ahora mismo.

Hancock los observó atentamente y soltó un gruñido indignado. –¿Estás defendiendo a un vampiro?

–Estoy defendiendo a Zoro –le contestó Robin con énfasis. Apretando los labios aún más, Hancock miró al uno y al otro.

–¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Es que estás loca? ¿Quieres un novio que bebe sangre, que va a vivir eternamente, que mata para divertirse y que no puede salir a la luz del día? Vaya, Robin, veo que al final has encontrado al Rey de los Perdedores. Felicidades. Jamás me imaginé que existiera alguien peor que Law.

La parrafada de Hancock era un torrente de insultos y de groserías.

–¿Y tú hablas de perdedores? La que sale con un hombre que no ha trabajado más de dos semanas seguidas en los últimos tres años…

–Por lo menos, Eric tiene alma.

–Zoro tiene corazón.

–¡Venga, por favor! ¿Y tú crees que con eso se soluciona todo? Dime una cosa, Robin, ¿estás dispuesta a renunciar a todo por él? ¿A tu vida, a tu futuro? ¿Qué puede ofrecerle un _vampiro_ a una contable? Siempre has querido niños, ¿puede dártelos él?

Zoro se hundía cada vez más en la desesperación mientras las escuchaba discutir. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Hancock confirmaba lo que él había pensado desde un principio. Hancock tenía razón.

Echó un vistazo a la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. El sol era letal para él y vital para Robin. Para los humanos resultaba tan necesario como el aire que respiraban. Y, mientras ella estuviese con él, no encontraría la paz porque tendría que sacrificar todos sus sueños.

Y no podía permitir eso.

Con el corazón encogido, se escabulló entre las sombras hasta llegar a la escalera. –¡Dejad ya de discutir! –gritó Bonney.

Zoro no volvió a prestarles atención mientras subía la escalera.

Pasaron varios minutos, y una nueva andanada de insultos, antes de que Robin se percatara de la ausencia de Zoro.

–¿Zoro?

–Está arriba –le contestó Bonney.

Robin hizo el gesto de marcharse pero Hancock la detuvo. –No puedes hacerte esto.

–No sabes nada de él, Hancock. Es un Cazador Oscuro, no un vampiro.

–Sí, claro. Y Luffy Alexander me explicó que, en realidad, no hay ninguna diferencia entre ellos. Los dos tienen características animales y son _asesinos_.

–No me creo que Luffy te dijera eso.

–Me da igual que lo creas o no, es la verdad. Y mientras reflexionas sobre eso, déjame decirte otra cosa que me contó Luffy: Artemisa matará a tu _novio_ antes de permitir que sea libre.

Robin se alejó de su hermana, pensando que no era cierto lo que decía. Encontró a Zoro en la habitación, recogiendo sus cosas.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Me voy.

–No puedes salir. Es mediodía.

Su rostro tenía una expresión adusta y fría.

–He llamado a Chopper.

–Zoro… –lo llamó, acercándose para tocarlo.

–No me toques –masculló él, enseñándole los colmillos–. Ya has oído lo que te ha dicho tu hermana. Soy un animal, no un humano.

–Anoche no dormí con ningún animal.

–¿Ah, no?

–No –le contestó ella, poniéndole la mano en la mejilla.

No tardó más de un segundo en borrar la expresión de deleite que su caricia le producía, pero ella llegó a verla.

–Eso es lo que tú crees, Robin. ¿Sabes cuántas veces he tenido que controlarme para no hundirte los dientes en el cuello? ¿Cuántas veces he sentido el flujo de tu sangre bajo la lengua y he deseado probarla?

Tragó saliva, espantada. Pero se negaba a creerlo. Sólo estaba intentando asustarla.

–Nunca me has hecho daño y sé que darías tu vida antes de hacerlo.

Zoro cogió la maleta sin decir nada y se marchó. Ella lo siguió por el pasillo y se detuvo al llegar a las escaleras.

–No puedes marcharte así.

–Sí puedo.

Tiró de él para detenerlo antes de que bajara hasta el recibidor.

–No quiero que me dejes.

Zoro se paró en seco al escucharla. Sus palabras lo estaban destrozando. Él tampoco quería dejarla; en realidad, lo que quería era echársela sobre el hombro, llevarla de vuelta a la habitación y hacerle el amor durante toda la eternidad. Quería hacerla suya de forma legítima y tener el derecho de gritar que le pertenecía. Pero no estaba escrito que sucediera. Él era un sirviente de Artemisa. Su vida pertenecía a la diosa.

–Vuelve a tu mundo, Robin. Allí estarás a salvo.

Ella le tomó el rostro entre las manos. Esos brillantes ojos azules lo miraban con un anhelo y un dolor tan grandes que lo estaban desgarrando.

–No quiero estar a salvo, Zoro. Te quiero a ti.

Él le apartó las manos, se alejó de sus tiernas caricias y bajó lo que quedaba de las escaleras.

–No digas eso.

–¿Por qué no? –le preguntó Robin, bajando tras él–. Es la verdad.

–No puedes tenerme –le dijo entre dientes mientras giraba en mitad de las escaleras para mirarla a los ojos–. Ya tengo dueña.

–Entonces déjame amarte.

Su resolución se vino abajo al escuchar el ruego de Robin. ¡Por todos los dioses! Qué sencillo sería confiar en ella. Tomarla entre sus brazos y… verla envejecer mientras él permanecía igual. Abrazarla cuando muriera, ya anciana, para dejarlo solo durante toda la eternidad. Solo.

La simple idea era suficiente para dejarlo paralizado. La vida sin ella no merecía la pena. Y si dejarla tras un par de días dolía tanto, ¿qué se sentiría al perderla después de unas cuantas décadas? Era mucho más de lo que su magullado corazón podía soportar.

–No puedes.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó ella.

–Algunas cosas son imposibles.

Le tocó el brazo, suplicándole con la mirada que viera las cosas tal y como ella las veía. Pero no podía hacerlo. No se atrevía.

–Quizás _esto_ sí sea posible.

–Te equivocas.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Robin vio cómo Bonney abría la puerta y Chopper entraba con la camilla. La expresión resignada y atormentada de Zoro al ver la bolsa negra se le quedaría grabada para siempre en la memoria.

–No te vayas, Zoro –le pidió una vez más, rezando para que la escuchara.

–No tengo elección.

–Sí que la tienes. ¡Joder, Zoro! Eres demasiado testarudo. Tienes más opciones. No me dejes.

Él se frotó los ojos, como si le doliese la cabeza.

–¿Por qué quieres que me quede?

–Porque te amo.

La furiosa maldición de Hancock se escuchó en el recibidor, procedente de la cocina, y el silencio que siguió resultó ensordecedor.

Zoro cerró los ojos mientras la agonía lo consumía. Había esperado una eternidad para escuchar a una mujer decirle esas palabras de corazón.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

–La última vez que creí que una mujer me amaba, perdí un imperio y acabé crucificado mientras ella se reía de mí. No seas tonta, Robin. El amor no existe. Es una ilusión. No me amas; no puedes amarme.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, saltó a la camilla y se metió en la bolsa, cerrando la cremallera desde dentro.

–¡No me dejes! –le gritó Robin, agarrándolo por el brazo a través del plástico.

–Llévame a casa, Chopper.

Chopper le sonrió con tristeza y empujó la camilla para salir de la casa. Robin soltó un gruñido de frustración.

–Eres un gilipollas, Zoro Hunter. Un gilipollas.

Zoro la escuchó; su voz le llegaba amortiguada por el grosor de la bolsa. Sus palabras lo estaban matando. Estaba actuando como un imbécil.

_No la dejes, _le suplicaba su corazón.

Pero no tenía otra opción. Éste era el camino que había elegido. Había tomado esa decisión teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias y todos los sacrificios que tendría que hacer.

Robin era un ser de luz y él formaba parte de las tinieblas. De algún modo, hallaría la forma de recuperar su alma sin implicarla y, una vez lo hiciera, mataría a Flamingo.

Robin y Hancock serían libres y él podría retomar su vida. La vida a la que estaba atado por un juramento. Pero, en lo más hondo de su corazón, sabía la verdad: la amaba. Más de lo que jamás había amado a nadie.

Y tenía que dejarla marchar.

Hancock es una maldita PERRA!

Se que de seguro piensan eso ahora mismo, desean su muerte, si sangre…. Muajajajaja

Si pudiera, la mataba ahora mismo, pero como el libro no es mio, me conformo con que la autora le de una lección en alguno de los… 20, 30 libros? No se, pero sufrirá –w-

Gracias por seguir leyendo n.n


	15. Chapter 15

Quince

Eran las cinco en punto de la tarde y comenzaba a oscurecer cuando Robin llegó a casa de Zoro. Aparcó su Taurus azul delante de la mansión, caminó hasta la puerta principal y llamó.

Esperaba que Nick le contestara pero, en lugar de eso, la puerta se abrió, muy lentamente, y no vio a nadie en el recibidor. Frunciendo el ceño, entró. Al instante, la puerta se cerró dando un fuerte golpe a sus espaldas. El sobresalto hizo que soltara un jadeo. Acababa de darse cuenta de que la verja de la entrada también se había abierto sola; claro, que había supuesto que Zoro había visto su coche en el monitor y había abierto la puerta antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de utilizar el portero automático.

Ya no estaba tan segura.

Cada vez más nerviosa, echó un vistazo sin ver a nadie. El silencio de la casa daba a entender que estaba vacía.

–¿Hola? –preguntó, avanzando muy despacio a través del recibidor–. ¿Nick? ¿Zoro? –Así que tú eres Robin Devereaux…

Al escuchar la voz procedente del salón se quedó helada. Era una voz grave e incitante, con un acento que no se parecía a ninguno que hubiese escuchado anteriormente. Le recordaba al sonido profundo y ronco del trueno.

Por un momento, temió que se tratara de un Daimon; hasta que los ojos se le adaptaron a la oscuridad y pudo distinguir al espléndido espécimen masculino tumbado en el sofá. Tendido de espaldas y con las piernas colgando sobre el brazo del sillón, tenía los brazos doblados bajo la cabeza y la observaba atentamente desde las sombras.

Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y descalzo. Llevaba unos ceñidos pantalones de piel y tenía una larga melena de color verde oscuro. En el hombro izquierdo, Robin distinguió el estilizado tatuaje de un pájaro, cuya cola descendía en espiral y se enrollaba alrededor del bíceps. Su piel era del mismo tono dorado que la de Zoro y el bronceado resaltaba el pequeño colgante de oro que llevaba en el cuello.

–¿Y usted es…? –le preguntó ella.

–Mihawk Parthenopaeus –le contestó con esa voz profunda y serena–. Encantado de conocerte. – Sus palabras carecían de cualquier signo de emoción o calidez.

_Vale, no se parece en nada a Yoda. Bueno… los dos tienen el pelo verde._

El tipo del sofá no aparentaba más de veinticinco años, pero el aura de crueldad que lo rodeaba empañaba esa apariencia juvenil. Al mirarlo, daba la impresión de que había visto los fuegos del infierno de primera mano y que la experiencia lo había transformado en un ser mucho más sabio. Aun tumbado, le provocaba escalofríos de terror al tiempo que despertaba su curiosidad. Había algo en el tal Mihawk que resultaba espeluznante, aunque no era capaz de expresarlo con palabras.

La hacía sentirse muy incómoda.

–Así que usted es el infame Mihawk…

El devastador rostro del hombre dibujó una sonrisa juguetona. –Amo y señor de la horda de bárbaros que pululan por la noche.

–¿Usted los dirige?

Él se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

–En realidad, no. Sería mucho más fácil gobernar al viento.

Robin soltó una risilla nerviosa.

Mihawk se levantó muy despacio y se acercó a ella con todo el aspecto de una bestia al acecho. Según se aproximaba, el magnetismo de su presencia y su enorme altura la dejaron abrumada. Con sus buenos dos metros, se alzaba sobre ella como una torre y la diferencia de altura le daba una apariencia bastante poderosa.

–¡Por amor de Dios! –jadeó mientras doblaba el cuello para poder mirarlo a los ojos–. ¿Es que hay alguna ley tácita por la cual todos los Cazadores Oscuros tengan que ser gigantes?

Mihawk rió, mostrándole un destello de sus colmillos.

–¿Qué puedo decir? Artemisa quiere que sus Cazadores sean altos. No se admiten solicitudes de hombres bajitos.

Justo cuando llegó frente a ella, Robin vio sus ojos con claridad. Y se quedó boquiabierta.

A diferencia de los de Zoro, éstos lanzaban destellos. No se podía describir de otra manera. Mientras los observaba, cambiaron de color; de un azul profundo a un matiz plateado. Como si estuviesen hechos de mercurio, los colores cambiaban y se mezclaban entre ellos en ambos iris. Le recordaban la superficie del mar, agitada por unas olas tranquilas.

–Desconcertantes, ¿verdad? –le preguntó él sin dejar de mirarla, consciente de que lo estaba observando.

–¿Se supone que es normal que hagan eso?

Él sonrió sin despegar los labios, pero no contestó. Sacó unas gafas oscuras del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se las puso. Con los ojos cubiertos, Robin se fijó en la extraña cicatriz que tenía en el cuello. Parecía la huella de una mano, grabada a fuego. Como si hubiesen querido estrangularlo. Muy, muy extraño.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí, pequeña? –le preguntó Mihawk. –He venido a ver a Zoro.

–No quiere que lo molesten.

–Bueno –dijo ella, enderezando la espalda para no dejarse amedrentar por un Cazador Oscuro que, estaba segura, podría destrozarla en un nanosegundo–. No siempre sabemos lo que nos conviene.

Mihawk soltó una carcajada.

–Muy cierto. Entonces… ¿crees que puedes salvarlo?

–¿Es que duda de mí?

Él ladeó la cabeza, como si estuviese sopesando su temple, y caminó a su alrededor sin dejar de observarla. Cuando le dio la espalda, Robin vio que estaba cubierta de heridas, ya casi curadas. Daba la impresión de que lo hubiesen golpeado, superponiendo y entrecruzando los latigazos hasta formar un complicado dibujo, tan hermoso como macabro.

El estómago se le contrajo al pensar en las incontables horas de sufrimiento que debía haber soportado, dado el estado que presentaba.

Al descender la mirada por esa amplia y musculosa espalda, descubrió la marca de Artemisa, un arco doble idéntico al que Zoro tenía en el hombro. La diferencia estribaba en que el de Mihawk estaba localizado en la cadera derecha.

–Por si no lo sabe, señora –continuó hablando con ese tono funesto y grave–, llevo caminando por el mundo desde hace once mil años. –Se detuvo y se inclinó para seguir susurrándole al oído–. He visto cosas que jamás podría llegar a imaginarse, y ¿me pregunta si dudo de usted? –Retrocedió unos pasos para poder mirarla a la cara antes de acabar la frase–. Señora, dudo hasta del aire que respira.

–No le entiendo.

Él hizo caso omiso de su confusión. –Quieres su alma.

–¿Cómo dice? –le preguntó mientras los nervios la hacían temblar.

–Puedo sentir sus emociones, señora. Escucharla. Su mente es un torbellino de sentimientos y temores: ¿Puede conseguir que sea suyo? ¿La ama? ¿Podrá amarla algún día? ¿Lo ama de verdad? ¿Hay la más mínima oportunidad de estar juntos o se está engañando a sí misma?

Robin tembló al escuchar sus dudas más íntimas en boca de Mihawk. Se detuvo al llegar frente a ella y le alzó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

Robin sintió que esos ojos le taladraban el alma, mientras que ella era incapaz de ver un indicio de los sentimientos de Mihawk en esas profundidades plateadas. Lo único que veía era su propio reflejo en los cristales oscuros de las gafas.

Cuando él volvió a hablar, Robin escuchó su voz directamente en la cabeza.

–_Y la pregunta que más te inquieta es cómo salvarlo sin perder a tu hermana en el proceso_.

–¿Cómo sabe todo eso?

Él le dedicó una extraña sonrisilla.

–No puedes imaginar hasta dónde llegan mis poderes.

–Y entonces, ¿por qué no mata a Flamingo antes de que vuelva a hacerle daño a Zoro?

Él le soltó la barbilla.

–No puedo.

–¿Por qué no?

–Por la misma razón que Zoro no puede: no tengo alma. Flamingo acabaría conmigo y, dados los pecados que cometí en el pasado, tiemblo con sólo pensar en el uso que podría hacer de ellos.

Robin reflexionó un instante. Flamingo había intentado matar a Zoro recreando el modo en que murió cuando era humano, lo que significaba que la muerte de Mihawk debía haber sido mucho más cruel que la crucifixión.

¿Cómo habría muerto este temible Cazador Oscuro?

Y, al hilo de ese pensamiento, le vino a la mente otra incógnita. –¿Cómo recupera su alma un Cazador Oscuro?

Mihawk la acorraló contra la pared, exactamente igual que un león haría con su presa. El aire de la habitación parecía restallar con la energía mística y el poder que exudaba.

–Las almas son entes muy extraños, señora. Sólo se trasladan por voluntad propia, siempre y cuando quienes las posean las dejen marchar.

–Según eso, tengo que convocar a Artemisa, ya que es ella la que posee el alma de Zoro, ¿no es cierto?

La pregunta hizo que Mihawk soltara una carcajada perversa. –Te comería viva, pequeña.

El tono de ese hombre estaba comenzando a irritarla. Puede que estuviera frente al ser más malvado del universo, pero ella no era una cría.

–No me hable como si fuese una niña.

–¡Vaya! Si no lo estoy haciendo… sólo te estoy avisando. Eres incapaz de enfrentarte a la diosa. Ella es el viento; es la dueña de nuestros destinos y tú, pequeña, no eres más que un tierno bocadito al que le encantaría merendarse por pura diversión y luego, quizás, escupirlo de nuevo.

–Gracias por una descripción tan gráfica –le dijo ella con un nudo en el estómago tan sólo de pensarlo.

Él sonrió al escucharla y suavizó su expresión. –Quieres salvarlo, ¿verdad?

De nuevo tuvo la sensación de que Mihawk volvía a leerle el pensamiento. –Por supuesto que quiero. Zoro lo es todo para mí.

Él asintió.

–Tienes un corazón puro. Puede que esto funcione.

Ese comentario la asustó más que cualquier otra cosa de las que había dicho antes. El tono de voz que usó decía bien a las claras que lo que estaba pensando era bastante arriesgado.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Mihawk se acercó hasta una mochila negra que estaba encima de la mesa-ataúd. Rebuscó en su interior y sacó una caja negra de madera tallada, cubierta por extraños símbolos de color plateado e inscripciones griegas.

–Aquí está lo que buscas.

Abrió la caja y le mostró el interior; estaba forrado de terciopelo negro y sobre el suntuoso tejido descansaba un medallón rojo. Brillaba exactamente igual que sus ojos. Pero el color de la piedra variaba del rojo al anaranjado, con matices de amarillo. Los colores parecían moverse en espiral desde la inscripción central del medallón hasta los bordes.

–Es precioso –jadeó, alargando la mano para tocarlo. Mihawk lo alejó.

–Tócalo y sentirás que te abrasan los fuegos del infierno.

Ella bajó la mano de inmediato. –¿Qué es?

–El alma de Zoro.

El corazón de Robin estuvo a punto de dejar de latir ante el tono hastiado de Mihawk. Tragó saliva y miró fijamente el medallón. ¿Sería cierto?

No. Era imposible.

–Me estás mintiendo.

–Nunca miento –replicó él sucintamente–. No tengo necesidad de hacerlo.

Aun así, no estaba preparada para creer que Mihawk tenía en sus manos lo que ella más ansiaba en el mundo.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer con ella?

–Tenía la esperanza de que me ayudaras a devolvérsela, para que pudiera acabar con Flamingo.

–Devolvérsela… ¿cómo?

Mihawk cogió el medallón, cerró los dedos a su alrededor y dejó la caja a un lado. –¿No te quema? –le preguntó ella.

Él le contestó con una taimada sonrisa.

–Ya te lo he dicho, mis poderes van más allá de tu imaginación.

–Y entonces, ¿por qué no se la devuelves tú?

–Porque no confía en mí y porque, al contrario de lo que ocurre contigo, yo no tengo corazón; ni puro ni de ninguna otra manera. –Giró el medallón en la palma de la mano, como si lo estuviera estudiando–. Ya ves, sólo existe un modo de que un Cazador Oscuro recupere su alma. Una persona de corazón puro y tierno debe sostener el medallón en la mano mientras el Cazador pierde sus poderes sobrenaturales. Sólo cuando la parte humana controle su cuerpo podrá morir de forma natural.

–¿Cómo dices?

Él alzo la cabeza y, aunque Robin seguía sin verle los ojos, supo que la estaba observando con intensidad.

–El único modo de devolver el alma a un Cazador Oscuro es haciendo que su corazón humano deje de latir. Durante el último latido, el medallón debe colocarse sobre la marca que indica el lugar donde el alma fue atrapada; una vez allí, el alma abandonará el medallón y volverá a entrar al cuerpo de donde salió.

Robin sentía un punzante dolor de cabeza mientras intentaba comprender las palabras de Mihawk.

–No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo se detiene su corazón?

–Primero hay que conseguir que sus poderes de Cazador Oscuro desaparezcan y, después, se le atraviesa el corazón con un objeto punzante.

Ella retrocedió con la mente hecha un lío.

–¡No! Se evaporaría como un Daimon. Estás intentando que lo mate, ¿verdad?

–No –le contestó con brusquedad–. Todos los Cazadores Oscuros son mis niños y antes de hacer daño a cualquiera de ellos, me convertiría en una Sombra. Me has preguntado sobre el modo de devolverle su alma y te he contestado. Si quieres liberarlo, tienes que conseguir que pierda sus poderes y, después, matarlo.

Antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra más, Mihawk le cogió la mano y la puso sobre la que sostenía el medallón. El calor que desprendía era insoportable. Era como tocar un quemador de gas.

–Imagina que lo tocas directamente –le susurró–. Y ahora imagina que lo sostienes en la mano. Deberás tenerlo en la mano desde el momento en que le atravieses el corazón hasta que éste deje de latir y el alma pase de nuevo a su cuerpo.

La agarró con más fuerza de la muñeca y Robin sintió que esos ojos ocultos tras las gafas la perforaban.

–¿Lo amas lo suficiente?

–Yo… –dudó ella–. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que sostenerlo?

–Tanto tiempo como dure el proceso. No puedo decírtelo con exactitud. Es distinto para cada Cazador Oscuro.

–¿Y si lo suelto antes de que el alma se libere?

–Entonces Zoro estará condenado a vagar durante toda la eternidad sin ser un Cazador Oscuro ni un humano. Será una Sombra, atrapada entre este mundo y el siguiente. Deseará comer y no podrá hacerlo. Tendrá sed y nunca podrá beber. Sufrirá durante toda la eternidad.

Robin contempló horrorizada el medallón.

–No puedo arriesgarme.

Mihawk le soltó la mano y devolvió el medallón a la caja.

–De ese modo, también morirá cuando se enfrente a Flamingo.

–Tiene que haber otra salida –susurró ella.

–No la hay.

Con el corazón en un puño, imaginó que drenaba los poderes de Zoro y lo dejaba vulnerable. ¿Sería capaz de hacerle eso?

Mihawk se acercó a la mochila para volver a guardar la caja.

–Espera –lo increpó ella, deteniéndolo–. Has dicho que el medallón debe colocarse en el mismo lugar donde el alma fue capturada.

–Sí.

–¿Cómo sabré cuál es el sitio exacto?

Él señaló la marca que tenía en la cadera.

–El arco doble señala el lugar que Artemisa tocó mientras capturaba nuestras almas.

Robin abrió la boca para hablar pero una voz atronadora se lo impidió.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se giró y descubrió a Zoro tras ella, mirando a Mihawk.

–¿Por qué la has dejado entrar?

Mihawk la miró con una silenciosa advertencia. _No digas nada_, le susurró su voz en la mente.

–Me apetecía –le contestó a Zoro, ya en voz alta.

El rostro de Zoro adoptó una expresión crispada.

–Te dije que no lo hicieras.

Mihawk sonrió, mostrando los colmillos por un instante.

–¿Y desde cuándo te hago caso?

Zoro le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

Robin deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo de Zoro y notó que había vuelto a vestirse de negro por completo: vaqueros, camisa y botas.

–No irás a salir _esta noche_ a por él, ¿eh?

–No tengo otra alternativa.

Ella miró hacia atrás, buscando a su jefe.

–Mihawk

Éste se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

–Es su decisión.

–Está herido –insistió Robin.

–Es un Cazador Oscuro. Conoce sus debilidades y su fuerza. Él es quién decide.

La frustración tomó por asalto a Robin y le entraron ganas de matar a los dos allí mismo.

–¿Vas a permitir que muera?

–Esto no tiene nada que ver con Mihawk –la interrumpió Zoro–. Como ya te ha dicho, soy yo quien decide.

–Sí, claro. Pues vaya porquería de decisión.

–Sí, claro… Hancock dijo lo mismo de ti. Ella lo miró, furiosa.

Él le devolvió la mirada hasta que ella apartó los ojos. Zoro echó un vistazo a Mihawk antes de hablar.

–Vigílala por mí.

–¿Eso es una orden? –le preguntó Mihawk con incredulidad.

–No seas asno.

Él alzó una ceja con un gesto burlón.

–Perdón, Mihawk, no _Mihawks_-no.

En la mandíbula de Zoro empezó a palpitar un músculo.

–Tengo una cita. Hasta luego. –Y dándose la vuelta salió de la habitación con aire ofendido.

Robin se quedó paralizada en el salón. Y el corazón se le detuvo cuando escuchó que la puerta del garaje se abría para, segundos después, oír el motor del coche de Zoro. ¡Ese hombre era más terco que una mula!

–Zoro estaba equivocado, Mihawk. Tú no eres el asno, él sí que lo es. El hombre rió con ganas.

Robin se frotó los ojos mientras intentaba aclararse. En el fondo de su corazón, tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer. Zoro iba a morir de un modo u otro. Al menos, si ella lo mataba tendría una oportunidad.

–Dame el medallón. Mihawk le ofreció la caja. –¿Estás segura?

–Para nada.

Ella alargó la mano para coger la caja, pero Mihawk se lo impidió.

–Hagas lo que hagas, no se te ocurra cambiar de opinión una vez tengas el medallón en la mano. Es lo peor que puedes hacerle. En su lugar, yo preferiría mil veces morir a manos de Flamingo antes de hacerlo a manos de la mujer que amo. Por segunda vez.

La mano de Robin temblaba bajo la de él.

–Jamás podría hacerle daño.

–No te lo tomes a mal, pero la última vez que oí eso, la mujer tiró el medallón al suelo diez segundos después de cogerlo. No me decepciones.

–No lo haré.

Él asintió con una mirada severa y le entregó la caja.

–Recuerda, tienes que cogerlo en el mismo momento que le atravieses el corazón. Sostenlo hasta que muera y, entonces, lo colocas sobre la marca.

–¿Cómo sabré que todo ha acabado?

–Confía en mí; lo sabrás.

Robin guardó el medallón en uno de los bolsillos de su mochila, junto a la caja de la Barbie que Liza le había regalado. Había comenzado a llevar a Starla consigo la noche que Hancock había sido atacada. Probablemente se tratara de una estupidez, pero se sentía más tranquila sabiendo que la muñeca estaba ahí en caso de necesidad. Además, era mejor que llevar una pistola, mucho más segura, aunque llevara esas cuchillas escondidas en las piernas.

Mientras cerraba el bolsillo, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó y contestó.

–Robin, ¿eres tú?

Ella arrugó la nariz al reconocer la voz nasal de Law.

–Creía que…

–Escúchame –la interrumpió–, ha sucedido algo horrible…

Daba la impresión de que había estado llorando. Y, aunque en el plano sentimental habían acabado, no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Puede que fuese un imbécil, pero no hacía ni dos semanas que había estado pensando en casarse con él.

–¿Qué?

–Se trata de mi madre –le dijo con un sollozo–. Mira, ya sé que nuestra relación no es precisamente amistosa, pero no tengo a nadie más a quien acudir. ¿Puedes venir, por favor? No quiero estar solo.

Ella dudó. Sentía un nudo en el estómago; una sensación muy extraña. Lo atribuyó al hecho de tener que volver a verlo de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que negarse a ayudarlo sería muy egoísta de su parte. La necesitaba. Iría a su casa, estaría un rato con él y regresaría a esperar que Zoro volviera.

–Muy bien, voy para allá.

–Gracias.

Mihawk la miró y alzó una ceja. –¿Pasa algo?

–Un amigo en apuros.

Él asintió.

–Ve; mientras tanto, me ocuparé de buscar a tu hermana para vigilarla. –Se puso una camiseta de manga corta negra antes de volver a hablar–. Por cierto… ten cuidado.

–¿Con qué?

–Es de noche y rondan muchas criaturas malignas por ahí afuera.

El miedo le produjo un escalofrío que la recorrió de arriba abajo. –¿Debería estar asustada?

–Sigue tus instintos, pequeña. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Odiaba que la llamara _pequeña_ todo el tiempo, pero no parecía muy apropiado echarle la bronca… –Te gusta ser misterioso, ¿no es cierto?

–La cosa estaba entre ser Cazador Oscuro o profeta. Personalmente, me gusta mucho más lo de luchar y matar que lo de rezar en la posición del loto.

Sin duda ninguna, Mihawk Parthenopaeus era un individuo muy extraño.

Robin cogió las llaves del coche y subió al Taurus. Mientras conducía por la carretera, camino de la autopista, cayó en la cuenta de lo raro que era que Mihawk la dejara ir sola…

¿Por qué lo había permitido si Zoro le había pedido que la vigilara?

_Porque es más probable que Hancock se meta en líos recorriendo las calles que tú yendo a casa de Law._

Sí, claro. Eso lo explicaba todo. El único peligro que podía correr en casa de su ex era morir de aburrimiento.

No tardó mucho en llegar. Subió al apartamento, situado en el primer piso, llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le abriera.

Su ex llevaba unos Levi's y una camisa amarilla.

–Qué sorpresa –le dijo, mirando más allá del hombro de Robin–, ¿hoy no te ha traído ningún amigo?

Ella lo miró, furiosa, al reconocer los celos implícitos en el comentario. ¡Cómo se atrevía!

–¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

Law se encogió de hombros y abrió más la puerta.

–Nada. Es que esta noche estoy un poco nervioso. Gracias por venir tan rápido.

Robin volvió a escuchar la vocecilla interna que la instaba a marcharse, no obstante, cometió la estupidez de ignorar la advertencia y entró al apartamento.

Él cerró la puerta y echó la llave una vez Robin pasó al interior.

–Bueno, bueno –dijo una voz conocida desde la cocina–. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Robin se quedó petrificada cuando vio a Flamingo salir de entre las sombras.

**Ahora se que canalizan parte del odio que le tienen a Hancock por el capitulo anterior directamente a Law, me siento como un psíquico adivinando *q***

**Jajajajaja, aquí están los 2 capitulos de hoy, no lo se, si me animo, reviso algunos mas y los subo también XD**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :***


	16. Chapter 16

Dieciséis

–¡¿Tú?! –gritó Robin, al tiempo que corría hacia la puerta. Law la atrapó.

–No tan rápido.

–¿Cómo has podido? –le preguntó a su ex, antes de girarse para lanzar una furiosa mirada a Flamingo–. No entiendo porqué estás aquí. ¿Cómo…?

El Daimon sonrió.

–Por favor, no conviertas la situación en un manido cliché. Ya es bastante odioso haber tenido que recurrir a un plan tan burdo para capturar a Zoro. ¿Qué esperas, que ahora abandone el plan para que puedas escapar y matarme? –Meneó la cabeza–. Yo también veo películas malas, ¿sabes?

En ese mismo instante, sintió a Flamingo en sus pensamientos. Lo sintió hurgar y rebuscar entre sus recuerdos. La cabeza empezó a dolerle y todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, mientras por su mente pasaban las imágenes más horribles. Imágenes de Flamingo abrazándola, acariciándola. Y de su aliento sobre el cuello…

Y, por si eso fuera poco, la cosa empeoró más. Robin sintió que las barreras que protegían su mente caían bajo la presión de su brutal asalto.

–Es tal y como me prometiste, Law. –Su voz sonaba lejana, como un débil susurro arrastrado por el viento–. Sus poderes son puros, inmaculados.

–Lo sé. Eso fue lo que me atrajo de ella la primera vez que la vi. –Law sonrió–. Y con la información que reunimos sobre la forma de luchar de Zoro aquella noche en el callejón, no deberíamos tener ningún problema para vencerlo.

Flamingo se detuvo para contemplar a ese ser inferior. Consideraba a los humanos como las bestias más bajas de la creación. Eran, después de todo, alimento para los dioses. Sólo había una cosa inferior a un humano: los mestizos como Law. Medio apolita y medio humano, él se había aprovechado de semejante cobarde llorón para sus propios fines.

Con todo, debía estar agradecido al padre apolita de Law por haber muerto antes de poder explicarle la verdad sobre la mitad de su herencia genética.

Y con respecto a la madre de Law… bueno, había resultado ser un delicioso bocado.

Siempre había sabido que tener un mestizo como mascota resultaría útil algún día. Todos esos años obligado a criar a esa asquerosa criatura no le parecían tan repulsivos en esos momentos.

Y cuando Law descubrió a esa pequeña hechicera en su oficina, él se había limitado a esperar que su mascota destapara y desarrollara las habilidades psíquicas de la chica antes de que él tomara su alma junto con esos poderes.

Pero ella se había resistido.

¿Quién iba a imaginarse el resultado de todo esto? Tras el ataque de pánico de Law el día que conoció a la hermana de Robin, y que lo llevó a romper con ella, supo que tenía que actuar con rapidez para reclamar a la bruja antes de que escapara de sus garras. Tan pronto como Law le contó lo unidas que estaban las gemelas y las frecuentes visitas que había hecho como novio de Robin a casa de Hancock, su plan empezó a tomar forma.

Cuando encadenó a Robin y al Cazador Oscuro, esperando que él la confundiera con su gemela, pensaba que ella recurriría a sus poderes, presa del pánico, y los usaría para acabar con él y, de ese modo, proteger a su hermana. Jamás se le había pasado por la imaginación que ella usara sus poderes para proteger al Cazador.

Pero tampoco es que eso importara mucho. Ahora que había destapado por completo esos poderes, la chica estaba lista para el empujoncito.

–¿Lo harás ahora? –le preguntó Law–. ¿Me convertirás en inmortal?

–Por supuesto.

Robin apenas se dio cuenta que el Daimon se acercaba a Law y lo abrazaba. Vio el destello de sus colmillos décimas de segundo antes de que Flamingo los hundiera en el cuello de su ex.

La cabeza comenzó a darle aún más vueltas y sintió que se alzaba sobre el suelo. Demasiado tarde, comprendió que sus pensamientos ya no le pertenecían.

Zoro se detuvo en el centro del Barrio Francés y miró a su alrededor; el largo abrigo de cuero negro se arremolinaba alrededor de sus piernas. Bourbon Street estaba plagado de turistas, totalmente ajenos al peligro. Algunos se detenían al verlo vestido de negro y con las gafas de sol que le protegían los ojos de las potentes luces.

A sus oídos llegaba la cacofonía provocada por la mezcla de jazz, rock y las risas que arrastraba el frío viento invernal.

Apartando la mente de esas distracciones, echó mano de sus poderes y de la tecnología para hallar a Flamingo, pero no había rastro de él.

–¡Joder! –masculló.

Se frotó el hombro, aún dolorido por el ataque de Hancock. Mientras intentaba disminuir el dolor, la imagen de Hancock fue reemplazada por la de su hermana. Vio a Robin con una sonrisa en los labios y tendida sobre él la noche anterior mientras le hacía el amor de la forma más tierna. Nunca había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por ella.

_«Porque te amo.»_

Esas tres palabras flotaban en su corazón. Sabía que eran ciertas porque los sentimientos de Robin se translucían en su voz. Había sido sincera con él como nadie lo había sido jamás. Lo amaba.

Y él a ella.

La amaba tanto que quería morirse si no podía tenerla. Las Parcas eran unas putas retorcidas. Hacía siglos que lo sabía, no obstante, en mitad de la noche helada, ese hecho le quemaba las entrañas.

_Ven por mí, Robin, te necesito._

El rumbo de sus pensamientos hizo que pusiera una mueca de dolor.

–No pienses en eso –se dijo a sí mismo en un murmullo, sabiendo que era inútil. Ojalá pudiera pedir un deseo…

Se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. Tenía una misión que cumplir. Debía detener a Flamingo. En ese momento, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo cogió de la funda que llevaba asegurada al cinturón y contestó. Era Talon.

–Mihawk quiere que te diga que se está cociendo algo raro. Los Daimons están atacando en grupos grandes esta noche. Yo he pulverizado ya a diez y él va tras cuatro ahora mismo. Quiere que estés alerta.

–Dile al abuelito que no se preocupe. Todo está tranquilo en el Barrio Francés.

–Vale, pero no te muevas de ahí.

–No te preocupes. Sé arreglármelas solo.

–Por cierto –le dijo Talon–, Eric está con Hancock. Dice que ha salido en busca de Flamingo. –Me estás tomando el pelo.

–Ojalá. Mihawk iba tras ella en el Garden District, pero tuvo que dejar de seguirla al ver a un grupo de Daimons que perseguían a unos turistas.

Mientras colgaba, el localizador comenzó a sonar. Era la señal que avisaba de la presencia de Daimons en los alrededores. Sacó el dispositivo del bolsillo y siguió el rastro de la actividad neuronal de los vampiros hasta un callejón situado en la calle paralela a la que él estaba.

Al llegar a la zona, totalmente oscura, encontró seis Daimons atacando a cuatro humanos.

–¡Eh! –los llamó, distrayendo su atención de las víctimas. Hizo a un lado el abrigo y sacó la espada retráctil. Presionó el botón de la empuñadura y la hoja se extendió, alcanzado el metro y medio de longitud–. Decidme –siguió hablando mientras blandía la espada a su alrededor–, ¿alguna vez habéis visto a un general de la Antigua Grecia cabreado?

Los Daimons se miraron, cautelosos, entre sí.

Zoro se agachó, sujetando la espada con ambas manos, sin dejar de observarlos. –No es una imagen muy agradable, la verdad.

–¡Cogedlo! –gritó el líder.

Y, al unísono, todos se lanzaron a por él.

Desvió al primero con una estocada que acabó convirtiéndolo en una nube de polvo. Al instante, se giró con la habilidad de un felino y lanzó un golpe directo al estómago del segundo. El vampiro jadeó y se desintegró.

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, uno de los vampiros lo cogió por el brazo herido y le quitó la espada. Zoro se giró y lo golpeó con la punta de la bota. También desapareció.

Otro lo agarró por la cintura y lo lanzó contra la pared mientras dos más se acercaban. Dio una patada en la cintura al primero de ellos, al mismo tiempo que los dos que se acercaban se convertían en polvo… y vio a Hancock que se sostenía en pie a duras penas.

–Chuparos ésa, asquerosos vampiros –exclamó mientras le lanzaba un _shuriken_ a Zoro.

Perplejo ante el hecho de que Hancock estuviera ayudándolo en lugar de atacarlo, cogió la estrella y la utilizó para acabar con el último vampiro.

Cuando llegó junto a ella, la encontró arrodillada en el suelo. Tenía una herida en el cuello que sangraba profusamente y apenas se veía color en su rostro. Zoro se desgarró la camisa para hacer una compresa y llamó a una ambulancia.

–¿Eric? –preguntó ella con voz tensa, intentando distinguir entre la oscuridad a las otras víctimas que yacían en el suelo–. ¿Está muerto?

–Estoy aquí, nena.

Eric llegó a trompicones junto a ellos y se dejó caer junto a Hancock, al tiempo que la abrazaba.

–No va a morir –le aseguró Zoro.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

–Intenté convencerla de que no saliera esta noche; le dije que las cosas iban a ponerse feas, pero no me escuchó.

–Es cosa de familia.

Hancock rozó el brazo de Zoro mientras él le daba la dirección al 911. Cuando acabó de hablar, la vio mirándolo fijamente. Tenía el ceño arrugado y sus ojos lo observaban incrédulos.

–¿Por qué me has salvado?

–Eso es lo que hace Zoro, Hancock –susurró Eric.

Mientras Eric se ocupaba de su novia, Zoro se acercó a los otros dos amigos que aún yacían en el suelo.

Eran los mismos que lo habían atacado en casa de Bonney. Por desgracia, no habían corrido la misma suerte que Hancock y Eric.

–Eric –lo increpó, volviendo junto a ellos–, ¿qué ha sucedido?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

–Los teníamos atrapados y, en un abrir de ojos, se abalanzaron sobre nosotros.

–¿Dijeron algo?

Erik se puso muy pálido y abrazó a Hancock con más fuerza.

–_«Voy a tragarme tu alma»_.

Zoro lo miró fijamente un instante y apretó los dientes ante el retorcido sentido del humor de los vampiros.

–Los Daimons ven demasiadas películas de serie B.

Hancock alargó un brazo y tocó la mano de Zoro. –Gracias.

Él asintió.

–No he hecho más que devolverte el favor.

–Zoro, tío –jadeó Eric–. Tenías razón. Nunca he visto a ningún Daimon moverse como se movían éstos. Debería haber escuchado tu advertencia.

Frunciendo el ceño, Hancock los miró alternativamente. –¿Os conocéis?

–Mi padre trabajaba para Talon, el amigo de Zoro. –Eric miró a Zoro a los ojos–. He conocido a Zoro durante toda mi vida, Hancock. Créeme, es uno de los buenos.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, llegó la ambulancia.

Luego esperó hasta que los dos estuvieron dentro, al cuidado de los sanitarios, y llamó a Robin para contarle lo sucedido.

No cogió el teléfono.

Llamó a su madre, a su hermana y marcó el teléfono de su propia casa. Nadie contestaba.

Con un nudo en el estómago provocado por el miedo, corrió hacia el coche. Quizás Robin estaba todavía en su casa, esperándolo.

_O quizás Flamingo la ha atrapado…_

Se la imaginó siendo atacada como Hancock. La vio muerta en un charco de sangre como los amigos de su hermana. El dolor y el pánico le retorcían las entrañas. Robin tenía que estar bien. No podría seguir viviendo si algo le sucedía.

Condujo como un poseso hacia su casa, tan rápido como el Lamborghini se lo permitió.

Temblando de angustia, atravesó el garaje a la carrera y entró en la casa, atento a cualquier sonido.

_Por favor, Zeus, cualquier cosa menos que le hayan hecho daño._

La escuchó en la planta alta, tarareando la canción de Grieg en su habitación. El alivio y la gratitud que sintió fueron tan intensos que estuvo a punto de tropezarse. Tenía que verla para saber que estaba bien. Inspiró hondo, aliviado, y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación se quedó helado.

Robin había encendido todas las velas de los candelabros y llevaba el camisón blanco más corto y transparente que había visto en su vida. Sus largas piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias, sujetas por un liguero de encaje blanco. Estaba de espaldas a él, inclinada sobre la cama, perfumando las sábanas con el aceite de aroma a rosas que solía usar después del baño. El contorno de su cuerpo alcanzaba la perfección bajo la luz de las velas.

Zoro estalló en llamas mientras la observaba. Abrumado por sus emociones, se acercó a la cama y la abrazó por la espalda. La sujetó con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza sobre la de ella, temblando de alivio.

Robin estaba sana y salva.

Ella gimió de placer y Zoro sintió que ese sonido le sacudía todo el cuerpo, intensificando el deseo.

–Tócame, Zoro –jadeó ella, apartándole las manos de la cintura para llevárselas a los pechos–. Esta noche necesito sentirte.

Él también lo necesitaba. Después del miedo de pensar que la había perdido, necesitaba sentirla con tanta desesperación que la cabeza le daba vueltas si se paraba a pensarlo.

Bajó la cabeza para saborear la piel de ese cuello perfumado al tiempo que gruñía de satisfacción al sentir en las manos esos pezones erguidos, cubiertos por el camisón de gasa.

Ella se giró entre sus brazos, alzó las manos y le quitó las gafas de sol antes de reclamar sus labios.

–Robin –balbució él, mientras el aroma a rosas invadía sus sentidos, hechizándolo–. ¿Qué me has hecho?

Ella le contestó lamiéndole el mentón, descendiendo hasta la barbilla y de allí hasta el cuello. Miles de escalofríos le recorrieron el cuerpo mientras Robin le quitaba el abrigo, dejando que se deslizara por sus hombros y que cayera libremente al suelo. Tiró de la camisa para sacarla de debajo de la cinturilla del pantalón y metió la mano por debajo de ella, dejando un rastro de fuego en el torso de Zoro.

Su instinto le decía que se alejara de ella, pero no podía hacerlo. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Amaba a esa mujer. No había otro modo de explicarlo. Era la otra mitad de su alma; no podía seguir negándolo. Y, aunque sólo tuviera ese pequeño instante, disfrutaría del amor que sentía por ella. Disfrutaría del deseo que despertaba en él.

Con los ojos enfebrecidos por la pasión, Robin le desabrochó los pantalones y deslizó las manos por su endurecido miembro.

–Me encanta acariciarte –murmuró ella, comenzando a mover las manos–. Dime, Zoro, ¿puedes leerme la mente?

Él cerró los ojos, extasiado ante sus caricias. Cuando sintió que Robin cubría los testículos con una mano se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies.

–No –jadeó–. Prescindí de ese poder cuando me pediste que no volviera a hacerlo.

La alzó y la sentó en el borde de la cama mientras él se quedaba de pie entre sus rodillas. Ella le sonrió de un modo que lo dejó flotando y comenzó a desabrocharse la parte delantera del camisón, ofreciéndole sus pechos desnudos.

Ardiendo de deseo, Zoro le separó las piernas para poder mirarla. ¡Por los dioses! Cómo le gustaba contemplarla. Se puso de rodillas y la tomó con la boca.

Ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado al sentir la boca de Zoro sobre su sexo. Él cerró los ojos, la acarició con la lengua y notó cómo le temblaban los muslos, a ambos lados de su cabeza, mientras la llevaba al orgasmo. Lo agarró del pelo y comenzó a mover las caderas, frotándose contra él.

–¡Oh, sí! –gimió.

Zoro esperó hasta que pasó el último estremecimiento y, sólo entonces, se levantó.

Robin lo miraba con los ojos cargados de deseo. Se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas en la cama y acabó de desvestirlo. Una vez estuvo desnudo, bajó del colchón y se colocó delante de él, dándole la espalda.

Sin necesidad de explicaciones, Zoro supo lo que quería. De su garganta escapó un gruñido al tiempo que se introducía en ella desde atrás con un poderoso envite.

Ella gimió de placer, se alzó hasta quedar de puntillas y volvió a descender para recibir su miembro hasta el fondo.

Zoro temblaba de arriba abajo.

La besó en el hombro y deslizó la mano por la tersa piel de su vientre antes de buscar los rizos de su entrepierna para acariciarle el clítoris. Comenzó a mover la mano muy despacio y dejó las caderas inmóviles. Quería que fuese ella la que tomara el control de la situación.

Y ella se encargó de moverse hasta que volvió a correrse de nuevo, gritando su nombre.

Zoro salió de ella al sentir que sus poderes se desvanecían ante la proximidad de su orgasmo. El dolor del deseo insatisfecho era tan grande que tuvo que concentrarse en seguir respirando para no doblarse en dos.

Pero, por una vez, Robin no parecía estar dispuesta a compadecerse de él; al contrario, se dio la vuelta y lo besó con avidez.

–Robin –jadeó él, intentando alejarse.

–Shhh, Zoro –murmuró sobre sus labios–. Confía en mí.

En contra de todos sus instintos, lo hizo. Dejó que lo tumbara en la cama, que se subiera sobre él y volvió a estremecerse cuando guió su miembro de nuevo al interior de su cuerpo. Era tan maravilloso estar dentro de ella… sentir el placer de Robin mientras lo montaba.

Cuando sintió que su orgasmo era imparable, se dejó guiar por ella y dio la vuelta en el colchón hasta que la tuvo debajo, con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura. Sintiéndose un poco mejor en esa posición, comenzó a penetrarla con embestidas fuertes y rápidas.

Y, esta vez, cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, ella lo envolvió con todo su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Zoro frunció el ceño al sentir que Robin movía las caderas, introduciéndose su miembro hasta el fondo y gimiendo mientras su vagina se cerraba a su alrededor.

–Robin, para –jadeó sin aliento. Si seguía haciendo eso, estaría perdido.

Intentó retirarse otra vez y, de nuevo, ella se lo impidió, frotándose contra él. Zoro apretó los dientes intentando detener el orgasmo. Y lo consiguió hasta que sintió que ella se corría de nuevo. Los gritos de Robin, combinados con los espasmos de su cuerpo, fueron más de lo que podía soportar.

Y, en contra de su voluntad, alcanzó el clímax. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó por la intensidad del placer. No había nada mejor que estar entre los brazos de Robin. En su cuerpo.

Por primera vez en dos mil años, se sintió en casa.

Mientras esos sentimientos lo embargaban, notó que sus poderes de Cazador Oscuro se desvanecían.

_¡No!_

Robin le dio un beso ligero en los labios y se giró, con él en los brazos, hasta que lo dejó apoyado sobre el colchón, con ella encima. Estaba demasiado débil para protestar. Lo único que podía hacer era mirarla.

Ella salió de la cama y se puso una bata.

–¿Robin? –la llamó.

Regresó al momento con una copa de vino.

–No pasa nada. Estoy aquí, amor mío –le dijo.

Le acercó la copa a los labios y él bebió, totalmente confiado. Tras unos minutos, la habitación comenzó a girar a su alrededor.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Zoro, consumido por el terror.

Pero lo sabía. Como Kuina hiciera, tantos siglos atrás, Robin lo había drogado.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue cómo ella abría la puerta de la habitación para dejar pasar a Flamingo.

**Se su expresión….. WAAA! Por que!? Por que!?**

**Y eso me deja con la duda de… les doy otro cap?... no se jajajaja XD**

**byeeeee**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola! El final esta cerca…. QUE EMOCION! :3**

**Jajajaja… intensidad aproximándose… bueno bueno… no los entretengo… **

**GOOOO!**

Diecisiete

Zoro se despertó maniatado, con las manos sobre la cabeza. Estaba de pie, sobre un muro oscuro y húmedo en una casa desconocida. La habitación, que parecía antigua, estaba iluminada por velas cuya luz proyectaba sombras danzarinas a su alrededor. Se escuchaban murmullos de voces. Por el aspecto del lugar, suponía que se trataba de una vieja mansión, probablemente no muy lejos de su propia casa, en el Garden District.

Al observar con más atención la estancia, se dio cuenta de que Robin y Flamingo estaban muy cerca de él. El Daimon la abrazaba por los hombros.

La incredulidad de la situación lo dejó abrumado.

_Otra vez no. ¡Dioses del Olimpo! Otra vez no._

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan imbécil?

Su mente había intentado decirle que algo iba mal. Había sabido, desde un principio, que Flamingo sería capaz de atraparla. Pero no había hecho caso de sus instintos. Había dejado que su amor por ella, y la necesidad que despertaba en él, lo cegaran.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Lo que más dolía era saber lo que el Daimon planeaba hacer con ella una vez acabara con él. Sin su protección, Robin estaba a merced del vampiro.

Le ocurriría lo mismo que a Kuina. Cuando Valerius lo ejecutó, arrojó a su esposa a la calle diciéndole que no quería a una puta en la cama que, algún día, pudiera entregarlo impasiblemente a sus enemigos.

Puesto que Kuina había traicionado al líder del ejército macedonio y había sido la causante de su derrota, le resultó imposible regresar a casa. La villa que tanto había amado había sido incendiada, sólo quedaron los cimientos. Todas sus posesiones fueron confiscadas. Perseguida por sus compatriotas, huyó de Grecia a Roma y acabó como prostituta, cayendo cada vez más bajo.

Murió, de una enfermedad venérea, apenas dos años después que él. Al final, se enfrentó al destino que tanto había intentado evitar.

Al abrir los ojos, Zoro miró a Robin. Llevaba unos vaqueros y un jersey negro de cuello vuelto. El pelo peinado hacia atrás dejaba su perfil bien a la vista. Agarraba con fuerza una muñeca.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle esto?

Pero, en ese momento, supo la verdad. Los poderes de Flamingo habían sido demasiado para ella. A pesar de los esfuerzos de D'Alerian, el Daimon había invadido sus sueños y ahora controlaba su mente.

La ira le oscureció la visión. No iba a permitir que la matara. Así no. Olvidando la debilidad que lo invadía, agarró las cuerdas y tiró con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz.

–Vaya, estás despierto.

Flamingo y Robin se acercaron hasta quedar frente a él. Con una mirada burlona, el Daimon colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Robin.

–Duele, ¿no es cierto? Saber que voy a acostarme con ella antes de matarla, y que no podrás hacer nada para detenerme.

–Vete al infierno.

Flamingo rió.

–Tú primero, comandante; tú primero. –Pasó un dedo ahusado y de aspecto diabólico por el mentón de Robin; no obstante, ella no reaccionó. Daba la sensación de estar sumida en una especie de trance–. La poseería delante de ti, aunque nunca me ha gustado tener espectadores. Nunca he sido _tan_ retorcido. –Se rió de su propia broma.

Zoro sintió que la cuerda cedía un tanto. Concentrándose en eso, se esforzó por soltarse. Las ataduras volvieron a tensarse al instante.

Flamingo soltó otra carcajada.

–¿De verdad piensas que soy tan estúpido como para dejarte libre? –Dio un paso adelante y se colocó delante de él hasta quedar nariz con nariz–. Esta vez no correré el riesgo de que sobrevivas.

Zoro lo miró con una sonrisa satisfecha, como si el vampiro no fuese más que un mosquito zumbando alrededor de su cabeza.

–¡Ooooh! Mira cómo tiemblo…

Flamingo lo observó con incredulidad.

–¿Es que no hay modo de asustarte?

Zoro le lanzó una escueta mirada.

–Me he enfrentado a una legión romana con sólo una espada para protegerme. ¿Por qué iba a asustarme un Daimon de tres al cuarto, que no pasa de ser un semidiós con complejo de inferioridad?

Flamingo siseó y le enseñó los colmillos. Agarró una ballesta que había en la mesa y la cargó con una flecha de acero.

–Aprenderás a no burlarte de mí. Soy un enemigo demasiado poderoso.

–¿Y por qué? ¿Qué te hace tan especial?

–Mi padre es Baco. ¡Soy un dios!

Zoro resopló. La primera regla de la guerra: haz que el enemigo pierda la paciencia. Las emociones nublan la razón y hacen que uno cometa estupideces. De ese modo, tendría la oportunidad de liberarse y salir de allí con Robin.

Además, le gustaba el modo en que palpitaba esa vena en la sien de Flamingo. Era una forma de saber que no había perdido su «toque» a la hora de burlarse del enemigo.

–Eres patético; además de un psicópata y un matón. No me extraña que papaíto no quisiera ni verte.

Flamingo chilló de furia y golpeó el rostro de Zoro con la ballesta. El golpe le provocó un terrible dolor. Sentía el sabor de la sangre en los labios. Se lamió el corte y chasqueó la lengua.

–No sabes nada de mi vida, Cazador Oscuro. No sabes lo que se siente cuando estás destinado a morir desde el día que naces.

–A todos nos ocurre eso.

–Sí, claro. A los humanos con sus vidas mortales, que son tres veces más extensas que las nuestras. ¡Cómo los compadezco! –Agarró a Zoro por la garganta y le empujó la cabeza contra la pared–. ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuándo ves a la mujer que amas desintegrarse delante de tus narices? Eleanor sólo tenía veintisiete años. ¡Veintisiete! Hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para salvarla. Incluso le llevé un humano, pero se negó a quedarse con el alma que la hubiese salvado. Fue un ser puro hasta el final.

La mirada de Flamingo se ensombreció por los recuerdos.

–Era tan hermosa… tan dulce. Le supliqué a mi padre que me ayudara y él me dio la espalda. Así que vi cómo mi bella esposa se convertía en una anciana en unas cuantas horas. Vi cómo su cuerpo envejecía hasta que se desintegró entre mis brazos.

–Lo siento por ti –le dijo Zoro en voz baja–. Pero eso no te exime de lo que has hecho.

Flamingo gritó, enfurecido.

–¿Y qué es lo que he hecho? No he hecho otra cosa que nacer dentro de una raza maldita y ver cómo los humanos malgastan el regalo que les ha sido concedido. Les hago un favor al matarlos. Los libero de sus insípidas y aburridas vidas. –Los ojos azules se oscurecieron peligrosamente.

-No sé si sabes que conseguí una copia de vuestro manual cuando maté a uno de tus compañeros, hace noventa años. Lo que más me sorprendió fue la recomendación de ir siempre a por el corazón de un Daimon; golpearlo en el lugar más vulnerable. –Apuntó a Robin con la ballesta–. Tu _corazón_ es ella, ¿verdad?

Zoro enmascaró el terror que sentía. Aunque estaba muy débil, se aferró a las cuerdas y alzó las piernas para golpear a Flamingo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban antes de que pudiera hacer daño a Robin. El Daimon se tambaleó y la ballesta dejó de apuntarla.

–¡Corre, Robin! –le gritó. Ella no se movió.

Zoro volvió a apoyarse en la pared.

–Joder, Robin. Por favor, corre. Hazlo por mí.

Ella no parecía siquiera oírlo. Se limitaba a permanecer de pie, mirando al infinito mientras sostenía la muñeca y le tarareaba una canción.

Flamingo soltó una carcajada y se enderezó. Lamió la sangre que le corría por el labio y miró socarronamente a Zoro.

–Es mía, Cazador. Puedes morir sabiendo que haré un buen uso de ella antes de quedarme con su alma y con sus poderes.

Compuso una diabólica sonrisa segundos antes de disparar la flecha directa a su corazón. La fuerza del golpe hizo que su cuerpo se aplastara contra el muro. Jadeó al sentir el dolor del acero que le desgarraba la carne.

El vampiro se acercó hasta que, de nuevo, estuvo delante de él. Con una mirada alegre, pasó el dedo sobre la sangre que rodeaba la herida.

–Una pena que la sangre de los Cazadores resulte venenosa. Estoy seguro de que es más sabrosa y espesa que la que tomo normalmente.

Zoro apenas oía sus palabras; su corazón se esforzaba por seguir latiendo. Le zumbaban los oídos. Era el dolor más intenso que había sufrido jamás. Con la mirada borrosa, giró la cabeza para contemplar a Robin por última vez.

Parecía muy pálida mientras lo miraba y, por un momento, Zoro imaginó que lo recordaba. Que sabía que estaba muriendo y que le importaba.

Si hubiese sido ella misma, habría corrido para estar a su lado. Al contrario que su esposa, habría llorado al saber que iba a morir. Y, de un modo extraño, saber eso lo reconfortaba.

Flamingo se apartó de él y se acercó a Robin para darle unos golpecitos en el hombro.

–Ve, Robin. Dale un beso de despedida a tu amante.

Zoro luchó por seguir respirando al tiempo que la veía aproximarse. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle… tantas cosas que deseaba haberle dicho mientras ella podía escucharlo…

Al menos no moriría solo.

–Te quiero, Robin –le susurró, deseando que, de algún modo, lo recordara más tarde y supiera que había sido sincero.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, con una mirada perdida, y lo besó en los labios mientras presionaba una mano sobre su hombro. En ese momento sintió la proximidad de la muerte, la negrura que se cernía sobre él y, mientras moría, escuchó el murmullo de Robin:

–Te amaré eternamente, mi guerrero oscuro.

Y, en ese instante, todo se desvaneció.

Robin contuvo el aliento al sentir cómo el medallón se enfriaba encerrado en su mano, bajo el vestido de Starla, y el calor pasaba al cuerpo de Zoro. Le temblaba la mano esperando a que él despertara. Con cada segundo que pasaba temblaba cada vez más.

_No ocurre nada… ¡Dios, no!_

¡Mihawk le había mentido, después de todo!

Los ojos le escocían por las lágrimas y el medallón se había enfriado hasta parecer un trozo de hielo, antes de caer al suelo.

Y Zoro seguía sin moverse. Seguía apoyado, inerte, sobre la pared, con el rostro ceniciento y el cuerpo frío.

_¡No!_

Todo había acabado. Zoro estaba muerto.

_¡No!_

La perversa risa de Flamingo resonó en las paredes de la oscura habitación, e hizo que el alma de Robin sollozara de angustia.

Ella también quiso morirse en ese mismo instante. Era la culpable de todo lo que había sucedido. Se había limitado a permanecer allí quieta, viendo cómo Zoro moría, sin hacer nada para salvarlo. Sentía cómo el dolor le cerraba la garganta y lo único que quería hacer era gritar.

_«Te quiero, Robin»_.

Las últimas palabras de Zoro la perseguirían durante toda la vida.

Sollozando, pasó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Zoro y lo abrazó con fuerza, deseando que despertara y le hablara.

_Por favor, Dios mío, llévame a mí pero deja que él viva._

–¿Robin? –la voz de Flamingo restalló con dureza, ordenándole que regresara a su lado.

Ella se aferró con más fuerza a Zoro y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, junto a la flecha, deseando poder darle su propia vida.

Se quedó helada al escuchar algo. Un sonido muy débil que la hizo volar.

Los latidos del corazón de Zoro.

Se echó hacia atrás y vio cómo parpadeaba.

Zoro contempló los ojos azul oscuro de Robin, brillantes por las lágrimas. Ya no tenían una mirada vacía, al contrario, lo miraban fijamente con una expresión decidida. Y con amor.

Su rostro se suavizó mientras le pasaba una mano por el pecho y la flecha salía disparada. Y, entonces, Zoro supo que no lo había traicionado. Lo había liberado.

–Has recuperado tu alma, Zoro de Tracia –murmuró, al tiempo que las cuerdas que le aprisionaban las muñecas se desataban–. Ahora, vamos a hacer que este cabrón pague por lo que ha hecho.

Flamingo gritó de furia al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Zoro ya no tenía sus poderes de Cazador Oscuro, pero le daba igual. Por primera vez en dos mil años, tenía su alma y esa sensación, sumada a la certeza de que Robin no lo había traicionado, le daba fuerzas.

Flamingo podía darse por muerto.

El vampiro corrió hacia la puerta pero, antes de que llegara, ésta se cerró con un portazo.

–No quiero que te vayas tan pronto de la fiesta –le dijo Robin–. No después de todas las molestias que te has tomado para traernos aquí.

–¿Robin? –la increpó Zoro, inseguro.

Ella lo miró. Sus ojos lanzaban unos tenues destellos que le recordaban a los de Mihawk.

–Flamingo ha liberado mis poderes –le dijo en voz baja–. Pensó en usar la telequinesia y la telepatía para sí mismo. –Miró al Daimon y le sonrió–. Sorpresa. Al liberarlos perdiste el control de mi mente.

Flamingo forcejeó para abrir la puerta.

Zoro fue a por él, cual pantera hambrienta tras su presa. –¿Qué te pasa, Flamingo? ¿Te asusta una simple mortal?

El vampiro se dio la vuelta con un gruñido.

–Puedo vencerte. Soy un dios.

–Entonces, hazlo.

Flamingo lanzó una maldición y se abalanzó sobre él. Lo cogió por la cintura y lo lanzó contra la pared antes de abrir la boca para morderle el cuello.

–¡Y una mierda! –masculló Zoro–. No vayas a creer que he recuperado mi alma para que ahora te quedes con ella. –Y, acto seguido, le dio una patada en la ingle.

Flamingo se alejó de él, tambaleándose.

–¡Zoro!

Al girarse, vio que Robin tenía su espada y se la lanzaba.

Extendió la hoja y fue tras Flamingo. El Daimon esquivó el ataque y alzó la mano para lanzarse una descarga astral. Zoro soltó una maldición cuando la descarga lo hirió en el pecho, justo en el mismo lugar donde la flecha lo había atravesado. Retrocedió a punto de caer al suelo.

Vaya si dolía.

Atontado, se dio cuenta de que no sería capaz de defenderse del ataque de Flamingo. Lo único que hizo fue encogerse, en espera del golpe.

Pero éste no llegó.

Robin acababa de herir a Flamingo con una descarga de su propia cosecha. Zoro la miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Nena, ¿me dejas que me encargue de esto, por favor?

Ella lo miró, haciendo un mohín.

–Sólo intentaba ayudar. Además, ¿es que no estás ya lo bastante magullado?

Robin contuvo el aliento mientras los veía luchar. Aun débil, Zoro era sorprendente. Saltó sobre Flamingo y volvió a coger la espada. El Daimon cogió una que había sobre la mesa y la blandió contra él. El sonido del acero reverberaba en la estancia cada vez que las espadas se encontraban.

–Vamos, cariño –susurró, agarrando la muñeca con fuerza.

Zoro ganaría. Tenía que ganar. Ella no había pasado por semejante infierno como para verlo morir después.

Mientras los observaba luchar, se dio cuenta que el sol estaba saliendo. La luz comenzaba a filtrarse a través de las ventanas cerradas. Flamingo también se percató y soltó una maldición. Atacó a Zoro con un movimiento ascendente de la espada que lo dejó desarmado.

Robin se quedó helada.

El Daimon sonrió y comenzó a alejar a Zoro, muy despacio, del lugar donde había caído su espada.

–Sólo te diré una cosa –le dijo con entonación perversa–, ¿por qué no le das recuerdos a Hades de mi parte?

–¡Zoro!

Se dio la vuelta y vio que Robin le lanzaba la muñeca. La cogió instintivamente y soltó un taco cuando las hojas ocultas en los pies de la Barbie le hirieron la mano.

En su rostro apareció una sonrisa.

Con una carcajada, se agachó para esquivar el golpe de Flamingo y hundió las hojas de la muñeca justo en el corazón del Daimon.

–Dáselos tú mismo –le contestó, observando a Flamingo, que lo miraba boquiabierto.

El tiempo se detuvo sin que ninguno de los dos desviara la mirada. Por el rostro del vampiro desfilaron multitud de emociones: incredulidad, miedo, ira… y dolor.

Y entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Flamingo se desintegró.

Zoro y Robin se quedaron petrificados al comprender la enormidad de lo sucedido. Todo se había acabado. Flamingo estaba muerto. Hancock y Robin estaban a salvo.

_Zoro tenía su alma._

Y la mujer que amaba le había salvado la vida.

Con el corazón en la garganta, Zoro dejó caer la muñeca al suelo y se acercó a Robin.

–Eres una actriz consumada.

–No. Estaba aterrorizada. –Le pasó la mano por el pecho sin poder evitar que temblara–. Estuve a punto de gritar cuando disparó la flecha. No puedes imaginarte lo duro que fue. Mihawk me dijo que tenías que morir para poder ser libre y sabía que yo no sería capaz de matarte. Sabía que la única oportunidad que teníamos era dejar que Flamingo lo hiciera por mí.

Zoro la tomó de la mano y, cuando sus dedos le acariciaron la palma, notó la quemadura. Le giró la mano y vio que tenía los símbolos del medallón grabados a fuego en la piel.

–Ha debido ser espantoso.

–Estoy bien.

Él se aclaró la garganta al escuchar el tono indiferente con el que lo había dicho. ¿Por qué le restaba importancia a lo que había hecho por él? Arqueó una ceja, sin poder creérselo. Se había destrozado la mano por salvarlo.

–Tendrás una cicatriz para toda la vida.

–No –le contestó con una sonrisa–. Creo que es lo más hermoso que he visto en la vida. –Se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró al oído–: Después de ti, claro.

Él le tomó el rostro con las manos y la besó. –Gracias, Robin.

Mientras lo miraba, la alegría se desvaneció de su rostro y, en su lugar, apareció una expresión temerosa.

–Luffy y Mihawk me dijeron que podías convocar a Artemisa y devolverle tu alma si querías.

–¿Y por qué iba a querer hacer eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Eres un Cazador Oscuro.

Él le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

–Lo que soy es un hombre enamorado de una mujer. Te quiero, Robin. Para el resto de mi dichosamente corta vida como mortal. Quiero despertarme al amanecer contigo en los brazos y ver cómo nuestros hijos juegan y se pelean. ¡Coño! Hasta quiero ver cómo me replican.

Ella le sonrió. –¿Estás seguro?

–Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo.

Ella lo cogió de la mano y lo guió hasta salir de la habitación.

Petrificado, se detuvo al contemplar los primeros rayos del sol iluminando la sala de estar. Por costumbre, retrocedió nada más verlos.

Pero la brillante luz no le hacía daño en los ojos. Ni le quemaba la piel.

Apretando con más fuerza la mano de Robin, se obligó a seguir caminando hasta atravesar la puerta.

Y, por primera vez en dos mil años, caminó bajo la luz del día. La sensación del sol sobre la piel era increíble. La calidez; la brisa del amanecer provocándole un ligero escalofrío. Con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, alzó la vista y contempló el cielo, de un azul pálido, surcado por unas nubecillas blancas.

Era un día glorioso.

Y se lo debía a Robin.

Tiró de ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza. –Salve Apolo –susurró.

Robin sonrió mientras lo abrazaba con ternura.

–No. ¡Salve Afrodita!

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww :3**

**Jajajajaja…. Y? Y? Y?!**

**Que les parecio? Para que vean que hasta en esta historia Robin es inteligente ;D**

**Ya decía yo que no podía traicionarlo ;_;**

**Nos vemos el próximo capitulo (HOY MISMO OVBIAMENTE)**

**XD**


	18. Chapter 18

Dieciocho

Zoro observaba, asombrado, el anillo de casado en su mano izquierda. Aún no podía creer que la buena fortuna hubiese puesto a Robin en su camino.

Habían pasado siete meses desde que ella lo devolviera a la luz. Siete maravillosos meses de pasar noche y día sin separarse de Robin. Ayudándola a aceptar, desarrollar y controlar sus poderes, que ahora eran incluso mayores que los suyos. Y no es que eso le importara; los poderes que conservaba de sus días de Cazador Oscuro eran suficientes para mantenerla a salvo. La seguridad de Robin era lo más importante para él.

Eso y despertarse cada mañana para ver una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. Y ahora estaban casados.

Robin lo abrazó desde atrás y lo apretó con fuerza.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solo? –le preguntó.

Se dio la vuelta para contemplarla con su vestido de novia. El color blanco resaltaba la perfección de su piel. Tenías las mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación y la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos.

–Tomando un poco de aire fresco.

Ella le dedicó esa sonrisa que lo desarmaba y a la vez lo hacía sentirse el ser más poderoso de la tierra.

–¿Quieres que abandonemos la fiesta y salgamos corriendo?

Él soltó una carcajada.

–Sólo ocho personas de esa monstruosa multitud son invitados míos, el resto son _tuyos_.

–¡Vaya! –exclamó Robin, arrugando la nariz–. No importa. La cosa podría ponerse fea. Además, mi tía Xenobia podría lanzarnos una maldición.

Él le pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras Robin lo guiaba de nuevo hacia el interior del salón de baile de su mansión. Al ritmo de la orquesta, los ciento cincuenta miembros del clan Devereaux-Flora bailaban, comían y hablaban. Miguel, Rosa y Liza estaban sentados en una mesa con la hermana de Robin, Vivi, riéndose de las gracias del bebé de Nami.

Robin dejó a Zoro un momento para acercarse a sus padres. Talon, Nick, Luffy y Mihawk lo rodearon. Luffy lo felicitó.

–Ésta es de las que merecen la pena. –le dijo

Zoro asintió.

–Sí, lo es.

–Tío –le dijo Talon con tono melancólico–. Voy a echar de menos nuestras chácharas de las tres de la mañana y Wulf ya se está subiendo por las paredes porque dice que se ha quedado sin su mejor adversario en el Doom.

Zoro sonrió al recordar las solitarias noches que había pasado chateando con sus hermanos y hermanas Cazadores.

–Dile al vikingo que no se preocupe. Me escaparé de vez en cuando para desafiarlo a una partida.

Mihawk bebió un sorbo de champán.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer con tu corta vida?

Zoro observó a Robin, que había cogido a Niklos, el hijo de tres años de Luffy, y bailaba con él. Algún día sería una madre estupenda.

–Voy a vivirla. Y a ser feliz.

Nick, que tenía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, se unió a la conversación.

–Supongo que tendré que empezar a buscar otro Cazador Oscuro… –Y miró de forma intencionada a Talon.

–¡Una mierda, aperitivo de caimán! No me hagas ojitos. Yo no soy tan paciente como Zoro y, además, en mi cabaña apenas hay espacio para mi ordenador y yo.

–No te preocupes –le aseguró Mihawk–. Ya te encontraré a alguien.

Nick lo miró, horrorizado.

–Ni se te ocurra hacerme un favor. Ya te veo enviándome a Alaska como Escudero de ese psicópata de Zarek.

Zoro rió hasta que Robin se acercó a ellos con expresión ceñuda.

–¿Qué pasa, nena? –le preguntó.

–Es que hay… estoooo… mmm…

Los hombres la miraban, expectantes.

–¿El qué? –la instó Zoro.

–Una flota de furgonetas de UPS en la entrada de la casa.

Todos se miraron, extrañados, antes de encaminarse en grupo a la puerta principal, donde estaban alineadas siete furgonetas de UPS.

Uno de los conductores se acercó a Zoro.

–¡Hola! –lo saludó–. Estoy buscando al señor Z. Hunter.

–Ése soy yo –le contestó Zoro.

–Bien. ¿Me dice dónde podemos dejar la mercancía?

–¿Y qué es la _mercancía_?

El conductor le entregó un albarán con los nombres de todos los que enviaban los objetos.

–Wulf Tryggvason, Zoe, Blade Fitzwalter, Diana Porter, Cael, Brax, Samia, Arien, Kyros, Rogue, Kell, Dragon, Simon, Xander St. James, Alexei Nikolov, Badon Fitzgilbert...

La lista seguía y seguía con los nombres de los Cazadores Oscuros.

–¿Sabes lo que te digo, Zoro? –comentó Mihawk entre risas–. Que vas a tener que comprar una casa más grande.

–Sí –afirmó Talon–, pero espera a que tengas hijos. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que será el doble de esto.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Robin se acercó más a Zoro y lo miró a los ojos mientras él la rodeaba con los brazos.

–Creo que tus amigos Cazadores van a echarte de menos. ¿Estás seguro de que no te arrepientes?

Zoro le dio un beso ligero en la mejilla.

–Para nada. ¿Y tú?

–Jamás.

Mihawk observó cómo los recién casados se perdían en el interior de la casa. –¿Apostamos dónde van? –preguntó Talon.

Mihawk se rió.

–Yo no apuesto. Ya lo sé. –Se dio la vuelta para mirar al conductor y le dijo que dejara los regalos en el salón

–Creo que mi regalo de boda va a ser contratar a una compañía que se encargue de desenvolver paquetes.

Nick se unió a las carcajadas.

–Voy a decirles dónde colocarlo todo para que Zoro no se cabree.

–Te ayudo –le dijo Talon.

Mihawk los observó alejarse; Nick abría la marcha delante de los conductores y Talon los seguía a un paso más tranquilo. Mientras tanto, a sus oídos llegaban los sonidos de la oscuridad y de la noche que conocía tan bien. De repente, sintió un ligero estremecimiento a sus espaldas. Se trataba de una presencia que conocía mucho más íntimamente que la misma noche. Apuró la copa de champán antes de hablar.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Artie? No sabía que estabas invitada.

Una mano delicadamente esbelta se posó en su hombro y su calor se filtró a través del esmoquin. La diosa era de una altura poco común entre los humanos y se movía con la gracilidad y la sensualidad del viento. Era elegante y delicada.

Y capaz de destruir cualquier cosa si se agitaba demasiado.

–Soy una diosa –le dijo con su acento griego suave y refinado–. No necesito invitación.

Mihawk giró la cabeza y vio que Artemisa estaba a su izquierda. Su espeso cabello de color cobrizo brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y esos ojos verdes, iridiscentes, lo miraban lanzando destellos.

–Espero que hayas venido a desearles buena suerte –le dijo Mihawk.

Ella lo miró de soslayo mientras jugueteaba de forma distraída con un mechón de su cabello, recién teñido de negro. En sus labios se dibujaba una ligera sonrisa.

–Por supuesto. Pero la cuestión aquí es: ¿y tú?

Mihawk se tensó por la indirecta.

–¿Qué tipo de pregunta es ésa? Ya sabes que les deseo lo mejor.

–Sólo quería comprobar que ese pequeño monstruo de ojos verdes no te metía ideas en la cabeza.

Él la miró con los párpados entornados.

–El único monstruo de ojos verdes que conozco eres tú.

Ella jadeó al escucharlo, sin dejar de sonreír.

–¡Ooooh! –canturreó con un tono definitivamente erótico–. Mihawk se está volviendo grosero a la vejez. –Apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y comenzó a acariciarle el mentón con una uña–. Menos mal que me gustas porque, de otro modo, ahora estarías estofado.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

–Sí, qué suerte tengo… Y, por cierto, se dice «frito».

Artemisa nunca conseguiría adaptarse al vocabulario callejero, pero parecía disfrutar mucho usándolo. O, bien pensado, haciendo un mal uso de él. Mihawk sospechaba que, en ocasiones, lo hacía intencionadamente para retarlo a que la corrigiera.

–Mmm –murmuró ella, abrazándolo por la cintura en actitud retozona–. Me encanta cuando te pones tan agresivo.

Mihawk se alejó de ella.

–¿A quién vas a trasladar a Nueva Orleáns para que ocupe el puesto de Zoro?

Ella se humedeció los labios con un gesto travieso y un brillo juguetón en los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, Luffy se acercó a ellos.

–Primita Artemisa –le dijo, a modo de saludo.

–Luffy de Macedonia –contestó, ella con frialdad–. No sabía que estabas aquí.

–Lo mismo digo.

–Bueno –los interrumpió Mihawk–. Ya veo que las presentaciones no son necesarias. La diosa lanzó una amenazadora mirada a Luffy.

–Sí, bueno. Me gustaría quedarme pero no puedo.

Antes de desvanecerse, se inclinó hacia Mihawk y le susurró algo al oído. Él se quedó petrificado al escucharla. Artemisa se esfumó dejando un rastro vaporoso tras ella.

A veces era la zorra más grande de la tierra. Luffy lo miró, alzando una ceja.

–¿Qué te ha dicho?

–Nada. –Lo último que quería era dejar caer esa bomba sobre Luffy y Zoro. Y menos aún en mitad de una boda, así que cambió el tema

–Entonces, general, tu mejor amigo está de vuelta. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que acabaréis metidos en serios problemas.

Luffy rió. –Para nada.

Pero a Mihawk le resultaba muy difícil de creer.

Tan difícil como imaginar que Artemisa lo dejara en paz durante un tiempo.


	19. Chapter 19

Epílogo

Robin le apartó el pelo de la cara a Zoro mientras lo besaba en los labios. Su vestido de novia yacía en el suelo, junto con el esmoquin, y ellos estaban enredados entre las sábanas de seda.

–Estamos siendo muy maleducados, ¿no crees? –le preguntó ella.

Zoro sonrió.

–Sí, y me encanta.

Ella soltó una carcajada y, cuando él la besó, se olvidó del resto del mundo.

–Dime –le dijo Zoro mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello, justo bajo la oreja, con sus colmillos humanos–. ¿Echas de menos lo de ser contable?

–En absoluto, ¿y tú?

–Yo no he sido contable en la vida.

Ella le pellizcó la nariz.

–Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

¿Echas de menos ser un Cazador Oscuro?

Él le lamió la oreja haciendo que la piel se le erizara.

–A veces sí. Pero prefiero estar contigo.

–¿Lo dices en serio?

Zoro se incorporó para mirarla a los ojos.

–Desde el fondo de mi alma y mi corazón.

–Bien –le susurró ella, besándolo de nuevo–. Porque ahora que eres de nuevo mortal, el bebé y yo queremos que tengas mucho cuidado.

Zoro se quedó helado. –¿Qué?

Ella le sonrió.

–Estamos embarazados, señor Hunter. De seis semanas.

Zoro la besó con ansia y la encerró en un fuerte abrazo.

–Ésa, señora Hunter, es la mejor noticia que he recibido en la vida.

Robin le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

–Te amo, Zoro de Tracia, y no quiero perderte jamás.

–Te amo, Robin Devereaux Hunter, y te juro que jamás me apartaré de tu lado.

Robin volvió a besarlo y supo, en ese momento, que sí existía lo de _«ser felices para siempre_». Aunque, para conseguirlo, hubiera que casarse con un vampiro.

_**FIN**_

**Y que tal? Les gusto el final?**

**A mi me encanto… habrá bebes :3 **

**Jajaja, bueno… aquí nos decimos adiós amigos u_u….**

**Okno no se crean… tengo que continuar con los demás libros!**

**Solo que… yo quiero hacer todos en ZoRo, pero en algunos probablemente cambie mucho la personalidad. Pero supongo que eso no importa… o si?**

**Ahhh.. otra cosa. Como quiero hacerlos ZoRo, y los personajes se repiten en casi TODOS los libros, puede ser que se confundan porque de repente aquí es Talon y en otro ya es Zoro y pues cambia todo…**

**Pero no se preocupen, ire en orden con los libros, y al principio colocare la lista de los personajes (con su nombre en el anterior y con su nombre en el actual) ok?**

**Cualquier idea es bienvenida XD**

**ADIOS!**


End file.
